Beautiful Stranger
by notdoneatforty
Summary: When Bill gets called away the first time he meets Sookie in Merlotte's, Eric is only too happy to take his place. Citrus fun with Eric and Sookie. Please review
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own TrueBlood, they are all down to CH and AB. I'm taking the characters out to play.

Beautiful Stranger

No matter how you looked at it he'd run out on me. I looked from the table where he had been sitting, all dark looks and otherworldly and so handsome, to the now unwanted drink on my tray. From the booth where he'd been sitting another face smiled at me. He made me jump when he flashed his fangs at me, confirming what I'd already suspected. From his fangs my eyes traveled up to find the most perfect sapphire orbs gazing back at me.

"I don't think we have any," I told him.

"No matter, bring me anything," he told me. His voice was silk over gravel, just enough bass that I could feel it. I adjusted my uniform without thinking, patted my hair as I brought him the drink on the tray. This was turning into quite a night, two of them, one after the other, here in Sam's place. For a moment I wondered where the other one had gone.

"Called away," the tall muscular blonde in front of me confirmed, as if reading my mind. I set the glass in front of him, found myself gazing again into those gorgeous eyes. So this was what the not living looked like. Nice.

"Eric," he said.

"Who is?" I asked him, coming back to earth with a bump.

"My name," he laughed, "is Eric. Who are you?"

Eric had broad shoulders, thick enough arms, firm chest. His blonde hair was neat, if a little dated. In my eyes he looked timeless, but there was something else about him too, he felt dangerous.

"Sookie Stackhouse," I told him, my cheeks and neck flushing.

"Charmed," he said, taking my fingertips in his to lift my hand to his mouth. When he kissed the back of my hand it was an icy thrill that traveled through me. I wondered if I was charmed, I wasn't the kind of girl who got swept away like this. Not that I didn't enjoy it.

"You new in town, Eric?" I asked him, pulling my hand back reluctantly.

"Just got in," he confirmed. "Never been down this far before, usually don't stray far from Shreveport."

"So what brought you down here tonight then?" I asked, aware of his eyes on me. All of me.

"It was me that called Bill away," he laughed.

"Does he work for you?" I made polite conversation, having scanned the other tables in my area.

"So many questions Sookie Stackhouse. Perhaps you'll let me walk you home after work, and I'll answer a few of them for you?" his voice was seductive, his pale face sincere. But I had seen his type before, now and again one just like him would pat my butt or ask me out. All they wanted was a roll with an easy waitress.

I was not easy and would not roll. Every one of these guys thought the same way, I thought as I let my guard down to hear what he was thinking.

Nothing, absolutely nothing. It was like he wasn't there.

"I can't hear you," I said out loud, biting back the words after they were out of my mouth.

"I never spoke, pretty one," he said, but the way he looked at me had changed.

Just after closing I let myself out of the bar, and crossed the car park to my car. Part of me hoped that Eric would be there, waiting for me. He was charming and handsome, and I couldn't hear him. My heart dropped when I saw I was alone.

Across the lot I could hear a commotion in the trees. Without a thought that I might be in danger I crossed towards it, looking for the source of the noise. Finding nothing I walked back to my car. Keys in hand. Eric just appeared beside me. I hadn't heard him approaching.

"You frightened me," I told him as I fumbled the keys in my hand, trying to get the car door open.

"Just thought I'd make sure you got away safe," he told me.

"What was the noise?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing, I was talking to Bill," he told me.

"Your friend? Is he still here?" I asked.

"Sookie, all these questions, does your mind never tire?"

"I just can't make it rest," I laughed. Wasn't that the truth. Because of my disability I would only hear what everyone else was thinking if I relaxed. I learned a long time ago it was better not to let that happen.

"Will I see you again?" he asked as I climbed behind the wheel of my car.

"Only if you start drinking here," I laughed, driving away.

In the mirror I watched him getting smaller as I drove down to the main road, turning towards home. My grandma would be waiting for me. For the first time I noticed my brother's truck, I hadn't even seen him in tonight. He would be mad that I hadn't spoken to him, but I really hadn't seen him.

All I'd been aware of all night was Eric.

After my shower I kissed grandma goodnight and went on to bed. Sleep came quickly, and with it the strangest dream. Eric was there, he was so gentle, so loving. I stood for him as he undressed me slowly, planting cool sweet kisses on my shoulders and neck. His mouth drank kisses from me, while his hands sought the buttons to my blouse, exposing my breasts. Goosebumps stood out on my pale skin as I reacted with the cold night air. Strong hands cupped my breasts, squeezed gently at my nipples, while his tongue played with mine. My hands traced the lines of his hard chest, his abdomen, on down to his belt. The buckle was cold against my belly as I loosened it, opening the button and delving my hand inside.

One of his hands traced a line up and down my back, along my spine, each time making my nerves dance. He could make my body perform like I was some kind of puppet, every touch rewarded with a reaction. I couldn't stop the way I twitched when he touched me. When I put my hand around his thick shaft he growled with pleasure in my ear, urging me to touch him. Slowly, aware that he was still restricted by his jeans, I moved my hand along him, gripping him. His cold hands found the zip and button for my skirt, and he freed them to let them fall. I was almost naked now, save the little cotton panties. Eric's hands explored them, his touch over my opening making me moist. When he applied pressure to me through the cotton I moved against his hand, willing him to touch me properly. Pulling the flimsy material to one side he obliged me, delving one thick finger inside while another worked at me. I writhed against his hand for a time, feeling the tension building in me.

With a push I had his jeans down over his hips to expose his gracious plenty. For a moment I wondered if I would be able to take it, so large and heavy and thick was it. But he reassured me, promising me he would be gentle with me as he lowered me to the ground. I felt the tip rest against my moist opening before he slowly entered me. There was pain like fire, then he began to stretch me, filling me. His eyes found mine, holding my gaze as he rocked gently with me. I could feel my tension growing steadily as I ground against him, drawing as much of him in as I could take. With a gasp I exploded with pleasure, my nails tearing his back, my teeth drawing blood from his shoulder. Eric's back arched as he sank his teeth into my neck, his climax pumped into me.

For a long while after we just lay together, our bodies locked together while we got our breathing back to normal.

When I woke I wondered if he'd be in tonight, I couldn't wait to see him.

A/N Please tell me what you think, do I go on or let this stand alone?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Can I thank everyone who reviewed? Thank you, thank you.

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Two

Sam was on edge when I got to work the following night. He stomped around behind the bar like a man possessed until I managed to corner him alone in the store.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He'd been my boss and my friend for long enough to ask without being awkward.

"There was an incident out in the lot last night," he told me.

"What kind of incident?" I asked him, wondering if it had anything to do with Eric.

"Vampire got attacked, I heard the fuss, but by the time I got there one of his own kind was already there..." Sam looked frightened.

"So what happened?" Come on Sam, I was thinking, spit it out all at once. He always did this, taking an age to tell me something he could just have said straight out. Infuriating man.

For some reason he was hesitating, reluctant to tell me what he had seen. I'm a big girl Sam, you won't shock me, I thought.

Then he did.

"That vampire you were talking to, the dark one," I nodded. "Two dead beats tied him up and tried to drain him. The blonde one, the big nasty looking one that you were all dewy eyed for broke it up. He killed them, Sookie, then after stopping to talk to you he took them and their truck away. Sookie you have to stay away from him, he's dangerous!"

"I'll thank you to remember that I'll decide who I talk to," I snapped. My irritation fled all at once though when I saw that I'd hurt Sam. "But I'll be careful, thanks for the warning."

For a moment I thought he was going to hug me, another of those moments when I thought Sam wanted, well wanted to be more than my boss. Instead he turned away from me, only speaking when I couldn't see his face.

"You could do so much better," he said.

Speak out then Sam, tell me what you think, I wanted to yell. Instead I straightened my tunic, pumped my hair, and went back out into the bar. I had tables to see to, customers waiting.

The large blonde haired visitor needed no introduction. I hoped he hadn't noticed that I jumped when I saw him. Flashing my best smile, the one I used to cover "What do I do now?", I went to take his order.

Nothing at all fair about the way Eric was dressed tonight. His T shirt was white, and far tighter than it needed to be, giving me a perfect view of the firmest pecs and most ripped abs I'd seen on any male for a long time. Well in real life anyway, some of the guys in Twilight knew how to take their shirts off. Two perfect blue eyes were literally caressing me as I approached his table to take an order. I made the mistake of looking him in the eye as I got close, nearly forgot how to walk in my own shoes.

Dreamy, I was thinking, he couldn't really have killed those people last night. Besides how would anyone have gotten the better of his friend. That one looked dangerous. Sam had got it all wrong, I just knew he had.

"Blood?" I asked.

"What you got?" he purred. Oh Mister Eric you talk at me like that again and I will show you, I thought. He was outrageous, his eyes were stripping me and he never even tried to hide it. I'm not that kind of girl, and I certainly have no interest in going with a vampire, even one as gorgeous as this one. But part of me was loving the attention.

"O neg, or that new one that Sam brought in, Patriot," I offered. Or mine, if you can learn to behave yourself. My cheeks flushed, where was this smut coming from, I am not that kind of girl!

"Patriot? No I hate domestic, give me the import," he said.

"Warm?" I asked, I didn't know, I'd never served blood before, Sam hadn't even had any yesterday.

"Hot!" Eric laughed.

Swinging my hips a little more than usual, I told myself maybe because my shoes were lose, I went to get his blood. Sam had made a point of bringing it in with the order today. The Patriot stuff was new, produced in Wisconsin, but he'd been assured that everyone would take O Neg. Sam was a sucker for domestic, no matter how bad it was. Popping the cap I nuked the bottle, then set it on my tray and took it out.

"Never served one of these before," I babbled at Eric, "you might want to sip it, just in case."

Smiling that big dreamy smile at me, eyes full of mirth, he assured me he was old enough to take care of it himself. He only looked thirty-ish, but the way he said it made me think he was a little older. No matter, he looked good whatever his age.

Merlotte's had gotten very busy. For a long time I was rushed about like a girl possessed, trying to keep everyone in my area happy. Happy customers are tipping customers. I tried not to stare at Eric as he just sat there, alone in the boothe, sipping his blood. He was quite the most casual customer in the place tonight. Sam must have gotten it wrong, the other vampire must have done the killing. This dream boat couldn't hurt anybody.

Actually not true, he could hurt me. There again, the smut, he was really bringing out the worst in me. I'm no prude, but I'm no tart either, I've never gone all the way with any boyfriend. Couldn't get past hearing them think about my chest or ass. It would be too humbling an experience to hear what a man really thought of you while he was grunting away on top like a pig in a trough.

But now I'd found a man who I couldn't hear, and by chance he was delicious. In the back of my mind I wondered was that why the smut was coming out now. Just as I'd learned to bury my disability I'd learned to live without that urge too. I wondered what it would be like to date a vampire. Some of the other waitresses said they had, but I didn't know when to believe them.

Just before eleven I got a break. All my tables were happy, so I nipped outside for a breath of fresh air. It was a warm night, and the heat inside was uncomfortable. Fanning my face with my apron I never saw Eric approach.

"Hot?" he asked, his voice was like rocks booming together, sending out vibrations that you could feel.

"You like that word?" I grinned back at him.

"It's in my vocabulary, yes," he smiled at me. Yes he was a handsome one alright. Would the good people of Bon Temps be able to cope with the scandal if that crazy Sookie dated a vampire? Of course I was assuming he was interested in me, there was a chance he was just friendly. And short sighted, maybe he was short sighted and had to stare like that to see me.

"You feeling the heat in there too?" I asked.

"Hot," he said again, but he was laughing gently this time. I got his gentle humor, and laughed with him. He made it so easy to relax.

"Vocabulary? That's a big word," I teased, "you just stick with hot."

Nodding he smiled at me again, a different smile, "I like hot."

My break was over. When I went back in there were four tables waiting on me. I was disappointed when I realized that Eric hadn't followed me in. Maybe he'd be back to pester me when I got off, I kind of hoped he would.

We got really busy again, Sam had to come out and give us waitresses a hand. I never saw the rest of the night passing until suddenly all of the tables were empty. It had been a good night for tips too. Sam and I were the last out, I waited for him to lock the door before I left him. Again I had that feeling he had something he wanted to say, but I refused to look into his thoughts and find out what it was. Instead he held my hand for a moment, then pecked me on the cheek, something I don't recall him ever doing before. He smelled good, manly. Why could he not have taken an interest in me before now? But no, he was my boss, and I liked my job. I would never have let us be more than friends.

For a few minutes I sat in my car, expecting, or at least hoping to see Eric. He was gone though, never even said goodnight before he left. Maybe it was for the best, I imagined life with a vampire would be complicated.

Gran was waiting for me when I got home. She was sat up in bed, reading from one of the local history books she and her friends revered. There was no doubt that she had read it many times before, but it was a good way to stay awake while she waited for me to come. I kissed her goodnight before going to my own room. It had been a hard shift and I was tired, eager to get to bed. As I closed my eyes I wondered if I would dream of my handsome customer tonight.

Yippee! My brain was on overtime. Part of me was aware that this was a dream, but the part of me that was in the dream thought it was real. Confusing, but I knew I'd had dreams like that before.

Eric was there, dressed like a fireman, helmet and all. He'd climbed a ladder to rescue me, but I was in the kitchen, so I wondered why the ladder. Probably just one of those weird things that you get in dreams.

"A fireman, Eric, you do like hot don't you," I told him as he climbed in through the window, knocking everything from the sill onto the floor.

That was messy for a dream, I thought, usually everyone just glided and didn't move anything. I hoped everything else would seem just as real.

"I'm having a problem with my hose," Eric told me, face drawn in mock remorse.

"You'll have to let me see if I can get the kink out of it," my dream self told him. Dream self was a tart, far bolder than I would ever be.

"Oh, Sookie," he growled. "You'll have to hurry I think it'll burst!"

The uniform was neat and crisp, all pressed corners and starch. Ironed the way only a man can, I thought. They'd never get through a pile of laundry, but they could always churn out a good uniform. It felt so real under my fingers, so good. Closer to Eric now I could smell his clean body smell, unscented. It was quite delicious.

Reaching up I ran a hand over the helmet, grinning cheekily at him when he looked down into my eyes. His mouth found mine, lips touching. Finding a will of it's own my tongue played along his lips, into the heat of his mouth. He tasted delicious, sweet but with a hint of iron. My tongue caught the edge of his fangs, which were longer than I remembered. Eric sought my tongue with his, locking in battle between our mouths, back and forward across the battle ground that was our lips. His kiss was a thing of beauty, that teased my mouth while it warmed up my engine.

"Hot," I agreed with him when he broke the kiss, to dab his tongue tenderly down my neck. The skin on my exposed throat tingled anywhere his touch had been. When he found my ear, tasting the lobe before tracing the cartilege and dipping into the recesses, I knew he was going to ruin me.

Ruin all you want fireman, I thought, arching my neck to give him better access. This was still a dream, but it was a damn fine one.

Trembling, my hands found the shiny buttons on his tunic, pressing each one out through the holes urgently. I had to get this beautiful crisp garment off him, had to run my hands over his chest. He helped me then, as eager to have my hands on his flesh as I was to place them there. Shrugging out of the jacket he treated me to a close up of that magnificent torso. It was solid, I could feel the muscles ripple beneath my hands as his own arms moved, his hands seeking the buttons to my tunic. There was no time for this, I pulled away from him long enough to pull the tunic off over my head, then pressed my almost naked body back against his cool skin. For a time we stood like that, pressed together, nerves dancing where the skin met skin. My bra was tight on my nipples, adding to the myriad of sensations that Eric woke in me. My panties were bound to have been soaking, the heat I felt below.

Yes my lover, hot, now I need your hose to put out this fire. He smiled at me, reading my mind, before hooking his fingers into my straps. With a deft flick he had the silky garment off, exposing my breasts. The breeze from the open window made goosebumps rise on my flesh, tormenting my almost complete sensory overload. All this and he had barely touched me.

And then he really touched me. His finger found my entrance through the panties, delved in a little through the cotton. I felt them pull tight as he found my pleasure center, and began to tease me through the material. His other hand was cupping my breast, squeezing the tough nipple through thumb and finger. My turn to growl, I put my mouth to his rock hard shest while my hands opened his trousers, sought out his magnifent member.

It was there, straining against the material of his trousers. Thick and heavy, moist at the tip where his pre cum formed while he'd been kissing me. I wanted to bend my mouth to him, to worship his gracious plenty on my knees before him, to sing to it as my mouth drew his wonderful seed from him. He twisted his hips to give me better access, the lose fitting trousers falling to the floor. As he stepped out of them I cupped his balls with one hand, my thumb pressing against his ass. The other hand was working his shaft, my grip firm as I knew he would like.

When I took him in my mouth he growled an animal noise of satisfaction. His hands found my hair, pulling me onto him, while his hips thrust ever deeper into my mouth. I was frightened I would gag on him, but he was intelligent enough, and controlled enough, not to thrust too deep. As it was my lips were taking no small amount of punishment. My tongue worked in unison with my lips, speeding him toward his own burst of pleasure.

But then he stopped me. Holding my hand to get me to my feet he turned me, my back towards him. His need was becoming urgent, as was my own. When he entered me it was all at once and complete, filling and fulfilling me all at the same time. His girth stretched me, and every movement he made inside me made my nerve endings sing. My climax was growing as he began to pump me from behind, hands gripping my breasts firmly as he began to up the pace.

To have him behind me like that was both delightful and impersonal. My fireman Eric was all about the fucking tonight. He increased his pace as I ground back against him, holding him as tight as I could as his sheer size punished me. He thrust deep into me, growling as he shot into me, the final thrust deep enough and harsh enough to make my own orgasm intense. I screamed, I thought I would pass out, I could feel my skin burning, and the noise I was making was music to my lovers' ears. Sharp pain seared from my neck as his fangs pierced the skin, his mouth on the flesh. He fed.

"I could love you, vampire," I purred as the blood started to flow through my body again. I held him there, gripped inside me, until he finally moved to part us.

I knew this was a dream, no more, but now I couldn't help wonder what he would be like in real life. He was really bringing out the worst in me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, keep them coming please!

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Three

I woke with the early morning sun, feeling as happy and content as I'd done for a long time. The dreams were just that, but they seemed to be filling a void for me I hadn't known was there. I suppose what I was thinking was at least I have some sort of sex life, even if it's with a dead guy and all in my head. Eric was the first person I thought of in the morning, and at night, well I was dreaming Eric was there waiting when I closed my eyes. He'd even relegated Sam, my boss, for the time being. I'd never had anything with Sam, he was my boss after all and I like my job, but sometimes there was a tension. Every now and then we would almost kiss, or almost tell each other something. Almost, but never quite.

There was quite a lot to get through today, I considered, as I stretched and rolled out of bed. When I showered I washed my hair, then took the time to spray and untangle it before selecting a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a white T shirt. I had a white cardigan I didn't get to wear much I could take with me in case it got cold.

Apart from me the house was empty. My brother Jason had moved out to my parents' old place when he was twenty, and I supposed my grandmother was already gone into town. Adele Stackhouse kept herself busy, she would probably be with her historical friends this morning. I thought about that, historical friends, not sure if they were that old.

My car was parked out front, it's not much but it's mine. Nothing really works or doesn't work on it, but it gets me about, and I don't earn enough at Merlotte's to get a better one. I'd noticed yesterday that one of the front tyres was nearly smooth, so I'd decided to get it seen to. There was a sale on at Fix-a-flat in Shreveport, a kind of buy one get one free, but they would give the car a once over while they were at it. Couldn't hurt to have it looked at, Jason had been too busy of late to see to it for me. My brother had always been very good at maintaining my car for me, but what with the new road they were laying from Bon Temps to Madison, he was just too busy now. That and the string of pretty young things, some single and some not, who kept him occupied when he wasn't working. Jason was a bit of a tom cat when it came to women, they just seemed to love him, no matter how bad a boy he'd been.

The drive didn't take long. I'd only been a couple of times, but Fix-a-flat was a new place on the main road from Bon Temps. When I got there a big swarthy skinned man in dungarees and a baseball cap was only too happy to help me. He looked the car over, then suggested that he put it on the ramp for a closer look. Why didn't I just take a walk round the stores and come back in an hour or so. I told him not to do any work before asking me first, in case I didn't have the cash to pay. His smile was reassuring.

"My daughter's about your age, I would have told her to say the same thing," he said. His accent was thick, maybe Spanish or Mexican, but he put me at ease, and I was happy to leave my little run around with him.

Now I just had to fill an hour. I've been finding it hard to manage on my wages recently, so I didn't want to go wandering into stores and looking at things I didn't need and couldn't afford. So I found myself looking around to see what else Shreveport had to offer. Compared to Bon Temps it was a sprawling metropolis, I knew I'd have no bother finding entertainment here.

Later I'd say the wind just kind of blew me that way, but after walking a little while I found myself outside a club. Fangtasia, Shreveport's premier vampire bar, was closed, I noted from the little sign on the door that it didn't open until six. Pity, would have been interesting just to take a peek, while the vampires weren't there. They'd all be hiding from the sun, dead to the world until nightfall, in my head that was the best time to visit vampire bars. Of course that was just about all I knew about vampires, sleep in the daytime and drink blood, synthetic if you please we're civilized. I was about to walk away from the place when I saw the promotional poster, I recognized the face at once.

Eric Northman, owner, it said. The picture was of a bright eyed Eric, hair slicked back, grinning like a used car salesman. I'd have to tease him about it if he was in the bar tonight. I hoped he would be.

Another thought tumbled into my head on top of that one. If Eric really did own a club in Shreveport, why on earth was he spending his time in Bon Temps last few days. The answer I came up with gave me little goosebumps.

My car was parked in the lot when I got back. I'd weakened and gone into a couple of stores, and was carrying the fruits of my labors in two big shopping bags. The mechanic was smiling warmly at me as I strolled back onto his lot.

"You spend a little," he smiled at me, a nice genuine smile. His thoughts said, so like my own girl. Happy thoughts, a lot more pleasant than what I was used to working in Merlotte's. Sometimes when there had been drink I didn't like the way peoples thoughts went at all.

"Does it need anything?" I asked him.

"Just the tyre you knew was bad, and the one on the other side," he said. "The handbrake needed adjusting too, so I took the liberty while I was under there."

"Thanks, how much?" I asked.

"Just the one tyre to pay for, little lady, the other one's free. And I did the handbrake because I wouldn't like it if someone let my girl drive away without doing that for her, so that's free too," he was smiling at me, a real genuine friendly smile. I noticed that the name badge on his overalls said Max.

"Thank you, Max," I said, paying him. He was nice and warm and friendly, and we chatted for a while about Shreveport and the people who lived there. I could see by the lack of customers on his lot that he had all day to talk.

"Have you been here often?" he asked me.

"Not really," I admitted. Most of what I needed I could get back home, there wasn't really much need to come here.

"Did you like the town?"

I told him I did. It was nice to see somewhere different. Then I told him about the little club I'd found. His attitude changed somewhat.

"You didn't go in there?" he wanted to know, his eyes dropping to my neck.

"No," my hand went to his focal point unconsciously, did he think I'd been bitten.

"Don't. They're not like you and me," he warned me. I'd kind of figured that already, vampires being dead and all. But I nodded to reassure him that I would not.

"Good he said, pretty girl like you does not want to be about that sort," he told me. I couldn't help wondering why he was so against them.

And then it was there, in his head. His daughter, the one he had the same age as me, had gone there. She'd come back different, changed. She wasn't a vampire, but there was an emptiness in her that only seemed to be filled when she was there. Poor man. Poor girl.

Hiding what I'd read inside his head from my face I thanked him for his help, then got back in the car and headed for home. So Eric Northman does own a club in Shreveport, I thought. I wondered what he thought of our little backwater.

By the time I got home I had to change for work, and shove one of the sandwiches my grandmother had left for me before she had gone out, into my mouth. As I ran out the door to the car I never bothered to lock the front door. Nothing ever happened in Bon Temps.

Just before five I arrived at Merlotte's. The parking lot was already full of cars and trucks as folks working the day shift came for dinner, or a drink, or both. For some the drink was dinner, for others this would be a chance to unwind, to talk the dirt of work out of themselves before they went home to husbands and wives who really weren't interested. How was your day love? Not bad, we dug a hole. Oh that's interesting. My brother Jason was at the bar with a pretty blonde I'd never seen before. He was still dressed for work, but since his job involved driving around the jobs rather than doing them he was clean enough to pass muster. She was very pretty, and maybe a little younger than me, and she was hanging on every word my brother said. Or every line he fed her. I wondered if she'd make it back to her own house tonight, or would her daddy be looking for her when midnight came.

She'd be safe with Jason, he liked things a little different I'd heard. But he sure wouldn't hurt anybody. I never ceased to be amazed that he hadn't run out of females to pursue yet, but this one was evidence that there were plenty out there for him yet.

"Hi, Sookie," he called, tipping his beer at me. I could see him mouth she's my sister as I answered him.

"This here's Berniece, she's the first lady on the crew," he said, as if hiring her had been some kind of major step for him. In a way I supposed it had, Jason was pretty old fashioned about women, when it suited him. Sometimes he could be very modern too, or so I'd heard.

Saying hello to Berniece I got my first really good look at her. She had pretty thin lips and nose, and big wide brown eyes. Her blonde hair was dyed, maybe a little too long ago, as the roots were showing dark She was in every way feminine, and certainly didn't look like she'd been working with dirt and shovels at all. When I read her thoughts I was pleased to find her uncomplicated. She'd liked my brother on sight, and had been forward enough to invite him out, pretty enough for him to come. Excusing myself I went on through the staff door to the back, where Sam had his office, and hung up my cardigan.

I really hoped Eric would come in tonight. Maybe he'd take me out for dinner, as long as I wasn't desert. I giggled a little, the smut coming to mind again. When I went back out to my tables Eric was there, all at once larger than life and trying to blend in. He looked ridiculous, a man that size does not blend in anywhere.

"Evening Sookie," he greeted me. His eyes were staring at me again, but I had a good idea that he wasn't short sighted, I was kind of enjoying the attention from the man I couldn't hear. He was friendly and funny, cuter than any of my other bar patrons. Tonight he was wearing black jeans and boots, tight black vest and the most ornate leather jacket I had ever seen. I hadn't thought of him as a biker, but the jacket made me think again.

"Blood?" I asked, and when he nodded I went to fetch and heat it for him. Back at his table I noticed that the regular customers had edged away from him, as if he made them uncomfortable. It wasn't that they said or did anything, I could just feel that they needed their own space, and that space was a little further away from the tall dead guy I was talking to.

"I was in Shreveport today," I told him.

"I know, I smelt you at the club," he told me. "You should let me take you there some time, when it's open."

"I'd like that, it looked..." Nice? Quaint? I settled for something more neutral. " ...dark."

He laughed at me, that warm laugh I'd heard before. I could listen to that noise all night, if it was Eric making it.

"Dark?" he asked. "It was closed Sookie, we don't open during day time!"

"I know, I just wanted to pass some time while my car was being seen to," I told him.

"Why did you go to Shreveport? Are there no mechanics about here?"

"There are, but I wanted a change of scenery. Besides they were doing a great deal on tyres, buy one get one free at Fix-a-flat," I told him.

"That's nice, I need tyres for my car, maybe I'll call with him. Does it open nights?" he asked.

I had to admit I hadn't noticed. It hadn't occurred to me to check the board. It must be awkward doing mundane things when you don't go out in the light. I wondered how the vampires had coped.

Arlene bumped me, in a friendly way. Sam had been watching me talking to Eric when I should have been looking after my area. I rushed on to see to them, fixing my smile and closing my mind. I didn't want to know what they thought, any of them.

My brother left around seven, his hand on Berniece in a way that was not professional. She had her hand in his back pocket, so I don't think she minded. I wouldn't need a road map to know what route they'd be taking. Sometimes I envied my brother, it was like he was having all the fun because he knew I couldn't, not with my quirk. I'd never been closer to a man than a kiss or a hug, I found it too much knowing what they were thinking, especially when I touched them.

Eric stayed until close. He was acting friendly enough, but never let anyone sit with him long. I was sure he knew what they were thinking about him as surely as I did, even without reading minds. He was attracting plenty of attention though, the men thought a vampire like him shouldn't be in here, the women agreed, but they would let him stay if he would just take off his shirt. I stifled a laugh, though I had to admit they were right about how good he looked. I've never been one for lusting after men, but I could learn.

After the bar was closed and the customers all gone we cleared the rest of the tables and lifted the chairs off the floor to make cleaning easier tomorrow. Sam was helping me and Arlene, a strange look on his face. When Arlene couldn't hear I found out why.

"Would you like to do something, after work maybe?" he asked, awkwardly. I guessed from how he fidgeted that this was the date he'd been wanting ever since we met, but why now? The answer was probably waiting outside for me.

"Another night, maybe," I told him, "I've already got plans tonight."

I had, but I didn't know whether Eric would still be here to follow them with me. I'd find out soon enough.

While Sam locked the door I waited for him, before going to my car. It had got cold while I'd been in work, and I knew I'd be glad of the cardigan that was still lying on my back seat. I put it on before I got in and started the engine.

No Eric. I thought he'd stayed all night so he could escort me home. I'd been looking forward to his company, and his silly attempts to flirt with me. Oh well, I thought, there will be other nights. He was a conundrum, my tall and handsome vampire friend, one I wasn't sure I was up to solving.

There was almost no traffic on the way home. For a moment I thought a car had pulled out of the lot and was following me, but the lights disappeared so I knew it had turned somewhere else along the way. The drive to my gran's house was becoming rutted and untidy, but I knew she didn't have the money to fix it. My car coasted to a stop at the front, beside Jason's truck.

I hadn't expected that, by now I thought he and Berniece would be at his place doing things. Instead I was delighted to find them on the veranda with my gran. Jason was making short work of a plate of sandwiches while his date watched him eat. Oh you poor girl, I thought, he's building up his energy.

She turned to smile at me when I climbed the steps and sat beside them. My gran was out with them even though the night was becoming cold, a shawl over her knee. They looked so happy, at peace with the world. It was a pleasure to join their gentle chatter.

"Who's the knew boyfriend?" Jason asked. He'd clearly seen how much time and attention I had spent on Eric.

"He's not my boyfriend," I assured them, "but he is lovely, isn't he?"

Berniece agreed, my brother looked amused at her as she shook her head. Her thoughts said, yes but I'm happy right here with this dish. His grin had become wolfish as he stared at her.

"Who is this new boy?" my gran asked. Ever since my parents had died she had been my guardian, although occasionally Jason would fill the role too.

"Eric, he owns a club in Shreveport," I told her, I left out the bit about him being dead.

"You be careful of that sort girl," she advised me, "he'll be trouble."

I really did hope so. Wistfully I was gazing out along the drive to the road when I saw the car headlights pull in. For the life of me I had no idea who would call to visit at this time of the night. When the car, a corvette, got close I could see who was visiting. Eric.

"Sorry I missed you at work, I went to pick my car up," he apologized. My gran was impressed with Eric instantly. Adele Stackhouse liked a young man with manners.

"What brings you out here?" I asked. And how do you know where I live.

"I had hoped to visit," he said. Jason was on his feet, he knew something more about Eric than my gran did. I hoped he wouldn't say anything, but he couldn't help himself.

"You got a vampire visiting?" he asked.

I looked from his disapproving face to my gran, who seemed unsurprised. Later I'd find out if that was good manners or indifference. Later when there was no company.

"Can I offer you anything?" Adele asked our visitor, inviting him to join us. He declined politely, not expecting a little house like ours to have blood, not the bottled kind anyway. How dare Jason judge me, I thought, it wasn't like I'd invited the vampire out here or anything. I most certainly wasn't one of those girls who dressed like the vampires and followed them around. Eric was just a cute guy from the bar, and from a couple of my recent dreams.

But I still didn't know how or why he was here.

"Forgive my intrusion," he said. "I thought I'd call with you while I wait for one of my associates, he lives across the cemetery in the Compton house. He told me you lived here."

So that was it, Bill Compton, the dark haired vampire from the other night, had snitched on me. I almost laughed out loud. But I'd met Bill only once the night Eric had called him away on business. The night Sam said they had killed some people.

Whatever the reason it was a delight to have some company. I pulled my cardigan tight against the chill, then offered Eric my arm.

"Would you like me to walk you over there," I offered, seeing Jason's look.

"I'd like that very much," he smiled, taking my arm.

When he was this close to me I got a sense of just how big my vampire visitor was. He had massive broad shoulders, requisite six pack, muscular arms. Because I'm not very tall I could have rested my head on his chest had I wanted to. Maybe later, I thought. His hand was cold to touch, the first sign really apart from his pale skin and fangs that he was other than what he seemed. He was powerful and athletic, a fine figure of a man. I giggled out loud this time.

"What's so funny?" he asked as we walked across the headstones towards the Compton place. It was very run down, although I had noticed a lot of contractors and builders coming and going lately. Someone must have indeed moved in.

"Nothing, really. I just hadn't expected to be here with you, at night." I admitted.

He paused, turning me towards him, "I'm afraid I wouldn't be much company during the day time, although I'd make a great source of heat!"

I laughed with him, and we walked on across the old graves. There were Comptons, Bellefleurs, Stackhouses and many other of the town's old families interred out here. Occasionally Eric would read one of the names out loud, as if he had actually known the person. I made a mental note to ask him just how old he was, when I got to know him better. Listen to me, when I got to know him better, as if he'd have any reason to be interested in a waitress from Bon Temps. But he was here, wasn't he?

"Why are we going to the Compton place at this time of the night?" I asked. I saw the amusement in his face and realized my mistake.

"Sookie, I am vampire, so I work at night. You on the other hand, I think you like my company," he was smiling at me, his eyes were smiling too. Somehow his hand on my arm had become wrapped around my waist. It was comfortable, he was nice to be close to. We walked on like that until we reached the edge of the trees that separated the Compton land from the cemetery. The house was in darkness, but my eyes had grown adjusted to the light enough to see the work that had been done here. The building had begun to be restored to it's former grandeur, at the kind of expense I could only imagine. Part of me longed to see what the new occupant had done with the inside.

"Let's take a closer look," I suggested.

Eric was very close to me, I could feel his heart not beating against my arm. Funny that I was so keenly aware of him. He'd turned to face me, was gazing into my eyes with those big blues of his. It just seemed so natural to reach my arms around his neck and gaze back. When his lips brushed mine the first time I tingled all over. He came back at me again, seeing how I had responded, this time meeting me and tasting me. His tongue worked across my lips, teased it's way between my teeth to search my mouth. It was just as I'd imagined it. Not that I'm claiming to be an expert, but Eric was the most adorable kisser I'd ever encountered. My body was responding to his touch, his embrace. Below the belt line of my jeans his hand rested on me, then his fingers began to search for the button fly. In a moment he would be...

"Eric!" I pulled away.

"Have I upset you?" he asked, concerned. No sir, no sir not one bit. Anything but.

"Not here," I told him. He understood then, I would not be deflowered by a vampire with my back against a tree, knickers in the brambles. No chance Eric, love me right or not at all.

But love me soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Four

Eric had pulled away from me. I gazed up expecting to be looking deep into his eyes, still caught in the moment. He was looking past me at Bill's house.

"Eric?"

"A light's gone on," he told me.

"Eric!"

But he was already moving, as if he'd forgotten me. I'd heard tales of how fast vampires move, but here I was seeing it for the first time. So much for love me right.

There was a car on the hard standing at the front of the Compton place, in the still of the night I could hear the ticking noise an engine makes when it's cooling. Ahead of me Eric went up the steps and into the house. Not knowing what else to do I followed.

"Where have you been?" I could hear Eric from outside. His voice held something I'd not heard from him before, menace.

"Attending the task you gave me," the other voice was Bill, I remembered him from Merlotte's. He had a very distinctive way of speaking, full of old fashioned Southern charm. Before Bill I'd never heard anyone speak like that, just a few bad imitations.

"I'd expected to hear from you before now," Eric was saying. I climbed the steps and went into the house, convincing myself that it was because I wanted to see what he'd done with the place. I wasn't disappointed, the tradesmen he'd been using were doing a magnificent job of restoring the property to it's former elegance.

Both vampires turned to face me when I went in. Bill looked tired, his clothes were shabby and his hair unkempt. Over him Eric looked threatening. It was a side of Eric I'd never encountered. I thought these two were friends. This was my reminder that I barely knew either of them, no matter how comfortable Eric made me feel.

"Evening Miss Sookie," Bill found his manners first, he looked puzzled to see me here.

Eric looked at me then looked back at Bill. His ferocious stare demanded Bill's full attention.

Dismissed as I was I walked away. There were tears welling and I promised myself he would not see me cry. Not five minutes ago he had been with me in the woods and I had almost let him, and now this. It was clear Eric thought I needed no part in vampire business, and I couldn't disagree.

Back out on the lawn it was cold. With the cardigan pulled tighter about me I began to cross the cemetery alone. How could I have been so stupid?

In the dark I sensed rather than saw movement. The sensation was enough to make me stop and listen. My blood pounded loud in my ears, but apart from that there was no sound, save the gentle creaking of the trees and in the distance behind me the ticking of the car. When I really strained I could still hear the rumble of Eric and Bill's voices, if not the words.

So the movement hadn't been Eric rushing back to apologize. I'm not a scared of the dark kind of girl, but I was starting to be afraid. There was definitely something here with me in the cemetery. I couldn't see it or hear it, but I could certainly feel it. The goosebumps on my arms were not from the chill, and the hair on the back of my neck was up.

Again movement. This time I saw it ahead and to the left of me, just a hint but there no less. Whatever was out there was real enough, and it was watching me. Not more than a few minutes had passed, but it felt like an hour. My heart was pounding. I decided to stay very still and hope whatever was there went away.

Movement again, coming straight at me. I was aware of something else coming from my right, and could hear a third behind me. Roughly two hands grabbed me from behind, and I got a first look at my stalkers. One was a man of over six feet in height, with long skinny arms and legs and dirty looking tea time stubble. He smelled bad, of sweat and unwashed bodies and dirty feet and blood. Yes blood, my nose picked up the metallic smell and my senses recoiled from it. To my right was another man, this one smaller and cleaner, with curly blond hair and a toothy smile. He would have been cute were he not bearing down on me with that look on his face. I thought perhaps they meant to hurt me, but when they were this close I saw the fangs and knew exactly what they wanted.

"Eric!" I screamed as I started to struggle against the powerful arms holding me. I kicked and thrashed and swung my head back, but they were not letting go.

Skinny sweaty man was looming at me, hands outstretched, fangs down. They meant to drain me.

Sudden rushing air heralded the arrival of my saviors. My eye couldn't follow them as they dashed to my rescue, Eric in the lead, Bill behind.

"Put her down!" Eric commanded.

"Will not!" my captor said from behind me, in a woman's voice. I was stunned, I had been sure by the strength of the grip on me that I was being held by a man.

"Beth Norris, put her down!" Eric demanded again, looming large at the unfortunate female behind me.

"She's neither bonded nor scented, she's ours," skinny sweaty man said. Skinny sweaty vampire even.

"She is mine," Eric told them. Now as well as frightened I could add outraged to the emotions I felt. I was not his, hadn't he just dismissed me a moment ago.

"No more warnings," Eric warned them, contradicting himself. Behind him Bill's fangs were down, his hands almost clawed, he looked dangerous. But he paled beside Eric who didn't just look dangerous, everything about him said he was dangerous. Very dangerous.

Still behind me the female was easing her grip on me, but she hadn't let go yet.

"Will you fight _us_ for this human?" the smaller vampire asked, he seemed confused rather than angry.

"I will," Eric confirmed. "She is under my protection. Be sure I will kill you if you harm her."

"For a human?" the smaller vampire seemed really confused now.

"My human," Eric corrected. He was like a coiled spring, like compressed violence made into human form.

"Have you fucked her or fed from her? I smell you not," Beth Norris asked, with her face less than an inch from my back she was more than qualified to know.

"It is enough that I say she is mine," Eric told them.

"Have her then!" Beth told him. Suddenly I was free, and hurtling towards Eric my feet not touching the ground. I'd much rather have thrown myself, but he caught me gently, set me down on my feet. I was close enough to him to tell he was excited. This wasn't over.

Skinny sweaty vampire was backing away, palms up, in a gesture that was universal for "we don't want no trouble mister". Unfortunately he'd found it. The sweet gentle vampire that had walked with me in the woods, that had kissed me tenderly with my back to a tree, had pulled up a wooden grave marker. It lay across his palms as if he was considering the weight and balance of it.

"Eric," Bill hissed, but I could see that Eric wasn't listening.

"You've got her back, intact," Beth was saying. "This is all just a misunderstanding."

There it was again, we don't want no trouble mister. The trio were easing themselves away from us. Us, me and two vampires I barely knew.

"Sheriff," Bill hissed. This time he got through, Eric turned to look at Bill, and in that second the trio bolted, running in three directions.

Planting the grave marker back in the soil Eric was laughing.

"Would you have attacked them, Eric?" Bill asked.

"Of course not, Bill. That would be against our rules," Eric assured him.

"It's just for a minute there..." Bill let the sentence trail.

"They thought so too," Eric agreed, eyes full of mischief.

"Are you okay Sookie?" Eric was in front of me, hand reaching out to touch my cheek.

"I guess," I told him.

"Did they hurt you?" he wanted to know, his voice was soothing and full of concern.

"No, you both got here before they could," I assured him.

"Can I walk you home?" he wanted to know.

I was shaking and still very frightened. From the Great Revelation I had thought vampires had given up on their old ways, lived now on synthetic blood and never hurt anyone. Beth and her friends had just shaken that belief.

"If you've time," I answered, with maybe just a little more acid than I'd intended. For a moment I thought I'd offended Eric, but he just smiled at me and offered me his arm.

"Bill will wait for me at home," he said, and I knew that was for Bill's benefit not mine. For a moment I was aware of tension between the pair, then Bill turned and went back to his house. I took Eric's arm, drawing strength from him.

"Thanks for coming for me," I told him.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"You were busy." And you looked at me like I was something beneath you. You embarrassed and confused and annoyed and hurt me with that look. But my pride had nearly got me hurt properly, and I couldn't even explain why I had stormed out. I felt foolish, but thankfully Eric had let it drop.

"I'm never going to be too busy for you, Sookie Stackhouse," he told me. I smiled back at him, doubting that he meant any of it. We walked the rest of the way in silence, arm in arm. My grandmother's house was in darkness, and Jason's truck gone.

"Would you like me to see you in?" he offered.

"No thank you, she'll be asleep," I told him.

"Can I call on you again?" he asked.

All the way across the cemetery I'd been wondering about that. He took my silence as approval, leaned in to kiss me lightly on the lips before leaving me alone on the veranda.


	5. Chapter 5

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Five

Morning sunlight filtered through the curtains lighting up the dust motes that spun on the air, stirred by the tiny drafts that circulated around the big old house. For a while I lay snug in bed and watched them dance. I had that soft warm and relaxed feeling that only comes with a good night sleep and a real warm bed.

It was far too early to be up, but my mind was alert, so I crossed to the shower in my extra long sleeping T shirt, discarding it when the water felt warm enough on my hand. I'd got some new gel and shampoo I'd wanted to try, and all the time in the world to try them. When it wasn't decent to be under the hot water any longer I stepped out and toweled before going to work on my hair.

No work today, and for a change no chores or errands to run either. Without a plan I picked the new summer dress I'd gotten from Tara and a shawl to match. After a moment's thought I put them back and settled on jeans and T shirt instead. The clock said seven thirty. Still feeling warm and relaxed I put on a little make up and finished my hair.

My grandmother would be rising soon, I could hear her stirring as I made our breakfast. I put hers on a little tray along with fresh orange juice and took them to her. As an afterthought I added a flower from the vase in the kitchen, then knocked her door and took it on in.

A little out of character I wondered what had gotten into me. It must be ten years or more since I'd done that. But she was delighted, and she was one of the two people I had in the world, and that was enough. By the time she joined me in the kitchen I'd put a wash on and cleared up. But still no idea what to do today.

"What have you planned today?" she was asking.

I still didn't know, and I told her. Probably I should have seen the light in her eye when she asked.

"Would you like to come to Madison with me?"

"Sure," I had no idea why she was going there, but could think of nothing better to do. Madison was a village about ten miles out of Bon Temps. Until recently it had been a backwater, but now it was a community coming to life. Neal Hayborne and his wife Melissa had moved back, having made a fortune in real estate, and had built a spa and retreat, and a retirement home. Perhaps my grandmother knew someone in the home.

Whatever the reason it would be nice to spend the day with her, I could never know when I'd have the chance again. We washed up between us and had coffee before leaving the house. It was a little after nine, and the sun was growing warmer as it climbed. It was going to be one of those warm summer days that the old folk say were better when they were younger, but that was quite warm enough for us young folk anyway. My grandmother wanted to call at the store before we made our trip, she wasn't sure whether Madison had one or not.

They were laying a new road between Bon Temps and Madison, I remembered that Jason and his new girlfriend Berniece had been working on it. I say working, but Jason didn't seem to spend a lot of time with a shovel these days. He'd be in the truck, overseeing the work. The temporary surface was lose stone, and there was a low speed limit in case of lose chippings. At that speed we had time to look all around, at the houses and fields and farms and people that you just didn't have time to see when you were driving normally. Gran was giving me the local history as we drove, while I was wondering if we would see my brother.

It was Berniece I saw first, her blonde hair showing under her hard hat. Jason was nearby, in the truck. When I grinned I noticed my grandmother was grinning to. We pulled up alongside his truck, his work truck, and I banged on the door.

"Sookie," I felt and saw that he was happy to see me. When he realized who was beside me he hopped out of the truck, and came around to her side. There were no other cars on the road, so he was able to open the door and squat to talk to us.

"Jason!" the shout came from up ahead, where the team of workers were adding the second lane to the road. Was it team or crew? Jason had been narky with me before when I couldn't tell the difference. I still couldn't.

Putting his hand over his eyes to shade the bright sunlight he squinted ahead to where the shout had come from.

"Back in a minute, something's wrong," he told us, then strolled over to where the shout had come from.

Berniece joined him, pulling her hard hat off to wipe sweat from her face as they walked to the source of the shout. I noticed she'd had her hair done from when we first met, it looked far more natural now. She walked a lot like a man as she strode along beside my brother, and I supposed it was because of the heavy boots she had to wear. There was nothing manly about Berniece.

Nosiness got the better of me. Behind them I got out of the car and tramped along the lose stone road, glad I'd gone for sneakers instead of sandals. Only once I'd got out of the car did I appreciate the heat, with the sunlight reflected by the stones. Jason and Berniece were less than twenty paces ahead. They were looking into a hole that had been dug to put the road core down. Jason was shaking his head.

"What is it?" I asked as I got closer. For a moment Jason looked as if he was going to send me away, then changed his mind. The crew had unearthed more than they had expected to.

"Looks like stairs, Sookie. They seem to go down a fair way," he told me.

"Why would there be stairs out here, stone ones?"

Behind us it was Adele Stackhouse that answered for us.

"It looks like an old cellar," she said. "But I don't ever remember a house here, not in my time."

Jason went back to the truck to get a flashlight. He was grinning at me like we were children again, and this some big adventure. Then he caught himself.

"You can't come down, Sookie. It might not be safe."

"Nonsense, come on."

So that was how I ended up leading the descent down the stone stairs in the middle of nowhere. They were cut even and were mostly dry, and I only had to stoop a little not to bang my head as I went down. I could read Jason's thoughts behind me, cursing me for risking getting hurt mixed with excitement for this little adventure. No matter what was down here we had a story to tell about today.

From below there was a smell, like there had been food or grain stored below that had gone bad a long time ago. It made the air a little harder to breath. We were still going down, but now Jason had gone in front of me so he could use the flashlight and be all manly and protective. I didn't laugh at my brother, I love him and he was just doing what he thought was right.

"Slow down," my gran said. She was coming down behind us, but Jason was leading a charge that I was having trouble keeping up with. I went back to her to let her lean on my arm. Then we all went forward and down together, if a little slower.

"What do you suppose is down here?" Berniece asked as her feet reached the level ground at the foot of the stairs. Even with the flashlight it was impossible to penetrate the gloom, but we were in quite a large chamber, with a smooth stone floor and dry walls. There was nothing else of note save the four doors which led off. The doors were heavy and wooden, banded with iron straps, and they looked surprisingly intact. I'd never seen iron strapped doors before.

Try as I might I couldn't keep my grandmother's thoughts from my head. She was wondering, as we were, what this place had been used for. But she had thought of something else we hadn't, could this be linked to the civil war? She loved anything from that time.

Our little group spread out in the room, but there really was nothing here other than the doors. I was surprised there was no debris, and no critters, and said so. Jason grinned at me again, and I did not at all like the way he was thinking. I really try to stay out of my brother's head, but sometimes I just can't help it. Behind us two or three of the road crew had given in to curiosity and come down to see what we'd found.

Finding the first door jammed shut Jason crossed to the second. It was big and old and had soaked up some moisture at some time. At first it was wedged firmly in the frame, but with the help of the spades the crew were carrying they managed to get some movement. After a short time they got it open.

Every one of us got a surprise when we saw what lay behind.

Caskets. Dozens and dozens of caskets, all pretty well preserved in the relatively dry atmosphere. All were closed, save one by the far wall which looked to have been damaged. Jason was rushing over to open the nearest one, but something, some instinct, told me that he shouldn't.

"Don't," I called to him. He thought I was just being a little nervous, reached his hands down to the lid to open it. Just as it started to move on it's own.

The wooden box rocked backwards and fell on the stone floor, exposing the rats that had eaten a hole in the base. As they scampered out of the light we could see what had been stored inside. The body was pretty badly chewed, but it was definitely a body. With the box open I thought the smell would have been worse than it was. Through our skin contact, where my gran leaned on me, I could feel her tension and surprise when the box had fallen. She recognized the remains of the uniform the cadaver wore, Twenty Second Louisiana Rifles. I was impressed by her knowledge, all I could see was a scrap of gray cloth and a leather belt.

"We must search no more," she announced. I felt Jason's disappointment, he really wanted to know what else was in here, and why.

"I have to, it's my duty to find out what the road goes over," he told her.

"It's your duty to call the sheriff, you've found a body," she corrected him.


	6. Chapter 6

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Six

Back out in the sunshine Jason did exactly what my grandmother had told him too. He phoned the sheriff. We left them to it, and continued the drive to Madison. The road became rougher, and eventually narrowed to one abused lane, before we reached the sign that told us we had arrived. Near the battered town sign it was a very grand sign that very few people would have ever seen, Madison Spa and Retreat. I turned the car into the neat driveway, relieved to have an even surface below me again.

The grounds were neat, well maintained, but not in any way ornate. The main building looked like any one of thousands of faceless hotels the world over. But to have something like this on our doorstep, that made it special. We parked in the little lot at the front of the building, the only car there was a big white Lincoln, and walked arm and arm up the front steps.

Reception was spectacular. The floor was polished white marble with gold trace, the theme carried on to the walls. Behind a large black slab that served as a desk a very prim looking young woman, in dark business suit and hair neatly tied back, was watching us. She beamed a smile that said welcome, putting me at ease. Amanda, her name badge said, along with the name of the resort.

Amanda went to great lengths to explain everything that would be on offer here. Only the mud baths, which I did not fancy, would not be ready as they would have needed a booking to prepare. No matter, my grandmother had already decided we would have the works. She and I emerged from private changing rooms in the spa about ten minutes later, wearing identical white robes and sheepish smiles. A pretty dark haired girl named Sara-Louise led us to the treatment rooms. The whole spa was laid with a pale blue marble effect floor, with the walls slightly darker. Occasionally we would see fish and crabs painted discretely on a wall or floor. The effect was soothing and relaxing.

Facials, massage, steam rooms, waxing, nails the list went on. My gran had paid for the premier package for both of us, which would finish with a beautician and hairdresser making us look like belles for the ball. It was a day of absolute indulgence, during which we laughed and talked and joked as we never had before. The horrible stuff we had seen on the road here was all forgotten. Today was all about us.

When it ended, which it had to, I insisted on treating us both to dinner. My way of saying thank you, though I was left wishing I had looked at the prices on the menu first. Dinner for the two of us cost me almost a weeks wages that I could ill afford. But it was beautiful. We both had the steak, which came in the chef's own sauce, with a tray of garnishes and vegetables that would have fed a small army. The whole lot was sourced locally, within the state, and just tasted like home.

Okay like a very expensive home, like maybe what the Bellefleur's had. Our own home did not have anything this grand, never had, never would. But for a while I got to pretend I was someone other than the reliable little waitress from Merlotte's.

We never got to see the rest of the town. Pampered and fed we turned back towards Bon Temps. Back to the place we had left Jason waiting for the sheriff. They had put police tape across the part of the road where the hole was, to keep anyone from falling in, and then gone home. All except for one lonely squad car, left to watch the crime scene. I half expected to see Kevin or Kenya, but the pair of white males were not known to me. Perhaps they were from Madison. I smiled and waved as we passed them, because it seemed like the friendly thing to do.

Jason was waiting at the house when we got there, his truck parked at the front. He and Berniece were swigging beer from bottles on the porch, she sitting between his legs. They looked good together.

"What did the police say?" I asked as we joined them.

Berniece went inside to get us both tea while Jason recounted what had happened when the sheriff arrived. If I thought it odd that she play host in our home I chose not to say so.

"Sheriff Bud arrived all blues and twos and backup," Jason was telling me. "I never thought to tell him the body had been there a while."

He was laughing at the deliberate omission. I guessed it had been a novelty for Bon Temps law enforcement to get a call from my brother rather than about him. Jason was a bit of a scrapper sometimes, and he liked to have a good time. Lucky for him they liked him.

"Anyhow they closed the road for a while, which didn't affect anyone as there was no traffic. Then they went down the steps to see what we had seen. When Bud saw the body he said I had done the right thing to call him and not touch anything, and told us we couldn't work there until the lab boys had been to look. So we did the noble thing and went to Sam's for a beer."

"Did they say anything about what was down there, in the other rooms?" I was dying to know.

"Nope, I guess they didn't want to go around disturbing stuff until the place has been checked properly. I don't know what happened after we left."

Night was approaching, and with it a chill. My grandmother had decided her day had been quite long enough and was heading for bed to read for a while. Later I'd go in and set her book down and switch off the light. Both Jason and Berniece were itching to get away too, they had man woman stuff they both wanted to attend to. That left me on my own on the porch as night fell. For a long time I just watched the sky darken, wondering about the strange stone stairs on the road to Madison.

"Beautiful night."

I hadn't seen, or heard, when Eric had approached. But there he was, standing at the bottom of the steps looking up at me. He was dressed in black jeans and a shirt that had to be silk. It was open far enough down that I could see the muscles on his chest by the porch light. I hadn't known how I would react to seeing him after last night, but I was happy for the distraction, and the company.

"Care to join me?"

"Don't mind if I do," he set himself close beside me, even though there was plenty of room. It was nice having him this near. I thought about the kiss and adolescent fondling in the trees at the edge of the Compton place. My cheeks must have colored a little because he grinned inanely at me.

He was a very handsome man, but I had a feeling he could also be a frustrating one.

"We found a body today," I told him.

"Really, I think I've found one too," he purred.

"No really, a dead body. Long dead."

"Where?" he asked absently, his fingertips working magic on my shoulders. After a day of pampering and massage I had thought I would be all touched out, but Eric was just proving to me that I was wrong. What I was though, was very sensitive. And his touch was very good.

"On the new road to Madison, Jason found a flight of stone stairs in the middle of nowhere. There might have been more bodies, a count of one was enough for us."

Eric's fingertips were working magic on my bare shoulders. Bare because he had pulled my T shirt down as far as he could for access. My skin tingled with sensation, sending messages to all my other nerves that there could be something nice coming.

"You smell and feel delicious," he told me.

"I've been pampered all day," I told him.

"Let me finish the job for you," he purred the words into my ear.

"I'd love to, Eric, but how would I feel in the morning?"

"Sore, exhausted and sore!"

"I don't think I'm ready for this yet," I told him, as he planted his cool lips against my neck, just where it joins my shoulder. After the day I'd had I felt ready to melt. I leaned back into him, wanting to feel his lips on my neck, his breath on my skin.

"Eric?"

"Lover?"

"Could you breath on me when you do that?"

He chuckled against my shoulder, his tight chest muscles vibrating against me. Only my grandmother asleep in her bed, I hoped, was stopping me from doing this. When he rubbed his hand down the front of my shirt, brushing the hard nipple on the way past, I don't think she could have stopped me if she had been standing watching.

But I was about to find something that could. Bill Compton cleared his throat.

For a moment I thought Eric would burst with rage. But he kept his face behind my neck until he had control of himself again. Well some control, I could feel him pressing against me further down my back, and that was not under control. In fact I wondered if something that size could be tamed at all.

"Bill, whatever do I owe the pleasure?" Eric asked drily.

"Need to speak to you," he stood on the lawn looking very unhappy.

"Won't it wait? Sookie was just about to show me where she has my name tattooed."

"I do not," I started, then realized he was teasing Bill and me, "want to show you."

Bill looked annoyed, but said nothing more. In his own time Eric got up from behind me, and went down to meet Bill on the lawn.

"What are you doing?" Bill demanded.

"Seducing Sookie," he turned to look me straight in the eye as he said it. I should have been upset maybe, but to Eric he wasn't boasting, just telling the truth. Bill took him by the arm, led Eric further away. I guessed they were supposed to be out of my hearing now, but the still night meant I was getting every word.

"You know what my instructions were? What are you doing?" Bill was saying.

"I know you were unhappy with them, so I'm helping you out. Once Sookie is bound to me even the queen can't force you," Eric was smooth and reasonable.

He wanted to bind me to him, I didn't understand how, but I wanted no part in any scheme. I began to feel miserable again. Was this handsome male only interested in me because of something he and Bill were cooking up? The pressure I'd felt in my lower back told me no.

"Whatever. There's another problem," Bill was telling Eric. "Could be a PR disaster if it gets about."

Eric was all ears, he gestured for Bill to continue.

"Road crew working on a new highway to Madison found something they shouldn't have."

"Go on," Eric told him, he turned to smile at me, and I realized then that he was making sure I could hear what was being said. He wanted me to hear all of this.

"It's the basement of Lorena's old place. They've already found a body, but I've been out for a look and they haven't managed to open all the doors yet. You know as well as I do what's in there."

"I do. Go call Pam, get her out here. We'll need to tie up your maker's lose ends for her," Eric did not look one bit happy. He watched as Bill left before he came up the steps to me.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"You heard, I made sure you did. Anyway with your little gift could you not just pluck it from our minds?"

We'd never talked about my quirk, so I had no idea how he knew. But it didn't work on vampires and I told him so. I had other questions of my own.

"What was all that about a queen? And what's a maker?"

"Bill was sent here to find out about you and your quirk, and to try to harness it for the queen to use. The queen is my boss, she rules all the vampires in this state. A maker is the vampire who created a vampire. In Bill's case it was a cruel bitch called Lorena. I don't like her."

"So how was Bill to harness my quirk?"

"Oh the old fashioned way, he would seduce you," Eric told me.

"Bill, no way. Not my type," I told him.

"You like them taller?" he asked.

"More alive," I told him.

"I'll sort that prejudice," he promised me.

"So you can bind me to you?"

"Only to protect you, Sookie. You do not want to go near the queen without protection."

I didn't want to go near the queen at all, she wasn't my queen. I told Eric that. But he laughed at me.

"Sookie when Sophie-Anne Leclerq calls on you, you go. She doesn't take no for an answer."

"Then aren't you putting yourself in danger if you stop her plan with Bill?"

"I like a bit of danger, Sookie," he said. Then he kissed me, and I responded. It was hard not to.


	7. Chapter 7

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Seven

Oh yes I responded.

Eric's hand was on my breast before his mouth crushed mine. I could feel his urgency. Through my shirt and bra he tweaked my nipple hard and cupped my breast, while his tongue fought for access to my mouth. Eric was overwhelming me, but I was in the mood to be overwhelmed. Just not here.

Fighting the urge to have him was difficult but what if Adele Stackhouse found her granddaughter naked on the veranda with a vampire on top of her.

"Eric."

"Lover?"

"No Eric, not here," I pushed his hand away, with the notion that he let me. I was all hot and bothered and breathless and, well disappointed. I've never been even this far with a man before, and I really wanted to, but not here. And not like this.

"No trees, no verandas," he smiled at me. "I'm beginning to think you have the same allergy to wood that I do."

"From what I hear your allergy is a bit more, well fatal," I told him, catching my breath. At that moment I really wanted him, I ran my hand up his back to his hair line while he simply stared at me. Then he laughed.

"Fatal allergy to sharpened wood, but I don't mind it against my ass the way you do," he told me.

Bill spoiled the moment, or perhaps saved the day. He didn't do or say anything he just turned up. He was waiting for Eric to acknowledge him.

"You phoned Pam?" Eric wanted to know. His voice really changed when he spoke to Bill, not nasty, but very much in charge.

"She comes," Bill was a wealth of information.

"Not sullen with me, Compton, this is your maker's mess we're tidying!"

Bill looked at his feet for a moment, then he sat down on the grass.

"Why don't you join us Bill?" I asked.

"No invite," he said. I looked at Eric, who smiled.

"We can't enter your property without an invitation from someone who lives there. Bill's never been invited," he explained.

"Well I invite you, Bill. Come join us. There's blood in the fridge if you can be quiet inside," I told him. His look said he thought he could manage that. I really should have been playing the hostess, but Eric was stroking my shoulders and back and I just didn't want him to stop.

In the light I got my first really good look at Bill Compton. He was shorter than Eric, but taller than me, with tidy black hair and smoldering good looks. Inside his clothes he seemed lithe and strong, with well developed shoulders and the second cutest ass I'd seen today. Eric was sitting on the first. Maybe if he'd got to me first I could have fallen for him the way he'd planned, I was so glad I'd never find out.

He brought back blood for three, which confused me until a female voice on the lawn asked if she could join the party too. Standing on the lawn was a pretty woman in a smart business suit. Very pretty and very pricey I corrected myself as I took another look at the brand name jacket.

"You must be Pam, come join us."

She looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes, then sniffed the air in front of me.

"What a pretty scent," she said. I spluttered a little, Pam is quite intimidating up close. Then I remembered I wasn't wearing any scent. I wondered what she meant. She was smiling at me, all girls together, but I was left wishing I knew what she was talking about.

"Are you three going out there tonight?" I didn't know what else to say, but there was a lull in the conversation that wasn't comfortable. A couple of times I'd caught Bill looking at me when he thought no-one was watching, a look that made me uneasy. I'd looked to Pam for support only to find her appraising me too, but openly. Never having received that treatment from a woman before I had no idea how I felt about it. I decided to be as close to Eric as I could, and he really didn't seem to mind.

"We go now, Lover," Eric told me. He was evaluating something, that for a change wasn't inside my clothes. I'd never met anyone so openly sexual as Eric, he wasn't coarse or leering, he was just Eric. "We can collect you on the way back if you'd like to come see a real vampire bar."

"I'd love to, but not tonight. I have to work the early shift tomorrow." I meant it too, I'd love to see the inside of his club. One of the other waitresses had been and she said it was interesting.

Both Bill and Pam were grinning at me, but I had no idea why.

When they'd gone I cleared the empty bottles from the veranda and got myself tea and one of my romance fictions. For a long time I sat out in the night reading, and kind of hoping Eric would come back. He didn't.

My dreams were full of Eric and Bill and Pam. As usual I knew I was dreaming, but we were hanging out together, bowling of all things, and although I couldn't remember much more than that in my dream we'd had a pretty good time. When I woke I was smiling, feeling all warm and relaxed and content.

Sam was expecting me in to work early today, he had said he would need a chance to leave before opening and wanted me to be there before the delivery came. I parked my car up in the lot near his double wide and waited for him to come open up.

My boss did a double take when he saw me, and I guessed it was because of the treatments and the make up and the new hair. We'd had a good day yesterday, me and my grandmother, and I was glad the pampering still showed. I'd made the effort this morning, with a little more make up than normal, and Sam seemed to appreciate it.

Ever since Sam had bought the bar and I'd worked for him we'd been good friends, but I was always aware that there was something more. He was a good man, kind and thoughtful, and maybe a little too good to the people who worked for him. The bar was successful, which helped his general good humor. His hair needed cut again too, I noticed, it was around his head like a fuzzy halo.

Normally I stay out of my boss's head, but I couldn't help pick up the vibe he was giving out. I smiled my most flirtatious smile at him as we went inside.

"You look nice," he said, a little awkwardly.

"You always say that," I told him. Okay maybe not always, but I was aware of how nice he thought I looked. If he hadn't been my boss, or if I hadn't liked my job, then maybe things would have been different between me and Sam, but he was and I did and that was all there was. Besides he was a really good friend, and I don't have too many of those.

He put enough of the inside lights on for us to work to, then fetched his copy of the order he was expecting from his office. This new company he was buying from had been giving him problems with delivering stuff he hadn't ordered so he wanted to be sure they didn't do that when he wasn't here. Then he left, after reassuring himself that I knew what I was doing.

Of course I did, I'd done this many times before over the years I'd worked for him, and he knew it. It was just Sam's way to be sure everyone around him was comfortable. To fill my time I started to sort the salt cellars and napkins and make sure all of the tables were ready for opening. Terry was standing in for Bill today, and Arlene would be in with me over lunch. Sam's new short order chef, a small Mexican woman called Cynthia would be cooking. Terry was a war veteran, and whatever had happened to him left him a little strange. He filled in for Sam at the bar a few times a month, but what else he did I had no idea. Cynthia was a small dark haired firecracker of a woman with the foulest temper but most amazing work rate. She'd managed well from the moment she got here, and had even been talking to Sam about saving him money in the kitchen. His only complaint with her was that she took everything too seriously.

Outside the lorry was backing up. When I went out into the sunlight the driver was already out of the cab, coming at me with a manifest in his hand. He was wearing the blue jacket and trousers that was his company's uniform, and a Dallas Cowboys cap. The driver was a tall man who needed a shave and who'd had a drink this morning already. I decided I didn't like him.

That's just how it is with me and people. Sometimes I pull something from their minds that puts me off them, or makes me like them, other times I don't have to be in their head at all to dislike someone. Problem with being able to read minds is that you learn not everyone likes you, and you can't like them. You just get used to it.

"Sixty cases," he was telling me. My order said fifty, and I told him.

"Boss threw in some stuff to say sorry for the misunderstanding last time," he told me, handing me his invoice. It was true, ten of the cases of Bud were marked FOC, free of charge. Looks like they really did value my boss's custom. I marked the rest off as the driver carried them in. Normally Sam would have been here to help. He was small but very strong, and I had to admit very hard not to stare at when he took his shirt off. Today the driver would have to do it alone, not that he seemed to mind.

"You worked here long?" he asked as he carried another load past me and I marked it off.

"Long enough, you been driving long?"

"Been with this outfit about a month, got fired from the last place. Trying to make a good impression this time," he was quite casual and friendly. I had a good idea why he had been fired though, and no firm wanted a drinker like him in one of their lorries. Not my business though, if I ran about telling tales and intervening because of the things I learn about people I would have no time to myself at all. Oh and no friends at all either.

Funny thing, my quirk, everyone knows at some level that it's there, but everyone chooses to think of me as a little odd rather than accept the fact that I can read minds. Maybe that way it's less threatening for them.

"You due a break after this?" I asked. Maybe I'd feel better if he'd eaten or something before he drove off.

"No ma'am, big night last night, got in late this morning. I've nearly made the time up, but still some drops to do."

"Big night?"

"My daughter got engaged, we tied on one too many I think. Tell the truth I had to have a hair of the dog that bit me this morning just to get my eyes open. I'm sweating it out plenty now though," he laughed. It was true too, his shirt was soaking.

"I'll go get you a coke then, a nice cold one," I told him as he put the last cases in. "Where's your next drop?"

"Shreveport, I've Madison all done, one drop at the big hotel. Funny thing there was a lot of commotion out there this morning, lot of cops about," he took the coke off me as I set change to cover it beside the till. The driver saw me doing that and smiled warmly at me.

"I heard they found something when they were digging the road," I told him cautiously.

"It was out where the road widens," he confirmed. "Two cops got killed in a squad car!"

I felt the blood drain from my face. For a minute I thought I was going to faint. The driver caught me as my knees gave.

"You alright miss?" he asked, face full of concern. His mind said, shit what's wrong with her. So did mine.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hope this works up to now. I'm trying to stay mostly in character and to avoid spoilers.

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Eight

Five o'clock couldn't come quickly enough. I'd have to make it to the end of my shift, but I knew what was in the heads of every law enforcement officer that came in over lunch. They'd lost two of their own, and they were feeling pretty mean about it.

Sheriff Bud came in around noon, looking like he'd been mule kicked all the way from Madison. I felt really sorry for him then, the grief was so clear on his face. His thoughts were of the tragic waste of two good officers. With him was Milton Hawser, one of the newest deputies. Standing at a massive six feet six inches he was taller than Eric, though built like him. I guessed he hadn't been a cop long enough for the bad diet and eating habits to affect his build. His mind was full of murderous intent, he wanted revenge for the slayings out there on the road to Madsion.

Both men took seats in my area, so I had to put on my smile and serve them, even if I really wanted to run away and hide. I knew who had been going out there last night. Though I didn't believe the vampires had left my place intent on killing anyone, well they were vampires.

Both policemen ordered coffee, I patted Bud on the arm, which I suppose was meant to be comforting if a little over familiar. He accepted the gesture in the spirit it was intended. I had to close my mind to what Milton was thinking when he saw me. I was not in the mood for that sort of thing at all, and had thought he wouldn't be either. Men, I've read many of their minds but I'll never understand how they can leap from death to, well to sex. But Milton had done just that when he saw my butt.

More policemen were coming into Merlotte's, it looked as if the men on the road had been relieved so they could go eat. Most of them had the same pained expression on their faces. It could have been them, out there in the car. Only luck had meant it wasn't. With the pain there was anger, and one word was being bandied about a lot. Vampires. Something about the murder made these men and women sure of what, if not who, the killer was.

Taking the coffee to Bud and Milton I felt I had to ask.

"What happened?" I said in as sympathetic a voice as I could.

"Two officers murdered in their car while they watched that old hole your brother found, Miss Sookie. Real messy crime scene too," Bud didn't seem to mind telling me. I got the impression he wanted to tell everybody, as if sharing what he had seen what help him bear the pain.

"Any idea what happened?" I guessed they would assume I was just a nosy waitress, which I was. Worst that could happen was they would refuse to tell me.

"Looks like vampires, by the injuries. They didn't get an easy death. We're bringing in specialist officers from Shreveport," Bud told me. He looked close to crying, he'd taken it really bad losing men like that.

The rest of the shift passed in much the same way. Arlene and I were kept very busy all day, so much so that Sam had to come help us when he got back. Cynthia coped well in the kitchen, although I heard her cussing when one of the plates dropped. In fact I think everyone heard her cussing.

"What's the police convention all about?" Sam asked when he got me alone for a second.

"Two cops killed on the road to Madison last night, Bud thinks it was vampires," I saw the look that came over his face, but he didn't say anything. Sam knew who my knew friends were.

By five o'clock I was busting to leave. It would be a long time before it was dark, but I wanted to get home and changed, then I had to drive to Shreveport. I had to see Eric, find out if he'd been involved in the killings. Sam gave the nod as soon as Holly came in, and I left with as much haste and as little fuss as I could.

Once I was alone in the car I had a chance to relax, and to cry. There was no reason for the tears, I hadn't known the dead men, but the tension I was feeling was almost unbearable. Had the visitors at my place last night killed the men? Only one way to find out. I could think of nothing else to do, so I drove home to change out of my uniform and into jeans and shirt. It would be dark by the time I got to Fangtasia.

Jason was at the house, with Berniece. He and my grandmother were talking about the dead men. Turned out they had arrested Jason a couple of times, and weren't all that bad for cops. I wanted to rush on, to see Eric, but they were just as determined to talk.

"Sheriff Bud thinks it was vampires that done it," he told me.

"I know, I saw Bud earlier."

"Weren't any vampires here last night Sookie, were there?" he asked. I didn't know what to say, so I told the truth.

"Eric was here, and Bill and Pam," I wanted to tell him that I knew they hadn't done it. But I didn't, because I didn't know.

"Did you tell the Sheriff that?"

"He never asked," I told him. He let it go at that, for which I was grateful. It was dark before I got inside to change. I threw on jeans and sweater and pulled my fingers through my hair before heading for my car. There was a corvette parked beside it. From the veranda I could hear raised voices, one of them was Jason's.

The other was Eric.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eric was telling Jason. I could feel the tension in the air, my brother was on his feet and looked ready to square up to the vampire.

"You telling me you weren't in the area last night?"

"Of course I was, we were here, visiting with Sookie. But what were you saying about dead cops?"

I told him. He looked me in the face as I spoke, and I hoped he didn't know what awful dread I was feeling. Please make me know it wasn't you.

"This is serious, and in my area. I'll have to call Pam," he said.

"So you can get your story straight?" Jason asked.

Eric looked at him, really looked at him, for a minute. It was enough to make Jason take a step back.

"We need to find the killers. If the cops stumble on them there will be more deaths. Only another vampire can bring in a rogue."

"You think it was a rogue that killed those men?" I asked.

"It wasn't one of my people, they know what price they'd pay for embarrassing me like this." His voice was icy cold. "And we know there is a group of rogues in the area."

We did, they'd been the ones who tried to attack me in the cemetery. Beth Norris and her skinny smelly friend and the third one. They were feral enough to have killed, and they were maybe still close by. I felt relieved that there was perhaps a good alternative to what happened last night than the version I had been imagining all day. But there was still the fact that Eric had been going out to the place the bodies had been found.

"How will you find the rogue?" Jason asked.

"I'll bring in a specialist," Eric grinned. Jason seemed to accept this, it was what he would do.

"I'll come too, just give me a chance to get my rifle," he offered.

"You'll slow us down," Eric told him, looking amused. "Besides a rogue will smell you and make our job harder."

Jason was a little deflated, but not much. He loved to hunt, but he really didn't want to be out at night with vampires hunting other vampires. Besides if Eric was lying then he would be in a lot of danger. I didn't think his rifle would help much against Eric.

Striding away to his car Eric made some calls. I wandered over to join him.

"You thought it was me?" he asked, he looked amused again.

"Well I knew that's where you were going," I admitted.

"Not my style, Sookie. And I don't need to kill any more," he wanted me to believe him.

"You never kill?" I asked.

"I said I don't have to kill, sometimes it just sort of happens!"

"What will happen to the rogues when you get them?" I wanted to know.

"We'll hand them over, if only to take all eyes off us. They are not under my supervision, so I don't care what happens to them. If we don't bring them in suspicion will fall on us as we were out there."

"Why did you go out there?"

"Lorena would have left some stuff behind that would raise a lot of awkward questions, we had to make sure it disappeared. The cops were there when we were, but they slept soundly while we worked. They were very much alive, if asleep, when we left."

"So will you and Pam go hunting?"

"Sookie, you're coming too, I need you to ask Sam for a favor."


	9. Chapter 9

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Nine

"Sam's a what?"

"A shape-shifter, I can smell it off him."

We were in Eric's car to make the short drive to Bill Compton's place. Bill and Pam were waiting for us on the front step. Both were dressed in black and looked very serious. I was beginning to see this little group liked their theatrics.

"Master," Pam greeted Eric as he got out of the car. I was glad the short journey was over, Eric drove far too fast for my tastes. Pam had something in her hands that was about five feet long and wrapped in cloth. She handed it to Eric as they joined him.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Sword," Pam told me. "Master Eric likes to use the sword when he hunts."

There was a lot in what Pam had just told me that was wrong, and I didn't know where to start. I just plunged on in after a moment of thought.

"Master?"

"Eric is Master, yes. Is that so strange to you?" Pam told me in a matter of fact way. I thought I'd heard her wrong.

"And he's hunted before, with this sword?"

Her amused expression flicked from me to Eric. Suddenly I felt like the country girl dumped in with the city slickers at summer camp. I didn't like the feeling, not one bit.

"Why does she call you master?" I asked Eric.

"Because I am," he shrugged his big shoulders.

"Eric where I come from we don't call men master any more."

"Where I come from we do," he grinned.

"I'll never call any man master," I told him.

"You will in private Sookie."

My cheeks reddened, and I was real glad my brother hadn't been here to hear that. Eric had looked at me in a way that made me shut my mouth and wonder just what he had that made him so sure. Then I got mad at him, he shouldn't be able to do that. It wasn't like we'd slept together or anything.

"We'll take my car," Bill suggested, just as I was about to tell Eric what I thought of him. Bill looked amused at me too. They all made me feel like I had a lot to learn about vampires, and about life in general.

Eric rode up front with Bill, leaving me in the back with Pam. She was still smiling at me, the way one does with an idiot dog. I fumed some more at her as we drove to Merlotte's. The parking lot was full, a busy night for Sam. Eric had already told me what he wanted from Sam, and why he wanted me to go in and ask him.

"You are his friend, and we three can not go in there while everyone's got vampire killers on the brain!"

He was right of course, but I really didn't want to do this.

The bar was very busy. The whole town seemed to have come out, as if they thought to hear more about the grisly murders. It was the first thought on every brain I touched. Sam looked relieved to see me. I noticed that he had kept Terry here to help him, so the place must be really busy. Of that I was glad, Sam had worked hard to make the bar a success and it was good to see it doing so well.

I waved for him to come out back with me, to the corridor where his office and store room were. He looked puzzled but came as soon as he finished making up the order he was on.

"Nice to see you Sookie, you want to jump on for a while?" he asked.

"Sorry Sam, I actually came looking for a favor from you." I told him what Eric had told me too, and never mentioned the shape-shifter thing at all.

"Where is Eric?"

"Out front in the car, he thought it would be a bad idea if three vampires came in here while everyone's so riled up," I told him.

"He was right, okay I'll come out with you now," he said, following me out.

Eric was standing by the car, Pam at his side, while Bill hovered behind them.

"Thanks for staying out tonight Eric, don't want folks any more restless than they already are," Sam said.

"I agree, there's been enough incidents in my area to be getting on with. Will you help us, Sam?"

"Me? What help can I be?" Sam was curious.

"We need a tracker, but I don't want any more of my people involved in this than necessary. You've got the best freelance nose in the county. Once you've found the rogues I'll deal with them."

Sam cast a guarded look from Eric to me as he thought about what Eric wanted. He'd guessed correctly that Eric had told me about his true nature but he didn't know what I thought. Neither did I.

"Okay, I'll come with you. After we close. And that can be one in the bank for me if I ever need it," Sam told him.

"Agreed," Eric smiled. "We'll be back at closing time."

We all got back in the car and drove away. There was at least another hour until closing. Bill put some music on and we went for a drive to kill the time. It would have been nice had it not been for the way Pam kept looking at me, or for the fact that I knew we were going to try and find the vampires that had attacked me.

There was no sign of Sam when we got back to Merlotte's, but it was all closed up. Only a collie dog, a really nice one, was left in the car park. Eric opened my door to let the dog in.

"Sam?" The dog licked my face.

Bill drove us out of Bon Temps to the new road my brother was putting down. It wasn't long before we got close to the place the policemen had been killed. We parked the car a short distance away and walked the rest.

Four policemen were guarding the crime scene, although the squad car and it's murdered occupants were gone. Eric and the dog sauntered up to them like it was the most natural thing Eric had ever done. At his side Sam was sniffing furiously at the air. When he picked up the scent he was looking for he followed it, and we followed him.

Every now and then Sam would pause for us to catch up. He'd got the scent he needed and was leading the vampires to the killers. The journey took us an hour on foot.

In a clearing around a farmhouse on the outskirts of Madison we found them, lying in wait for the lights to go off inside the house. One of them was at the step, preparing to knock the door, while the others were lying in wait.

"Go back and get the policemen," Eric told me and Sam. Then he and Bill and Pam moved to surround the rogues. Eric had his magnificent sword in his hands, and he looked eager to use it. Sam the dog and I rushed back up the road to fetch the policemen we had passed. We heard the fighting start before we had gotten half way there.

I recognized Milton Hawser in his uniform and ran straight to him. He had been in with Sheriff Bud at lunch time.

"Come quickly, Eric and Bill have the vampires that killed your friends trapped nearby. You'll need to hurry or some of them won't make it."

It must have been something in my voice that spurred them into action, or maybe it was the chance to get at the killers. Whatever the reason they came, running on ahead of me and Sam as we returned to the farm. The sound of fighting was much louder now.

Eric was spinning in the most graceful spin I'd ever seen, sword outstretched. Like a dancer he weaved the heavy blade among the rogues as Bill and Pam watched amused from the sidelines. Beth Norris and Skinny Smelly man were trying to get past the blade to get at Eric. Their friend was on the ground, a leg and an arm missing. As we watched it became obvious that Eric had been toying with them until the police arrived. With a savage cry that would have sounded right on any battlefield he lunged at Smelly, decapitating him with one easy stroke, then brought the point of the blade down into Beth's chest, splitting her open from neck to knee. His passing stroke that decapitated the smaller vampire on the ground looked a bit show offish as the curly blond hair flew through the air, still attached to the head. I knew what I had seen, dead men tell no tales, neither do dead vampires.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N We all know whats coming! After Sam leaves so does the plot for a little while, if you want to skip it I'll see you in chapter eleven. For the rest of us...

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Ten

Milton Hawser knew he should be securing the crime scene and detaining the witnesses and participants, but somehow neither he nor the other cops could do it with Eric looking at them like that. In the end the vampires who had killed their colleagues were dead, and Eric was so reasonable. He assured them that he would make himself available to Sheriff Bud tomorrow night, but that he had to start the long journey home before the sun came up. He was very smooth, but he left them with no doubt that none of us would be detained. I felt Milton staring at my back as we walked away, could hear what he thought of me with my vampire friends.

My companions were high on their victory, although in truth the dead vampires had never really stood a chance. Eric wielded that massive blade like it was a child's toy, and though I'm no expert I reckoned I'd seen a master a work. I was a caught up in the success as the vampires were, despite the fact that I knew I should have been sickened by the deaths. They'd got what was coming to them, hadn't they?

We went back to Bill's place, where Sam changed back and dressed. For a moment I saw my boss in a state that no employee should ever see. I'd never look at him in the same way again, he was as toned all over as his chest and back suggested, and had the cutest behind a girl could hope to see. That was an image I'd have to forget when we went back to work. Sam was a shape-shifter, that had been a surprise for me. What else was there that normal people didn't know about?

All these questions, and no answers. I knew I'd have to stay around my supernatural friends if I wanted to learn more. Just at that moment I was glad to have them in my life.

Bill and Pam left for Fangtasia to celebrate, while Sam headed back to the bar. Dawn was still a few hours away. Eric leaned back against the chair on Bill's porch, sword still beside him, and sipped from the bottle of blood. I'd been aware of the others leaving, but hadn't realized until Sam went that it would be just me and Eric. His hand settled on my back, his fingers making little circles through the knit of my sweater. My cheeks flushed as my body responded to his light touch.

"Did you make them go?" I asked him.

In answer he leaned in behind me, pressed his mouth to my neck. His lips were cold, his tongue on my flesh firm. Those magical hands were still working wonders through my sweater, and then inside it. Still at the base of my spine, then out over my hips, his touch was so light it made my skin tingle. Everywhere they went my nerves called out for more. What little resistance I had left disappeared when he leaned forward and cupped my breasts with both hands. Through the lace front of my bra he tweaked the nipples between his fingers while his palms squeezed gently.

Leaning back into him I sought his mouth, found it still on my neck where his tongue was making my libido dance. Our first kiss was soft, his cool mouth almost missing me the first time our lips brushed. I could taste him, wanted to taste more, so I licked his lips before we closed again. His tongue found mine and we teased one another while his hands lifted my generous breasts out over the lace front of the bra. The effect enhanced what nature had gifted me with.

Eric's fangs were down, and in curiosity I ran my tongue lightly over them, feeling him shudder as I did. It seemed I had accidentally found my lover's weak spot. My next pass was a little too ambitious, and I felt sharp pain as one fang drew blood from me. The effect on Eric was electric. He had a mouthful of my blood, which he ran over his tongue and around his palate, before he searched my mouth for the wound with his tongue. I felt like he was drawing my soul out through my mouth, and pulling at the nerves below my belt while he did. The pressure on my nipples increased sharply, sending a squealing message of pleasure to the nerves between my legs. The heat there was becoming unbearable.

Lifting me easily by the waist Eric turned me to face him. As he set me down on his lap I wrapped my legs about his hips and gazed down into his clear blue eyes. My hands were tied in his blonde hair, making passes to the side of his face, tracing the edges of his ears. He was a handsome one, my vampire, and I wanted to see every detail of his face. His smile back at me made me think for a moment that he was the one who could read minds.

Lifting my sweater over my head, pausing while I disentangled my hair and earrings, Eric pressed his mouth to my breast, his lips and tongue circling the nipple. He teased me like that until I thought I could take no more, then locked his lips on the straining bud and squeezed the breast with his hand. I've heard of girls who can come just from attention to their nipples, and now I believe. Every time he sucked and squeezed the pressure registered a direct hit in my panties. When he squeezed the other breast with his free hand, then scraped the nipple with a nail I thought I would burst.

My legs pulled tighter around his hips, all on their own, pulling me down onto the straining bulge in Eric's trousers. Through the layers of material my heat sought him, my hips rocking me gently on him while they found their own rhythm. My body was taking over responding in ways I didn't know, until now. When my panties found him my nerves screamed "result" at me, as the lightest touch unleashed a rushing all consuming climax the like of which I'd never dreamed existed.

I was going to like this sex thing with Eric, wasn't I?

He was looking up into my eyes, his look of mild shock replaced with amusement. I don't think I was quite what he had been expecting. His mouth had left my poor throbbing nipples so that his tongue could work on my throat. I threw my head back so he could get at me, and he responded with renewed vigor, his fangs scraping lightly at my skin as his tongue danced around my throat. It was too much, I wanted him to move on, to take me, but he was in control and he would not be rushed.

His hands were on my ass, pulling me against him now, pressing our hips together as my tender entrance rubbed over him. We were both dressed from the waist down, I didn't remember when I'd taken his shirt off, but my mouth found his straight shoulder and firm chest. My tongue teased his nipple as he slipped a hand around to open my jeans. His hand plunged inside the back of them, cupping my ass while the other pulled them down. I stood up off him then, to let him pull them on down. The cold night air made goosebumps on my flesh as his hand found my panties and eased them down. And there I was, my entrance just in front of his face, soaking and ready. His eyes took in every detail of me, enjoying the neat waxing job that had been done at the spa, before his nose rested on my mound, in the soft blonde hair that covered a little strip of me, for modesty the beautician had said. Then his tongue darted forward to taste me, rasping against the little nerve bundle at the top of my opening.

Both of his hands cupped the cheeks of my ass, pulling me onto his face at holding me open from behind at the same time. He clamped his mouth on me, applying suction while his hard tongue began it's swift flicking motion. My knees were buckling under the onslaught, but he was very strong and held me up so I wouldn't miss a thing. The tension building in me made me bend over him a little, but he held me firmly enough to keep his tongue on me, his hands gripping and relaxing against my butt. As lights began to explode behind my eyes he dipped a fingertip into me from behind. Reflex made me pull away from that forbidden touch, pressing my mound even tighter against his face. The effect was like dynamite going off in my groin.

I couldn't stand any more, literally. Eric lowered me down gently, holding me open. I looked down to see him ease out of his trousers as he gently set my soaked entrance over him. Is that all for me? I was thinking as he eased me down onto him. Despite all the attention I struggled with the pain as he stretched me, I wanted to cry out, but instead bit into his shoulder. Inch by glorious inch Eric filled me. For a time we sat like that, until the natural clenching of muscles inside me eased, then he began to rock beneath me. It was like a mixture of pain and pleasure that I could never have imagined, but I wanted it, wanted all of it. Twisting against him I began to assert myself on him, increasing the pace as my poor stretched body could manage, my internal muscles gripping around him so tight I was sure it would hurt him. He wasn't smiling anymore, so swept up by our lovemaking was he that for a moment he dropped all the pretenses and I knew in this moment that this was the real Eric.

My rhythm was becoming harder to maintain as my climax approached. Eric felt the change and gripped my hips, holding me so he could dictate the pace from below me. I ached, and the strange sensation of cold air on my soaking entrance when he pulled out, made me tingle all the more. His thrusts were deep and long, and he found it easier to hold his rhythm than I did. As I got closer, my body trembling with tension he increased the pace, and kept increasing it until I knew I was experiencing something only possible when your lover was a vampire. Then a huge bomb went off between my legs and I clamped myself to him for all I was worth as he arched his back and released inside me. I held him and sobbed as I tried not to pass out, while his fangs found the artery in my arm and he bit me. He bit me and he drank from me, and I knew that he truly, absolutely owned me.


	11. Chapter 11

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Eleven

Eric spent the rest of the night holding me. After we'd made love he carried me inside, wrapped himself around me, and just held me. I woke in the morning to find him gone, and felt a sense of loss with his absence. My skin missed his cool touch.

On the bed beside me was a much warmer body, panting softly in my ear as I stirred from sleep. Sam had come back, as a collie, and had taken Eric's place beside me. I ran my fingers absently over his head as I lay in the blissful warmth.

"We need to talk about this, Sam," I told him.

Nature's urges grew too strong. Pulling myself reluctantly from the bed I went looking for a bathroom, dressed only in Eric's shirt. It smelled of him, the scent bringing my memory back to last night. I was still smiling when I stepped out of the shower half an hour later.

Sam had changed back and wrapped a robe around himself while I showered, "I would've made us breakfast but there's nothing but coffee in that kitchen."

"Why did you never tell me about the shape-shifting?" I asked him.

"You never asked," he put his eyes down.

"It's a pretty big secret to keep."

"What would you have said if I'd told you, by the way, sometimes I like to be a dog?"

"Got a point there, so is it just dogs?" I wanted to know.

"Just about anything really, I like the dog."

"But why not a wolf?" I asked.

"They're a funny lot, I'll stick to my dog," he was grinning at me, but he'd told me all he intended to. "Guess we should think about going to work."

"I'll need to go home, get my uniform." Not forgetting clean underwear and shoes I can walk in, and a brush and make-up. And I really better let my Gran know I'm still alive.

"We'll travel together then," he said.

Milton Hawser and Sheriff Bud were waiting at Merlotte's when we got there. The sun was well up, and it was shaping to be another balmy morning. Both men looked deeply unhappy to be here in the heat, but they needed to see me. Sam let them into the shade of the bar, then went over to his double wide to change.

"I just want to run over the events of last night," Bud told me. My face and neck went scarlet, had I been seen with Eric? Then I realized they were talking about the vampires.

"Is there a problem, Sheriff?"

"No, but your friends can't be reached so I just want to go over it with you and get the case closed. We can follow up with them another time."

Both policemen listened intently while I told them a version of what had happened. They didn't need to know about Sam, or about the fact that I thought Eric had waited for the police to arrive before he killed the rogues. The impression I got from both men was that they were filling in the forms, nothing more. I dipped into Sheriff Bud's thoughts to find that he was relieved the whole thing had been settled. If he thought Eric had executed the rogue vampires he would keep the thought to himself.

Changing my attention to Milton Hawser I got his thoughts loud and clear. He was wondering what I had under my uniform, and if he had a chance with a girl who ran with vampires. Maybe his friends in the Fellowship would forgive me for consorting with vampires. Not everything I get is good. With my best fixed smile I asked if they had finished, which they had.

I knew exactly who the Fellowship of the Sun were, a quasi-religious bunch of vampire haters. They wanted all the vampires dead, and were known to be hostile to humans who befriended them too. I would never have guessed that Milton Hawser was one of them.

Sam came back over as they were leaving, exchanging pleasantries as they got back into their car and drove away. We were both at the door when a blue Ford pulled up and Cynthia climbed out. She leaned back in to kiss the driver, a dark haired man in his early forties, on the mouth. Eventually she let him go and came to join us.

"What?"

"Nothing," I lied. What could I say after my own behavior last night.

She bustled straight to the kitchen, the customers would be coming in soon. To prove me right my brother and Berniece pulled up in his work truck.

"Did you hear what happened out on the road?" Jason asked me as he came into the bar.

"I was there when Eric killed them," I told him.

"Eric killed somebody?" he looked puzzled.

"That's what you were going to tell me, wasn't it?" He'd been at my Gran's when we'd left last night, so Jason knew where I'd been. He'd even offered to fetch his rifle and help, but Eric had convinced him that wouldn't be necessary.

"No, it's not. Who did Eric kill?"

Without detail my brother would have been bored, so I told him the whole story, apart from Sam's little surprise. He whistled when I told him about Eric killing the rogues with his sword. He seemed genuinely sorry he hadn't been there.

"So what happened that I don't know about?" I asked him when I'd told him all I could.

"Ground collapsed under one of the trucks near where we found those stairs. Sookie there's a whole bunch of tunnels under the ground out there."

"What kind of tunnels? Did you take a look?" he had me hooked. I wanted to drop what I was doing and go see myself. Sam was at my shoulder and seemed every bit as engrossed as I was.

"Too dangerous. The truck's kind of stuck, we'll need a crane to get it out. When I left we were waiting for the crane."

Jason and Berniece sat in my area and ordered burgers and Dr Pepper. Some of the other men who had drifted in from the road crew ordered beer, but my brother never drank when he was working. My area ended up full of Jason's workers while the rest of the bar was still empty. Arlene drifted over to give me a hand.

During lunch a pretty girl with long dark hair and dark eyes came in. All the men turned to look at her, as she made her way to Sam at the bar. They chatted for a few minutes, then she wrote something down for him. When she left I envied the way she moved her hips. I could see Sam watching her too, before he put the paper in his pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked him when I got a minute.

"Just someone looking to waitress, I've kept her number. She says she's been in plenty of places before," he told me. The grin he was wearing said he knew I'd noticed how pretty she was. None of my business to tell Sam who to hire or fire, and I knew it, but there was something wrong about the girl. Just wish I could have put my finger on it.

"Cathy Hawser, she's called, her brother's a deputy," Sam told me. Now I knew something was wrong. But I still couldn't say what.

Around an hour before my shift ended Milton Hawser came back into the bar, and sat on the edge of my area. He had changed from his uniform to blue jeans, boots and checked shirt, and had the most ridiculous cowboy hat I'd ever seen perched on his head. Everything he wore was neatly pressed or just new. Oh brother, another adoring fan. I went to take his order, and couldn't help dipping in to read his surface thoughts. He was a strong broadcaster, and his reason for being here was exactly as I suspected.

Arlene has been my friend since I met her, and she seemed to sense how uncomfortable the off duty deputy was making me. When we were both waiting for trays of food from Cynthia she nudged her hip against mine to get my attention.

"Problem honey?"

"I think the deputy's sweet on me, but he's really not my type," I told her.

"Swap areas with me then girl, because he's definitely mine. I like a big strong boy like that one!"

I was grateful to her, Arlene's a good friend, and if she liked Milton she was welcome to him. With a grin that said thank you I went back to work her area. Sam saw the change and nodded, guessing the reason for the change. At first Milton seemed disappointed that I'd ditched his table, but Arlene soon took his mind off me.

Over in Arlene's area I almost gasped when I saw the large swarthy skinned man the plate of food belonged to. I recognized Max from Fix-a-flat on sight. My smile was genuinely warm as I approached him, I remembered his kindness when he'd seen to my car.

"Max," I said, setting the fried chicken basket down in front of him, "do you need another beer or anything."

"No thanks," he said, automatically. But then he looked up and recognized my face. His bright white teeth gleamed at me as he smiled in recognition.

"How's that brake?"

"Good, thank you. How you doing?" I remembered what I'd picked up from his mind when we met the last time. His daughter was a fangbanger who was losing herself more and more to the vampire circuit. Max had been tormented with trying to find a way to help her.

"I'm alright, I suppose, just came down this way to get out of Shreveport for a few hours," he told me.

"How's that daughter of yours, the one who is the same age as me?" He'd told me that himself when he fixed my brake and didn't charge me. His face changed, I saw the pain there, before he did a good job of covering it.

"Don't hear from her much lately," he admitted.

"Pity, Max. I'd love to meet her," his warm smile returned when I said that.

"Maybe I'll bring her with me next time. It'll do her good to get away from those people she's hanging with."

Not much chance of that in Bon Temps, Eric would be here later, and perhaps Bill and Pam too. It was the first time I'd thought about Eric for a while, and I was aware I'd been avoiding the subject of my vampire lover. Really I had no idea whether he would show up or not, but I hoped he would.

Glancing over to Arlene I saw that she was engaged in a game of cat and mouse with Milton Hawser. She had him hooked, now she just had to reel him in. Maybe I should have told her about his being in the Fellowship, but I couldn't see what difference that would make to Arlene. Besides how could I explain what I knew? Arlene didn't like to be confronted with the knowledge that I could read minds. She could accept I was different, but better not to keep reminding her why.

Holly and Tara arrived to take over. They had been shopping all afternoon together and were settled deep into a conversation between themselves that would likely run all night. We exchanged pleasantries before I rolled my apron into the linen basket and got ready to go home. On the way out I stopped to say goodbye to Max, then followed Arlene out.

"Well, how did it go with the deputy?" I asked her.

"Think he's interested," she told me.

"And?"

"That's it for now, he gave me his number, I've to call him."

"I didn't know you were single again," I told her, sorry that I'd missed this trauma in my friend's life.

"I'm not, Sookie!" she laughed.

Credence Clearwater Revival were playing on the radio when I got into my car. I sang along on the way home to my grandmother's house. As days go it hadn't been a bad one, and I was singing at the top of my lungs as I turned into our drive and saw the smoke. Our house was on fire.


	12. Chapter 12

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Twelve

For a moment I believed it was the house itself. The home my Gran had made for us, Jason and me, after our parents had died. I was feeling a range of emotions which were all pushed aside by the strongest one. Panic, my grandmother could be in there.

The house itself was intact, but the thick black smoke that was curling lazy plumes into the sky was coming from the lawn. My heart lurched again when I saw what was burning. Someone had placed an effigy of a vampire, complete with fangs, against a pole on my lawn and set light to it. No doubting what this message was, or the powerful symbolism of anything left burning on a lawn.

Fear was replaced by anger as I ran round to the back of the house and filled a bucket with water to douse the fire. The smoke choked me, but two buckets was enough to put out the flames. Someone didn't approve of my new friends. Then it occurred to me that I hadn't seen my Gran. I rushed into the house looking for her, calling her name in all the rooms, and even going upstairs to the rooms we rarely use. She wasn't here.

There were tears in my eyes, and I was fighting back sobs as I phoned the Sheriff's office. The woman on the other end assured me that the police and fire truck were on their way. While I waited I hunted the house again for any clue as to where my grandmother might be. There was none.

It felt like hours, but I'm sure it was only a few minutes until the fire truck arrived. The fire was already out, but they checked thoroughly before assuring me I had put it out completely. Every one of the men on the tender was a regular in Merlotte's, and every one of them was wondering what I had done to deserve this. Sheriff Bud's car arrived as the fire truck was preparing to leave.

"You okay Sookie?" He put his hand on my arm to steady me.

"My grandmother is missing," I told him. Bud went back to the car and began talking into the radio. In a little while we heard more sirens approaching.

"Would she have gone to friends or anything?" Bud wanted to know.

"I don't know, I just know she should have been here."

Two more police cars arrived, followed by my brother's truck. He and Berniece pushed in past the policemen so they could get to me. When his strong arms folded round me I couldn't keep the sobs back any longer.

"Where's Gran?" he asked.

"I don't know, she's not in there," I told him how I had checked every room.

"Has she gone out?" he asked.

"I don't know, I hope so."

Sheriff Bud crossed the lawn from his car to where Jason and I were standing. He looked worried, but his words were upbeat. "We'll find her, don't you two worry."

With that he left us so he could organize a proper search. The firetruck hadn't made it off the property, and the firemen on board were eager volunteers to help with the search. We went inside with Sheriff Bud while the dense vegetation around the house was beaten back and searched. There was no sign of her, she had simply gone.

Inside the house I searched through my grandmother's phone book, and began ringing around her friends to find out if she was visiting any of them. It was fully dark when I'd finished dialing all the numbers. No-one had seen her.

A commotion outside brought me back to the window. The firetruck was trying to leave, the men having abandoned the search in the dark, but a corvette had arrived and blocked them in. The owner of the car was over the lawn and standing in front of the burnt mess quicker than I could follow. Eric Northman did not look happy. I opened the door and went to him.

He was tense, and his fangs were down which made me think he was very angry. When I touched him he pulled away, then realized it was me. A cold fire was burning in his eyes.

"Eric, I'm so glad to see you," I sobbed into his shoulder as he held me to him.

"And I you, Sookie. But why do you cry, there is no harm done?"

"My grandmother's missing," I told him. Jason was watching us, his eyes filling with tears he refused to cry. Beside him Berniece held his arm.

"Is she with friends?" Eric asked.

"I've checked every number in her book, no-one has seen her," I informed him.

"Then we have to assume she is with whoever set this fire. I'll go make some calls, get us some help out here."

Eric went back to his car to move it out of the way, and started to make those calls. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but he seemed very agitated. When he came back he put his arms around me again.

"Help's coming," he told me.

Sheriff Bud joined us on the lawn.

"I'm sorry, there's no trace of her. I've told the office to have all the patrols look for her, but there's nothing I can do now until morning." He looked significantly at Eric, who nodded slightly to accept the unspoken request.

"We'll take care of her," he told Bud. The Sheriff seemed to accept this. Soon all of his men were gone.

Only when the last car had cleared the drive did Eric let go of me. Two motorcycles were coming down the drive to the house, to park up in front of the effigy.

"Someone doesn't like your lot!" the first rider told Eric.

"We get that, Jacob. Sookie's grandmother hasn't been found yet."

Both riders exchanged a look. They were large, dangerous looking men, both with broad shoulders and long arms. Jacob wore a full beard, plaited below his chin, his companion was clean shaven.

"Can we have something belonging to her? There have been too many other smells here already."

Eric came back into the house with me to fetch my Gran's cardigan. When we came back out the bikers were standing ready by the bikes. Berniece was standing with her arm around Jason. I took the garment to them as Eric directed, let the pair get the scent, then watched them lope off after it.

"Are they werewolves?"

"Jacob and Isaac? Yes, they're full cousins," Eric told me.

"They're big boys."

"Doesn't do much for me, but if you say so!"

"Please find her, Eric!"

The weres had the scent. As they loped off into the dark Eric followed them, matching their pace easily. I hoped he wasn't already too late.


	13. Chapter 13

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Thirteen

For an hour I stood on the front step and strained my eyes into the night, waiting for Eric to come back. Once or twice Jason tried to bring me into the house, but I was not for moving. This was my fault, all of it. Guilt mixed with anger mixed with worry mixed with frustration. My emotion cocktail left me numb, but ticking like a bomb. Whoever did this to my grandmother better hope Eric dealt with them. I'll admit now that the fate I planned for them was not pretty.

Finally Eric returned, the weres behind him. When he looked at my feet rather than my face I knew he had nothing good to tell me.

"I'm sorry Sookie, trail goes cold a mile up the road. There was a car waiting and it left in a big enough hurry to churn up the dirt at the side of the road."

Behind him the weres, Isaac and Jacob looked as annoyed as Eric that the trail had gone.

"So now what?" I asked him.

"It's obvious this is Fellowship. We'll have to find out about the local contingent, make them release your grandmother. I'll call Pam, get some of our people to find us a local member, then we'll take it from there." I knew what they would do to that person, but I didn't care. My grandmother had done nothing on them.

"I know where we can find one," I told Eric. My heart was torn, I knew what they would do to help me find my grandmother. My conscience wanted to hold out on them, make the police do their job, do it the right way. Instead I crossed the line, one I knew would be hard to go back over.

"Eric, one of the deputies is Fellowship, I read it in his thoughts," I said so that only Eric would hear.

"Who?"

"First you promise me that you won't hurt him, we'll do this my way," I told him.

"I'm not making that promise Sookie. Make a choice about what you want to do here," Eric said.

For a moment I paused and looked at the faces around me. The weres had clearly heard every word, and their faces showed confusion at my reluctance to tell. My brother was still close to tears, although he was really trying not to show it. Berniece thought this was all my fault for running with the vampires in the first place. Back in the house Sheriff Bud was on the phone again, unaware of what was occurring outside.

"Milton Hawser, the big guy? He's Fellowship," I told Eric.

"Any idea where we find him?"

"Don't know, I'd expected him to be here with Sheriff Bud. He's sweet on Arlene so he might be there, and his sister asked for a job at Sam's place. Sam's got her phone number. But I don't think he could have been involved in any of this."

"I'll know that for sure soon enough Sookie. Do you want to come with me? Maybe that ability you have will save his legs," Eric said. I nodded, I didn't want it on my conscience that an innocent man had been hurt on my say so.

"Do you want to call Bill and Pam?" I asked Eric. I'd seen the three of them work together before.

"What for?" Eric looked puzzled.

"I thought you three worked together."

"Not against one little human, Sookie. That would be excessive. Jacob and Isaac will come with us. Pam's at the club, and Bill's in New Orleans."

That last bit was a surprise for me. "Why's Bill in New Orleans?"

"Sophie-Anne wanted to see him. She'll be mad at him for not claiming you before I did. He'll have a lot of bother convincing her that I'm just better than him," Eric told me.

"No Eric, I think he'll be able to do that bit easy enough," I assured him.

After I'd explained to Jason that we were going to find someone who could lead us to my Gran, and that he needed to stay here in case there was a ransom demand or something, we left. I traveled with Eric, while the pair of motorcycles followed us.

"Where should we look first?" I asked Eric. It was still bothering me that I had done this on Milton, but if he had any idea what had happened to my grandmother I had to know. And I had to know right now.

"We'll start with Merlotte's in case he's there. If he's not we can get that number off Sam for his sister."

Eric drove faster than was comfortable. I found myself gripping the door handle all the way to Sam's. I was never so glad to get out of a car as I was when we got to the customer parking. Together Eric and I went into the bar, the weres flanking us like bodyguards. Only when we crossed the threshold into the place did I remember that I was still wearing my work clothes.

Absolute silence gripped the bar when I strode in, Eric at my side. But it was the two large cousins who were attracting all the attention. Eric swept in like he owned the place, and began checking all of the tables for Milton, while I read the customer's minds for any clue that would help us. My ability was a little hit and miss, but if anyone thought about my Gran, then I would know. The policeman wasn't here, but he had been back after I had finished work. Sam was able to tell me that Milton had dined alone and then left.

"Where did he go?" I asked Sam.

"He mentioned something about Arlene," Sam told us. "But what's this all about?"

Because he's my boss, and my friend, I took the time to tell him what had happened. His brow creased as I told him that I feared for my Gran.

"I could have helped, If you'd let me know," he told me.

"I never thought, Sam. Eric just took over when he arrived. Maybe he thought that owing you one favor was enough."

"I really hope you find her, Sookie. Not much help me coming along now, when you've got those two with you," he indicated the weres. "But you phone me if you need me."

"I will Sam," I agreed. He fished out the phone number for us, and wrote it down again for me to give to Eric."

Eric raised an eyebrow at me as I gave him the number, but he said nothing. We went outside for him to make the call.

"Miss Hawser, my name is Eric. I'm trying to locate your brother. He asked me to come see him tonight at Merlotte's, but I'm afraid I missed him. The owner was good enough to give me your number." He paused to listen to the voice at the other end, then thanked her and hung up.

"Well?" I asked.

"She says he mentioned that he might be going to call on a waitress he met here, Arlene," Eric told me.

Here was another one of those lines. Arlene was my friend, and I really didn't want to lead Eric and the weres to her house, but I couldn't see what choice I had. My grandmother had to be found at any cost. When we got back in the car I gave Eric directions to get to Arlene's trailer. I could only hope her kids weren't there when we got there.

It was a short drive to Arlene's place. When we arrived the place seemed to be in darkness, save for a light in one of the bedrooms. My face colored when I imagined what might be going on inside. We sat a little way back for a while watching, but there was no sign of anyone coming out or going on. Finally Eric got out of the car, after telling me to stay where I was, and went to take a closer look at the trailer. I felt awful as I watched Eric approach my friend's home quietly, using the night to hide his inspection.

Headlights turned onto the road that led down to where we had parked. Eric saw them and returned to the car, while Isaac and Jacob slipped out of sight. We were in luck, the truck was Milton Hawser's. He hadn't made it this far yet. Eric flagged him down by standing in the road in front of his truck and waving.

"Deputy Hawser?" Eric asked the big man when the truck rolled to a stop.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"That hat for a start, buddy," Eric told him. I've seen Eric move fast before, but my eye couldn't keep up as he moved from the road in front of the truck to the driver's door. Milton couldn't keep up either, he was trying to lock himself in with the door that Eric had already opened. I could feel his revulsion that he was being addressed by a vampire. He's a strong broadcaster, and his mind was like an open book. There was nothing about my Gran though.

Despite the fact that the deputy was bigger than Eric, he trailed him out onto the ground, and struck him hard in the face. I could hear the snap of the deputy's nose from where I was sitting. Eric loomed over him, defying the larger man to get up and fight back.

"You broke my fugging nose," Milton was complaining.

"Warning shot," Eric told him. "Next time it's bone!"

"Are you crazy, I'm an officer of the law?" Milton was outraged. His mind said angry, not frightened.

Eric hit him again, a clinical punch to the arm. Again I heard bone snap. This time the deputy cried out in pain. Ahead of us I saw the lights go on in Arlene's trailer. I hoped for her sake that she wouldn't come out to investigate. I didn't think there was anything I would have been able to do for her if she did. In the darkness around her home I could see Isaac lurking, watching her door.

"Can you drive my car?" Eric asked me. Milton followed his eyes to see me nodding back.

"Sookie? What have you got mixed up in?" he asked. Eric hit him again, then bundled him back into his truck. I saw him hand out another slap when Milton tried to struggle. Part of me felt revulsion for what Eric was doing, the other hoped it would work. When the truck turned and rolled back out onto the highway I put Eric's car into drive and followed. Behind us two motorcycles followed a little distance back.

I followed Eric into a disused warehouse unit at the roadside on the main road to Shreveport. By the time I'd gotten stopped he already had Milton out of the truck, and I could tell he was waiting for me.

"You want to try?" Eric invited.

I was scared silly, but I knew it would be better for Milton if I got what we needed from him. Eric had already made it clear that he was prepared to get it his way if I failed. Milton was very pale, and soaked in sweat. He looked like he was in a lot of pain from that arm. When I entered his mind I found a mixture of pain and confusion. He couldn't guess what the vampire wanted him for.

"My grandmother was abducted tonight," I told him. The words stung my heart as I said them, but it was the truth, and it was why we were here. "We know you can help us."

"I don't know anything about it," he said, and I knew he was telling the truth.

"The Fellowship left a calling card on my lawn, so I know it was your friends. You have to help me get to her. She's a frail old woman who never hurt anybody, she doesn't deserve this," I told him.

"What makes you think I know anything about the Fellowship?" Oops, wrong answer Milton. Eric loomed at him.

"Okay, I know them," he admitted quickly, "but I don't know anything about your Grandmother. They were only supposed to come out and frighten you, to make you stay away from the vampires!"

I hadn't seen that coming, it wasn't in his head until he said it. Although I'm not an expert yet, that made me think he wasn't remotely bothered by what he had done. I felt revulsion for him, sending his friends out to scare two women at night. My own resolve firmed, he would tell us what we needed to know. My way or Eric's way.

"Who came out here?"

"I don't know for sure who they sent, I just gave them the address. I didn't know they were going to abduct anybody, really," he was telling the truth again, never taking his eyes off Eric the whole time.

"How did you contact them?" Eric asked. His voice was soft but commanding.

"We have a meeting house, an old Baptist church on the edge of Shreveport. I mentioned Sookie's problem at the last meeting."

Eric turned his head sideways and looked at Milton with a mixture of curiosity and hatred. I wondered if Milton could possibly guess how dead he'd be now if I wasn't here. The way Eric was staring at him was freaking him out. From his mind I could get big waves of fear, he really didn't like the way that Eric was looking at him.

"What do you want to do with him, Sookie?" Eric asked me.

"I don't know, I suppose we should hand him over to the law," I said. I really didn't know what to do with our prisoner now that he was no use to us. With a shrug Eric fetched some parcel tape from the back of his own car, bound the deputy wrist and ankle. He lifted the larger man with ease and put him in his own trunk, dropping the keys in with him as an afterthought.

"I'm curious Sookie," Eric began as we drove away. "That man is the cause of your problem. Why did you let him live?"

"I'm not a killer, Eric, that would make me as bad as him," I answered.

"I could have killed him for you," he shrugged.

In that moment I felt the gulf between our worlds. Eric had no reservations in taking another man's life, I would never kill. He made me wonder if it was such a good idea for me to be with him. I realized then that something else had been bothering me too. Never once had he mentioned our time together the previous night. I hoped it was because of what we were doing. I didn't want to be just another plaything.

We found the church with ease. There were more than a dozen cars in the lot, and a large white van was parked against the side of the building At the minute it seemed quiet.

"What do we do now?" I asked Eric.

"We go see if they have your grandmother in there," he told me.

"But what if there are a lot of them? There are a lot of cars."

"Then I'll tell them to form a queue so I can kill them one at a time," he was smiling at me.

"So that's your plan? Go in and kill everyone?"

"You have a better one?" he asked.

Unfortunately I did, but this one put me in danger. I told Eric what I was thinking. He turned the car and headed back the way we had come. We found Milton Hawser exactly where we had left him. Eric popped the trunk from inside the truck. Milton tried to leap out, he had decided to put up a fight. He almost landed one on me when Isaac stepped in. I heard another bone snap as the were twisted his wrist sharply. Milton howled with the pain.

From behind Eric hit him once on the head. Like a pile of wet rags the deputy folded up and collapsed. He was easier to put into the passenger seat now that he was unconscious. While Eric explained to Isaac and Jacob what we were planning to do, I adjusted the driver's seat to suit my legs. Before we drove away Eric dropped something cold and heavy onto my lap. It was Deputy Hawser's gun.

Back at the church I drove in, pumping on the horn. Two men came running out to see what the fuss was. When they saw Milton out cold on the front seat they rushed round to help him. Eric must have hit him very hard, because he never stirred once as they lifted him out and laid him on the ground.

"He got into a fight with a vampire at the place I work, he wanted me to bring him here," I lied.

"Thanks miss, we'll look after him now," one of the men told me. I got a good look at him as he turned to thank me again. He was tall, at around six feet, and had piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. This man should have been attractive, but there was something out of proportion about his nose that spoiled his looks.

"Good, he looks hurt bad. Can you get me a ride back, this is his truck?"

"I'll get something organized for you, miss. Come inside for now." I followed him and his dark haired and silent colleague as they struggled to carry Milton between them.

There were people camping in the church. There were soft lights burning on the walls, and in between the pews a group of perhaps thirty men women and children were sleeping over. When I stopped in the doorway the blonde haired men nodded for me to follow him. We passed through what had been the main church hall, back towards what had once been the minister's rooms.

The first room had a man sized cot, and it was here that they set Milton. I waited with him as they went to organize me a ride home. When Milton started to stir I struck him again hard with the butt of his pistol, then dropped it back into my bag.

Another man came back with the first two. I recognized him from his numerous television appearances. I had never expected to find him here, his church was in Dallas. Steve Newlin beamed at me with all the charm of a snake oil pedlar.

"My friends told me you rescued our friend from a vampire? We are in your debt," he said.

"I never rescued him, Mister Newlin, the vampire had stopped beating on him when I got to him. He asked me to bring him here."

"Well thank you anyway, miss. Can we get you anything while I organize a lift back home for you?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Eric answered for me from the doorway we had just come through. "I'll just be taking both the Miss Stackhouses home with me!"

"You can't come in here!" Newlin was outraged. "This ground is consecrated."

Eric shrugged, "Apparently not."

"Kill him," Steve told the men with him. Neither of them looked at all sure that they could. They moved towards Eric, but the snarling wolves behind Eric made them stop again.

"Kill them!" Newlin yelled again, as he pulled a gun from his own belt and fired. Eric moved quickly, but I saw the bullet hit him in the chest, saw him fall. The wolves flashed past me and landed on Steve's henchmen. That fight was one sided. Steve Newlin was staring in disbelief at me. I tried to shoot him with Milton's gun, but missed. He ducked out through the door and left his men to the wolves.

Eric was on the ground, a gaping wound in his chest. I wiped tears from my eyes as I knelt over him, pressing my hand to the wound. Eric looked so helpless, but he was at least still conscious.

"What can I do?"

"Get the bullet out, I can't heal while it's in me," he told me.

"But how?" I had nothing to use to get it out, and would have been worried about hurting him more.

"Suck it out, hurry," he urged.

I didn't know what else to do, so I leaned over the wound and sucked for all I was worth, trying not to think about his blood in my mouth. As I sucked I looked over to see one of the wolves fix the blonde man's nose before it tore his throat out. Then I had it, I could feel the bullet with my tongue. I teased it out the rest of the way with my fingers.

In a flash Eric was back on his feet and away running after Newlin. The wolves leaped to the attack when more of his people came running to investigate the commotion. Forgotten I followed Eric and Steve through the other door.

I was in a narrow hallway, with four doors on either side. I paused for a moment and reached out with my mind, looking for my grandmother. She was here, alive and well, although the noise was frightening her. The other rooms were empty, one of them felt very empty. I knew that what I was feeling was another vampire. Curiosity got the better of me, so I went to take a closer look.

The girl inside the room was perhaps sixteen, with pretty blonde hair and green eyes. Her face was delicate, her nose petite. Simply put she was stunning. I took in her surroundings, and the silver chains binding her. She looked grateful as I started to remove the silver.

Outside the room I could hear men scream as Eric yelled his ancient war cry at them. Occasionally a snarling wolf or a man's scream would carry back to us.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl. She nodded, and drew my attention to the tubes and collecting vessels around her. They'd been draining her. I backed away from her as she started to remove them. I'd heard of drainers, but hadn't expected to find this here, with the Fellowship. Eric flashed into view, he was throttling the biggest and ugliest man I had ever seen. The man was putting up a fight too, right up until Eric snapped his neck. Then he was gone again, a look of sheer bliss on his face as he hunted Steve Newlin and his henchmen.

"You should leave me," the girl was telling me.

"What? Why?" I asked, shocked.

"Hungry, very hungry. Please leave before I can't help it," she pleaded.

I got that message loud and clear, no way I wanted to be the only snack around a starving vampire. I dashed out of the room and went looking for Eric. He and the wolves had backed a group of men against the wall. I turned away from that too, knowing there would be no mercy shown. Finding the room where they were holding my grandmother I went in to wait with her until the fighting was all done. We were still holding each other tight when Eric came looking for us. He had blood on his mouth, but he had blood on his hands, in his hair, on his clothes as well. His fangs were fully down and he looked like a savage animal in that moment. The wolves were with him, equally blood covered. I was fairly sure that none of the blood was their own. Together we helped my grandmother out, then Eric went back in to get the girl. He took her to feed while my gran and I climbed into Milton Hawser's truck and waited.

Eric helped me carry my grandmother into the house, past Jason and Berniece on the veranda, and Sheriff Bud in the living room. Eric handed him the keys for Milton Hawser's truck, the gesture not lost on Sheriff Bud.

"These for Deputy Hawser's vehicle?" he asked.

"They are," Eric acknowledged.

"And he is where?"

"Sadly none of the Fellowship survived the fighting," Eric told him, not one bit sad.

Sheriff Bud nodded slowly.

"Arlene phoned earlier, said Milton was due out with her, but never showed. She said she heard a commotion but never went to look. Seems like no-one saw him leave her trailer."

The air hung like lead for a moment while that information settled in. Eric nodded to Bud and walked away.

"How is your grandmother?" he asked me.

"I am fine," Adele told him.

"She'll need rest," I added.

"Will you walk me to the door?" he asked me. Behind me my grandmother's hand gave me a hard shove. I went with him then.

We walked from the front door to the edge of the property. The smell of burning still hung heavy in the air. Eric set his hand on my shoulder, when I leaned my cheek against it he leaned in to me, kissing me softly on the mouth.

"Dawn's coming," he told me. I hadn't seen the time, but now that he said it I could almost feel the urge to go to ground that he did. I reached up to him to kiss him back. I longed for his touch, but there was just no time left tonight.

"Tomorrow, Lover!" He promised me. I would hold him to it.


	14. Chapter 14

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Fourteen

Had it not been for my grandmother's persistent calling I would have missed work the next day. After last night I was just so tired, and when I did finally get up I had the most horrendous headache and a strange feeling of dislocation, like I wasn't quite in the world. Bacon and eggs washed down with strong coffee came to the rescue, so by the time I left for work I was starting to feel normal.

There were already cars in the lot at Merlotte's when I got there, although we wouldn't be open for half an hour yet. When I went inside I found Arlene and Cynthia already hard at work. Sam was behind the bar cleaning glasses.

"You look rough," he told me.

"Not enough sleep," I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"How's your grandmother doing?" he asked.

"She's good, she's a lot stronger than me, and she hadn't been there long enough for them to mistreat her."

Arlene and Cynthia had joined us. Arlene's eyes were red, but she hugged me warmly and muttered reassurance in my ear. We were okay me and her.

"Radio said there were no survivors at the church?" Cynthia had heard the reports of the multiple killings on the news, and had guessed correctly that I had been involved. Her question raised one that had been on my mind, Eric had run up a high body count on my account. I wondered what the payback would be for him.

"I never heard the reports," I told her.

"They said an elderly woman was kidnapped by the Fellowship, and that all of the kidnappers were killed during the rescue. I didn't know the sheriff had it in him!" Cynthia was in awe, but of the wrong Sheriff. It appeared that the news reports had been suitably vague about who had done the rescuing. For that I was glad, Sheriff Bud must have decided to be sparing about what he told the press. Of course there would be rumors, but weren't there always.

Jason, my brother, was the first in when we opened. He hugged me, which was a little out of character for him, then settled himself at a table in my area. If it was possible he looked even more tired than I felt, and I guessed he hadn't been to bed at all.

"Work's stopped on the road," he told me. "Can't get the truck out, and now they say they need to survey to see where the tunnels are. Can't have the road just collapsing when something heavy goes on it."

I'd forgotten about his drama yesterday, already it seemed so long ago. Work had stopped completely on the road to Madison.

"Where's Berniece?" the pair had been inseparable for days.

"I put her crew on potholes on the main road. Can't have her off with the boss all day every day when she's supposed to be working. Besides I wanted to check on you, Sookie."

"I'm good," I told him, and I really hoped that I was.

The bar was very busy over lunch time. Sam ran a good bar, and the food was passable if not fancy. But not all of the people had come just to eat, something interesting had happened nearby, and everyone had an opinion. I closed my mind to it all and got on with looking after my tables. It turned out to be a good tips kind of day too. When Holly arrived to switch with me I was surprised, I'd glided through the day on autopilot.

Our goodbyes were brief but friendly, except Sam who had closed himself in the office all afternoon with his bookwork. Terry was standing in for him behind the bar, and he looked like he was having one of his bad days. The afternoon sun was still warm when I got to my car, rolled down the window, and began the journey home. To keep me awake I put the radio on and sang along to Billy Joel all the way home.

My grandmother woke me again around nine. She was a remarkable woman, the events of yesterday didn't seem to have left a mark on her at all. I'd slept the evening away on the porch with a book on my knee. I felt the need for a shower and a change of clothes, and I needed to put my uniform in the wash or I would have nothing for tomorrow. She stopped to hug me, her eyes moist, then began to fuss over something for me to eat while I got myself together. While I was loading the washer I heard the rap at the door. My heart raced a little as I heard my grandmother let Eric into the house. They were talking in the front room while I rushed to mine to dress.

First things that came to hand were a little blue dress and low heels, with the white cardigan I was growing attached to. Pulling my hair back I tied it with a band, then put a little light make up on to cover how pale my face was.

They were talking when I joined them in the front room. Eric's eyes appraised me, and my grandmother gave a little discreet nod of approval. I felt a little flutter in my chest when I thought of Eric's last words to me last night.

"You pair going out?"

"I thought we'd go up to my club, I have to be there for a while tonight," Eric answered, looking at me to see if that was okay. My grin must have said it was and for a moment I imagined that he looked relieved.

"As long as you can drive me home, Eric. I have to work in the morning," I told him.

His smile was warm, and I noticed he had tuned down the looks he gave me while my grandmother was watching. It seemed odd to have Eric behave like a regular guy, he seemed so sure of himself all the time.

Once we were in the car my Eric was back with a vengeance. His mouth sought mine as soon as the door closed, his hand on the hem of my dress. I was just as hungry for him as he was for me, and would have jumped on him then and there if we hadn't still been sitting outside my Gran's house. Whatever business he had at the club I hoped it wouldn't take long. I really needed some Eric time tonight.

The drive to Shreveport was a lot calmer than last night. He wanted to know about my day, and about what the news had said about all those Fellowship deaths. There wasn't much I could tell him though, I'd only heard the reports second hand. On the road into town I noticed the Fix-a-flat workshop where Max had fixed my brakes had a sign up on the gate. To let. That poor Max hadn't made it in business was unwelcome news. On impulse I mentioned his daughter to Eric.

"I think his daughter goes to your club," I started.

Eric stared hard at me for a minute, then he smiled. "You've met her."

"Have I? When?"

"Last night, she was the pretty girl we saved from the Fellowship, the one they were draining. She'll be at the club later," he told me.

"I didn't realize she was a vampire," I confessed.

"Neither did I, Sookie. That's one of the reasons I need to go to the club, I need to find out who turned her," he told me. "You might be able to help."

"I can't read vampires," I told him.

"I know that, but most of the workers are human. If she won't or can't tell me we can ask some of the people who work there, maybe they saw who she was with."

"Why does it matter who brought her over?" I asked.

"Because I made a promise to her father that I would keep her out of the club and away from vampires. My people all knew she was off limits to them!"

"How does a man like Max get that kind of promise from you Eric?" I hadn't meant to ask the question aloud. When he just grinned at me I knew he wasn't going to answer.

"We'll be there in a minute, Pam's been looking after her. We'll get this over with then we can go," he told me.

"Go where to?"

"I have a another promise to make good on Sookie, one I made last night," and the look he gave me made me blush.

"I try not to break too many promises."


	15. Chapter 15

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Fifteen

The outside of the club was just as I remembered, complete with that cheesy picture of Eric on the wall. We parked up, then he took my hand on his arm and led me in through the front door. The doorman, a human, was a large biker type with long hair and tattoos. I could read his thoughts easily, he was wondering how the vampires got all the good arm candy. It took me a moment to realize he meant me.

Inside the club was fairly crowded. At the bar a vampire was serving beer to the living, blood to the dead, while he chatted to two women dressed in black. They'd both taken the Adam's family thing too far in their effort to emulate the vampires they had come to see. The few vampires that were here were not in the Dracula garb they had expected. In fact the only thing that made them stand out was the group of women and men who wanted to be in their company. Mostly they seemed bored, and that made me wonder why they came here at all.

"All the vampires in my area have to come in for a while each week, we can't have a vampire bar with no vampires," Eric told me.

"They look bored," I told him.

"Some see it as a chore, like Bill, others enjoy it because they get to meet people. I'm sure some beautiful strangers have locked eyes across the club and gone home together," he didn't look like he believed that himself. "Okay, maybe not as flowery as that then."

"What about Bill, has he come back from New Orleans yet?" I asked to change the subject.

"No, haven't heard from him. There's a few local offices among our kind that have come up for election, I think he wanted to try to get one of them."

"Why?" I asked. Bill seemed the type to do his own thing.

"He doesn't like the fact that I outrank him, so he thinks the office will make us more equal," Eric told me.

"Will it?"

"There can only be one Sheriff, and I'm giving up nothing," he laughed.

"I thought you two were friends," I said.

"Me and Bill, think of us associates. He'll never come out against me openly, and I know he has worked with me, but we're not friends. Vampires don't really get the concept in the way the living do."

For a moment I mulled that over, not sure what he was telling me about our own relationship. I'd have to tackle that one later, when we were alone. That's if he gave me a chance to talk at all when we were alone.

Eric led me across the club to a door behind which we found his office. It was a fairly large room, with a desk a few chairs and a couch. I couldn't imagine Eric sitting down there to work, but he must do if he ran his club. Pam was behind the desk, a pile of ledger books in front of her, pencil between her teeth. Whatever she was working on was making her cross.

She beamed the warmest most welcoming smile at me, then went back to frowning at the rows of columns in front of her.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"We need to talk, Eric. But not now," she said, looking directly at me.

Something was really annoying Pam, but she wasn't about to discuss business in front of me. I decided to make an excuse of using the ladies room and left them alone.

When you were alone in this club it felt different, as if being with Eric shielded you from really experiencing the place. There was a tension in the air, a danger, that I hadn't felt at first. Many of the people who had come here wanted to walk on the wild side, but the atmosphere suggested it might get a little wilder than they thought. I found the ladies room, and smiled at the sign on the door. No biting.

Eric was still in the office when I came back out. The door was still closed, so I made my way over to the bar, glad I'd stuffed a few dollars into my bag. I ordered ginger ale, then sat at the bar to people watch. The barman, a big white guy with a funny stilted way of talking, looked me over then went back to the Adam's girls. Both had recent wounds on their necks which they were proud to show off, the mark of a vampire. I was glad that Eric had been more subtle when he had fed from me. I dipped into their minds, just out of curiosity as I sipped my ginger ale. What I found shocked me upright, nearly choking on my drink.

It wasn't the fact that they both wanted to have sex with the bartender, Albert. It wasn't even the fact that they had done before, and that one of them even wanted to be brought over to the vampire team. It was the fact that every time he touched his hand to one of their breasts he was tucking in money he had stolen from the till. I knew how betrayed Eric would be when he found out, I remembered when Sam had caught a waitress doing it to him. Sam had taken months to trust anyone after that, and the atmosphere among the waitresses had been very bad. But surely only a fool would steal from Eric.

His office door opened and he came to get me, full of smooth apologies and promises for later. He could tell something was bothering me, but I hadn't told him what it was yet. I didn't know how to tell him that someone he trusted to work with his money was stealing from him.

"Has Albert worked for you long?" I asked when he closed the office door behind me. I had to tell him.

"A few months, why?" his question was guarded.

"Have your profits been okay while he's been here?" I felt hollow, I didn't want to tell tales, but the guy was stealing from Eric.

"What have you seen, Sookie. Did you hear something from Albert?"

"You know I can't hear vampires," I told him. "But I can hear the girls he keeps company with."

Pam had stopped what she was doing and was looking at me intently. Her scrutiny made me wish I hadn't said anything, but I had to go on.

"He's stuffing money in their tops every time he touches them. He gets it back off them when he finishes. The girls think he's a fool for doing it, but they play along for the excitement of being with a vampire." That last bit was my own embellishment.

Pam reached the door first, got in front of it before Eric could pull it open.

"In here, Eric. Not out there," she said. He relaxed a bit, knowing that she was right.

"Bring them in then," he told her.

Pam was only gone a minute. She returned with Albert and the girls, who looked excited at the chance to meet Eric. Albert was far from excited. When Pam had told them Eric wanted all three of them he probably knew he was in trouble. Eric sat at the desk with his back to the door until he heard it close.

"Why, Albert?" Eric's voice was cold and harsh. He hadn't turned so Albert was looking at his back.

"I'm sorry, Eric."

"Why would you do this to me?"

"I got caught up in the moment, I didn't mean any harm. It just got out of control. I didn't know she was the girl you were talking about."

"What?" Eric asked.

"I didn't know it was her. She'd been in every night, and she was hot. Things just got a bit out of hand, and I had to bring her over or she would have died. I figured it was better than to let her die!"

Eric's puzzled angry look was replaced with an enlightened angry look. "You brought Jasmin over?"

"I didn't intend to, I panicked when I found out who she was," Albert looked thoroughly miserable.

As Eric spoke Pam manhandled one of the girls, and pulled a wad of notes from her cleavage. The other girl brought a similar bundle from her own. I saw the air go out of Albert, in a manner of speaking. Eric turned to face him. His fangs had run out.

"Speak. Why?" he commanded. I hoped the shout hadn't been heard out in the club.

"It was the fine Eric, I couldn't pay it. I couldn't see any other way," Albert admitted.

"You could have asked for help," Eric told him coldly.

"Would you have helped, Eric? It was you who imposed the fine in the first place. You were the one who laughed when I said it was too harsh. What did you expect me to do? Where did you think I would get it from?"

"The punishment was fair, the penalty was fair. They are not relevant here, you stole from me," Eric was gripping the edge of the table. I knew he was making a real effort not to attack Albert. So did Albert, he edged back from desk.

"It's your own fault Eric, you left me no choice," Albert said quietly. "How did you know?"

"Sookie saw you pass the money," Eric told him. "Pam has just confirmed her story. What do I do with you now? You were useful to me once."

"I can't make it right, Eric. I've let you down badly. I'll do anything to make this right!" he said.

From the door Pam advanced on Albert, she still held the pencil in her hand. With a wink she set it in Albert's hand.

"Please tell me we don't have to kill another bartender?" Eric looked at Pam.

Pam looked embarrassed, "Sorry Eric."

Albert looked from Eric to Pam, then down at the pencil. His life was in danger, but the pencil was confusing him. His look to Pam was pitiful, he was beaten and he knew it. There was no mercy in Pam's glare.

A knock at the door broke the silence. Pam opened it a little to see who was there, then stepped back to let a large man with swarthy skin into the room. I knew Max on sight, and felt apprehensive about seeing him here.

"Where's my daughter Eric?" he asked.

"She's here, we rescued her from the Fellowship last night. She'll recover," Eric told him.

Max nodded, accepting this. "Why was she being held by the Fellowship?"

"I'm sorry Max, truly I am," Eric began. I saw Max wilt when he heard the words. "She's one of us now."

"But you gave your word!" Max snapped back angrily.

"I did, and I made it known that she was untouchable. It appears my instructions fell on deaf ears."

"So what happened?"

"Our friend here, this is Albert by the way, took it upon himself to defy me. We've only just found out ourselves," Eric explained.

Max accepted this, he looked from Albert to Eric, and it was obvious he was planning what he should do next. In that moment I felt so sorry for him, he had lost everything if he had lost his daughter. Albert looked miserable.

"What happens now?" Max asked.

"Normally I would punish Albert, but as you're here, and you are the wronged party, I think you should punish him."

"I don't know how that works," Max admitted. I was amazed at how he had kept his cool up to now.

"Any way you want. If you want him dead I'll stake him myself, if you can think of something more interesting I'm prepared to consider it. Whatever you decide justice will be served right here and now," Eric assured him.

"Is my daughter okay?" Max wanted all the details.

"She's fine, she's in a special room we have here for the newly turned while we teach her to be a vampire."

"Can I see her?"

"Not a good idea until she learns to control her urges. She's strong though, she managed not to bite Sookie when we rescued her," Eric said in admiration. The look he gave me said he would have bit me. "What do you want to do with Albert? He's her maker."

Max thought about this for a while. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Am I right in thinking he owes me now?"

"He does, Albert owes you his life now," Eric confirmed.

"Can you give him to me?"

Every head in the room spun to look at Max. Disbelief on every face, including Albert's.

"You don't wish him dead?" Pam asked.

"Of course I wish him dead, but when it's done my daughter will still be a vampire. I have a much better idea. Bring me over," he said.

"That's a big choice Max," Eric said, he looked amused. "But if Albert were to bring you over he would be your maker."

"You bring me over, and release Albert and my daughter to me," Max told him.

For a while Eric considered what had been said. He looked at Pam who nodded slightly, then he looked at me. I was wide eyed, way out of my comfort zone. Then he looked at Albert, who was holding out hope that he might live here, and dread for what Max had planned.

"Okay, I'll bring you over myself, and you can have Albert for a year. At the end of that year his debt to both of us will be settled."

Pam lifted the pencil out of Albert's hand. "And if you give any problems, the next piece of wood I give you will really hurt. That's a momento."

Pam ushered everyone out. Max to see his daughter, Albert to pack his stuff.

"That looked unusual!" I said when there was only me and Eric.

"Looks amusing," he agreed.

"What hold does Max have on you?" I asked bluntly.

"He came out in the middle of the night to fix my tyre," Eric grinned.

"That's it?"

"I like him," he added.

"That's it?"

"That's it. I'm going to enjoy watching this!"

"You did all this for sport?" I was amazed.

"Would you rather Pam had spiked him, then I'd have had to kill Max. I like Max," he said.

He was on his feet, eyes full of glee. His hands landed on my shoulders, his eyes were smoldering. When he kissed me my heart raced. But there was no way I would succumb to Eric, not here. This was definitely not what I intended for our second date.

"I told you before, Eric. Love me right or not at all. Your office is not at all!"

"I know just the place," he grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Sixteen

As always Eric was right, he did know just the place.

The hotel was the best in Shreveport, the suite the best they had. When we left the lift I discovered that there were only four suites on the top floor, it was so quiet, so tranquil. I'd never been anywhere quite like this before, but it was style to which I could become accustomed.

The heavy mahogany door opened onto a huge one room suite. The carpets were red and gold, as were the wall hangings. To one end of the room was a seated area, complete with television and computer, to the other the bed. It was impressive, and I was sure it had been made to order for the hotel, I'd never seen anything that size. The room had a feel of luxury, and it just drew me in.

All of one wall was glass, the doors looking out onto a private patio, from where we could look down on the other buildings around us. When I found the bathroom I wanted to shut Eric out and enjoy it all to myself. Every surface was marble or gold, spotlessly clean, with a mountain of fresh linen.

I was standing by the window, gazing outwards at the neighborhood and at the same time inwards at our reflections on the glass. Eric had gone for a shower, leaving me alone to contemplate the view. What I was thinking about was the vampire showering less then twenty feet away. That I couldn't hear him meant that for the first time in my life I could have a proper relationship. That he was a caring and skilled lover made him easy to stay with. There was an element of danger with him too, I knew for a fact how easily he killed.

Turning the lights down to the softest setting I fetched a drink, ginger ale, from the minibar and gazed out the window at the world that was mostly unaware of us. Eric returned in a thick white robe, hair soaked and brushed back. He approached me from behind, resting his hands on my hips as he leaned close to me. When he purred against my neck, his tongue playing on the sensitive bit, I started to feel the sensations returning from the last night I'd been with him

For a long time we stood like that, he looking over my shoulders at the world outside, me trying to squeeze in every moment, and every memory from this encounter.

"Can you love me, Eric?" I asked him.

"I was going to, Lover," he purred against my throat.

"No, I mean really love me?"

"You mean in the emotional way? I don't know Sookie," he told me. His attention had shifted to neck and ear, while his hands stroked my shoulders, his fingers occasionally falling on my hair. I felt some of my earlier elation dissipate, that was not the answer I had been hoping for.

"I don't know if I can fight with you, take you for granted, and abuse you in the way that the living do to one another. I don't think I can write you poems, sing you songs or consider you always like the great lovers in the songs." My elation was disappearing fast, I wished I'd never asked.

"When I go dead to the world I see you, when I rest I feel you. When I shower I imagine you will come to scrub my back, when I feed I imagine it is only from you. When I undress I imagine I feel your eyes on me, when I see your face I know you want me as I do you. So tell me Sookie Stackhouse, can I love you?"

His voice had dropped to a deep rumble as he spoke, his tongue worked my ear while his hands caressed my back and shoulders. In the reflection on the glass I could see the concentration on Eric's face as his teeth and neck played around my ear, the sensation a wave that started in my head and rolled down through me until it reached the heat between my legs.

For a while we stood like that, his arms around me holding me tight to him as we gazed into the window, into the reflections that stared straight back. Yes he could love me in his own way, and I knew that would be enough for me.

Eric's hands traced the line that was the top of my dress, his cool fingers on my flesh raising goosebumps on me that had nothing to do with coldness. His touch was light, almost ethereal. When he slipped a hand inside the fabric, his fingertips brushing the nipple, I shuddered in his embrace. His mouth left my ear to find the back of my neck, traveling over my shoulders, his lips cool and soothing against my skin. His touch was so light my nerve endings screamed for more. Then his tongue found the line between my shoulders that made me twist and jump, and followed the nerves down my back until the top of my dress denied him access. His hand found the zipper, and he opened the dress at the back just enough to allow his tongue to continue it's journey down my back. As he dipped his head down he traced the line of nerves that were even now dancing at the cold fire that was his mouth. My arms tingled as he drew a nail from elbow to shoulder along the back, the fleshy part of my arm jerked each time he passed that nerve. I could feel his grin against the small of my back as he teased the nerves there too.

Eric slipped out of his bathrobe, allowing it to fall to the floor, before he eased me out of my dress. I felt his flesh tight against my back, his strong arms and chest enveloped me, held me too him as he continued to worship my shoulders and neck. Now that the dress was gone his hands found my ass, where his nails played lightly on the skin, teasing me. I could watch him explore my body in the reflections on the glass, almost like I was watching someone else. The sensation was wholly erotic, and at the same time beautiful. He knew I wanted him as he did me, and he had all the time in the world to prove himself. I was lost in his smell, his touch, even in the way his teeth still nipped my flesh as his tongue worshiped my body.

Eric's strong hands cupped my breasts, holding me gently as he rested on his knees behind me. His tongue traced the line down the small of my back, just enough to stir the fine hair there. Only when my nerves could feel no more did he move on down, between my cheeks. Briefly he played over the ring of muscles, rough enough to make me quiver with shock before his hands eased me forward allowing him to gain access. I leaned back into him, spreading my feet, as his tongue began to work at the moist line that was my entrance. I felt robbed when his hands left my breasts, until they found their own way to the opening where his mouth hovered. Assaulted from front and rear at the same time my nerve center exploded almost immediately into a furious orgasm that left me weak at the knee and panting for breath. His tongue dipped inside me as his hands traced circles on my mound, soothing me down from the eruption, preparing the ground for more.

Eric stood then to come around me. When I tried to turn to face him he held me still, gentle but firm. In the glass I could watch as he knelt again before me, pressing his nose to me, clamping his mouth on me. His tongue was firm and strong as he began to build me up again, my hips moving against his face. I could watch as my hands gripped his wet hair, his hands pulling me to him. He brought me off gently, the release a pleasant gasp rather than a roar as the first one had been. I understood now just how skilled my lover was, and I lost myself completely in it.

No longer capable of standing steady I guided him to the bed. When I sat down he stood before me, his huge excitement brushing my breasts and leaving a little damp trail. For a little while we stood like that, his eagerness pressed in the folds I made with my breasts, until I had enough breath left to give him the attention he craved. Eric had turned us so I could watch the reflection as my mouth enveloped him, tasting salt and a hint of iron on him. I needed only one hand to guide him in my mouth, and hold him in place. Fascinated I watched as he moved with me while my other hand played over the firm flesh of his ass. As his hips rocked with me I could see the muscles ripple under the skin, then tighten as he held himself steady against me.

I never have claimed to be experienced in things that happen in the bedroom, but I had read enough to know what he expected from me. After the pleasure he had given me with his mouth I hoped I could repay him in kind. While one hand moved his thick shaft I brought the other round to cup his balls and squeeze them as my mouth moved on him. My tongue danced along his end as his had in me. My book had said I should worship this part of him, and I really tried to do it justice. From the way he growled and grew increasingly tense I suspected I'd got it right.

Stretched wide as it was my mouth started to ache. I increased the pressure to his shaft and base as my mouth worked harder, until I felt him tense and release his hot fluid in my mouth. He bruised my mouth in his eagerness, as he pumped what he had for me until his tension passed.

"That was pretty good," he told me as he lifted me to my feet and planted the longest most sensuous kiss on my mouth. Finding his own fluid there didn't put him off from putting his cool tongue between my teeth. I could taste myself on his tongue and lips as he probed me.

My hands explored his solid and toned abdomen, feeling the muscles that stood out there, before moving south. I'd expected to find him deflating, but what he held between us showed no sign of resting.

"Again my Lover?" I asked him.

His grin told me all I needed to know. With one hand he eased me back on the bed, while with the other he found my soaking entrance and held me open. He took time to move aside so that in the reflection I could see how he held me ready. Then he pressed his gracious plenty against my soaked and swollen lips, before easing himself into me.

Again that mixture of pleasure and pain as he stretched and filled me. He was gentle as he entered me, although I could feel the tension in his arms and shoulders that was my warning that this tenderness would not last. He eased himself into me completely. His balls lying against my soaking ass, while my body registered pain inside when he leaned his weight on me. For a moment I was afraid that he would be rough with me and hurt me, and ruin this beautiful encounter, but he held himself in check until I was ready for him, his hands playing on my nipples, his mouth on my neck. Only when I was able to make the muscles relax did he start to move against me. Eric was a big boy, and he knew how much harm he could do if he rushed me.

Slowly he built his rhythm while I followed. With every movement I was aware, screamingly aware, of his gracious plenty as it moved inside me. His strokes became firmer and faster as my own tension started to build and when I wrapped my legs tight around him, to pull him as deep as I could take him, he began to move faster still. I tore my eyes away from his beautiful face to look at our reflection in the window just as his backside became a blur. This pace punished me, but it was an intensely satisfying explosion of pleasure that it drew from me when I finally screamed my way into orgasm. My throat was hoarse as I howled my delight at him, urging him on until he erupted inside me, back arched and taught as he delivered his fluid as far into me as he could go.

We lay like that, with him still inside me, while he bit my arm and fed from me. He took only a little of my blood, but the sensation of him feeding was already becoming my final pleasure in our love making.

For what seemed like hours after he held me, stroked me, soothed me.

Could you love me Eric? I hope so or you'll break my heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Seventeen

Eric was in my life then. Suddenly he'd come along and filled a void that I'd been aware of but not troubled about. In a couple of days everything had changed. And now he was going away.

He had wakened me with a kiss, about an hour before dawn to tell me.

"Where are you going?"

"New Orleans, Bill should have been back by now," he told me.

"Are you worried about him?" I asked.

"I am concerned that someone I regard as acting under my instruction has failed to report back."

"That's what I said, you're worried about him. Thought you said you weren't friends?"

"Sookie, you forget I intervened in the queen's scheme, what happens to Bill could well happen to me." So that was it, self-preservation.

"Before you go there's something you should know," I told him.

"Go on."

"Jason's work gang have stumbled on a tunnel out where those cops were killed on the road to Madison. Just thought you should know in case it's relevant."

"It is," he told me. "I'll look into it when we get back."

He rolled into me then for one last long kiss before leaving me alone in the bed. I drifted off to sleep again, missing his solid shape beside me.

When I woke again it was nearly noon, someone from room service had tried to get in to change the sheets. Self consciously I hoped to be out of there before they did. Quick as I could manage I showered and dressed in last nights clothes and left the little Clean Me card hanging on the door handle. The receptionist, a bright and friendly older woman called Linda told me that Eric had arranged a car for me, which turned out to be a limo. The driver was polite and courteous and happy to take me home to Bon Temps.

After the night I'd just had my Gran's house seemed so normal. She was in the kitchen making lunch when I rather awkwardly slipped in through the back door. Her knowing smile said she didn't judge me, for which I was grateful. Without a word we settled into a familiar routine washing and cutting vegetables. After lunch I went to lie out on the veranda with my book until it was time to get ready for work.

Holly looked really glad to see me when I got to Merlotte's. I was switching shifts with her and I picked up from her mind that she had an important date tonight that she didn't want to be late for. Behind the bar Sam was in residence, cleaning glasses and talking hunting with my brother. Once again Jason was alone, Berniece had been absent the last couple of times I'd seen him.

"You're finished early," I said to him.

"Just here, I was only working a little way down the road."

"No Berniece?"

"Oh that's over, I think," he smiled at me. "Run it's course."

My brother has all the morals of a tom cat, I shouldn't have been surprised that his relationship had fizzled out already. By tonight there would be a new beauty on his arm. For a town as small as Bon Temps Jason never failed to run out of willing bed partners.

The bar was very busy over dinner. Sam had to help Arlene out a few times. At first I though she was just off form, but when Sam got me on my own he told me what was wrong with her.

"She got a call to work just before you came in, her uncle's in hospital," Sam told me.

"Is he bad?" I hadn't met her uncle but I knew she was fond of him.

"Cancer, he collapsed, the family have all been called," he looked at her. "She doesn't want to go."

"We'll just have to get her through tonight then." I smiled my I'm a hero smile for Sam.

"That's what I thought too," he grinned back at me.

We were very close when we were talking, and I could feel one of those man woman moments building between us again. Time to rush back to tables I decided, just as Sam was about to say something I really didn't need to hear. I like my job, and although sometimes my boss has been the object of a good fantasy, it was best we not get too close. Anyway I was sure that Eric would not approve.

Closing time came rushing at us. Even after everyone had gone for the night, my brother with Amy Dreisling, a blonde haired first grade teacher, there was still a lot to do. Sam seemed relieved when I stayed on to help him clear up.

"No date tonight?" he asked.

"Eric's out of town," I told him.

"You want to hang out with me?"

I set the chair I was holding down and looked at Sam, really looked at him. My boss just wanted some company, and he could see that I did too.

"I'd like that," I told him.

So that was why Sam and I were sitting on the front step of his double-wide, talking about the customers, the other waitresses, the high school football team. We were sipping on ginger ale for me and beer for him, and I was thinking how nice it was to have a friend like Sam. It was a beautiful evening that didn't need to be ruined by the thunder of helicopters passing overhead.

"Those look like police," I said.

"FBI," Sam told me like he knew.

"What are they doing flying into Bon Temps at this time of the night?"

"Something bad has happened, Sookie. FBI don't turn up for flag days."

"Have you still got your scanner?" Sam had bought a police scanner a while back from a customer in the bar.

"It's in my truck, but it wont get the FBI," he told me.

"But it will get all the local police chatter," I had a horrible feeling that it was important to know what was going on.

"All units Madison area be aware FBI agents are on the ground, repeat FBI agents are on the ground," the controller was saying when we switched the scanner on. We both listened for a while for any clue to what might be going on. There had been some kind of incident at the Spa in Madison that required the FBI, that's all we got.

"Should we drive over there?" I asked Sam.

"What for, to gawk? No Sookie we'd just be getting in the way, we'll know in the morning when folks start coming in." He was right of course, we had no reason to go out there and get in the way, but I had a gnawing feeling that I needed to know. Sam was just going to switch the scanner off when I heard Kevin's voice come on.

"Tell Sheriff Bud we've got another problem," he was telling the dispatcher. I've just found four busted up and burned coffins at the crossroads between Hotshot and Madison. Don't know if it's related to the other business in Madison."

"What's that all about?" I asked Sam, who just shook his head.

The last new incident call made my blood run cold.

"Sheriff I've got a report of an FBI patrol on the road to Madison being attacked by vampires. There are no survivors." The dispatcher sounded very sure about that last bit. Sam went to get us more drinks as we settled in to eavesdrop for a while longer.

I finally left Sam's around four in the morning. After a while the radio traffic had become clearer and we'd built a picture of what was going on around us.

Shortly after dark there had been a report of a murder in Madison, at the Spa. When the police arrived they were attacked as well, but they had managed to escape. Sheriff Bud had called in the FBI for assistance when it became clear it was multiple vampire attacks he was dealing with. An FBI car had later been attacked on the way into Madison, and someone had tried to bring down one of their helicopters. Before the night was over the governor had been asked to mobilize the national guard, and the police were waiting for vampire officers to arrive.

One eyewitness report said the rampaging vampires were wearing the remnants of the uniform of confederate soldiers.


	18. Chapter 18

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Eighteen

In the car on the quiet road home I realized how foolish I was. Sam and I had listened in awe to the police radio traffic all night, both of us assuming it was none of our business, but it was. Eric was in New Orleans, but Pam would still be in the club. Add that to the fact that I was on my own, at night, in the dark. I'm not normally easily spooked, but this was no normal night.

By the time I got to my Gran's I had myself convinced the vampires were waiting for me, which they weren't. I parked up and let myself in, then locked and checked all the doors and windows before I looked up the number and phoned Pam.

"Bored vampire hang out," she answered.

"Pam can you get in touch with Eric?" I asked her.

"Yes thanks," she replied.

"There's a bit of a problem in Madison," I told her.

"Go on," she said, all business now. I outlined everything I had heard tonight. Pam never spoke until I was finished.

"You waited all night to phone?" she asked.

"I knew Eric was out of town," I knew I should have called her before now.

"I'll page him, maybe I'll get to him before sun up, thanks Sookie." She hung up on me, leaving me alone in my Gran's house, listening to every noise in the yard. I'd fallen asleep at the table by the time the sun came up.

Jason woke me. He was raiding the fridge for breakfast.

"You been there all night Sookie?"

My head hurt, my back and legs throbbed. I had no idea how long I'd slept, but I hadn't heard Jason come in. For a moment I was confused and tongue tied, and just too damn tired. The coffee my brother set down in front of me helped.

"Did you hear that whole fuss last night?" he wanted to know. I told Jason about the scanner and what we'd heard as we'd been eavesdropping. He looked even more confused when I finished.

"Do you think it was anything to do with those tunnels we found?" he asked.

"I think it has everything to do with those tunnels, something was locked in there that should have stayed there, I think. Eric and Bill hinted at something there, but I thought they'd taken care of it."

Jason chewed on that for a minute.

"No Sookie the tunnel that collapsed under the lorry was about half a mile further on, it couldn't be the same tunnel, could it? The ground here is bad for digging, never mind earthworks and stuff. The whole thing would have to be shored up and lined and drained and everything."

"Well something let those vampires out, and it can't be coincidence," I told him. "Who got hurt at the spa?"

"Amanda, the receptionist. Seems she was crossing the parking lot for a cigarette," Jason paused thinking something out, then he went quiet.

"What happened to Berniece?" I asked, changing the subject. My brother's face reddened.

"That's over, she wanted more from me than I could give her," he confessed.

"What like a ring and home and stuff?" I was curious to know why the pair had parted company.

"No, like Saturday afternoon. You know I hunt most Saturdays, unless there's a game on. It brings out the natural predator in me." I laughed at him.

"The natural predator in you? What have you been reading Jason?"

"One of Berniece's magazines, it was an article on men who hunt," he told me.

"Do you have to work today?" I asked him, realizing that he should be there now.

"Can't get anywhere, the FBI and the police have closed all the roads and the national guard are coming. They say we should stay in our homes because there's been a large animal sighted, but you and I know that's a lie."

The phone's shrill ring interrupted him. I almost jumped out of my skin when it started.

"Sookie? It's Sam. They've closed the bar tonight, the police that is. They said they didn't want people who had no reason to be out putting themselves in the way of the police investigation."

"What do you suppose they'll be investigating out there?"

"If it was me I'd be hunting for the vampires and staking every one of them while they sleep," he told me. There was a pause, as if he was going to tell me something else. But he didn't so I said goodbye and hung up.

So that was it, we were housebound until this was over. I wondered what Eric had made of the whole thing. He was probably too busy living it up in New Orleans to be worried about what was happening on my doorstep. For a moment I wished I was there with him, enjoying the sites and smells of that wonderful place with my handsome vampire. He'd nearly said he could love me, and just this minute I'd like a bit of his nearly loving. I patted my brother on the shoulder and went to bed, hoping for one of my Eric in good loving mode dreams. Eventually I settled for catching up on sleep instead.

My Gran woke me when the sun was going down. She's a tough old lady, but I could see that she was afraid of what the night would bring. The television news had been full of the bogus story circulated by the FBI but Jason had been good enough to fill in the details. My Gran thought we were all going to be attacked in our beds.

I'd been hoping for an attack in bed too, but Eric was much too far away to oblige me.

I hadn't been expecting the whole day to myself like this, so I was making the most of it. While Gran made supper for Jason and me I had a long shower, honored an appointment with a razor that left me almost body hair free, then gave my hair the kind of pampering it deserved. My nails, eyebrows, everything got the four star treatment. I felt really good about myself, and totally relaxed, when I threw my jeans and sweatshirt on and went to join them.

My Gran and Jason were in the kitchen, both staring out the window. I stood beside them to look at the faces staring back in at us.

A/N Sorry this is a short one, I'll make up for it, honest.


	19. Chapter 19

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Nineteen

Adele Stackhouse had lived a long and rich life. Part of the tapestry that was her identity was her fascination with the Civil War and the legends of the South. Now she was face to face with some of those legends she didn't look entirely happy.

There were dozens of them, emaciated wretched looking men in neat crisp uniforms, regimental colors shown proud. Most of them were Louisiana rifles, but there were other units represented too, and even a couple of blue coats. One thing united them, they were all very dead.

"Open the door," one of them asked, or rather commanded. His voice was deep and resonated long after he had spoken. I knew he was trying to play one of those mind tricks that vampires do, but it wouldn't work on me. My hand flew up to pull my grandmother back, apparently it would work on her. She rounded on me with a light in her eye that died when she saw the look on my face.

"They're vampires Gran, and probably not that friendly. They look hungry," I explained.

"Oh, good job you were here," she told me, coming back to herself.

Jason stared in awe at the assembly outside the window. He wasn't exactly afraid, although he should be, but he wasn't that happy about our visitors either.

"Open the damn door," the voice said again. I searched the faces for the speaker, found a man who had been in his thirties when he had first died. He had black hair and an elaborate mustache that hid most of his face. On his shoulder he wore the cords and insignia of a cavalry officer. There had been a dream of mine in which I would be swept away by a noble cavalry officer, but I had a feeling it was spoiled now.

"Go away," I told them, my voice surer than I felt myself.

"Let us in," he answered.

"No chance, I know what will happen if I do that."

"Then we'll break in," he assured me.

"You can't, you haven't been invited."

He seemed to think about that for a minute.

"We'll knock the building down then," he told me.

"Rule still holds, you still won't be able to come in for us," I hoped that was right. "Why here? Madison is miles away."

"I'm not sure, there was a smell like the richest blood anyone ever had, so we came. No matter how much we feed the hunger won't go away." I felt pity for him then, he was only acting on impulse dictated by his condition. There was still no chance I would let him in though. I had a brainwave. From the fridge I fetched the dozen or so True Blood that were there for Eric. Jason helped me warm them, then we took them to the front door.

"This might help," I told him.

The captain looked a little surprised, but there was clear intelligence in his eyes, and he understood that I was trying to help. In that moment I could see that he was not a bad man, just ruled by the need to feed and provide for his men. The little bottles were passed back among the ranks. I could see each man grow just a little pinker, a little more wholesome, after he had drank from the bottle.

"Have you more?" he asked.

"That's it, I'm afraid, until I get to the store in the morning." I hoped this wasn't going to be a habit, my wages would not cover feeding all these hungry soles.

"Then we'll come in and get the real thing," he told me.

"You can't, you know that."

"True, okay we'll burn the house and wait for you to come out. Why do you smell so different to the others?"

That was me then, smelled good enough to eat to the dead guys for miles around. I would have laughed if I'd had time. This was going badly, I'd thought the bottled blood would have bought them off, but it had only bought us time. Fangtasia's number was still on the pad by the phone.

"Fangtasia, we've got more bite than a trunk full of alligators," Pan said in a very bored voice.

"It's Sookie, is Eric there?"

"No, but I did send him your message," Pam said. " Has something happened?"

"Kind of, I found all the dead guys that were behind those attacks last night," I told her. "Problem is they're all outside my Gran's house, and they want in."

"Don't think you should let them in, Sookie, you know what vampires are like," Pam laughed.

"Yeah but they've just thought of burning the house and waiting for us to come out!"

"Ah, that's not good. Not sure if there's anything I can do about it from here, I'll try to do something though," Pam assured me. "If they get you first it's been real nice knowing you."

"Thanks, thanks a bunch Pam."

"You're welcome," she said and hung up.

"They coming?" Jason asked.

"Eric's away, there's no-one else there but Pam," I told him. My eyes were starting to tear, panic was setting in. Would this be the way my life would end. I hoped not, I didn't want a headstone with Tasted Nice on it. The phone rang, it was Pam.

"Eric's on his way, they got held up with Lorena. He'll tell you about it himself, but Sophie-Anne had a hard time making Lorena confess to what she'd done. I guess you could say Eric helped her give a Stakement," Pam was still laughing at her own joke when she hung up. I was glad I'd amused her if nothing else.

With no idea what Pam meant I told Jason what he wanted to hear. The cavalry were coming, we just had to last until they got here. Outside the captain I had spoken to was looking for a match. This was not looking good. Eric was going to arrive in time to give us the last rites if he didn't hurry.

Jason spotted the newcomers first. Two figures strolled up the drive and into the middle of the uniformed vampires as if it was their right to be there. I opened the door to wave weakly at Eric, careful not to step to close to the vampires who were waiting there.

"I," they all turned to look at Eric, "am Eric Fucking Northman. You, all of you, are trespassing."

Fifty pairs of eyes turned to face him. They looked unsure, but their captain blustered his way to the front of his men.

"Who is Eric Northman?" he asked.

"That would be me, Sheriff of Area five and here on the queens orders. She was quite specific, I am to quell the disturbance in Bon Temps by any means necessary," Eric was very confident, I loved seeing him like this. I loved it even more because my house wasn't burning. Beside him Bill looked menacing.

"Eric, I can smell that you are vampire, but I know of no queen. Shouldn't you two run along before you get hurt?" all of the soldiers laughed with their captain. I'd seen stuff like this in the movies, Jackie Chan would fight odds like this and not lose his breath. But then this wasn't the movies, and all of the uniformed vampires were wearing swords and pistols.

"I assert my authority here, you will do as I say, you will come with me," Eric told them.

"And how will two of you make all of us do that?"

Bill looked amused.

"This isn't my fight captain, I fought in the same uniform as you, and was turned by the same evil bitch as you. I've only come to hold Eric's coat if you decide to fight him. I suggest you do not, for he is not much given to mercy," Bill smiled his most soothing smile.

"Fifty against one?" The captain was incredulous. "Begone, before there is a fight!"

Calmly, slowly, Eric took off his jacket. As he turned to hand it to Bill the huge sword strapped to his back was there for all to see. He put a hand on the hilt, but still did not draw the wicked blade. His arms bulged, the muscles taut in readiness. My brother was making excited noises beside me. Was Eric really going to fight all of them?

When he turned to face the soldiers the smile had gone. His eyes were hooded, full of brooding menace, his fangs were down, mouth open so everyone could see. From the corner of his mouth a thin trickle of his own blood ran down over his chin. The air was electric, Eric looked like some heroic figure from a viking saga, except of course for the jeans. Part of me wanted to look away from the coming violence, but the part that was stronger didn't want to miss a thing.

Bill took several steps back, away from Eric. His look was still amused, but he never took his eyes off the massive blade that rested between Eric's wide shoulders.

"I think there might be a fight, Sookie," my Gran said. She looked excited by the prospect. I hoped Eric knew what he was doing.

Fifty blades cleared their scabbards all at once, a loud and clear signal that these men were not prepared to back down. At the moment I knew that I was no longer the prize here, we mortals were forgotten by the dead men who had come to kill us. Eric feinted as if to move forward, and was rewarded by the entire company taking a step back. I nearly laughed when Jason stepped back too. Then he pulled the blade free, so slowly, the light from the back of the house catching on the ancient blade as he brought it forward to hold it two handed and upright in front of him.

"You will swear fealty to me!" he told them.

"Kill him," the captain answered. They charged at Eric, surrounding him in a sea of gray coats, dotted with blue. For a moment I thought my vampire lover would be lost in the rush, until I heard the screaming start.

My eye couldn't follow Eric as he danced and weaved among the enemy. Occasionally there would be a clang as blades clashed, or light would flash off Eric's ancient sword. But my ears were filling with the screams of wounded men as his blade bit into vampire flesh. In the first few seconds ten of them were down on the ground, dead or dying. To clear the area around his feet Eric moved to a new group of attackers, so fast they couldn't follow him until his blade started to sing again. And sing it did, a low mournful noise that I supposed was the result of the metal passing impossible fast through the air to bite another opponent, before landing a blow to the man on his left, the corporal on his right. I looked back at the fallen to see that most were still writhing on the ground in agony, but none seemed dead. When Eric had killed the rogues he hadn't wasted time on fancy sword play, but it looked to me that he was showing off.

Then it hit me, he wasn't showing off. As I watched he turned the blade from a guaranteed kill to a maiming wound, taking one vampire's leg off at the knee. As it fell he lifted the point of the blade enough to do the same to his neighbor. Several blows passed close to his shoulder, but he was much too fast for them, and as yet the soldiers hadn't even managed to touch him. Twenty of them were down now, but none of them dead.

I didn't think Eric was putting on a display for me and my Gran, so I had to wonder what he was up to as he continued to dance and weave, thrust and maim, then dance again. When I could see him he was a sleek work of beauty, at one with his sword. Then suddenly there was only him and the captain. Eric stepped back, blade in the guard position.

"Yield you son of a bitch," Eric told him. "You are their commander, yield and they will. Refuse and I'll have to kill you."

The captain's blade wavered, but still he held it ready. He was no fool and no coward.

"Who are you?"

"I am Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five. But once I was Eric, sea crosser and woman killer, land stealer and farm burner. And once, just once, I was a killer of kings. I am Eric, Viking Jarl, and I will accept you and yours as bondsmen. Give me your fealty freely and there is a place for you and your men with me. Or you could refuse, of course." He looked around at the maimed vampires on the ground, as if appreciating the din of their injured howls. In my mind I could imagine him in firs and metal armor, with his blonde beauty at his feet as he struck the pose he did now.

"I accept," the captain said, lowering his blade. "Eric Northman, the officers and men of the Twenty Second Louisiana rifles will offer you their service."

"Not enough," Eric told them, fire burning in his eyes. "I want an oath of absolute service, sworn on the souls of your dead ancestors. I will accept no less."

After taking one long look at the mess Eric had made of his soldiers, the captain gave that oath. In a short time so did all of his men. Unnoticed in the fighting Bill had gone to fetch his car, the boot was full of cases of blood. As the bottles were passed around the vampires stopped their piteous howling as they began to heal.

"I have a question," the captain asked Eric.

"Go on."

"Is your middle name really Fucking?"

Eric laughed, then left the injured to Bill's care and approached the house.

"May I enter?" I asked. Please do I was thinking, who would have thought fighting could make me feel like this. My grandmother welcomed Eric inside.

"Thanks for coming," I said. And lets get away from here so I can.

Eric smiled at me, he wasn't even out of breath.

"Tell me what just happened there. Eric," I wanted to know.

"We got your message while I was with Sophie-Anne. Turned out that Lorena had left a nasty, very nasty, surprise behind when she left. She had a taste for men in uniform it would seem. At first she refused to cooperate, but Sophie-Anne had been very specific about wanting to know exactly what embarrassments Lorena had left out here."

"So where is Lorena now? Is she with the queen?" Something that Pam had said made me ask.

"Regrettably Lorena didn't quite understand the queen's wrath the way I did. She will be no further embarrassment, I'll stake my reputation on it." He was grinning at me, his fangs were still run out. I knew that look from our two previous private encounters.

"Why did you let them live?" I asked.

"Why not? They've done nothing wrong, Lorena turned them and locked them away, they were starving when they got out. And of course the queen told me to deal with them, which I have. She said they weren't to be running around killing people, which they're not."

"What are you planning Eric?"

"I have ambition, Sookie. Do you have any idea how long it takes to make fifty vampires, how long it takes to teach them and break them and control them utterly?" I had no idea, but I could guess it was a big commitment.

"Lorena just handed me the most important diplomatic tool of my career," he laughed.

I had no idea what he was talking about, I just wanted to clear the room and climb all over him here and now. But my grandmother and my brother were not that open minded, and neither was I, not normally. Eric had a plan though.

"I'm going to need your special talents, Sookie, and your car. We need to get this lot away from here before the FBI come looking for them. Will you help me?"

Of course I would. And when we were done maybe there would be time for an Eric Sookie moment too.


	20. Chapter 20

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Twenty

Infinite relief and delight at Eric's timely arrival was quickly turning to infinite frustration. I knew by the time we'd ferried fifty vampires to the club in Shreveport that Eric had not thought this through at all, or else he hadn't thought he'd get away with it. Lucky for all of us the FBI were still searching in Madison.

Pam looked a little more amused each time a car load of bewildered vamps arrived. She was issuing each of them with black Fangtasia shirts and one size fits none jeans from Kwik Buy. The uniforms had to be discretely packed away, to be retrieved when the FBI weren't looking for them, or the people who had been in them.

My eagerness for Eric's company was dwindling as I watched him organize the soldiers for their first night in his service. Behind his back Pam was doing all the real work, sending them off in groups with other vampires, trying to break down the larger group and get them lodged temporarily. Making sure they got fed. That was one she was very careful about when she saw just how emaciated the newcomers were. Fealty or not, afraid of Eric or not, hunger could make a vamp behave like, well like a hungry vamp.

Every vampire in Eric's service had been summoned to the club, and was sent away with at least two lodgers. No matter what protest they raised Pam had the same answer ready.

"Just do it meat-head or I'll bite you!" It seemed to work for her.

Tomorrow night I imagined the lodgers would all be following their hosts around in a kind of bring a couple of vampires to work kind of way. At the minute they looked like so many exchange students, flown into civilization, dumped in clothes that marked them the same, and sent on their bewildered way to meet the folks. It would have been funny if the implications weren't so scary.

Eric was getting on everyone's nerves, he was so pleased with himself, and I'm sure if I had known what he was planning I would have shared his enthusiasm. Eventually Pam convinced him that she had it all under control. Then she dumped him on me.

Of course I didn't mind having almost six and a half feet of solid viking war muscle left in my care, not one bit. It would be nice to get him away from here for a while. Bill gave me a nod as I led Eric away from his little army.

"To the victor the spoils!" Pam called after us. Very funny.

"Where are we going?" I asked Eric when he was seated beside me in my car.

"The hotel, Sookie, the hotel," he told me. He was giddy with his victory and in very good humor, waving and smiling to everyone until we left the car park. Suddenly my Eric was back, when no-one could see him.

"Get us out of here, Sookie. I don't think I can smile even once more tonight," he told me.

The change in him startled me, and I said so.

"It's an act Sookie. This has to look like a bonus result for which I have no plans. The queen's spies will have already told her what happened, and that I was so giddy with victory that Pam had to take over. The queen knows me for my arrogance so she'll believe that whole charade. I can't risk anyone seeing me as a threat, yet."

"What are you up to Eric?"

"The biggest game of my career, Sookie, and the biggest gamble!"

For a while we drove along the mostly deserted streets in silence, Eric had taken it upon himself to hunt through my glovebox for something to listen to. He settled on a Queen album I hadn't known was in there.

"What kind of trouble are you planning Eric?" I asked after a while. I'd been running all the options over in my head, and didn't like any of them.

"Trouble? None at all, I'm merely the good Samaritan here," his face was a picture of innocence, ruined by the fangs that were still run out. He grinned at me all the way to the hotel.

In the foyer the receptionist organized the same room we had used the last time. I'd been in it only once before but it was starting to feel like home. With my arms wrapped around Eric I felt safe, and able to relax.

"We got the same room," I observed as he swiped the card to open the door.

"We always will," he told me. "I own a share in this hotel, the suite is part of the payment I take."

That was a surprise for me, I had guessed that Eric was quite comfortably off, but to own a share in this kind of hotel was big time in my eyes. It seemed there were things about my Eric I had yet to learn. It was a life far removed from waiting tables at Merlotte's and counting tips at the end of the night.

As soon as he got the door closed behind us he was all over me, hands, mouth, not very discreet trouser bulge. He was hungry for me, as I was for him. I had to fight him off to get away to the bathroom, and as an afterthought I locked the door.

"Don't be too long, Lover," he called after me, laughing.

He was waiting for me when I came out, dressed only in a black silk bathrobe. It hung on his broad shoulders, firm chest, tight abs and just rolled off the most delicious example of ass flesh I had ever laid eyes on. He stretched his arms above his head in a mock yawn that left the robe open and everything on display. This man had no inhibitions whatsoever. The effect of the silk on his frame was both breathtaking and sensual. His blonde mane was tousled, his eyes were on fire, his fangs were right down. I let my own bathrobe fall off my shoulders to the floor.

"See anything you like?" he asked in that low rumbling voice that made me quiver from knee to naval. I didn't trust myself to speak to answer him. Instead I crossed the gap between us, aware of the way his eyes followed my breasts and mound as I went to him.

"Do you?" I asked his neck as I pressed against him.

He turned his mouth to mine, and for a while our lips chased and played while our tongues dueled. Eric had this way of kissing me that made me feel like I was the one, the only one. He worked his magic on my mouth and neck while his hand found the crease between my legs and he started to tease the already throbbing nerves there. His touch over the neatly trimmed blonde hair was firmer than he had been before, the result was a faster and more thorough climax that tore hoarse whispered oaths from my lips while my knees buckled. In that moment I hated him for the way he could draw pleasure from my body.

With the muscles across his chest rippling Eric lifted me and carried me to the bed, kissing my neck and ear before he set me down facing him at the foot of the bed. His bathrobe failed miserably to hide his growing excitement, so I reached for him, began to work him with both hands. When he pressed his hand into my hair and drew me forward I got the message, and dropped my mouth onto his swollen glans.

I'm no expert, Eric was my first and only lover, but I guess the way I ran the tip of my tongue over the glans before teasing the the skin back and closing my mouth over him was something close to what he wanted. He moaned a deep baritone growl of pleasure as I brought both hands to the task in hand. My mouth was stretched to accommodate him, and I hoped the gentle rhythmic thrusts would not escalate as his excitement did. If Eric got carried away I would need a dentist.

I closed my lips on him and drew only the glans fully into my mouth, while my tongue moved firmly around him, one hand working his thick shaft while the other rubbed and squeezed at his balls. He became jerky and vocal as the tension started to build in his groin.

"Just like that, Sookie, just like that," he was urging me as I drew him ever further in and increased the pace and pressure on him. When he exploded into my mouth I swallowed what I could while the remainder of his fluid ran down my chin. In his excitement he pumped my mouth, bruising my lips as I struggled to contain him.

Eric was still twitching against my chin when I got up off the bed, turned my back on him, and eased myself backwards onto him. He pressed against my moist opening for long enough to tease me then thrust right in to the hilt. I felt him strike pleasure nerve gold when he dived straight in. He lifted my legs up so my knees were on the bed, then began to plunge deep into me, faster and ever faster, while his hands found my breasts and squeezed hard. When he let go to put his hands over my ass, holding me open, I thought I would cry from the loss. But then he smacked my bottom as he thrust one last time deep enough to make me cry in pain. I exploded in a howling release that would leave my throat raw in the morning. Unable to support my own weight even one second longer I fell face forward onto the bed.

I felt a sharp pain at the top of my thigh when Eric bit me. He was careful with me though, and the pain of his feeding was less than it had been before. As always he was careful not to bite my neck and leave the tell tale mark of a vampire lover where it could be seen. When he was done I drifted off to sleep with his head resting on my butt.


	21. Chapter 21

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Twenty-One

No matter what way you look at it four hours sleep is not enough before going into work. Eric had left me exhausted, if glowing happily. My head hurt, I couldn't think properly, and for the first time since I started working for Sam I really wanted to pull a duvet day.

I couldn't do it on him though, I'd have to face him afterward and wouldn't be able to look him in the eye and tell him I was sick. Sam was a good boss, and there were moments in our friendship when I had thought he wanted more. But of course now that Eric was on the scene he had reverted to just being my friend and boss. Besides the bills wouldn't pay themselves.

I'd have to go home for a clean uniform first, and face the knowing look my Gran would give me. I'm an adult but when she looked at me with that I know what you've been up to look it was like I was ten years old all over again. The fact that she was passively encouraging my relationship with Eric wouldn't help, not one bit. At least I didn't have to worry about what my brother thought, he was too much of a tom cat himself to pass comment on my dirty stop outs.

The drive to my Gran's was difficult, a couple of times I nearly fell asleep at the wheel. By the time I was parking on the drive, I had the windows down, the music blaring and had eaten all the chocolate in the car. I thanked the god of greed that I had a habit of buying two when I only wanted one. One day I really must work out where that Queen album had come from, it was good, but it wasn't mine.

The house was empty, I could feel it as soon as I walked through the door. There was a note on the fridge from my Gran to say that the Historical Society were meeting in town this morning, and that she and Jason had agreed not to discuss the spectacle that had happened in our yard last night. It hit me then, I'd just run out on them to help Eric, and never thought of them while I was with him. What must they think of me, taking them for granted like that?

Probably because I was tired, and maybe because I had cramps I started to cry. Once it started I couldn't stop it, even though I had no idea why. When the doorbell rang I hoped they would go away, but they just kept ringing and ringing. Andy Bellefleur was not who I wanted to see when I finally answered it.

"Everything okay, Sookie?" he asked.

Great, I had a cop I don't particularly like, who I knew judged me because he couldn't hide his thoughts from me, standing on the door step. This day was just getting better and better.

"What's up Andy?"

"Can I come in?" I wanted to tell him no, right now I wanted to tell him to fuck off, but it's not how I was brought up. Instead I brought him into the sitting room, wiping my tears on my hand as I made a polite if insincere offer to fetch coffee.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked. I wished I couldn't read his mind when he thought the crazy girl has finally lost it. Normally I'm very careful about letting people know I could hear their thoughts, but what I said next just slipped out.

"The crazy girl hasn't lost it, her period's due, and she's tired and emotional, and hoping this won't take long!"

His face was a picture as he scrambled to gather everything I'd just said to him into his neat folders in his head. Problem was they wouldn't fit. Ever. I was enjoying his discomfort, even though I shouldn't have been. And I wasn't one bit sorry.

"It's true then, what they say about you?" he asked quietly.

"Some of what they say is true Andy, yes."

"Could be a useful skill that, you know," he said. I could read his thoughts, all the cases he could close. I wanted no part of it, so I changed the subject.

"Why are you here Andy?"

"Oh, there was a report of a large party of men in the area last night, we're checking on everyone door to door," again the thought was there, he'd drawn the short straw getting me. I made him uncomfortable but he had his duty to perform.

"A large party of men?"

"Maybe vampires, Sookie?" he didn't say, so when we heard there were vampires we thought of the crazy girl who dates them, but his thoughts did. I don't know really why Andy dislikes me this way, but it was fast becoming mutual.

"Never saw a thing," I lied.

"Oh. Well so long as everyone's okay?"

"They are."

"Then I'll be on my way," he couldn't get out quick enough. I tried really hard not to slam the door behind him. So that hadn't gone too well.

I had to rush to get into my uniform and get to Merlotte's, Andy's visit had cost me time I couldn't spare and left me in rotten form. Queen got dumped on the floor when I got in the car and I tuned in to one of the rock stations. Maybe listening to something with a bit of bite would help my mood. It was that thought that finally put a smile on my face.

Sam was out. Terry was looking after the bar, and Arlene was leaning way too close over one of Jason's men when I arrived. Shameless she didn't even flinch when I walked in past her. No my mood really hadn't lifted at all. I gave myself a shake in Sam's office when I went in to put my bag in the drawer. With my best smile fixed on my face I went out to face my public.

I'd just have to do what I could to make this shift pass quickly. Lucky for me it got really busy and for a while I forgot that I was supposed to be cross. Sam came in around three, said brief hellos then went to his office. At the switch I couldn't get my bag and get away quick enough.

"You okay, Sookie?" Sam asked when I went in to get my bag.

"Just tired, and stuff," I told him. The room seemed to grow brighter, then darker, then the floor moved, then my empty gut moved. Sam caught me before I fell.

"You're not okay, are you?" he said, still holding me. I think if he'd missed I would have hurt myself when I fell. I still felt dizzy and sick.

"Just tired," I assured him.

"No, you're too pale. When did you eat last?" he asked.

"Can't remember, yesterday I think, Andy called when I was getting ready for work, so all I had for breakfast was chocolate." Of course I hadn't eaten, there just hadn't been time.

Holly walked in at just that moment. I didn't know whether to be relieved or embarrassed, Sam was still holding me. Her face registered shock then amusement, I shut myself out of her thoughts. Her expression changed when she got a better look at me.

"You're ill Sookie?" she asked.

"I just felt a bit faint, that's all," I told her.

"Holly talk to her for me, will you," Sam said, as if I wasn't there. "You've dated a vampire after all haven't you."

Gently he set me in the chair, then strode out of the room and left me with a very amused looking Holly.

"So it's that kind of ill then," she smiled, not patronizing but it felt like I was about to have a mother daughter style talk. Hell it wouldn't hurt to listen.

"They're hard on us Sookie, you have to take better care of yourself. Does he feed off you?"

I wanted to tell her to mind her own business, Eric had been so careful not to mark me where anyone could see. I nodded, cringing.

"They all do," she said in a matter of fact way. "Bet your not getting enough sleep either, or time to eat properly?"

I wasn't, life with Eric didn't work that way, and we'd only been together a heartbeat. Holly was looking at the circles around my eyes critically, like she knew what she was looking for.

"I'm guessing you need a good feed, and some of these won't do you any harm either," she said, handing me a little prescription bottle. I don't do drugs, don't like drugs, but she turned the bottle to show me the label. "Iron tablets, every little helps."

"Thanks Holly," I said, taking the little bottle of her. I felt string enough to go to my car and drive home, but Sam was back with a better idea. He'd been to the kitchen and come back with a chicken basket and fries.

"We'll leave you to it Sookie," he told me, and then left, taking Holly with him.

I started to cry again, but I ate as I did. There was so much I didn't know about being with a vampire.

Sam woke me carefully. It was dark outside, and I felt sweaty and grubby in my uniform. My mouth tasted bad and my face, I wasn't even thinking about my face. I needed a bathroom too, and someone to rub the knots out of my joints. Then a bath, and then...

"Sookie," Sam said a little more urgently.

"Did I sleep long?" I was disoriented, and sure my thoughts were more than a little scrambled.

"We've closed. There's someone here to see you," he told me.

"If it's Andy tell him to fuck off!"

"It's Eric," he said. I could see my handsome lover standing in the doorway behind Sam. He was looking at me with something that would have passed for concern on his face.

"Let me take you home, Sookie. Bill's here too, he can bring your car." I tried to get up, but after sleeping in a chair everything was numb and didn't seem to work right. Eric saw my discomfort and moved towards me, swept me up in his strong arms, and carried me out to his car. I turned my face into his solid chest so he wouldn't see that I was crying again.

Home turned out to be the hotel again. Eric all but carried me up to the room and set me on the bed. I started to protest that I was much too tired when he started to undress me. He shushed me with a finger over my lips, then carried me to the bathroom, where the tub was already filled. Without ceremony or showmanship Eric stripped and lifted me with him into the hot water. When I leaned my shoulders back into his chest he wrapped his big strong arms around me and just held me.

"I should have warned you, Sookie. I should have thought more about you," he said to the top of my head as I drifted off to sleep, held safe in his embrace.

When I woke again it was three in the morning. We were in the bed, Eric wrapped around me, head propped up on his hand.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Tired, emotional, menstrual. You've had a rough few days, and your body can't cope with the feeding," he told me softly.

"Will I be okay?" I asked him dreamily.

"I'll keep you safe," he assured me.

"Are you falling in love with me?" I asked him, not expecting an answer. I'd only known Eric a little while, but I knew I could love him.

"What's not to love?" I thought he said as I drifted back to sleep.

The persistent banging on the door woke me again. It was after eight, and room service were determined to get a response. I felt better than I had for a while, but very hungry. I pulled the quilt up over my neck and told them to come on in. The waiter looked a little embarrassed to find me still in bed, but he still proceeded to lay out the plates of food and morning papers, before backing out of the room.

Under the largest metal dish there was a card.

Stop asking, you already know. E.

This time the tears were for a different reason.

A/N Sorry for the delay in posting.


	22. Chapter 22

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Twenty-Two

Bill Compton looked very uncomfortable when he came into Merlotte's that night. He wasn't alone, and the two men with him looked like refugees from another time, which I supposed they were. Everything was new to the men in the badly fitting clothes, and they went to great pains to examine and question everything.

I sidled over to the trio in their booth, three bloods on a tray ready for them. Bill looked relieved to have someone else there who understood. His normally unshakable patience was definitely trembling a bit.

"What is that noise Corporal Compton?" one of them wanted to know. He was the taller of the two soldiers, and had cultivated his own moustache before his death. It was badly out of place now.

"Music, it's music David."

"It's like no music I ever heard," Bill mouthed the words on time with David.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"So much to learn Miss Sookie. But Bill Compton is a patient and wise teacher," David told me. Bill made a face of mock surprise at the words.

"How are these Louisiana gentlemen settling in, Bill Compton?"

"They have missed a lot, and manners have changed a lot since their time," he told me. Bill got the irony in what he said, he had served with some of these men, their time was his time.

"How's Pam coping?"

"She's okay, but she did stake one of them. Apparently he couldn't take no for an answer," he told me, watching the impassive faces of his companions.

"No what to?" I said, then my brain caught up. "Oh never mind."

"It was something to see," Bill assured me.

"Yes quite a spectacle," David agreed. I was struck at how similar these three were. When I'd first got to know Bill I'd been delighted to find an authentic southern gentleman. Now that there were fifty, well forty-nine, more of them the novelty was wearing thin. Eric wanted them to catch up with modern living, so they'd been thrown together with vampires who didn't want to know. The results were very mixed already.

Sam called me over to the bar, there was a phone call for me. He just shook his head no when I asked who it was.

"Sookie, it's Eric." I melted just a little, last night had been so perfect. "I have to go back to New Orleans, I'll be up there a couple of days."

That stopped the melting dead.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Just some unfinished business for the queen, I'll be back before you miss me," he assured me.

"I miss you now," and I did.

"I could delay my departure for a few hours."

"I finish at one!"

"I'll come get you then," he laughed, but it was a nice good humoured laugh. My heart was racing when I put the phone down and went back to the tables. The rest of the night went by in a blur because I could think of nothing but Eric.

Sam and I were locking up when Eric pulled up in the car park. He was driving a big black Chrysler, a really impressive big car that brought gangsters to mind, or vampires. With a quick good night I left Sam shaking his head and smiling as I climbed in beside Eric.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he grinned at me, and my heart started racing all over again. He turned the car back towards Shreveport, and as he drove I chatted about work. Eric made all the polite noises, but I could tell he didn't really care for my chit chat. But he listened, and nodded, and asked the right questions.

We drove on out for a couple of miles before Eric turned the car off the road onto a side road. I'd never spent much time up here, and had no idea what would be at the other end. When he finally stopped in a clearing where the road ended I looked my question at him.

"You'll see," was all he would tell me. He got out and came around to open my door, then patted my behind playfully as I climbed out. I really wanted to kiss him, so I leaned in to drink from his welcoming mouth. Eric never left me disappointed. My heart really was racing now, as he took me by the hand and led me down a little path between the trees. What we found at the other end took my breath away.

The trees seemed to fold back from a natural clearing, through which a brook ran. At it's centre was a natural rock pool, shielded on three sides by the rocks from which it was formed. Eric had already kicked his shoes off, but he stopped when he saw me looking at him.

"Why Sookie, would you like me to go slower?" he teased. My eager nod was all the encouragement he needed. In the moonlight Eric Northman started to strip for me.

When his jacket came off he grinned and pulled at the shirt buttons, showing just enough of that wide firm chest. His muscles bulged as he showed me a peak, then turned away to open his belt and drop his jeans. He laughed when I gasped out loud at that world class ass, and lifted the shirt tail to give me a better look. So Eric didn't wear shorts then, not a surprise really. The shirt came off over his head with a flourish that let him show off his wide shoulders and strong neck.

Then he turned to face me, naked and unashamed. No modesty problems with this vampire.

"Your turn," he told me.

"I can't," I told him.

He closed the gap between us, cool skin touching mine, until his mouth was almost on my neck. I wanted him so bad, but it was just the wrong time for me. Eric spoke to my neck in a hoarse whisper, his teeth had clicked down when he got close.

"Trust me."

But I couldn't, not on this, and I told him.

"Trust me." he said again. This time I did. So much for my resolve, it melted away like butter when he spoke to my neck like that. He opened the buttons on my uniform one at a time, taking his time and drinking in every detail of my neck, my throat, then my chest. When he reached for the zipper that held my slacks shut I put a hand up to stop him, but he brushed it away gently, and then turned me so he could look at my ass as he exposed it, still covered by my big comfortable pants. I thought he would laugh at me then, but he simply leaned in and kissed my ear, before bringing his tongue along my jaw to my mouth. It was cool in the clearing, and goosebumps rose on my flesh as Eric's hand found my rigid nipple and squeezed. My whole body quivered at his touch gentle at one moment, firm the next. Every time he touched me my skin glowed and sensations thrilled through me.

Through the cotton pants he put his hand on me, lightly at first, but with more enthusiasm when I didn't pull away. My body responded whether I wanted to or not, and he built me up to a knee trembling climax with ease. Sometimes I hated the way he could know my body at least as well as I did, but he was rarely smug about. Not never but rarely. When I was gasping for breath and struggling to stand he picked me up and carried me to the rock pool, the lowered both of us into it. The water wasn't as cold as I'd expected, but still came as a shock. I turned to face him, resting my head on his shoulder until his mouth came looking for mine.

In that little rock pool, under the moonlight, Eric showed me what a considerate lover he could be. He brought me pleasure while respecting my discomfort, and I in turn made it worth his while.

An hour before sunrise he dropped me back at my car.

"I'll be back in a day or two," he promised.

"I can't wait that long."

"You'll have to," he laughed, "the queen doesn't like being made to wait."

"What does she want you for?"

"She's checking me out to see if I'm a threat to her, I think. I'll be toast if she decides I pose a risk," he smiled again, hiding his fears if he had any.

"Are you?"

"Now Sookie everyone knows I live only to serve my queen!"

I watched him drive away before I opened the car door I was sure I'd locked, and got in. The queen album was playing again when I turned the key. Winding the window down to let in some air because of the damp smell in the car I checked the mirror and pulled away.

In a few minutes I wished I'd looked for the source of the smell.


	23. Chapter 23

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Twenty-Three

I saw the face behind me in the mirror.

Panic welled up in me when I saw that face sitting in the back of my car staring back at me. It was the open road, the middle of the night, and there was no-one to hear me scream. I thought about screaming anyway, but instead bit down my fear.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I was terrified, there was a dead lady in the back of my car, and the look on her face said she wasn't friendly.

"Just drive," she told me. Her voice was like air escaping from a tomb, the words almost lost in the rasp of her breath.

"Where are we going?"

"Madison, I'll show you where," she hissed at me.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, you are but a pawn. Do as I tell you and you'll live longer!"

I raced through my options in my mind, who to run to or what to do. Then I felt something hard pressed into my back through the seat.

"I don't really need you, don't make me shoot you," she told me.

We drove out along the road my brother had put down, until we got to the place where the truck had fallen into the tunnels. She made me stop the car a little further past it and told me to get out.

"Why do you want me?"

"To get to Eric?"

"Why do you want to get to Eric?"

"He has taken something from me," she told me. "I want it back."

Now that we were out of the car I got a better look at my captor. She was my height, slim, and had the wildest black hair I'd ever seen. Her skin was grey and the years of being dead hadn't been kind to her. I wondered if she had fed. That thought led to another even less savoury one. I hoped I wasn't going to be lunch.

"Eric won't take this well," I told her.

"Good, if I wanted him as a friend I'd have sent flowers," she said.

"Have you ever met Pam?"

"No, she another one of Eric's playthings?" I'd never thought of Pam like that, and don't think I'd ever tell her that I just did.

"Where are we going?" I was frightened, and cold. I just wanted away from the dead woman but the revolver she was carrying looked both ancient and functional.

"Into the tunnel," she pointed the way with the revolver. Beside the truck there was a steep but navigable climb down into darkness. I took one last look at the revolver then began to climb down.

Below ground was cold and damp. The floor was cut stone, and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could see nothing but tunnel running in either direction. Cold gun metal pressed into the small of my back helped me pick a direction and start walking. I just wished I could think of something to do. Tomorrow maybe I'd be missed, but I doubted anyone would look for me down here. If only there was some way to get a message to Eric.

We must have walked for a mile or more before the tunnel ended abruptly at an iron bound wooden door. Behind me the gun was waved again. I pressed down the handle, my arm shaking, and pushed the door open. The light from the room inside blinded me briefly, but when my eyes started working again my heart dropped. Into my back the gun was shoved roughly and I fell into the room full of bodies. Floor to ceiling bodies in a varying state of decay. Rats ran away from my feet as the door behind me slammed shut.

Then the lights went out and this time I did scream.

Hours later the door opened again. I'd stopped crying, but I was cold and hungry. The dead lady came in with a bag from Kwik Buy and threw it on the floor beside me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Maxine," she told me. I noticed that her colour wasn't as bad as it had been last night, she'd obviously fed since last I saw her. There was some small comfort in that at least, and the fact that she'd brought food suggested that she wanted to keep me alive.

"Who are all these dead people?" the smell in the room was oddly normal for a damp cellar. There should have been an overpowering stench of decay, but there just wasn't.

"The failures," she told me. Not a woman of words, Maxine, but then she was the one with the gun.

"Failures? What kind of failures?"

"Stasis failures," she told me, then left slamming and locking the door when she went. I was wondering what a stasis failure was when the lights went out again.

Sometime after that I must have slept. I dreamed of Eric calling me, looking for me. Then for a moment I imagined he was here with me, I thought I could hear him tell me that I should stay calm, he was coming. It felt so real that I believed it. But that was only a dream, because when I woke, alone in the dark with the bodies, he was gone.

Maxine came back some time later, and threw a bucket into the room. Then she locked the door again, leaving me miserable and alone.

"What did Eric take from you?" I was ready for her when the door opened again, she always put the lights on first.

"He took my boys," Maxine told me.

"Your boys?"

"Louisiana rifles, they're my boys. I've been keeping them in stasis down here for Lorena since she left."

"And the bodies?" I asked.

"The failures, spell failures. I'd started to run out of spell ingredients so the spell started to fail. Failures." My mind ran through what she had said.

"What are you?" I asked her, as much to keep her here and the light on as to find out anything of her nature.

"I'm a witch, a good one. But I can't work with no materials so the spell started to fail. Then the truck came in and the boys escaped. They don't even know it was me that looked after them all these years."

"Why were you looking after them?"

"Because Lorena said I had to until she came back. She'll be mad, between the failures and the escape. She'll be very mad. Eric has to bring them back!"

"Maxine, as far as I know Lorena is dead, she's not coming back."

"You lie, Eric will have to bring them back. Lorena will be so mad if they're not here waiting for her."

"How will you get a message to Eric, to tell him to bring your boys back?"

"I already have, you did it. You've had his blood so he knows you're in trouble. He'll come, and I'll be waiting for him when he does. I've got something special waiting for Eric." She left and the lights went off. I wanted to scream again.

The door was flung wide. I'd been asleep again, and hadn't been expecting it because the lights hadn't come on. I flinched and tried to back away from the rush of air. Strong arms grabbed me, swept me up and lifted me away from the bodies. Even in the absolute dark I knew Eric. I clung to him as he rushed me from the room, out into the tunnel. He moved with impossible speed as he got me out of there, away from Maxine and her scheme.

Behind us I could hear Pam's voice.

"You sure you wanted Eric's attention?"

When the screaming started again it wasn't mine.


	24. Chapter 24

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Twenty-Four

Out if the tunnels the air was balmy. Eric just held me too him for such a long time, while I sobbed into his chest. I clung to him, drawing strength from him, and he held me back, supporting me.

"How long?" I asked when the words would come again.

"Three days, we had trouble finding you," he was talking into my hair.

"I was frightened."

"I felt it, you're safe now."

"Can you take me home?"

"My pleasure, Adele is worried sick."

Gently he questioned me about what had happened. What Maxine had said or done, as we drove back to my place. My car was in the drive when we got there, as was my brother's distinctive truck. I recognized Sheriff Dearborn's car too.

When he got me to the door my grandmother was waiting. She'd been crying and looked older than I ever remembered. Behind her Jason was watching as Eric helped me up the stairs. When my Gran hugged me I discovered that the tears weren't all cried after all. Sheriff Dearborn and Eric were talking quietly on the steps.

"Thanks for finding her Eric," Bud was saying.

"She's as dear to me," Eric told him.

"Was she abducted?"

"She was, a vampire witch called Maxine. A throwback from the bad old days," Eric sounded uncomfortable with the confession.

"Will you be bringing her to us?" Bud asked.

"No, Sheriff. She'll be dead by now."

"She's not already?" Bud raised an eyebrow with the question.

"Good as, Pam's got her!"

My Gran helped me on into the house. We talked for a while before she left me to shower and sort myself. It took an hour of scrubbing in the shower before I began to feel clean. I was surprised at how well my spirits were lifting as the water cleansed the dirt from my skin. Soon I was busy with a razor, removing all excess body hair, and then my hair got a thorough seeing to as well.

By the time I got out of the water I was feeling more like myself. She hadn't hurt me. I'd been held captive for three days, but she hadn't hurt me. I was feeling almost chirpy when I crossed to my room and shut the door. By the time I was dressed, blue jeans, white vest, blue shirt and trainers I felt almost back to myself. Almost, I hadn't eaten properly for days, and my tan needed some attention. But I was free and I was alive and I wasn't a victim.

Aware that the people in the next room were waiting and worried, I still indulged myself the time to do hair and make-up properly. They could and would wait as long as it took for me. So when I finally opened the door and re-emerged it was a group of very concerned people.

"I'm alive, and it's over," I told them.

My Gran was on her feet and hugging me again.

"Are you really okay?" she asked.

"I'm really okay, really," I told her.

"You must be famished, I'll make something for us," she said.

"It's the middle of the night, go on to bed. Eric will make sure I'm looked after," I assured her. At mention of his name his ears went up, then a slow smile made it's way across his face.

"But Sookie..."

"No really, I'm fine. I'd just like to get as far away from here as I can for a while. Go on to bed, I'll see you in the morning." I couldn't tell her that what I really wanted wasn't tea and sympathy, it was Eric's comforting embrace. But I think she understood, I think Jason did too.

"Can you get me away from here for a while?" I asked him.

"Of course, we'll go get you fed," he said.

We left the two people closest to me in the whole world staring at us as Eric helped me into the car. There was nothing else I could tell them than that I needed to get away.

"You look much improved," Eric observed as we drove off.

"I feel it too, but I have no idea why," I confessed.

"It's because you've had my blood, even the tiny amount you had was enough. It was how I knew you were in trouble too."

"I dreamed about you, when I was in there, dreamed that you told me to hold on, that you were coming. It kept me going," I told him. He kept looking ahead at the road, but I caught a flicker of amusement that passed briefly over his face.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Let's go to the hotel."

In the suite Eric watched me eat, sipping on a True Blood. Room service brought me up a steak and potatoes and mushrooms and although it looked like too much, I cleared the plate.

"I've forgotten what that's like," he told me.

"Eating? You never eat at all?"

"Blood only, Sookie. We get our variety through the range of donors the way you get yours off a menu."

"A range?" I was starting to get upset at him.

"Sookie, I only have fangs for you now. When you aren't available," he tilted the bottle, "it's strictly synthetic now."

"We should talk about how that all works," I told him.

"Another time, Sookie, it's time for desert."

He came around the table to me, took my hand and led me away from the empty plate to the bed. When I'd wanted to leave my grandmother's house Eric had known exactly what I wanted. I needed to feel him with me again, to feel the closeness that I got from Eric when we were intimate. I needed to feel loved.

We sat on the edge of the bed, and Eric tilted my head back so his blue eyes were gazing into mine. When his lips brushed mine it was with an unhurried tenderness that made me want to cry. His lips hovered over mine, the light contact making the skin tingle, before his tongue flicked out and sought mine. His touch was light and expert, his arm snaking around my waist while his free hand stroked the line of my jaw, again with that almost ethereal touch.

"Love me Eric," I told his mouth, as my hands found their way up his back, into his hair. I locked my fingers into his blonde locks and tugged his mouth down onto mine. Then he pulled away from me, sat bolt upright with a lock of shock on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. For a moment he thought he was rejecting me.

"You know I think I do," he said.

"Tell me Eric," I demanded.

"I'll show you Sookie," he said, once again locking his lips with mine.

Eric Northman can kiss. I have no real evidence that he's any better or any worse than other men. But he can really kiss. His mouth was on mine and over mine, and his tongue duelled with mine for dominance over our teeth. I felt as if our souls were connecting through the place where we met, lips parted.

His hand found it's way to my shirt, resting lightly on the fabric that covered my breast. He stayed like that as we lay back on the bed and pressed our bodies close together. When I pushed my burning groin against his he responded in kind, his generous trouser bulge pressing against me. For a long time we kissed and caressed and pressed against one another, writhing against each other like teenagers afraid to go further.

His hand probed inside my shirt, pulling the vest beneath down to expose my bra. Eric ran his fingertip over the white lace, before hooking the top of the cup and pulling the fabric away to expose my breast. His mouth left mine to rest on the nipple while his hand gently squeezed my flesh. My heat was growing, I needed to have him, but he was in no hurry. With his tongue under my nipple, his hand left my breast to wander south towards my jeans. Expertly he flicked open the button and opened the fly, to allow him to pull my shirt up. He pushed the fabric up to expose the flesh beneath, then stopped to admire what he had done.

"You are beautiful," he told me, before reaching his hand around the back and snaring the clasp. He helped me pull shirt vest and bra over my head, leaving me naked from the waist up. Both of his hands cupped and squeezed my breasts while his mouth found my neck, his tongue tracing the line of sensuous pleasure that connected my throat to my ear. For a moment his tongue darted around and into the lobe, before finding it's own way back to my mouth.

Eric sat up on the bed, holding me over him as his hands pulled my jeans and panties away, exposing me. My own hands were on his belt, shaking with anticipation as I rushed to get him out of his trousers. Freed from the restriction of his jeans his gracious plenty was wide awake and ready for me. Tentatively I moved my fingers up and down his thick shaft, feeling him jerk with each touch. Then I drew him toward me, lowering myself onto him, feeling the head press against my swollen lips. When I dropped my hips onto him, pushing him inside me, Eric gave a gasp of pleasure and nipped my shoulder. I took all of him that I could take, although he had more for me when I was ready. Stretched as far as I could go I began to rock with him, feeling immediate and intense pleasure coursing through me. Eric pushed me over onto my back, put my legs back so my knees were on his shoulders, and started to fuck me with enthusiasm. Each thrust was deeper, each rasp against my nerve bundle a shock to my system. Tears were welling in my eyes as I clung to him and pushed back for all I was worth. When my climax exploded I bit deep into his shoulder, drawing blood. He kept thrusting into me for all he was worth, his speed increasing, until his own release consumed him as thoroughly as mine had me.

Eric brought his hand up to my face, his eyes held mine.

That was the night he told me that he loved me.


	25. Chapter 25

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Twenty-Five

Sam phoned to ask how I was doing. It was lunch time and I'd not been awake long, but I was glad to hear his voice and we chatted for over an hour. Before he hung up he told me to take some time off, for which I was grateful. After a shower I spent the afternoon in the garden topping up my tan. My Gran came to check on me and bring me ice tea. We didn't talk much, but she sat with me for a long while, just content to be in each other's company.

I felt as if there was something missing, and just wanted the dark to come so I could see my lover again. Lover, he wielded the word as he did that huge sword, effortless but with huge effect. My excitement started to grow as the sun went down and the time I could see my Eric approached.

Shortly after dark he pulled up in the big Chrysler. Eric was fresh from the shower, his hair was still wet, and dressed in black jeans and shirt open to his belt. My eyes lingered on his firm chest and abdominal muscles as he crossed the space between the car and the veranda.

Without a word Eric smiled at me, his blue eyes full of mirth, then leaned in to steal a kiss. I threw my arms around his strong neck and kissed him back fiercely, only breaking off when my grandmother came out to join us.

"You two going out?" she asked.

"If that's okay with you, Adele," Eric told her. She beamed with pleasure at his confident good manners, then left us to it again.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To review the troops, after that the night is ours." He kissed me again, longer and more passionate than the first time.

"Still love me?" I asked him playfully.

"I think I always will," he told me.

Easily he lifted me and carried me to the car. I relished the touch of his strong arms, his light but safe grip. I hoped that reviewing the troops, whatever that was, wouldn't take all night. As he drove towards Shreveport Eric put his hand on mine, and we just sat in easy silence as the big car cruised along the highway. We passed through the town, and finally came to a stop outside a warehouse in the commercial district. The big vampire outside cast an eye over me, then held the door open to let us pass. Eric changed from the loving man I'd been travelling with to the arrogant Sheriff of Area Five as he swaggered into the room beyond.

Inside the warehouse was just one big open space. Forty-nine vampires, all dressed in black, were listening to Pam as she explained their new condition and the restrictions it came with to them.

"Does anyone else need a demonstration of what stakes do to us?" she was asking, face serious. She saw me looking and cast a sly wink at me, before returning to her teaching.

With his hand on the small of my back Eric guided me to a small ground floor office which he had clearly claimed as his own. There was a Fangtasia calender on the wall, open at the wrong month. I'd never seen that picture of Eric before, shirt off and arms behind his head, but I knew I had to get me one of them.

"What are you planning here Eric?" I asked him when he shut the door over.

"Simple seduction, no foreplay, straight to main event," he laughed.

"I mean right here, right now," I said.

"So do I!"

"I mean with the soldiers, what are you up to?"

"Oh that. We're training the only vampire fighting unit in America, or at least the biggest," he said the last word into my neck, making me shudder with excitement. I had to step away from Eric to keep my concentration.

"But why?"

"Because no-one else has one," he shrugged.

"What are you going to do with it when it's ready?" I was worried he might be planning something stupid, or dangerous. No way I wanted to lose him over some scheme he was working.

"Nothing, Sookie. The fact that it exists should be enough."

"But enough for what?"

"For whatever I want it to be enough for!" he laughed.

"Eric what are you up too?"

Instead of answering me he planted one of his delicious kisses on me. For a while I forgot about the soldiers and instead enjoyed the closeness I felt with him. Only when his hands found their way under my sweater did I push him back.

"Not here Eric," I laughed.

"We won't be disturbed," he assured me. Pam opened the door and marched in to make a liar out of him.

"They're ready for you," she told him, cocking an eye at me as I fixed my sweater. He'd got my bra open too, we'd have to talk about that later. Pam offered to help me with it, but the look on her face made me unsure of what kind of help she was offering. I declined and struggled with the clasp myself.

Eric was on his feet, he smoothed his hair back then walked out among the Twenty Second Louisiana rifles like they were all naked and he had the biggest dick in the room. I giggled at the thought.

On seeing Eric approach it was the cavalry officer, the one who had ordered his soldiers to kill Eric in my back yard, who called the men to attention. They snapped upright, heads back, chests out, hands by their sides. I let out a little gasp at how dangerous these lost souls suddenly looked.

Shit Eric what have you got here?

"At ease," Eric told them. As one man they moved their feet apart, placed hands behind back, and dropped their heads slightly. That was impressive to watch too.

"We have a future together, you and I," Eric began. I love him dearly but he had lost me already. My eyes ran across the room until they fell on someone I thought I'd never see again. Max, former owner of Fix-a-Flat, and now new child of Eric was over by the door. He looked grimly approving of what he saw here.

Albert, the crooked bartender from Fangtasia, the one who had turned Max's daughter, was standing behind Max with his head down. I'd seen Eric go like that once or twice, like someone hit the standby button.

"We were soldiers, you and I. You fought on the soil of your homeland, for your homeland. I fought on the shores of Iceland and Albion, Skye and Lindisfarne a thousand years ago. We were soldiers."

My ears went up, Eric had fought a thousand years ago. My new boyfriend was not only dead but a little older than me then. That came as a shock, a big one. Pam was looking at me strangely, and I knew she'd heard me gasp at Eric's age. She came over to stand beside me, put a hand on my shoulder.

"Soon we will fight together. The South is going to rise again!"

Eric was done, he stood bathing in their cheers for a minute before he turned and strode back to me. I'd been listening attentively after the age thing, and knew he hadn't really told them anything. But it was the not told anything they wanted to here.

"What do you mean the South is going to rise again?" I asked him when the door was closed.

"Sookie the queen has plans, ambitions. I own the tool she'll need to achieve them. The south, at least the bit run by vampires, has been sneered at by the others for too long. Fifty vampires would be dangerous even before I trained them."

"But what's in it for you? Do you want more money, more power?"

"I want a bit of excitement Sookie, the other things are nice, but if the queen wants to start a war I want to play too!"

We left a little after that, to go back to the hotel. I wanted to quiz Eric some more, but he wanted to play. I like to play too, so the questions would wait.


	26. Chapter 26

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Twenty-Six

I love Louisiana nights. It was warm enough to get away with day clothes, but not as balmy as it had been the last few days. A gentle breeze was blowing in from the East, lifting the stifling heat. Of course Eric's car was air conditioned, so I only got to feel the breeze for a moment before the door clicked shut and we were on our way again.

Eric pointed the nose of the Chrysler towards the hotel. He was full of himself, and of the importance of his new role, but here in the car he was my Eric again.

"What are you smiling at Lover?" he asked, his voice touching little nerves I would never have guessed could be so sensitive.

"Can you find somewhere to park up?"

"Whatever for, are you ill?" he was all concern. I giggled.

"Find somewhere no-one can see us."

My friend Arlene has a very broad mind and a open view to men and sex. I'd picked up a thought from her a few times, a fantasy or a memory of hers that I wanted to know about myself. That and I doubted I would ever be as game as I felt right now. Eric was full of his own confidence, and it was clearly having an effect on me. When he grinned at me, his face openly full of lust and his fangs down, I knew he'd got the idea.

We parked up off the main road, in a secluded little spot hidden by the trees. Before the car had stopped moving I was between the seats and into the back, lying out on the leather in what I hoped was wanton invitation. Whether I got it right or not Eric had the engine stopped and was turning to see me.

"You surprise me," he laughed.

"Come back here and I'll surprise you some more!"

"There's not much room," he said of the broad back seat.

"I think there's enough. Get in here before I get embarrassed and change my mind," I really wanted to try this, Arlene seemed to think it made good fantasy material. But Eric had a different game in mind.

"Let's play my game first," he said, pulling his shirt over his head to expose that wonderful abdomen. He leaned through the gap in the seats, close enough for me to touch, but he had something else in mind.

"Strip for me lover," he purred. I don't know how he did that with his voice, but the excitement I felt had run straight into my panties.

"You want to watch?" I teased.

"I do," he growled. If it wasn't impossible I thought his fangs were longer. I wondered what else was. For a moment I began to regret my eagerness to try this, but Eric saw me stall. He opened his jeans, pushed them down enough that I could see his package at rest in the soft blonde hair.

"Do this for me Lover," he really wanted to see me strip. Already the generous but flaccid love toy that rested between his legs was starting to stir. It was one of the most erotic things I have ever seen. For a moment I just stared as it started to grow. Breathtaking.

Taking one last look at the privacy glass that was all that stood between me and a rap sheet with Sheriff Bud, I leaned back into the big leather seat so that Eric could see up my skirt to the tops of my thighs. I ran a lazy hand over the material, then drew it up so he could see my tanned thighs and my black lace pants.

"You have beautiful legs, Sookie. The skin is so soft and smooth, the flesh is tanned and healthy, what will you show me next my lover."

His voice thrilled me, and the stirring between his legs was continuing. I couldn't take my eyes off it as he spoke to me. My hand stroked across the panties, leading Eric's eyes up from my legs to rest there. Then slowly I unbuttoned my blouse and pulled it away from my shoulders, my fingers teasing around the lacy front of my bra where my nipples showed through.

"You like this?" I asked him.

"Take it all off," he told me.

"Tell me what you see" I countered. He smiled at me again, that melting dreamy smile, then did as I ask.

"You have the most exquisite breasts Sookie, generous and firm and sensuous all at once," he told me as I opened the clasp at my back and let my breasts fall free. When I wriggled down to push my pants off he continued.

"You have the most delightful mound, an invitation to heaven, when I see it Sookie I don't know whether to eat it or fuck it!"

"I've got time for both," I told him. He laughed again, and when I looked down from his delicious smile I could see that he was ready for me. I gasped when I saw how solid he was, he had enjoyed watching me. My fingers traced the line over my breasts, stopping to tweak my own nipples and squeeze the flesh of my breasts before meandering down to the light covering of soft blonde hair that was now all the modesty I possessed. Eric put a hand on himself, drew back the skin to expose the moist glans as I dipped a finger down over my nerve bundle and into my own moist entrance. I gasped at my own touch, my pulse racing in anticipation of Eric's. But he stayed where he was, he was enjoying the show.

I was becoming more daring. Both of my hands were at my entrance, and as I dipped a finger in to my own moistness I parted my legs so he could see what I was doing. With one hand I held myself open so he could see, delving two fingers in where I wanted Eric. The other was working at my little pleasure bundle, my pace increasing as my breathing became ragged. He leaned through the seats to stroke my breasts and thighs as I brought myself to a frantic climax.

"Get in here and fuck me Viking," I rasped at him, my breathing still hoarse from my efforts.

"My pleasure Lover."

Eric came over the seats to join me in the back of the car. He dipped his head to where my fingers were stroking my mound, then nuzzled his nose into my entrance. When his tongue flicked in to taste me I felt the tension start straight away. Eric leaned his head down onto me, to work his tongue all around my tenderest flesh, before diving once again into me. Then he landed on my nerve centre and began to manipulate me with ever increasing force and pleasure. I was squeezing my own breasts and squealing for more when I arched my back and came on his mouth. At the moment of my eruption he plunged his thick fingers into me, as far as his knuckles would go, then started to hand fuck me, deeper and ever deeper, stretching me but never managing to get his hand inside me. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain as he seemed to be trying to get his entire hand into me, when in reality it was just a few fingers.

Taking his hands from me Eric turned me so that my back was to him, then lifted my leg out of the way. He plunged straight into me, as deep as I could take him, and began to pump me for all he was worth. My passage was stretched taught around him, so when he let my leg drop I screamed with the heightened sensation. He manipulated my hips to allow him deeper into me still, and when he did my body exploded in trembling pleasure as my climax ripped through me. It was savage and intense and thrilling all at once. Eric's pace had changed again, and became a little irregular as his own climax grew. Moving faster and ever faster he punished me until his own release, when he leaned back and pumped his climax as deep into me as he could go. I screamed and almost passed out with the pleasure he gave me.

Teeth found the artery in my arm and bit deep. The Viking needed to feed. As he drank blood from my arm I stroked his blonde locks with the other hand.

For a long time we lay like that in the back of the car, wrapped around and inside each other. Eric stroked my hair, and we whispered love chat at one another until I could feel him stirring again. He had stayed inside me, and the sensation was a very close second to watching him grow. When Eric's mouth dropped onto mine I pushed my tongue over his fangs and between his teeth, kissing him back the way he kissed me. In his mouth I could taste my own blood from when he had fed.

At first slowly Eric began to move with me, rocking gently as my body was awakened once again by his attention. His hand rested at the top of my entrance, and he was looking down to see where his gracious plenty entered and filled me. My eyes followed his until he cupped my jaw with his hand and brought my gaze up to meet his.

"Do you love me Sookie?" he asked.

"You know I do," he was increasing the pace and I found it difficult to talk.

"Tell me!" Eric was moving faster and faster, his need had become more urgent and was fuelling mine. Inside me the pressure was already mounting.

"I fucking love you," I screamed at him as he brought me once again to an enormous climax. He straightened his back and release into me as I said the words. My body hurt, I couldn't breath properly, and my legs were trembling like jelly.

"I fucking love you," I told him again.

Later, when we reached the hotel, we bathed together and Eric combed out my hair as we talked. He was ready for me again, but I really was too sore to handle him. We settled instead for some very soapy fun in the hot water of the tub. Dawn was coming, and although I didn't want this night to end I knew he would leave me soon. The down side of vampire loving was vampire leaving, just when you wanted to wrap yourself in him and sleep.

"Take my car," he told me as he slipped out, leaving me alone just as the light started to change.

I dressed and left the hotel. I wanted my own bed, and was glad that Sam had given me some time off. The Chrysler was bigger than anything I've driven before, but Eric had assured me that it was easy.

Rubbing sleep from my eyes I started it up, moved the shift to drive, and eased the big car out of the hotel lot. Eric had been right about how easy this car was to drive. I put the window down a little to keep me awake and turned the radio on. Queen were playing.

"Wake up, Sookie!"

My eyes jolted open. There was a truck coming straight at me, flashing the lights and sounding the horn. I veered back into my own lane. Beside me in the car a man was sitting, watching me.

He was a big built man, broad shoulders and small waist and rugged dark good looks. His hair looked wet and was swept back away from his face. Despite the heat he was wearing a black business suit and overcoat.

"Thanks, who are you?" I wasn't alarmed that he was here, unexplained. Something about this man made me feel safe. His aura was different too, I couldn't read his mind and was fairly sure he was something other than human.

"I'm Robert, I'm your fairy godfather," he told me, "but I prefer if you drop the fairy bit!"

A/N Thank you everyone for reviews, PMs, and for taking the time to come read my story. I'll try not to be too long with the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Robert?"

"Yes Robert, now would you watch the road please," he said as the car drifted again.

"Why have I got a fairy godfather?"

"Less of the fairy, I prefer the shortened form," he bristled.

"Godfather? So are you telling me everyone else gets a fairy godmother, and I get you?"

"Would you rather have the tea and sympathy type, or the stand on other people type? I got assigned to you because of the company you keep. They thought my approach might be more useful because of them. Can't see what use a pretty fairy with a wand would be when you pick fights with bloody vampires and witches. And everyone else does not get a fairy godmother, only a very select few."

"So why did I get one?"

"Can't tell you that, sorry."

"Well thank you for waking me when you did, what happens now? Do you just vanish again?"

"No Sookie, think I'm going to stick around for a while, it'll be easier on me that way!"

We drove on for a while in silence. I was comfortable with Robert, and my instinct told me that what he said was true even though I couldn't probe his thoughts. This new world the vampires had brought me into was very interesting, I was amazed how no-one else knew all this stuff was going on. But then a few weeks ago I didn't either.

"Will you come in for tea?" I asked as we pulled up in the drive at the front of my grandmother's house.

"I think I better, there are two weres in there waiting for you!"

"Oh, is my grandmother okay?"

"She's not here, I think they've let themselves in. Guess we better go find out what they want."

On the hard standing at the front of the house I brought Eric's car to a stop. Slowly, watching the front of the house for any sign of movement, I fished out my key. Behind me Robert had put a hat on and was straightening it in the door mirror before he followed me up the steps. He looked quite the gangster icon he modelled himself on, I half expected him to produce a violin case from somewhere.

The door was open. My breath caught in my throat as I pushed it open to find two pairs of eyes blinking up at me. Jacob and Isaac looked glad to see me.

"Sookie, sorry we just went ahead and let ourselves in," Jacob told me.

"Yeah, we thought it better than being seen lurking around outside," Isaac added.

"Why are you here?" I asked, brushing the breaking and entering to one side for now.

"We need your help Sookie, well our packmaster does," Jacob said.

"Help? What kind of help?"

"He can tell you himself, if you'll come with us."

I looked from the weres to Robert, who simply looked blankly back at me. Jacob and Isaac had helped to find my Grandmother when she'd been kidnapped by Steve Newlin's mob, so I owed them. This was turning into quite a day already.

"Just let me get changed, then I'll be right with you," I told them, then left Robert and the weres to become acquainted.

I had no idea where they were taking me or for what, so I chose out clean jeans and a campus sweatshirt for a university I'd never been to. Practical over chic, I hoped we weren't going anywhere upmarket. Pulling my hair back away from my face I tied it up, checked it was even, then went back to the sitting room. Robert was standing exactly where I'd left him.

"Where are we going?"

"Madison, we can take your car if you like," Isaac said. I realised I hadn't seen another car outside.

"Think we'll take Eric's."

The weres sat in the back, while Robert took his place in the front next to me. I turned the big Chrysler and headed back down our drive. On the highway I turned towards Madison. For a place I'd never really been to before I was suddenly spending a lot of time there.

As we drove along the new highway, the one my brother had been responsible for, I wondered how the work was going. Pretty soon I found out. Jason's work truck was parked at the roadside where the work gang were finishing the road surface. Berniece was leaning on the door of Jason's truck, talking to him. She'd had her roots done since last I saw her.

Jason stared at the car I was driving when I pulled up along side them.

"Sookie I sure hope you didn't steal those wheels," he laughed.

"They're Eric's," I told him. He leaned over for a better look at the car, and at the people in it.

"Everything okay Sookie?" he asked.

"Yeah, just got an errand to run over in Madison. Nothing major," I hoped I was right.

"You want me to tag along?" he asked.

"No, we've got it covered. Love your hair Berniece." I could feel the surge of delight from her as soon as I said it. She'd gone to a lot of trouble to impress Jason. Her mind was like a shopping list, she'd gone to an awful lot of trouble. He must be really something, he'd only dumped her a few days ago. Jason seemed to be enjoying her company just now though. It always amazed me how women thought of my brother, there was certainly never a shortage of companions for him.

Slipping the car back into drive I eased away from the happy scene, seeing Berniece steal a kiss in the rear view mirror before we rounded a bend and lost sight of them. There was a truck on it's side at the roadside, the one that had fallen into the tunnel. They had needed to bring a crane in to free it and move it, and by now they had probably filled the tunnel in.

When the road narrowed to one car-killing lane, we were nearly in Madison. We passed Madison Spa and Retreat, Neal and Melissa Hayborne's place, before I had to really concentrate on the driving on the single track road.

From the back seat Isaac gave me directions. The town of Madison was a forgotten backwater, like so many other little towns the people had little contact outside their own environment, and they seemed to like it that way. The town itself was a collection of houses gathered around a village store that had been here a very long time. Most of the buildings looked like they were well cared for, as if the people who owned them took a pride in them. Neat lawns and clean paintwork spoke of a community looking to the future. At the edge of town was a grand old house which had been converted to a nursing home. Hayborne Lodge was another one of Neal's enterprises.

Isaac directed me to a space at the side of the store, beside the gas pumps. When I switched the engine off I was struck by how quiet this place was. We hadn't seen anyone moving about since we got here.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Isaac.

He shrugged to answer, and led the way up the wooden steps to the ancient store. It felt like stepping back in time as we went in through the main door.

Madison General Store had been on this site since men started trading and settling in the area. The building looked and smelled ancient, and the owners had never bothered to modernise it. Inside neat wooden shelves held a basic range of every thing from soap to shotguns. Behind the counter stood one of the most impressive men I had ever seen.

He was tall at just under six and a half feet, with broad shoulders and narrow waist. Around his shoulders his long thick black hair hung lose. His face was handsome in a broad featured sort of way, and when he smiled at me it was so full of genuine warmth that I decided I liked him on the spot.

"You must be Sookie Stackhouse," he told me.

"I am," I told him.

"I'm Wilson Marriott, welcome to my store, and my town," he told me.

"I'm delighted to meet you," I replied as he came out from behind the shop counter to shake my hand.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him.

"I have a problem, Sookie. One which I need your help with," he told me.

"If I can help I will," I told him.

"Good, thank you," he said. "Let's take a walk."

We strolled together in the sun along the neat boundary of Wilson's property. Robert Jacob and Isaac followed behind us, respectfully out of earshot. Wilson Marriott seemed content to settle his thoughts, and I was happy to wait.

"We have a mutual friend, Sookie. Eric and I have worked together a few times, and have shared information. That's how I know about you and your gift, as well as what Jacob and Isaac were able to tell me. Just this moment I could really do with the lend of that gift.

"As well as being packmaster here in Madison, I'm also the mayor. My dual role makes me responsible for everyone inside the town boundaries, so when the people here are hurting, I hurt too. Sookie our community is under attack, we think from within. I need your help to find the who and how before it gets out of control."

"What kind of attack?" I asked, looking up into his big handsome face. The pain he felt for his people was written on his expressive face. I was warming to this man more and more.

"We don't know, that's where you come in. We don't even know how long it's been going on, but everyone is frightened, weres and humans alike," he stopped and looked down at me.

"There's something else I have to tell you though, before you agree to help."

"Go on," I knew this was the bit where he would tell me how dangerous this could be for me. When he looked over my shoulder I knew it was going to be bad.

"You're not the first person I've asked for help. Eric acquired the services of a telepath from Dallas, a youngish man called David. He seemed to be making progress before his accident."

"His accident? What happened?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, he's alive and well. Just a bit different now," he was fidgeting really badly now.

"How is he different?"

"Sookie someone burned his mind, his body is fine but David has gone!"

For a minute or two it was my turn to look away, while a thought over what Wilson had said. When I looked back up at him he was staring at me.

"Where is David?" I wanted to know. I needed to see him, see what had been done to him.

"He's in the nursing home. The town look after their obligations. We'll keep him here until he is well again."

"Take me to him."


	28. Chapter 28

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"What form does the attack take?" I asked as he walked back along the road to Hayborne Lodge. We could see the impressive old building with it's neatly manicured lawns and whiter than white picket fence. There was a black Mercedes parked at the front door, and a private ambulance at the side.

"It varies from person to person. In some it's a feeling of constant lethargy, like a heavy tiredness. Most people get that one, that's why there's no-one about at the minute. In others the lethargy is near fatal, they just stop functioning. There are a few of them in along with David."

There was something he was holding back from me, my intellect rather than my quirk told me that.

"How's it affecting the weres?" I asked.

At first he looked a little surprised, but then he grinned and nodded, he'd asked for help from a telepath after all.

"Very badly, Sookie. None of us can change. You have no idea what it does to us when the full moon comes and our bodies need their other shape but can't have it. The frustration has led to a couple of fights already, and one fatality. You know I'm struggling to hold this community together."

We'd reached the drive. Wilson stopped and looked at me again with his big serious eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sookie?"

"I haven't agreed to anything yet," I smiled back at him.

Robert, Jacob and Isaac had closed up with us. It was Robert who spoke next.

"Are you going in there Sookie?"

"I intend to, why?"

"I can't follow you," he told me.

"Why not?"

"There's powerful magic at work here, it's like it's raining iron filings over the whole ground. Can you not feel it?"

The reference was lost on me, but now that Robert had pointed it out, I could feel something. It was like white noise on the edge of my hearing, and it made my hair stand on end. I could almost feel something like an energy field or heavy air on the driveway and beyond. Without knowing what it was I told Robert what I felt.

"Good. Tap into that sense Sookie, I think you'll need it in there," he told me.

"Is it linked to the telepathy? That comes naturally, but I'm having to hold my mind still to feel that aura," I told him. Our three companions were staring at us, making me realize that Robert and I should have had that conversation in private. Too late for that now.

"Now that you've done it the first time it'll get easier each time you do it. And no I'm not telling you why," he said, cutting off the question that was forming in my mouth. I glared daggers at him, but his shrug said "like I give a fuck" so I stopped.

"Will you wait here then?"

"Have to, I'll get lead poisoning real bad if I try to come with you. Someone in there doesn't like fairies enough to keep us out."

As Wilson and I walked up the long drive to the grand old house in the warm sunshine I had a chance to regret being here instead of sunbathing at home. But I was here helping someone who needed me, and I'd learned something new about my quirk. Besides I was as intrigued as I was frightened.

The main door opened into a small but professional looking reception room. Somewhere in the roof an air conditioning unit was doing a remarkably good job, making indoors almost cold compared to the heat outside. A middle aged woman in a crisp blue blouse lifted her spectacles up her nose to look at us as we came inside.

"Mr Marriott," she acknowledged my companion, blanking me.

"Miss Simms," he answered stiffly. There was something going on here between these two, something that I was dying to know about.

"David's resting," she said, anticipating the reason for our visit.

"He'll see us," it wasn't a question. Miss Simms nodded, then picked up a phone on her desk and spoke quietly to someone on the other end. I dipped into her thoughts as she made the call.

Bloody ex bloody husband, she was thinking over and again. I would never have guessed that she and Wilson could have been an item, let alone married. It was a big effort to keep a straight face as an orderly came to meet us. She led us to a door near the far end of the ground floor, then turned and left without a word.

The sense that Robert had helped me find was become a shrill whine at the edge of my consciousness. It became a shriek when Wilson opened the door.

In a room that was just like my grandmother's sitting room at home, an empty shell that had once been a handsome young man rocked gently back and forward by the window. His face was blank, his dark hair matted to his head. Both of his hands were in leather restraints that were fastened to the chair.

"David," Wilson said, "I've brought someone to see you."

Without looking up David nodded to acknowledge us. I hadn't expected him to react at all. Very gently I tried to probe his mind, but there was just nothing there, nothing at all. My senses were screaming that I should run away from this poor man, but I fought the urge and stepped closer to him. The shriek intensified. Whatever I felt was coming from David, and was so intense it was almost tangible. Wilson landed a big comforting hand on my shoulder as I got even closer to David. I could smell his unwashed body and could feel his fear despite the shrieking.

Then he turned to look at me. His once handsome face was twisted in a snarl of hatred, and his eyes glowed with a red light.

"Fuck off Fairy!" he snarled at me, then tore the restraints and launched himself at me. He moved faster than the vampires and bowled into me before I could react. The world became very dark.

When I came around again I was still lying on the floor, where David had left me. I could see Wilson and David struggle, and dimly wondered why before the darkness came again. I drifted in and out for a while as the men struggled, wrecking the room. There was something wet around my head, and trying to lift it was making me pass out again. I had to guess that he had hurt me pretty bad. Then I blacked out into blissful darkness all over again.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed, thanks to everyone who reads and continues to read.

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Twenty-Nine

I came back to consciousness with a jolt. My arms were numb, I couldn't feel my feet, and the blood matting my hair made my scalp feel tight and heavy. When I couldn't move my arms I began to panic that the bang I'd taken on the head was more severe than I'd hoped, but then I forced my eyes to open and discovered that they were tied tightly to a chair.

That's what made me come back with a jolt.

My wrists and ankles were bound tightly to a chair. Beside me David was just as tied up. He was staring intently at me.

"Something's wrong here, where's Wilson?" I said.

"You were set up," David told me quietly.

"I was what? Who would want to set me up?"

"The vampires, Sookie, Wilson Marriott is working for them."

"I don't understand, and why did you attack me?" He looked at his feet for a moment, but when he looked back at me his dark eyes were so intense.

"I'm sorry, Sookie, I thought you were in cahoots with them. I didn't realize you weren't until Wilson tied you to that chair."

"David what's going on here?" I was fed up with suggestions and half truths, and something about what David said rang true. Of course I was also tied up beside him which made us allies, if only by default.

"I don't really know any more than you do, to be honest. The queen of Louisiana wants her own telepaths, and Wilson is supplying them for her. Have you got a fairy godmother?"

The thought of Robert brought me some hope. He would still be outside waiting for me.

"I have a Godfather," I told him.

"Oh, you got Robert then, I got Claudine, she's beautiful. Anyway she always turns up when I'm in trouble, but not this time. I think she's abandoned me," he said.

"She hasn't, she probably just doesn't know you're here. Robert's outside on the street."

"He is, we'll be saved then!" David's eyes filled with hope.

"No we won't, he can't come in. There's some kind of magic keeping him out there. Best we can hope for is that he'll go get help," I really hoped he had already left to do just that.

"But who would he go to? Do you have the kind of friends who could storm down here and bust us out?" I didn't have to give that one any thought.

"Eric will come, him and Bill and a whole vampire army if he has too," I told David.

"Eric and Bill, Eric Northman and Bill Compton? Sookie Bill tied you to that chair, he's here as the queen's agent."

And that's when the ass fell out of my world. It wasn't that I was close to Bill, not really. But I had thought we were friends, and had assumed he thought so too. My guts turned to water as I was hit with the knowledge that they really weren't like us.

"Eric will come," I told him. I wished I felt as sure as I sounded.

"Sookie Bill works for Eric, we're on our own here, aren't we?" he said.

"He loves me, he'll come."

"Vampires don't do love, Sookie, they do kill and eat and take and use, but they don't do love," David sneered at the idea.

"He'll come," I assured him.

For a while we sat in silence, watching the sunlight fade. There were things I wanted to ask David, but he'd annoyed me when he dismissed Eric. So we sat and watched it get dark and waited. When it got properly dark I felt Eric rise. Then I felt his anger.

"Eric's coming," I told David.

"Oh good another bloody vampire to escape from," he sighed.

"I think he's bringing his sword."

Wilson Marriott arrived with food for us. Behind him in the doorway I caught a glimpse of Bill lurking. Bastard couldn't even face me. He'd be facing Eric soon enough. Marriott couldn't look me in the face either.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he set the tray down. "They gave me no choice."

"You damn well will be," I hissed at him as he reached for my hand to untie me. He thought better of it when he looked me in the eyes.

"Maybe you're not so hungry after all? Do anything stupid Sookie and I will hurt you," he told me. I knew he would and could too.

"It's not me you've got to worry about," I told him.

"There's no help coming Sookie, I paid a lot of money for the magic that blocks you telepaths. Can't have you crying for help all over the place."

"You were robbed," I told him. "Eric's coming!"

Wilson looked seriously at me for a moment, then started to laugh.

"Sookie, you cling to that hope if you want, Eric works for the queen. He wouldn't dare challenge her!"

But I could feel him coming, could feel his anger. My Viking lover was coming.

A/N Sorry this is a short one, couldn't leave it hanging where it was.


	30. Chapter 30

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Thirty

Next time the door opened it was Bill who came into the room. He was dressed in a dark suit and tie, like he was going to a funeral.

"You betrayed me," I yelled at him.

"I had no choice, Sookie," he told me.

"Of course you did, Eric wouldn't have betrayed me!"

"Would he not? You think he would defy the queen? For you?" I hated the way he said it, he made me feel like I was nothing. So much for his gentle Southern manners.

"He'll kill you!"

"You don't understand us Sookie, you really don't. The queen will have her way, Eric will go along. He doesn't feel anything for you. Vampires don't love like you do." Each word hit home like a physical blow. I felt sick and foolish and betrayed all at once.

But he'd told me that he loved me, and I knew he meant it. Somewhere in the night Eric was coming for me, I could feel him. Bill saw the defiant look on my face and snorted derisively at me.

"Doesn't matter either way, Sookie. We're moving you right now."

"Moving me? Where to?"

"There's a helicopter coming. In an hour or so you can tell Sophie herself what you think Eric will do," he said. Bill looked as if he'd be glad when that hand over was complete.

Wilson Marriott came back into the room. He lifted me, still tied to the chair, and carried me out of the room, down the hall to the front door. I could see Bill following us, carrying David. Every nerve ending in my hands and feet was screaming at me as the rough handling allowed the blood to flow again. From outside I could hear the din of the helicopter's motor as it approached.

Eric was close, I could feel him, but he would be too late.

The rotor blades where still turning as Wilson ducked below them and hefted me into the passenger area, then shoved me over to one side to make room for Bill and David. As soon as we were inside the pilot launched the aircraft up into the night sky, and pointed the nose towards New Orleans. Within moments the nursing home was lost from sight.

We landed in the open just outside a walled enclosure, set in the middle of the Garden District of New Orleans. There were dozens of armed guards on the walls, and more on the ground around the place where the helicopter had touched down. My arms and legs hurt like hell from the loss of circulation, and my ears were buzzing from the noise of the helicopter. To top it all off my bladder was painfully full too. The sight of a renovated monastery was not going to impress me just now.

Once again Wilson lifted me, and carried me towards the heavy main gate of the enclosure. Bill followed behind with David cradled in his arms. David was struggling to get free of Bill, or at least of the chair that held him, but Bill seemed not to notice as he carried his awkward burden from the helicopter.

Beyond the main gate the grounds were beautifully landscaped and well lit. The drive led to the large two story building that was the former monastery. It hadn't been built for beauty, but for utility, so it was a largely featureless structure. There was only one small door in the middle of the facade, and small windows placed regularly. This place would be very easy to defend.

It was to that door we were carried. The guards at the door put hoods over mine and David's heads before we were carried inside. I was aware of people moving around me, and of the vastness of some of the rooms we passed through, but little else. Finally they dumped us rather unceremoniously in the middle of a large stone floored room. The jolt of the sudden stop made everything hurt all over again.

The hoods were pulled off by a short man with close-cut white-blond hair and bright blue eyes. His face lacked maturity, like a large child with a man's shoulders. He was wearing a suit, and was armed with a sword and a gun.

Behind him stood an elegant woman, a little over five feet in height, who was perfectly groomed. She appeared very young, maybe no more than fifteen. Everything about her, hair, clothes, make-up, was just perfect. I knew I was looking at the queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne Leclerq.

"Andre, the girl looks to be in pain, is she hurt?" Sophie-Anne asked.

"Don't think so," he said, examining me. "Are you hurt?"

"I need a bathroom, really badly," I told him. His expression never changed, he produced a pocket knife to cut away my bonds, then helped me to my feet. I thought they weren't going to support me, but he held out a hand to steady me while the blood flowed back into my limbs again. His offered hand was cool and very strong, and I had no choice but to lean on him as my nerve endings came back to life.

Andre guided me to a rest room at the edge of the large hall. It was clear when he followed me inside that I was going to have no privacy, but he looked over my head with complete disinterest rather than at me as I attended to myself. I took the opportunity to wash my face, and tried to do something with my hair before he guided me back out to the hall.

"Will you serve your queen, Sookie Stackhouse?" Sophie-Anne asked as I sat down again.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked. Her sharp look told me that I should have been polite, but I didn't feel like playing nice with someone who had ordered my abduction. I wanted my Eric to come, and take me away from here.

"There's always a choice Sookie. One day Andre might chose to serve me no longer. Be a pity to have to kill him, but there is always a choice." Andre almost smiled when she said that.

"What do you want from me? From us even?" I'd forgotten David was there, he was so quiet.

"The use of your skills, nothing more. But I will have you in my service," the queen told me.

She left us then, and while Andre guided us to the room that would be our holding cell, I watched her cross the stone floor and leave through a door in the far wall. Andre had untied David, and my fellow prisoner was struggling to get the blood flowing. His eyes had taken on a faint red glow that I had seen before.

Andre pushed us both into the cell, which turned out to be quite a comfortable room. I had to grab David, just as I thought he was going to attack Andre. The vampire seemed unaware of what had just occurred.

"Eric's coming," I told David just after the door closed.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can feel him. He's mad as hell!"

A little while later I heard shouting, and running feet from outside. When it stopped my heart dropped, I hoped the rescue hadn't failed. A few minutes later the door was flung open, and a sight that brought tears to my eyes stood there in the doorway.

Eric's blonde hair was brushed back off his face. His shirt was torn, revealing his broad shoulders and tight muscled chest. He was carrying his sword, and it was clear from the blood on the blade that it had just been used.

"I knew you'd come, no matter what," I told him. I went to him, held him.

"You are mine Sookie, without you I couldn't go on. But I think I've started something I won't be able to stop. Pity, she was a good queen."


	31. Chapter 31

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Thirty-One

Eric held me tightly. For a moment I thought he would crush me, so tight was his grip. There was no doubt, my Viking loved me, as I did him. Reluctantly he pulled back from me.

"When this is over you and I have unfinished business," he warned me in his deep bass rumble of a voice. I felt the words bite directly where he meant them to, and smiled back in anticipation.

"It's not over yet?" I asked.

"No, Sookie, it's not," he grinned.

"You'll need your sword then," I told him.

"I'll save you some," and with a wink he was gone. David and I followed him into the grand hall as a battle cry that hadn't been heard for a thousand years erupted and echoed about the former monastery.

"Ara eller dod!"

Closer to the main door we could hear the sounds of fighting coming from outside. There was nothing else for it but to go take a look.

The door opened onto a large inner courtyard. More than fifty vampires, some known to me and some not, were involved in a desperate twisting brawl. Right at the heart of the fighting was Eric. Like some terrific warrior of an age long gone he stood magnificent and bare chested, blonde mane flowing, blue eyes flashing, sword dancing. The blade caught the light as it twisted and turned in his strong grip, flicking out at an opponent here, slicing at an enemy there. For a moment my eyes saw only Eric, but eventually I managed to tear them off him to see what else was going on.

The sides were evenly matched, at least in numbers. Eric's followers had all donned the black Fangtasia shirts which made it easier for them to identify both one another and the enemy. Behind Eric I could see Max and Albert covering the Viking's flanks, while trying to stay out of accidental reach of his terrible blade. None of the queen's hierarchy were about, but I could hear sounds of fighting coming from the main building and the grounds outside.

Like a rock in the centre of a maelstrom Eric was focused, he had a look of serenity on his face as he closed his eyes and took in the sounds and smells of the fighting around him. When he opened them again he had changed, his face hard and lined, his eyes almost glowing. Then he began to twirl the blade like a baton, faster and faster, until it was impossible to follow save for the silver glow where the light had struck it. He stepped forward into the fighting for real now.

The first proper cut he delivered stroked across the neck of his first opponent, decapitating him. The blade barely slowed and as the flash of crimson spouted into the air he had disembowelled a second and taken the leg of a third. For a moment the fighting around him stopped as friend and foe alike stopped to stare at a craftsman at work. Then the queen's force rushed him.

Like a dancer he met the first charge on the balls of his feet, that steely look of determination on his face never wavering as the blade cut through flesh and bone alike. In front of him an Asian vampire lost the top of his head when the blade he held up in defence was cut in two by the ferocity of Eric's blow. The stunned looking attacker behind him was taken in the throat with the return cut, while the sword wielding woman who had slipped through his flank was killed accidentally as he resumed the guard position. A wave of black Fangtasia shirts swarmed over the older vampires, making up for their relative youth with sheer martial ability. With Eric at the centre there was only ever going to be one outcome.

Pam appeared in the doorway across from where I was standing. She paused for a moment to watch Eric at work, then dodged the fighting to reach me. There was a look of sheer lust on her face, her vampire instinct for sex and violence was ruling her.

"Seen the queen?" she asked.

"Thought you'd got to her already," I told her.

"No Sophie-Anne and Andre escaped and left this lot to die for them. They won't have run far though, she's not the type to run from an unruly underling. Even if he is Eric," she said. "She's probably organising a counter attack right now."

She looked past me at David, who was staring at Eric.

"Who's your friend?" she asked as her fangs ran down.

"David, he's a telepath," I told her.

"No, not him, the guy in the hat," she said. I turned to follow her gaze, to find Robert approaching from the grand hallway we had been in earlier. He tipped his hat when he saw me watching him.

"That's Robert, he's my godfather," I told Pam.

"Mind if I borrow him?" she asked.

"Don't know if he's your type, he's a fairy."

"He looks... oh I get you, like Claudine? What a waste."

In the centre of the courtyard Eric had cleared a circle around himself. None of the attackers wanted to get too close to him, but someone had to fight him. For now he had a little clear space, and was exacting a heavy toll on the queen's vampires. All over the courtyard Eric's followers stopped to watch as he took on the remaining ten attackers by himself.

They fanned out in a circle around Eric, then pressed their attack all at once. My heart was in my throat as I thought they would overwhelm him. He spun in a low arc with the blade held out and level, it's momentum carrying it through three of his attackers before it wedged in the ribs of a fourth. Eric let it go, instead taking the attacker's blade from the man's dying fingers, and driving it through the guard of another and into his skull. The inferior blade snapped at the hilt with the force of Eric's blow, leaving him weapon-less again. Seizing the slim opportunity the remaining five rushed at him blades aloft, attempting to cut him to pieces. He seized one man's blade arm, trailing him in to land a killing blow on one of his own allies, before ripping the blade from his hand and smashing the finger guard into his face. Everyone in the courtyard heard the bones snap as he pulped them. The attack faltered, then stopped, but Eric's blood was up and he killed them anyway. As he retrieved his blade and regrouped his force Eric was every bit the heroic Viking commander of legend. He walked like a warrior who spent too much time at sea, cradling the gore covered blade like a parent with a child. It was as if the joy of the battle had taken a thousand years off him.

And he was mine.

Andre spoiled my moment when he swooped into the courtyard from the roof above and stabbed Eric in the back with his sabre. The wound was minor, but significant because it was the first blow of Sophie-Anne Leclerq's counter attack. As Eric turned to face the smaller man Sophie's force tried to rush us. Only the preparations Eric had made during the lull in the fighting saved us from complete disaster.


	32. Chapter 32

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Thirty-Two

Sophie-Anne came back to the courtyard flanked by two enormous vampires. The pair were easily six foot three and looked like brothers. They had chestnut hair that ran in pony tails down their backs, wore beards, were almost as broad as they were tall, and they looked absolutely lethal. I guessed that they were warriors from a different time, just like Eric. Now they were Sophie-Anne's bodyguards.

From the entrances all around the courtyard spilled more of her followers. It was clear she had summoned her full fighting strength from the differences in her force. While many looked like seasoned vampires who would be deadly opponents there were a few who looked awkward with the weapons they were carrying. Male and female, newly turned and ancient, the queen had mustered every available vampire to her defence. Sophie-Anne would make her last stand here, or her followers would all see what happened to rebels.

Eric stood defiant in front of them, his own troops lined out to either side. They were badly outnumbered, perhaps as many as four to one, but these vampires had been confederate soldiers in life. They held their heads high and surveyed odds which to them were nothing unusual. In life they had been heroes, in death they would be too.

Tension filled the air, as the silence settled. Like a scene from a Jackie Chan movie the sides surveyed one another while no-one made a move. Except Andre, who stood tantalisingly close to Eric, sharpening his sabre with a whet stone and glaring at the Viking.

"You'll die here Northman, the dice are cast," he taunted.

Eric glared at him, the muscles in his bare shoulders tensed, but still no-one moved. I felt a shift in the tension before the vampires did. Around the courtyard the doors slammed shut. Eric was grinning.

"Nowhere to run, little pet," he told Andre. The smaller man looked at the blocked entrances, and nodded acknowledgement to Eric. He knew the Viking had made this a fight to the death. I could feel the buzz of minds beyond the doors, and knew that Eric had brought more allies than were in the courtyard. It struck me then the amount of organizing that had gone into this attack. This was no rescue mission, Eric had been planning this. My abduction was just the excuse he had needed to show his hand.

On the balconies that ringed the courtyard emerged a group of shadowy figures. Andre looked up at them and I saw the smug look wiped from his face. Eric had brought in all of his agents and allies to aid him. They must have been in the area waiting for the call. Suddenly I felt insignificant in my own rescue. Behind me Robert laid a hand on my shoulder, as if he knew what I was thinking.

David was acting strange. While the vampires faced each other, the tension mounting, David had started to mumble to himself. When I looked at him I could see that his eyes were changed, the pupils were gone and the whites were glowing with a faint red light. I cast a look back at Robert, who shrugged, but his hand on my shoulder was easing me away from the other telepath.

"Impressive!" Sophie-Anne congratulated Eric. "It seems I underestimated you, Northman."

"You took something belonging to me," Eric said quietly. "I've come to collect."

"The girl? You would defy me for a girl?" she sneered at him. "Have you gone all woman on me Northman? Are you in love?"

"She is mine. I have come to collect her," he told her.

"You bring an army, Northman. Did you think your queen would refuse?"

"No, I thought to relieve my queen of the option," he smiled at her, that same cold smile I'd seen just when he meant to hurt someone.

"Would you be king? Have you the ambition to do the things I have done?" she spoke to Eric with contempt.

"My queen, I have been a king before. This time I have ambition," it was Eric's turn for the contempt. Watching these two was like watching two cats prepare to fight. It would be just as vicious too.

"Ambition or folly, Northman? It must end here."

"Fran drommar imperier ar fodda."

"You really think so?" Sophie-Anne raised an eyebrow at the Viking. "Pity you chose to challenge me first."

Sophie-Anne looked at her own followers for a moment. The odds were still heavily in her favour.

"Kill them, kill all of them!" she commanded.

In front of Eric a whet stone hit the floor as Andre charged him. Sparks flew as blade met blade, two ancient and incredibly powerful vampires began their dance of death. The sound of steel on steel at the centre of the courtyard held everyone in awe for a moment. Then all hell broke lose. Robert dragged me tight to the wall and put himself between me and the fighting, but I could still see Eric as he duelled with Andre.

The Twenty-second Louisiana Rifles advanced on the queen's forces just as they had against Union soldiers, before breaking into a charge. Every throat echoed the battle cry I had heard Eric make before.

"Ara eller dod!"

The queen's huge bodyguards began to cut a path through the fighting to reach Andre and Eric. Seeing the danger Max and Albert moved to block them. I hoped for Max's sake he knew how to use the sword he was carrying. From his belt he pulled a heavy tyre iron, which balanced his hands. The new weapon was one I was sure he could use.

From the balconies the remainder of Eric's force threw themselves into the crucible of death and destruction that had once been a peaceful courtyard. Pam joined them, leading them towards the queen. Both leaders meant to have the other dead as soon as possible.

In seconds the fighting was intense. Both sides committed fully in the savage struggle to kill the other. Blood was already making the ground slippery where the dead and dying fell. Eric landed a heavy blow on Andre which knocked the smaller man to the ground, but he countered with a swipe at Eric's legs from the ground. As Eric danced back Andre got back on his feet and launched himself at the Viking again.

Max swung the sword awkwardly at the bodyguard as soon as he was close. The big warrior parried the swipe easily on his blade, then tried to bring his hand axe down on Max's head. Only the tyre iron saved Max from instant decapitation, but the block was poor, and the axe bit deep into his shoulder. The wound only made him more determined and Max flung himself back at the warrior. Beside him Albert knew he was outclassed. He began a desperate holding and parrying brawl with the second bodyguard. The huge blows rained down on him, and it was clear to me that he wouldn't be able to stand up to a lot of this punishment. When he fell he would leave Eric's flank exposed.

Across the open space Sophie-Anne had noted Pam's attempt to get to her. She nodded almost friendly approval then threw herself into a run and vaulted over the heads of her own forces, to land only a few feet in front of Pam, rapiers ready.

"Oh good, I get the prize," Pam said, and swung the sword she was carrying at the smaller woman. Sophie-Anne laughed and parried the attack easily, bringing the second blade around in a sweep which just missed Pam's face. Pam kicked out as she pulled away from the blow.

"Do you think you can take it?" Sophie-Anne mocked her.

"Eric says I have to!"

Dressed in their black Fangtasia shirts Eric's personal army cut and slashed doggedly at the queen's forces. In the middle of the chaos they maintained order, exacting a bloody toll on the much larger royal force. Organised and professional they shifted up a gear and began to slaughter their enemy as they advanced toward the queen.

At the centre of the courtyard Andre was on the ground again. Eric had put so much force behind the two handed downward slash that he had broken Andre's blade and cut on into the smaller man's shoulder. Blood poured from the mess that had been his ear, and for the first time the smug vampire had lost his composure. He tried to get up again, but Eric put his foot firmly on Andre's bloody chest, pushing him back onto the ground. Sophie-Anne howled in outrage and pain when she saw the Viking take her child's head off.

One flurry of blows too many left Albert exhausted and unarmed. He tried to step back, as if by disengaging he thought the big warrior might let him live. He was wrong, and when the next onslaught came he had nothing left to parry with but his arms. Close by Max looked dismayed to see the bartender fall, but his hands were full keeping his own neck intact.

Sophie-Anne came at Pam with twin whirling blades dancing a figure eight of steel around her. Red tears moistened her cheeks as she tried to do to Eric what he had just done on her. Pam was almost overcome by the ferociousness of the assault, and had to step repeatedly away from the smaller woman as blow after blow landed against her own weapon.

"Where's Bill?" I asked Robert. My godfather shook his head and scanned the fighters for sign of the vampire who had caused all of this. He was nowhere to be seen. David was acting more erratically near us, and the glow from his eyes was becoming intense. I was torn between going to help him, or running away from him. Robert kept me exactly where I was, but he was watching the other telepath with a look that might have been amusement.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Think he's reacting to the stress," Robert told me.

"Reacting how?"

Robert never got to answer, the fighting started to roll towards us so he led me further from it. We lost touch with David during the move.

Stepping over what remained of Albert, the queen's bodyguard assessed the fighting around him, before launching himself at Eric. I screamed out a warning as the huge creature suddenly moved with terrifying speed towards my Viking's back. Swinging the sword back into the guard position Eric met the charge head on. Then pushed the big vamp back, forcing him to defend himself against Eric.

Only feet away Max gave up on the sword, dropping it from fingers that were now numb. He took a two handed grip on the tyre iron and launched himself at the remaining bodyguard. As he lashed about in a frenzy he managed to make the warrior retreat a few steps, before over reaching himself just long enough for the warrior to react. The blade sliced up through Max's guts and into his chest, finding his heart. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Above us, on the balcony, I felt something like hatred and envy coming from a mind that I hadn't felt before. In fact as far as mental chatter went there had been none up to now. When I looked up I saw Bill taking careful aim at Eric with a crossbow. I'd never been able to read a vampire mind like this before. He was furious that Eric had got in the way in his scheme with Sophie-Anne, but he was equally as mad that Eric had been my first when it had been agreed that he would do the honours. Screaming a warning at Eric I broke free from Robert and rushed straight through the middle of the fighting as Bill lined up the shot he wanted. Eric turned to me, but the shot had been near perfect. I felt the whole world slow to a crawl as I tried to reach Eric in time, but I knew I would be too late.

From behind me a bright white arc of energy speared the bolt in mid flight. David stood a foot off the ground, directing the energy that seemed to come from his fingertips. It clattered harmlessly to the floor at Eric's feet. As Bill started to reload, glaring hate at the floating telepath, Robert appeared beside him.

"That was not very nice, Bill! Not very smart either!"

Eric took a moment to smile at me before he turned his attention back to killing the murderous pair of bodyguards. It was clear that they were used to fighting together, and were probably every bit as experienced as the Viking. They came at him from opposite sides, attempting to force him to expose his back. Eric hadn't survived so many battles because he was stupid, so he kept moving to deny them the exposed flank they sought.

Sophie-Anne had backed Pam into a corner. The larger vampire looked furious and frustrated, but still defiant.

"If you wanted time alone with me you should have asked," she told the queen, then defended herself against another flurry of attacks. Pam was giving ground carefully, backing away from the queen as she pressed her attack. It was clear to me that Pam knew she was no match for the ancient vampire, but she had no choice but to see this through.

Eric danced like a ballet dancer, up on his toes, blade spinning and a look of sheer pleasure on his face. He was lost in the joy of battle, and had found a worthy opponent. While they came at him he spun, faster and faster, parrying every blow, knocking back every advance. It became difficult to see him as he moved, until he came to a sudden stop with his sword stuck firmly in one of the bodyguard's heads.

"Shit," he said, letting go of the sword and turning to face the other attacker unarmed. He was forced to parry open hand to wrist, making each attack much more difficult to stop. In the end he simply grabbed at the other warrior's wrists and attempted to wrestle with him. I winced as the big man slammed his head into Eric's face, trying to break the Viking's hold. Over the din of the fighting I heard the distinctive snap of bone as Eric broke the other man's grip. While his foe howled in pain Eric stooped to pick up the dropped weapons, then gutted the defenceless vampire.

From the balcony above Robert launched Bill at the ground. Bill wasn't exactly dead, but he really didn't look well. Eric killed him before he got a chance to get up.

"And now, my queen, shall we have the last dance?" he said as he retrieved his sword and went looking for the monarch. He found her looming over an almost beaten Pam, and stepped in to take his child's place.

"Want to fight someone your own size?" Eric mocked her.

"You want to fight a girl?" Sophie-Anne answered.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Eric told her as he began a lazy pattern of attack parry and riposte. Sophie-Anne was an accomplished sword mistress, but she was no match for a thousand year old Viking warrior.

"Oh but it does Northman, you gave me no choice when you challenged me," she told him.

"Seems a shame to kill you though, I always liked you," Eric said.

"Then why attack me?" she demanded.

"You're in my way."

"Ambition will kill you, Eric. At least it will if you live through this night," she redoubled her attack on him. He played with her for a while, watching his own soldiers press home the advantage their discipline and training had given them.

"Must I kill you, Sophie-Anne?"

"You must," she said. "Ara eller dod."

Then she stopped attacking Eric, let her arms fall to her sides, and nodded to him. Eric gave her a clean death.

A/N Please forgive the rough translations if they are incorrect. "Ara eller dod" should be "honour or death", and "fran drommar imperier ar fodda" is hopefully "from dreams empires are born". I think Sookie's going to learn a few more words soon ;-)


	33. Chapter 33

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Thirty-Three

One clean cut ended Sophie-Anne Leclerq's reign. As her small body fell to the floor the fighting stopped and a hush descended over the courtyard. Her followers simply surrendered, offering themselves to Eric's mercy. The Twenty-second Louisiana formed neat ranks around their leader and waited for orders.

Eric saw none of this. Blood red tears filled his eyes as he delivered the killing cut to the ancient queen. She was not the first friend he had been forced to kill, she would not be the last. His eyes fell on Max, and the gaping wound in his chest. He knelt beside his friend and placed a hand lightly on the big man's chest.

"I'm sorry my friend, I failed you," he said quietly.

I'd been looking straight at Max when the bodyguard delivered his killing blow, so what Eric did next surprised me. With the edge of his sword he cut his forearm enough to let the blood run free and held it to Max's mouth. At first I thought he was simply mad in grief, but then I saw a twitch, a flicker of life. Eric might have saved him. He looked up meaningfully at the soldiers in their Fangtasia shirts, who got the message right away. They dispersed among the fallen and tried to save any of Eric's people that they could.

"That was clever," Robert said into my ear as I watched. I jumped, I hadn't heard him coming back.

"How so?" I asked, watching the scene unfolding before me.

"Watch!"

Eric got up from Max, who was definitely twitching again, and went to the end of the hall were Sophie-Anne's followers had gathered.

"Save who you can," he told them. They looked surprised by the instruction, but didn't wait for it to be repeated. Many of the injuries were just too horrific, or too fatal, but in a few cases there was the same flicker of life holding on. These they saved.

Pam moved to join Eric as he went back to kneel over the fallen queen.

"I loved her once," he told Pam.

"Better not let Sookie hear that," she said, looking straight at me.

When I put my arms around his solid torso Eric turned to kiss me, his large strong hand resting on the small of my back as he held me close to him. It was a long, hungry kiss which neither of us wanted to end.

"Soon, Lover, business first," he whispered. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak after that kiss, then stepped away from him. He seemed to grow taller as he turned to speak to friend and enemy alike.

"Your queen is dead," he said simply. "You have a king!"

Around the courtyard a subdued cheer went up. No-one here imagined it would be that easy.

"For those of you who served the queen, I will accept your fealty and your service. Those of you who can't find it in yourselves to serve me may go. There has been enough killing here tonight," he looked sadly down at Sophie-Anne.

"What are your plans, Northman?" one of her followers asked.

"To unite our people," he said.

"To make the kingdoms work together?"

Eric smiled, and leaned on his sword before he answered.

"Something like that," he grinned.

A murmur went around the hall. Vampires from both sides looked at Eric, as if sizing him up. Then Sophie-Anne's followers began to offer their fealty to Eric.

"You'll get us all killed," Pam said quietly, so only she and I could hear.

"Better than being bored," he laughed.

"I hope you're still saying that when they come for your head," she said.

"They won't, the other rulers are so locked in their power games that they will let this happen and see how it affects them. None of them will be the first to speak out or act in case the others ally themselves to us. By the time they come we'll be ready for them."

There were too many vampires around us now for that conversation to continue. Eric accepted fealty from each vampire who offered it, rushing the process along when he felt the night coming to an end.

"No time for us tonight, my love," he told me.

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow night, at the hotel," I replied. If my knees weakened a little at the thought I tried not to let it show. Pam just leered at both of us.

"Sookie, have you forgotten we're in New Orleans?" I had. It shocked me to be reminded.

"Stay here tonight, Robert will watch over you. I'll come for you when the day is gone," Eric told me. Robert nodded, then began to lead me away by the hand. He paused to gather David to him too.

My fellow telepath was back to normal, and looked as dazed as I felt.

Once we were out of the courtyard Robert led us through a maze of corridors and hallways until we reached a suite of guest rooms. They were elegant and functional, with just the right level of luxury. While we got settled in he went to find food for us.

I stripped and headed for the shower. In the next room I could feel David's mind. He was shocked at the way he had changed, and at the things he had done. Part of him was looking forward to learning more about himself, the other part was frightened and wanted to get away from the vampires. Not much chance of that I thought as I soaped up. Not much chance of that at all.

Robert returned with a sandwich and ice cold tea. He left it on the table by the bed and went to check on David. It was still there when I woke next afternoon.

Glorious sunshine filtered in through the open windows, and a gentle breeze stirred the light curtains. I could smell lavender on the air, and when I opened my eyes I was struck by how wrong I'd been about this room. It wasn't elegant and functional it was fantastic. The carpets and drapes were rich creams and golds, the furniture was all marble and gold filigree. When I made it back to the bathroom I was met by marble surfaces and gold taps and clean towels. The clean towels made me do a double-take, I was sure I'd abandoned mine on the floor and slipped naked into bed. I could only surmise that the house came with human staff, or that Robert had seen to the detail. I dismissed Robert out of hand, he didn't strike me as the picking up wet towels type.

Running the hot water I stepped in and began to wash the sleep from my body. I was hungry but needed the shower and razor time more. When I was done I felt like me again.

Robert was waiting for me in the room when I came back out, wrapped in the white robe I had found hanging on the door. The black suit was gone, replaced with long legged shorts and a bright green shirt which he wore open to his naval. If he noticed my gasp when I saw him he said nothing. I ran my eye over him again, amazed at what had been hidden by the suit.

Toned abs, thick chest muscles, broad shoulders. Robert was not at all what I was expecting when he had his shirt open. My godfather would make good fantasy material for any girl. I fought the urge to giggle.

"We need to get you some clothes," he told me. A neat pair of jeans and T-shirt were sitting on the bed. Both were new and I was sure both would be my size. Robert backed out of the room to let me change.

Then he took me shopping, stopping for food along the way. He turned out to be a really good shopping buddy, with a good eye for what worked and a free and easy way of telling me. If he noticed how the women in the stores were looking at him he never said.

I returned to the suite just before nightfall. Eric would be coming soon and I just couldn't bear to lose a minute with him. There would be business to attend to, orders to give, organising to do. All of that could wait until I'd had some good quality time with the Viking. My Viking, and now a king. During my time with Robert I had wondered how this would change things between us, but all that could wait. Nothing was more important at this moment than he and I.

I felt rather than heard him arrive behind me. His hands rested on my shoulders, stopping me from turning to face him. Where his cool hands met my skin I tingled, longing for more of him.

"Lover," he purred against my neck. His hands had found their way to my hips, were gently working the soft flesh, thumbs to the back, fingers reaching for my breasts. When his fingertips found my breasts my nipples strained for share of his magical touch.

Pulling my hair forward Eric exposed my neck, sighing against the flesh where my hair thinned, before running his lips and tongue in a soft brush of my flesh. His hands had worked their way into my clothes, gently cupping my breasts through my bra as he made first my neck, then my ear tingle. For a man so large his touch was delicate, thrilling. When he pressed his mouth to my ear and began to explore the lobe with his tongue I felt my knees tremble.

Inside my bra Eric's strong fingers worked wonders on my stiff nipples, sending little messages of pleasure shooting straight to my groin. His knowledge of my body rivalled and in some areas surpassed my own, and tonight I could tell he was out to prove it. As his cool lips followed the line from my ear to my neck, resting lightly on my shoulder, the gentle pressure in my bra became firmer as he tweaked my nipples hard between thumb and fingers. My knees did buckle then, but he was there, pressed close behind me, cupping my breasts and holding me while his fangs gently scraped my shoulder. In the small of my back I could feel his arousal, which only served to add to my own.

Eric's mouth moved across my neck to seek the other ear while his hands took a firmer hold of me. Each squeeze made me hotter, each kiss made me wetter. The pressure cooker building between my legs would require attention soon, but still he lingered, holding me, using the subtlest of movements to draw a new sensation from me. When he peeled my top off I tried to turn to face him, but again he held me, his firm naked chest tight to my back. His mouth explored the hair above my neck, making my scalp tingle and my shoulders tense. Gently his hands made their way south from my breasts, across my stomach in a touch so light it made me twitch. Deftly he freed me from my jeans and pants while my own hands tugged his belt away, and I pushed his jeans down.

My hands worked behind me, taking his thick shaft and cupping him. He moved to help me while his own hands sought my mound. He pressed one firmly where my hair was trimmed back, while the other delved on down, seeking my entrance. I was soaking wet and aching for him, but his fingertips seemed content to explore the freshly shaved skin, rubbing my own moisture into the smooth flesh.

Behind me I felt his knees bend, forcing me to let go of him. He pressed himself between my legs, drawing across my entrance to rest his tip on my soaked nerve bundle. His hands reached down to press me tightly on to him, while the other traced a lazy line up over my hip and up across my ribs to once again cup my breast. For a long moment we simply stood like that, he appreciating the view of my neck and breast, me anticipating eagerly what was to come.

Slowly he began to rock, his hand still pressed on me as he rubbed across my entrance. I pushed down on him, wanting him in me, but he resisted. Finally, when I thought I could take no more of his teasing he pushed the tip of his generous shaft between my swollen lips, making me gasp with delight. His hand left my breast to find my mouth, where I worked my tongue and lips over his fingers while he gradually slipped further inside me.

Eric moved both hands to my thighs. He ran the nails up my soft flesh, and over my ass, where he cupped the flesh and held me open. From the way he pulled back from me I could tell he was watching as he moved against and inside me, deeper with deeper, his pace gradually increasing. The thought of him watching as he pumped in and out of me made me hotter still, and I leaned over to rest my hands on my ankles, allowing him to increase the depth to which he filled me. Eric began to move faster, his hands now grabbing my hips firmly as he pounded into me. Each thrust brought a mixture of pleasure and pain as he filled me completely and made my nerve bundle squeal. Inside me I could feel the other pleasure centres erupt with sensation as his pounding made the tension inside me grow.

Lights flashed behind my eyes as he tore a bomb blast of a climax from me. I was trembling and shaking and weak at the knee, but his strong hands held me in place until he arched his back and pumped his own climax deep into me. I gasped for breath as he continued to fuck me, and though it hurt, I could feel another of those monster climaxes grow. When he smacked my ass, hard enough to sting but not to bruise, the muscles tightened involuntarily around him and I squealed in pleasure as he took me over the edge for the second time.

Eric let go of me then, and I collapsed on the bed, shaking and breathless. He stroked my hair tenderly, looking into my eyes as he read the damage he had done from my face, grinning his smug grin at me. Between my legs I throbbed, and my breathing was hoarse and ragged, but he hadn't finished with me yet. His mouth found mine, gently at first but his kiss grew to a soul stealing delight that took all of my breath while it lit the fire between my legs once again. As he eased into me once more I clamped my legs around his back while I arched my own. Eric was gentle with me at first, but through our kiss I could feel his urgency as he began to rock more and more violently with me. I forgot to breathe as I clung to him and moved with and against him, until my core erupted in a burst of pleasure just as he thrust one last time deep inside me. When we both collapsed on the bed I wasn't the only one who was trembling.

"Lover," he purred into my ear as his hands began to trace circles from my belly to my breasts, then out to the soft flesh at the backs of my arms. Each pass made me twitch beneath him, and he seemed to draw pleasure from my response.

"No more Eric, please," I begged as he stroked me. He leaned up onto his elbow to look down into my eyes, his tongue playing on my lips. Slowly he flicked his cool tongue over my chin, down my neck, down between my breasts. As it rasped over my belly I knew he wasn't done yet. Landing on the little stiff bundle that throbbed at the top of my entrance he pressed lightly with his tongue, tasting me. The pain I felt down there was very real, but Eric soothed it away with gentle tongue motion, fucking me with his fingers, until he brought me screaming his name into yet anther climax. His mouth found mine again, the taste of me on his tongue, while his hands began to guide me back to earth.

We lay like that, he caressing me, for what might have been hours or just minutes. I had no concept of time, there was only Eric and the pain he had left me with between my legs. When I slept he stayed, watching over me, making me feel safe.

"Will I be your queen?" I asked him when I woke to find him watching me.

"You'll be more, you'll be my lover," he answered.

"But when you are king, will you make me a queen?" I was playing, I didn't need to be his queen, I knew he belonged to me. I stopped when I saw the sadness on his face.

"Why so sad, Eric? Have I annoyed you?"

His smile was bitter sweet.

"You can't be my queen, Sookie, you are not one of us," he told me.


	34. Chapter 34

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Thirty-Four

I saw the pain in his face. He didn't say it to hurt me, it's just how it was. So why did I feel rejected all of a sudden? Eric put his strong arm over my chest, hand on my shoulder.

"Sookie, I love you, but when I have a queen, or a king, they will have to be vampire. Do you want to be vampire?"

"No. Wait a minute, a king? You would have a king?" I asked not believing. He smiled at me.

"It's a convenience, a formal alliance, nothing more. Each retains their consorts and identity, but the pairing allows for pooled resources and usually common approach. There is supposed to be a formal mating every year, but most often it would be a formality not observed once behind closed doors. So it's irrelevant whether I take a queen or a king, I'll still share myself only with you."

I felt better at that, I knew he wasn't lying to me. Besides I'd never dreamed of being anybody's queen, and had accepted long ago that I would never be the girl in the pretty white dress.

"So how will it work, with us, then?" I asked him, turning to rest my head on his arm.

"Just as it is now, I'd like you to come work with me, even come live with me when I figure out where. But I know you have your own life and loyalties, so I'll apply no pressure. I'm still a usurper until I can get another king or queen to back my ascension, although they'll know me well enough to know I won't give up the throne now that I have it. This could be a dangerous time to be around me Sookie, someone might decide I need to be got rid of. If they do they'll not worry about who else they hurt."

Leaning on his arm, my hand on his chest, I already felt sure I knew where I wanted to be. Of course Eric was right about me having my own life, but Sam would understand, my Grandmother would be happy for me, my brother might even be jealous. As for the danger in being near Eric, better to be near him than far away when danger found me. How quickly my life had changed, and I was prepared to embrace the change.

"What would I do, working for you I mean?"

"Warm the odd blood mostly," he joked. When I didn't laugh he carried on. "Screen the humans I have to deal with, and cover my back I suppose. Organise my household, run the day staff? I'm not sure yet Sookie, it depends how much of a role you want, and how comfortable you are in it?"

"You mean how competent?" I challenged him, smiling and gazing into his baby blue eyes.

"Of course, consort or not I can't give you a job you can't do," he laughed.

"I'll speak to Sam, but it would be easier on both of us if I was at your side, if you really want me there?"

"Of course I do, I did all this for you," he assured me.

"And that Eric, is a lie! It's a sweet romantic lie, but still a lie. You were planning this all along, the only thing for me was the timing!"

"Okay, I did this today for you," he laughed. "I just don't have to tell anyone I'd been planning it anyway!"

"Eric?"

"Yes Lover?"

"What will become of us when I am old and wrinkled and saggy and you don't want me any more?"

"I can't imagine you like that. Live for the now," he said.

"But I have to know, will you discard me when my looks fade?"

"You really worry about this? It's so far away?" he tried to evade answering.

"I really worry about this. Will you leave me alone at the end after I have loved a king? Or will you keep me at one of your other houses while you chase another pretty waitress when I no longer interest you. Pitied and forgotten, but well looked after to salve your conscience?"

He turned then, to look me straight in the eye so I could see how serious he was.

"I hope you'll have joined us by then, to be my queen and my lover for eternity."

I could have cried because I could feel he meant it.

"But what if I don't want to be one of you, which I don't?"

"You'll change your mind, Sookie. How could you pass up the chance to spend eternity with me?" he was grinning, the self assurance was a little exaggerated.

"But what if I don't?" He put his finger on my lips to shush me, then followed it with his mouth when I went to speak again. The sun was coming, but Eric took one last chance to show me what I'd be missing if I wasn't with him. He was gentle with me, our love making was beautiful. When he left he saw my tears but passed no comment.

For a long time after he left I lay there, trying to imagine how life would be without Eric. I couldn't, but I didn't know if I was ready to let him turn me. I didn't know if I would ever be ready for that. Perhaps one day I would be an old lady, rattling around one of his houses forgotten and bitter while he played with the pretty young fangbangers and declared his love for another.

But when that day came I would always be able to look back on my life with Eric and smile, because he loved me, he said so.

Most of the morning was gone when I woke again. Robert was there, sitting in a chair by the door, reading a Sopranos novel. He was dressed in a black suit with a sharp pin stripe, and had a hat sitting on the table beside him.

"Ever read any of these, or watch the show?" he asked me when he saw that I was awake.

"No." It wasn't really my thing, gangster shows and books. I preferred a good romance or a family story.

"I love Tony in these books, and in the show. You've gotta love the way he thinks."

I could only smile dumbly at him, I had no idea what he was talking about. He saw my blank look and closed the book, folding down the page to mark his place.

"So what are we doing today, Sookie?"

"I don't know, but I'd be glad if you stuck around." I liked Robert for his company, his intuition and his humour. I remembered how he'd dispatched Bill too. Robert was definitely good to have around, although I had no idea why he'd given up his own life to hang out with me.

"I'm in no hurry back, so why don't you get ready and we'll go see what today throws at us?" he said. "I'll go organise breakfast while you're getting ready. You'll need to go shopping again anyway."

"Why?"

"Eric's going to have his first royal visitor tonight, I overheard Pam take the call while you and Eric were..."

My cheeks flushed, but I wanted to know more.

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"Peter Threadgill, king of Arkansas. He was engaged to Sophie-Anne."

"How come he's the first?"

"I suppose he'll want to know if the alliance is going ahead between Arkansas and Louisiana. Or he might really be annoyed at Eric for killing Sophie-Anne," he shrugged. "Either way it'll be an interesting night, and much better if you look like a queen. Doesn't hurt to dress to impress."

My mind was reeling. Would Peter Threadgill be here for revenge, or to marry Eric? The idea of Eric married to a male vampire made me laugh until I thought about how serious Eric had been. I laughed out loud, another interesting night with the vampire.


	35. Chapter 35

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Thirty-Five

Robert sat with me on the wall outside Potter and Reeves dress shop, in central New Orleans. It was a hot sunny day, so we'd bought ice cream after my fitting, and now we were racing to finish it before the sun made the rest of it run over our hands. I'd decided that Robert was the best shopping buddy I could have had. He was quick to tell me if something suited or not, and had a good eye for colour. We'd found a classic blue ball gown with plunging neckline and open back, which the seamstress was now turning into something a little less formal for me. Robert had told the woman to charge the cost to a credit card Pam had given him for my use. Then he led me into the small, lace , silk and not very practical section, and left me alone to fill two bags with things I thought Eric might like. As an afterthought I added a few pairs of "No Viking sex god tonight" pants for good measure. I browsed the rest of the shop, adding everything I would need to keep a wardrobe up here. Robert kept encouraging me to buy more, because I hadn't reached anywhere near the spend that Pam had suggested, but I felt wrong spending so much of Eric's money already.

"Are you happy with the choices you're making, Sookie?" Robert asked me out of the blue.

"Choices? I don't know Robert," I'd been deliberately avoiding this.

"You know life with Eric won't be easy. You know he can't marry you unless he turns you," he was studying me. Robert's intense gaze made me squirm a bit inside.

"I'm not going to be a vampire," I told him. That bit I was quite sure about. As for the rest, I didn't think I could accept being a consort, and I really didn't like the idea of Eric being married to someone else. Even if it was Peter Threadgill, in fact that idea annoyed me too.

Robert had helped me open the little door I'd been avoiding all day. I thought over the things Eric had said last night, while he had done the things to me that he had done. He'd played me. The realization hurt, but he really had. He'd worked me into such a fuss, our most intense night together ever, so he could drop bombs on me and get away with it. I thought about his sad eyes, his hurt expression when he'd told me I could not be queen. He'd never intended it to be any other way.

When the tears started to gather in my eyes Robert leaned in close, his huge presence giving me some comfort.

"I wondered when that would hit," he said gently. "I know what he told you, what you thought you believed. Don't judge him too harshly Sookie, he really does love you. But he'll always be a vampire, and one with ambition at that. He'll see nothing wrong with that cosy little scenario, as long as you don't."

"I can't accept it," I told him. "I won't be his little secret, his plaything. I'm better than that. I told him once before he had to love me right or not at all!"

"Time you told him again, I think."

Robert made a play punch at me, his idea of cheering me up. Now I did feel bad about spending so much of Eric's money, but the dress had been altered and the rest had already been charged. We went back to the former monastery, Robert helping me get the bags to the room.

"I have to leave Sookie," Robert said as I hung the new dress on a hanger over the bathroom door.

"Why?" I didn't want him to go.

"Sookie I have other things to do, but I'll check in on you in a day or two. Just be careful around the vampires, none of them mean you any harm, but they see harm in a different way to others. I can't stay around here much longer in case one of them forgets themselves around me!"

After he'd gone I showered, then fixed my hair and make up. With a bit of a struggle I managed to get the newly altered dress on, and made sure everything was secure inside it. I found Eric towelling himself off in Sophie-Anne's old room.

Just for a moment the sight of Eric, wet from the shower, muscles pumped and hair soaked back, made me forget why I was here. I made half a step towards him before I caught myself.

"I need to talk to you Eric," I looked straight at his handsome face, not at any other part of him that was shamelessly on show.

"Will it wait? Peter will be here soon and I need to see Pam before he gets here."

"No it will not! It's important we talk right now, before you agree to anything," he looked a lot less amused, but nodded for me to go on.

"What's on your mind Sookie?"

"You, all the time. From I wake until I sleep there you are. When I dream, there you are. Eric I love you, I want to spend my life with you, but I will not be second to anyone. I know you have ambitions, but if one of them is to be with me, it has to be only me!"

"But Sookie, you know what might be involved in my becoming a king, and you know our rules on marriage. I can't marry you unless you are one of us, and I might need that alliance."

"Eric you have your kingdom. Why would you hurt me this way? I won't be second to anyone, not even a king! Do you remember what I told you in the forest the night the renegades attacked me?"

Eric's eyes softened as he smiled, remembering. He nodded.

"Well I damn well meant it. I've accepted a lot of change in the way I see the world since I met you, but I won't accept this. I want to be with you, but in the open and honest and where everyone can see. I am not consort material."

He closed the gap between us, putting his arms about my shoulders. It was no accident that the towel fell away completely as he did.

"Then it shall be as you say, Sookie. I will not lose you," he told me.

Eric's perfect naked body was pressed against me, his hands were everywhere, his mouth found mine. He pulled away for a moment to look in my eyes.

"Maybe we should just write our own rules. Would you marry me if it were possible?"

"In a heartbeat," I told him.

"Don't have one of those," he smiled.

"Are you proposing or not?" I asked him, aware that our relationship might be about to leap forward, or fall flat.

"I suppose I am, Sookie. Will you be my queen?"

"What about your rules?" I countered.

"I am king, I'll make my own rules," he assured me.

"That sounds more like my Eric, of course I'll be your queen. But I want a big day and a big dress. I want to do this right."

"Big dress we can do, big day might be tricky," he laughed.

With one good pull Eric undid all the careful sewing the seamstress had done on my dress. As the remnant fell to the floor he lifted me in his strong arms, carried me to Sophie-Anne's bed. For a while we lost ourselves in each other.

We were still lying, wrapped up in each other, when Pam came in looking for Eric.

"Threadgill's here," she told Eric. "Will I let him in?"

"Do, and summon the rifles, this might not go well!"

Pam stopped long enough to look Eric and I over, "I'll see to it."

A/N This was tricky to write, I hope it works...


	36. Chapter 36

A/N sorry for the longer than normal break between updates, real life had the cheek to get on the way

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Thirty-Six

They looked magnificent. Forty men of the Twenty-Second Louisiana rifles, in the dress uniform of the Confederate states. They stood to attention as Eric led me into the great hall, and their commander saluted smartly to acknowledge Eric's presence. They were a proud group of vampires, proud of their history, their accomplishments, and now of their commander. Eric rose to it, and with just a hint of a swagger he moved through the even ranks to the pair of high backed chairs that sat at the centre of the hall.

My eyes landed on the chairs again, and then on Pam's grinning face. I realised at once that she had done this, her intention to present me as more than Eric's consort from the outset. Mouthing a thank you at her that I hoped no-one else saw I followed Eric to sit at his side.

The room was full of something I had truly never felt before. These vampires were more than followers, they loved and respected the commander who had taken them in, provided for and protected them while they were educated in the new ways of the world that had left them behind. Eric was more than just a leader, he was their leader.

At the far end of the hall the great doors were thrown open, and Eric's visitor was announced. I got a really good look at Peter Threadgill and his companion as they approached. Threadgill wore an obviously expensive suit, and was barbered and manicured and scented until he almost wasn't a guy any more. I wondered if he had died in such a state, or if the funeral home had cleaned him up like that knowing that his descent below ground was only temporary. If that had been the case he was younger than Sophie-Anne had been. Maybe age wasn't the only requirement, if you were aiming to be royalty. I looked at Eric and tried to hide my smile. It wasn't.

Behind him was a woman, a vampire, dressed all in red. Her preference was unfortunate, because red was not her colour. She was Asian, had very short unpainted nails, and a terrifying sword strapped to her back. Apparently, her hair had been cut off at chin level by a pair of rusty scissors. Her face was the unenhanced one God had given her.

Although much smaller than Eric, Peter Threadgill made no effort to hide his contempt for the Viking. Behind him around twenty of his own men at arms filed into the hall, weapons gleaming and uniforms every bit as impressive as the Louisiana Rifles'. They looked just as tough too.

"Peter Threadgill," Eric spoke the name neutrally, but his eyes were on fire.

The smaller vampire stopped and glared at Eric.

"You dare address your king?" he spat at Eric.

"No king of mine, Arkansas," Eric replied evenly.

"You defy me?" Peter Threadgill looked so mad he might explode.

"Do I have to kill you to prove it?"

I thought Threadgill's eyes would pop out of his head at the threat, his companion put her hand on the hilt of her deadly looking sword. Around the room the rifles pulled their blades lose, as did Threadgill's men. The tension was so thick it could be felt like a living thing.

I hadn't seen Robert arrive, but he was there, near my shoulder. Both of the vampires broke their eyeball wrestling to stare at him. He seemed disinterested, but under the brim of his hat he was watching every move the vampires, both of them, made.

"Thought you were leaving?" I whispered. His smile was the only answer I was getting.

"A fairy?" Peter Threadgill managed.

"A godfather!" Robert warned him.

"Have you no shame?" he asked Eric. "No regard for our ways? You imitate a vampire court, yet you fill it with fairies and humans. You're not fit to be a king Eric, even if killing a queen was all it took to be one. I've come to arrest you, you'll stand trial."

"I'm not going to let you arrest me today Peter. I don't recognise your authority, or that of your masters."

"You will come, Eric Northman, and you will face your punishment! Who are you to deny my authority?" Peter demanded.

"I am Eric Northman, I claim to be no other. My right to the throne was won fairly in combat, as will be the next one. Stop pissing about Peter, you know who I am. Will you die stopping me, or thrive serving me?"

"Serving you? You over-reach already Northman, why would I serve you?"

"Because without an oath from you, Threadgill, you die here," Eric said very quietly.

Robert's hand was on my arm. Without a word he was easing me away from Eric. In stunned silence I let him do it.

"What are you planning Eric?" Threadgill asked.

"I'm going to unify the kingdoms. No more vampire versus vampire. When I'm done all will kneel to one king," Eric told him.

Peter laughed, a long dangerous laugh.

"Eric that kind of thinking perished with the Vikings. You can't build the kind of Empire you speak of. Have you gone mad? Do you want to rush into the sun?"

"I can't live inside your rules, so I'll make my own. This is the last time I offer this, Peter. Will you ally yourself to me?"

"Do you offer a choice?"

"I could stake you!" Pam offered.

"Give me your oath Peter. Then use your rank, there's something you can do for me," Eric told him.

"And what would that be?"

"Perform a marriage," Eric told him.

I thought Peter's eyes were going to pop out of his head. He looked at Eric, then me, then back to Eric. Then slowly a smile spread over his neat face.

"You did all of this," he waved vaguely at the building around us, then at the Rifles, "for a woman?"

"I did, Sophie-Anne's people kidnapped Sookie even though they knew she was mine," Eric told him.

"And you just happened to have an army at hand?"

"You know me well enough to know I would have come alone if I'd had to," Eric said. I knew he would have to.

"You reckless fool," Peter laughed, "you risk everything for this woman? That at least I can admire. Do you really think you can pull this off?"

"I've got this far already," Eric told him.

"Okay, Northman. Let's go talk this out, maybe Arkansas and Louisiana will be united after all," he nodded at the Confederate uniforms. "Some of us are even dressed for it."

When Peter followed Eric away from the chairs his bodyguard moved in behind him. Peter shook his head.

"Jade Flower will stay here to guard the future queen until my return," he said. I picked up the threat implied immediately, but Eric seemed happy enough to leave her with me. Robert anchored himself at my side and glared at her, defying her to move.

There was a tense wait in the hall while the pair went off to talk, not least for me with Jade Flower looking at me like she wanted to hurt me. In the little room at the side of the great hall the vampires must have reached agreement. When they returned both looked happy, and I noticed that Jade Flower seemed to deflate a little.

Hell she'd been looking forward to killing me. I'd have to be very careful around her, and not just in case her fashion sense affected mine. She was smiling now, not an easy thing to witness. I turned to find Robert smiling back at her.

"Well?" Pam asked.

"Peter will be my best man," Eric grinned.

"So who will perform the wedding then?" she asked.

"Why Quinn, of course," Peter answered.

"Who is Quinn?" I asked.

"Oh you will like Quinn," Eric told me.

Another question came to mind, so I asked it.

"So are we getting married then?"

Eric's laugh was deep bass music to my ears.

"Indeed we are, Sookie. If you still want to, of course."

"Aren't you supposed to propose on one knee or something, and there should be a ring, shouldn't there?" I was reeling. Eric and me, married. It was really going to happen then.

Any time now I knew my alarm clock was going to go off, and this would all have been a dream. But it didn't.

"I just hope nothing happens to stop it," Pam whispered into my ear.


	37. Chapter 37

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Peter Threadgill was smiling at me. In a way I wished he wasn't because the effect wasn't quite what he hoped it was. In fact it was down right unnerving.

"So you stole the Viking's heart?" he asked me.

We were almost alone. Pam had suggested that we move discussions out of the earshot of the rank and file, and Eric had agreed. The room they had chosen had once been a private chapel, and still was decorated like that, with a handful of wooden pews and an altar. David was there, sitting at the front staring at the crucifix on the wall.

I sat beside him, but if he knew I was there he never acknowledged me. Peter Threadgill had come to stand near me, Jade Flower at his back. Where she went Robert followed warily. So that was as close to alone as I could get, a traumatised telepath, a vampire king, his bodyguard and my godfather.

"It was freely given," I told him, hoping my smile looked more at ease than I felt.

"He's risked at lot for you, "Peter said. "He'll risk a lot more before this is over. What is this hold you have on him?"

"Think he loves me for my wit and charm," I told him.

"Whatever it is, you've changed him. You two are stronger together than he ever was alone. But you know that your marriage is doomed, don't you?"

"Why do you say that?" I asked in spite of myself.

"Because you are not one of us," Peter shrugged.

"Is that so important?"

"Perhaps not now, but it will be," he said.

"Why do you say that?" I demanded.

"What you do on him, it is not fair. His love for you will weaken him when you start to grow old. Inevitably he will resent your lost looks and cast his eye somewhere else. Then one day he simply won't come home. But guilt will eat him, because he loves you like he has loved no other. He'll become a bitter shadow of the vampire you love now."

"But I don't want to be a vampire," I told Peter, although in my heart his words were icy stabs.

"And that selfishness will be your ultimate ruin. Will you wait until your looks are gone and death approaches before you beg him to turn you, to save you from your own mortality? Will you saddle him with an old woman when he could have the young beauty that he fell in love with? Sookie if you love him as you claim to, you have to consider doing this for him."

He was right, I knew he was right. I just didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to die, even if it was only for a moment. But if my love for Eric was eternal, didn't my life need to be eternal too?

Peter Threadgill put his hand on my arm, gently. When he spoke again I got a glimpse of the real Peter, the man he had been before the vampire.

"Sookie, I am not a nice vampire. I am strong, and vengeful and self serving. I am one of the most manipulative of my kind, because I have to be, because I know what Arkansas would be if I were not. But I know a love match when I see it, and I have to urge you to consider doing this thing, making this sacrifice, for the sake of Eric. I have promised an alliance with Louisiana, I have swallowed my pride and accepted the weaker position in that alliance. It's time you considered what sacrifice you need to make. Besides, once you're over you'll wonder why you hesitated."

"I think she's got the message," Robert said, laying a hand on my shoulder. Absently I rested mine on his, drawing comfort from him. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to lose Eric, or hold him back either.

Eric broke up the cheerful atmosphere when he came into the room. He was magnificent, at the peak of his power and almost glowing with his achievements. All eyes fell on him, and he was very aware that he had just missed something. The eyebrow he raised when he looked at me was his only acknowledgement though. I'd have to answer his questions when we truly were alone.

"It seems you have a wedding to plan," Peter said, crossing the space between himself and Eric and putting his arm on the Viking's. The show of close friendship wasn't lost on any of us, even if it seemed a bit forced. Jade flower was with him, as if she expected Eric to turn on her king at any minute.

"They're gathering," David said out of nowhere. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Who is?" Eric asked.

"The shifters, the weres. Every pack that is friendly to or allied with Madison. They think you are coming for them, they think you seek revenge. Wilson Marriott leads them," David told them.

"They're right," Eric said quietly. Peter looked surprised.

"You seek revenge? I thought you'd welcome them as you did Sophie-Anne's people," Peter seemed more than a little anxious.

"I had planned to deal with it later, just me and Wilson. If they are forming ranks right under my nose, in my kingdom, then I must deal with it now. It'll be a useful lesson for anyone else who chooses to side against me."

"What do you propose to do then?" Peter wanted to know.

"I propose we pay a visit to Madison, Wilson Marriott will be delighted to meet the new king of Louisiana, and I'm sure he'd like to know where he stands with the new hierarchy," Eric said.

"And where is that?"

"In the shit," Eric told him.

"Would you start a war with the shifters too? Don't you have enough enemies?"

"He's gathering a hostile force in my own back yard."

"But Eric they were following Sophie-Anne's orders, now they're organising to protect themselves. You would do the same, would you not?"

Eric grinned, "Of course I would."

"I saw it, Sookie. They want a fight," David told us.

"David, I don't doubt what you saw, only how you interpret it. No pack wants to go against a Vampire king, it would be madness," Peter said.

Pam's entry made everyone look up. She was burdened with bundles of wedding catalogues and was humming "Here comes the bride" to herself. Without acknowledging anyone else in the room she came to sit beside me.

"Thought we'd start with these," she told me, pulling a pen from behind her ear. "Some of these are beautiful."

"The weres are gathering in Madison," I told her.

"So, we're not in Madison, let them organise their own wedding," she said.

"It's the first challenge to the new leadership," Eric told her.

"Second," Pam corrected, looking directly at Peter. "It'll wait until after the wedding, won't it?"

"No it won't," Eric said.

"Dammit, I phoned E(E)E, they can do it. Quinn's coming here himself to make the arrangements," she sounded gutted.

"It'll have to wait," Eric told her.

"No, you'll have to rush down there and sort it, then rush back. Quinn's people will be here on Saturday, after that they're booked solid for three months."

If I was surprised to hear Pam speak to Eric like that, he was even more so. All eyes turned to him to see how he would react. When he smiled there was a collective breath of relief.

"Pam are you rushing this along?" he asked.

"I've picked out an outfit and everything," she told him.

"But I haven't even had a ring yet!" It popped out of my mouth before I could clamp my teeth shut to stop it.

"You haven't given her the ring yet?" Pam admonished Eric. He muttered something about no time and no privacy. Her arched eyebrow and sharp look said more than a thousand words ever could.

"Want us to leave?" Robert offered.

Eric's normally expressionless face went through a range of emotions so quickly I only managed to catch a few of them. He settled on nervous.

Nervous? My Viking warrior and vampire king was nervous. I thought I'd laugh out loud, but this clearly wasn't a good time to mock him.

When he came to kneel in front of me I felt tears well. When he pulled a beautiful diamond cluster from his pocket I thought I'd squeal with excitement.

"Will you marry me Sookie?"

"You know I will," I told him. He looked relieved.

There was polite applause from our friends, and I caught what looked like a genuine smile on Peter's face. It occurred to me that he had changed his tune quickly, very quickly, but I supposed that a ruler like him had to think and act on the hoof. Whatever my misgivings they were forgotten when Eric swept me off my feet and hugged me until I thought he'd crack ribs.

"I need to be alone with you," I tried to whisper in his ear, but every vampire in the room smiled, they had heard.

"Soon, Sookie, soon," he assured me.

"Right now, lover, all this can wait a while!"


	38. Chapter 38

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Without a word of explanation, none was needed really, Eric picked me up properly and carried me out of the room. I didn't care what any of them thought, he was going to be my husband, and I really needed to be with him. They'd all just have to get used to this side of our relationship.

As Eric carried me through the maze of corridors I lay my head on his chest and enjoyed his simple strength. He was mine, for now that was all that mattered.

"What were you all talking about when I came in?" he asked when the door was closed behind us.

"Peter thinks I should let you turn me," I said.

"And what do you think?" he asked.

"I think I find the idea of dying more than a little frightening, and I find the idea of eternal life equally frightening. What if I don't like it, I can hardly go back?"

"No," he smiled. "Dead is pretty much dead. It would be better if you came over, but I won't pressure you. Are you warming to the idea?"

"Not really, but I do want to be with you. Forever seemed like a long enough time to a mortal, but when you factor in eternity from your point of view..."

"Daunting, is it? Imagine never running out of time for anything, never feeling the pressure of your own mortality, never growing old. The sunlight was a small loss compared to what we gain. The things we learn, the people and places we experience." So much for not trying to persuade me.

"But what about the messy aversion to sharpened wood, the enemies everywhere, the need to live on the suffering of others?" I asked.

"Is that all you see of us? Most see the glamour, the cars, the money, the mostly good looking undead. Sharpened wood can be just as fatal to a mortal, everyone living or dead has enemies, and no-one has to suffer now. It's a rich existence, with years or even decades to plan and plot. Had I the choice I would choose to come over again. But Sookie, it's you I love, for and how you are. You weren't vampire when I met you, you may never be. I'll still love you the way I do now."

"Even when I'm old and grey and my looks have gone?" I asked him.

"Even then, but sadly your life will be so short, while mine will go on after you're gone, empty and without purpose. Perhaps we'll end our lives together, like in the stories?"

"You would do that?" I asked.

"You are the one, the eternal love of my life. Before you came I knew you would come, when you're gone there will be nothing else for me to look forward to. Perhaps then it will be my time to die. It would be a fitting tribute to our love if I met the sun at your graveside. Perhaps there is a different eternal life for those who love as we do."

"Do you think so? I'm frightened Eric, I don't know if I know enough about you and your kind to join you. Vampires think differently, act differently, everything is alien to me."

"Do we love differently?" he wanted to know.

"Yes! It's more intense, physically and emotionally. When you take my blood it changes the sex into something more, like a symbiosis." Symbiosis had been on my word a day last week, and I'd thought of Eric when I saw it.

"When you take mine in return you'll truly understand what that means," he told me.

"Eric?"

"Yes lover?"

"Any chance you could shut up for a while before the sun comes up?"

His smile was as warm as a vampire can manage. At times like these it would be easy to forget that he was dead, especially when he'd just fed well and his skin gained an almost rosy hue. Eric's lips brushed mine, the lightest touch, while his hands settled on my waist. His fingers teased the flesh at my waist and lower back while his thumbs brushed my breasts. I leaned into him, enjoying his light touch, hungering for his kiss. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they stroked the cool flesh of his thigh, his world class ass, then began to explore the front. The bulge I found inside his trousers said he was ready for me, just like the fire in my groin said I needed him.

His hands moved to cup my neck, stroking the nape gently with his fingertips. When his eyes locked with mine I imagined he could see my soul, or perhaps he was showing me his. It was always like this with Eric, he was as full on in his love making as he was in everything else he did. I wondered briefly if every vampire had spent eternity learning how to love like this, then dismissed the idea. I'd read enough thoughts from girls who'd had plenty of vampires, but never one like Eric. Vampire sex could be intense and physical, but I'd never encountered a girl who'd felt as I did when I'd been with Eric.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, drawing his fangs along my neck.

"How much I love you," I told him. My knees trembled and I gasped slightly as he bit into my neck, holding me too him. The bulge in his trousers was fighting to get out, so my hands helped to free him while he fed on me. I took his generous length in both hands and began to slowly massage the tip with one hand and his balls with the other. He responded by pressing himself closer to me, encouraging me to continue.

When he'd done feeding, and licked his healing saliva over the tiny puncture marks, I dropped slowly to my knees before him, my lips brushing his chest and abs as I passed. He was quite an imposing male, from this perspective, but I dropped my mouth onto him and used both hands to work his shaft. The contrast of his cool length in my hot mouth must have been an even huger turn on for him, because he seemed to grow bigger if that was possible.

For a little while he was content to let me love his gracious plenty, leaning back to see it in my mouth, my tongue over the tip, my hands firmly moving back and forward on him. I could feel his tension start to build, and increased the pace at which my hands worked, while his fingers tangled in my hair and stroked my cheek. When I cupped one hand below his balls and squeezed hard, pressing my fingernail against his ass, I took all the control off him. He jerked, and gasped in surprise, as I pulled his orgasm from him.

"Sookie," he sounded both startled and delighted.

I stood to put my finger over his lips, then pressed my mouth against his, my tongue prising his lips open and probing his cool mouth. He responded, slowly at first, but then with increasing passion as our tongues duelled. When he put his hands on my ass I swung my legs up around him, pressing my heat against his groin.

Nothing subtle about me tonight, I thought, as his hands gripped my ass firmly and pressed me to him. He was standing at full strength, ready for me. I couldn't wait any longer, I had to have him. Eric carried me to the bed, then stood before me to undress. As he exposed his firm chest and strong arms I was tearing away my own clothing. I felt an urgency to have him on me, inside me. I wanted all the intimacy and pain and pleasure, and I wanted it right now. Eric was only too happy to oblige. He threw me back on the bed, then lowered himself onto me, his tip finding my moist entrance and pushing deep inside. I gasped when he filled me, then bit into his shoulder when he shoved his full length deep into me.

"Fuck!" I gasped, the only word I could find. Eric was grinning down at me, watching my breasts bounce as he thrust deeper and deeper with every stroke, his tempo increasing as the need built in him again. When he held my legs up I thought he'd really hurt me, so deep inside he'd gone. It was a beautiful pain, the kind of hurting I imagined every girl should have at least once.

Just not from my Eric of course.

He was moving faster and faster, beyond anything any mortal would have been capable of. My muscles in my gut and legs clenched tight, pulling him ever deeper as my own climax approached. I clung to him, holding on as if my life depended on it. His nose found my ear, his soft rumble as he fucked me was a clear instruction.

"Bite me," he urged.

I was lost in the moment, my nerves were screaming, my groin was a pressure cooker just about to blow the lid. He urged me again, pushing his chest onto my mouth. I unclenched my teeth and did as he said, biting him deep enough to draw blood as he increased his pace further still. I could taste his sweet thick blood on my lips as he cupped my breasts and squeezed hard. From my groin burst an intense blast of pleasure and release as he forced a huge orgasm from me, my body exploding in an overload of sensation. I felt light headed and euphoric all at once. My mouth was full of his blood, I hadn't meant to bite him that hard, and I had to swallow it so I could gasp for air. I was trembling, there were little fireflies dancing behind my eyes. For a moment I thought I'd pass out, until the air started to get into my lungs again.

Eric clung to me, holding me tightly, while he arched his back one last time and came deep inside me. I hurt and pulsed and tensed from his touch, while he clung to me like his life depended on it. We were one, and it was the most intensely loved feeling I have ever experienced.

We were one, and this was how he imagined it for us for all of eternity. Suddenly eternity didn't seem like nearly long enough.


	39. Chapter 39

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Darkness lay like a blanket over the little town of Madison. There were no streetlights, no passing cars, no source of light save the occasional outside lamp. The people who lived here had all gone to bed.

Perhaps not all. My senses were heightened since I'd had Eric's blood. I could see better, smell better, taste better. In the mirror next morning I was sure I looked better too. There was something to be said for having a little of their essence inside, I suppose it was why their blood fetched such a high price.

We stood around the perimeter of the town, taking in the feel of the place while Eric decided what would come next. There was a light on in Wilson Marriott's house, at the back, the store was in darkness.

I glanced to my left at Eric, who was sniffing the wind, studying the layout of the town. He had been deep in thought since we got off the chartered Anubis Airlines flight, making me wonder had he been having second thoughts. Whatever the reason he was here now, with the men of the twenty-second Louisiana, and he was in charge. Bad time to be having doubts.

He looked back at me and smiled. Eric had insisted I come, not just because he loved me and I would soon be his queen. He thought my ability to read and find minds would be useful here. I'd reluctantly agreed, I wanted no part in any violence, but Eric needed me.

Peter Threadgill had, on the other hand, managed to wriggle out of the trip altogether. He'd managed to convince Eric that someone should be there to rule in his place, and though we all thought that Pam was the best vamp in that role, Eric had agreed. Pam had stayed behind too, both to assist in the running of things and to support Peter. I read in that word support "stake if he does anything stupid", which is what I thought Eric meant.

So here we were, spread out in a lose half circle around the tiny town, while Eric decided what to do next. We could all smell the other supes on the wind. There were plenty of the two-natured out and about tonight.

"What's wrong Eric?" I asked.

"It's an ambush, I'm watching to see how many, and where. They don't know we're here yet," he told me in a hushed whisper.

"Did they know we were coming?"

"I don't think so, I think they've been lying in wait night after night for a while. They think I'll come, but they don't know when. We're heavily outnumbered here, maybe as many as two to one," he told me.

"I can't see anything."

"It's not what you can see, it's what you can't. If you look for the signs they're all there. I think I've found the hiding places of at least thirty of them, so I'm guessing there are some I haven't found. What do you sense down there Sookie?"

I concentrated really hard for a moment, then the brain signatures of the hidden weres began to register. Eric was right, for a town this size there were an awful lot of weres down there, and not one of them indoors. On a whim I decided to see if I could find the two pack members I knew, Jacob and Isaac. They were here, at the back of the general store, and they were with another brain I recognised.

"Wilson's at the back of the store, with two younger pack members."

He didn't ask me if I was sure, he just added the information to what he already knew, working out how it changed things. In the end he must have decided that it didn't, because he signalled for the rifles to withdraw, just as the wind shifted.

I felt the spike of interest in Wilson's brain as he caught our scent. He was on the move, heading straight for us. Then a howl went up, followed by another. The pack knew we were here.

On Eric's order the rifles closed ranks, began to double time it out of there. Vampires are fast, but the pack had our scent, and they were coming. More howls filled the night as the two natured began to stalk the undead. Eric grabbed my hand, began trailing me away from the town as fast as I could run.

"They'll catch us," I gasped.

"They will," Eric agreed.

"Then what?"

"Don't think they'll invite us in. We might make it back to the tunnels before they catch us, we'll make our stand there."

"What if they decide to wait until dawn?" I asked.

"We'll have to face them before that," he told me.

I stopped, feeling for the weres who chased us. "Wilson's pulling ahead of the others. He's bigger and stronger than the rest."

Eric had stopped beside me, "He is alone?"

"The other pair are a little behind him. But yes, when he gets here he'll be alone for a moment."

Without a word Eric whirled to face him, blade in hand. When the huge silver backed wolf burst into the open Eric was waiting for it.

"Stop!" he commanded. His words were wasted, Wilson was full of hate and the object of that hate was standing in front of him. He leapt into the air to attack, not Eric but me. I back pedalled, I turned to run, but the big silver back wolf landed on me. I felt his claws rip into my flesh, his teeth sinking into my shoulder. I knew, vaguely, that Eric was behind it, but I knew too how bad my wounds were. In a minute it wouldn't matter that Eric had killed it with a huge sweeping stroke. It wouldn't matter that the world was fading as the two younger weres reached us and attacked. I was vaguely aware of howls of triumph becoming howls of pain. Then there was nothing.

After what might have been seconds or an age I came too again. The rifles were around us in a circle, fighting for all they were worth to stop anyone getting to me or Eric. I was on the ground, and I'd been bleeding really badly. Eric knelt over me, gazing intently. There was a look of sorrow, of regret, in his face that made me want to ask him what was wrong. Then blood loss claimed me again.

I came too again. Eric was still there, smiling at me. His smile was replaced by concern when he saw me stir. The sweet taste of vampire blood was on my lips, but I was too ill to question it. Darkness took me again.


	40. Chapter 40

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Forty

I felt sick and dizzy from blood loss when I came around again. A big strong arm was around my shoulder and I nuzzled into the heavy chest muscles, feeling safe. Eric, I thought, feeling his heart beat against my ear.

Startled I came back to earth with a bang. Everything hurt, my shoulder and back were a mixture of burning pain and throbbing ache. My clothes were soaked in my blood and stuck to me, my head was spinning and I felt wave after wave of nausea. I wanted to cry, I wanted to go home. I realised it had been a while since I had seen my grandmother or my brother.

Feeling the heat from my protector's body I tried to turn my head to see who had replaced Eric. I could hear sounds of fighting, though they were further away, and the yelps and howls of the weres. Robert held my head tight to his chest, while he hummed softly.

"When did you get here?" I asked, hoping the words were clear enough.

"Just in time, I think," he told me.

"What happened?" another wave of nausea swept through me, making me want to wretch. My mouth was parched and swollen, like I was trying to talk through a mouthful of oatmeal. I told Robert I needed water, but he just shook his head no.

"How bad am I hurt?" I asked.

"Few broken ribs, and a really nasty gash on your back, it's down to the bone. You're healing well though, a few more hours and you'll start to feel like yourself again," he looked sad at that.

"I can taste vampire blood, how much did he give me?" I asked, dreading the answer. Was that why Robert wouldn't let me have water?  
"Enough. When I felt your pain I came straight here, Eric was giving you his blood. He looked strange as he held his wrist to your mouth and demanded you drink."

"Strange? How so, it's what he wants, isn't it? Did he turn me?"

"It's what he wants, but no he didn't. He looked relieved to see me, as if he didn't want to force his life on you, but didn't want to lose you either. He was in conflict, part of him knew he had a chance to take you over, the other wanted only to save you."

"So I'm still alive?" It seemed like a stupid question, but I asked it anyway.

"You are, but you've had enough of his blood that he could turn you easily. I agreed with him, it was the only way to save you. Your wounds would have been fatal."

"Is that why I can feel his rage? He's out there now, killing them all. There is no joy in him, just rage and revenge," I said, aware that I knew exactly how Eric was and where he was.

"He left you in my care, plunged into the fighting. The rifles were losing, but one berserk Viking has turned it now. His losses are high, but they could have been so much worse."

"You mean me, don't you?" I asked.

"I mean you. Your destiny is far from reached Sookie," he said, stroking my blood matted hair.

"What destiny?"

"You were not meant to die in a grubby backwater fighting a fight that meant nothing, fate has a bigger plan for you. Don't ask me any more, because I won't tell you." He sounded pretty final about that.

The sounds of fighting were becoming less frequent. Out in the darkness the vampires were hunting down the weres, dispatching them without mercy. Whatever Eric had originally planned when he came here he had achieved slaughter now. Just when I thought the rage he felt would consume him I felt a change, a heavy wave of regret that made me want to go to him. Robert held me in place in case I moved and opened one of the healing wounds again.

"Your fight is over Sookie, let him come to you," he said softly.

"But he needs me," I said.

"And he knows where you are, just as you know where he is. He'll come."

"When he did I saw him, and my heart ached. He was covered in blood, and his chest and arm muscles were pumped up from swinging his sword. But for a moment when he thought no-one was looking he looked a little lost. His face returned to an emotionless mask when he saw Robert holding me.

"It's done," I said, it wasn't a question.

"It's done," he agreed. "We let a few of the younger ones get away, there are too few weres left to slaughter a whole pack. How do you feel?"

"Like a wolf tried to kill me and a vampire tried to save me," I told him.

"I'm sorry Sookie," he told me.

"Why?"

"You shouldn't have been here, I should have protected you better, I shouldn't have wanted to turn you when you were dying. Robert helped me know when to stop."

"You're changing Eric," I told him.

"I am?"

"You're getting feelings, is that the price you'll pay for loving me?" I asked.

"I hope not, I've not missed them, but I've never felt anything so intense as what I feel for you. And I've never talked like this before. Perhaps being around you is making me weak."

I managed a smile.

"Or making you more balanced," I said.

"I'm vampire, I don't need balance!" he looked horrified.

"You are a king now, perhaps you'll be a great king, balance is good," Robert said.

"Your kind don't do balance," Eric snorted.

"And yet I am here, helping you by helping your queen."

"And why are you helping her?" Eric asked.

"Because I chose to. Dawn is coming, time we were all out of the open before the sun comes. How bad are your losses?" Robert asked.

He was right, I could feel the sun coming. It made me wonder how close I'd been to being turned. The thought frightened me, I wasn't ready to make that sacrifice, not yet.

"Seven confirmed dead, quite a few bad injuries among the others. Most of them will heal. We'll go to Lorena's basement, it's as good a place as any. We have no enemies to fear around these parts now."

"Never be sure of that, Northman. You may have annihilated the local supes, but you can't disregard their allies, and you must never forget the Fellowship."

"I know all that," he looked insulted. "But it's the best place we could come up with when we were planning this."

"Then I'll stay with you and watch over you all, and Sookie, until night comes. I can only interfere to protect her, but your survival makes hers more likely."

"Why are you here?" Eric asked Robert directly. My godfather just looked at him again and shook his head.

"You know not to ask," he said.


	41. Chapter 41

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Forty-One

With the pale sunlight came a sense of unease that would stay with me throughout the day. Robert sat with me in the mouth of the tunnel that led to Lorena's basement, the section that had been mostly ignored by my brother's crew because it didn't affect the road they were building.

From the folds of his jacket Robert had produced a pocket knife, which he was now using to carve little figurines from the lose timber he had found in the tunnel. I watched open mouthed as he carved the most detailed fairy figures, standing them like a little winged army. It passed his morning, but after a while boredom and fatigue won me over and I slept.

My dreams were at first muddled and uncomfortable. Wilson Marriott was charging at me in wolf form, but Eric was nowhere to be found. I tried to turn and run...

Robert woke me.

"Bad dreams?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

"You were shouting for me in your sleep. No-one does that, so it had to be bad dreams," he laughed.

"I'm sure there's a few," I told him, before I drifted off again.

When I woke again Robert had wrapped me in a blanket. I could smell fresh coffee, and bacon. There was a plate from the diner sitting nearby, bacon, eggs and waffles. My stomach rumbled in anticipation.

"How?"

"There's a road crew working not far from here. Turns out you know the supervisor quite well. I told him what we needed and he came back with it, pretty blonde girl in tow," Robert told me.

"That's Berniece, they're kind of off and on," I told him.

"More on than off I think," Robert told me. "Jason said he'd come by later."

"Have you rested?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, besides we can't all sleep at once. Eggs are good, no wonder that place you work is so popular."

"Used to work," I thought my job must be long gone the amount of time off I'd had.

"That's inevitable, can't see a queen waiting tables, at least not your sort of queen," he smiled at his own gentle humour, and I couldn't help but smile along with him.

"But I'll have to work, I can't afford not to," I said. His look was nothing short of astonished.

"Sookie, you're going to be Eric's queen, why would you work?" he asked.

"I have bills to pay," I told him.

"Did I miss a bang to your head," Robert looked worried.

"I won't be kept!" I told him.

"Are you serious? There's no way he could protect you if you tried to work. Besides there's no need, Eric's one of the wealthiest vampires in North America. My guess is he'll need you to keep the kingdom running during the day time. Eric has huge ambition, and my gut tells me you figure extensively in his plans."

"Me, I'm just a waitress from Bon Temps," I said.

"And he was once a sheep and cattle farmer who did a bit of raiding to supplement his family income. It's not what we are now that matter's Sookie, it's what we would become. Eric's going to need you by his side."

"So I can play the good little wife?"

"I doubt that Sookie, I can't see you washing socks and shorts for the Viking," he was laughing. "Can't see that at all!"

"Pam can do that for him!" I laughed.

"Are you kidding? Pam doing laundry? I can't wait to tell her."

"So what's my fate then, Robert?"

"Whatever you make it, Sookie. It's all there for you," he said.

"Yes but what's my fate, Robert? I heard what you said."

He looked away for a long time, as if deciding what to tell me. When he looked back at me his face was full of regret.

"I know little, and can tell you less. You make your own decisions, Sookie. Walk your own path." He sounded pretty final on the subject so I dropped it.

We could hear the sound of people approaching, Robert was suddenly very alert. The sweet man who had guarded me looked every bit the killer. In his hand was the knife he'd carved the fairies with.

"Sookie, you here?" Jason called. It felt like a long time since I'd seen my brother. He was leading Berniece by the hand.

Hope Sookie likes the ring, she was thinking as she approached. My eyes went to her engagement finger, to find a chunk of ice that must have cost my brother a fortune. That relationship was picking up pace.

"Love the ring," I told Berniece. She looked a little surprised, then beamed happily at me.

"Robert said you were hurt," Jason told me.

"I was but I heal fast," I told him. It was true, Eric's blood was working miracles on my battered body.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Got into a bit of a fight, just. Robert and Eric saved my butt." Well kind of, but Jason didn't need to know there as more to the story than that.

"Bet the other girl's in worse shape!" Jason said.

"He's not going to hurt anyone now," I agreed. Eric had cut him in half, that was usually pretty final, even for supes.

"Why are you here? Why did you not go to the hospital?" he wanted to know.

"Too many questions, we'll just wait here for dark then move on."

Jason's face changed, his eyes narrowed.

"Eric's here, isn't he? What about the other one, Bill?"

"Bill's dead," I looked at Robert, "he fell."

"Must have been a pretty big fall to kill a vamp!"

"He landed head first," Robert told him.

"I'm getting married," Jason was so pleased with himself, he couldn't wait to turn the conversation to his news. Berniece glowed happily, clinging on to his arm.

"Congratulations," I told them, "so am I."

"The vamp?" he asked, more in awe than distaste, although that was there.

"Eric, yes. We're getting married on Saturday. It's a bit short notice but it'll be low key, just a few friends."

"Not be a church wedding then?"

"Um, no," I laughed, "but I'm still having a dress!"

"But I thought vamps could only marry vamps, you're not... ?" Jason asked.

"No, nothing like that. Would you hate me if I was?"

"Do you want me to give you away?" Jason wanted to know. I hadn't thought about that, but it seemed right that Robert be the one to do it. I looked at my godfather, saw his slight nod, then tried to hide my delight.

"No, Robert's going to do it, better if you keep Berniece company among all those vampires."

"Oh, never thought of that," he said.

"And you'll need to keep our grandmother company too," I added. Adele wouldn't react well to being left on her own.

"No, she wouldn't," he agreed. "But I have to work on Saturday morning, I'll have to get the time off."

"Jason the wedding's at night," I laughed.

"Oh, never thought of that," he grinned sheepishly.

"Will you be well enough to marry on Saturday?" Berniece asked.

"Yes, should be, I'm healing quite well already," I assured her.

"Why do you heal so fast?" she asked.

"It's the vampires, a little bit of their magic rubs off on me," Robert smiled at my explanation, no point in trying to explain the blood thing.

"I'll bet a big bit rubs off on Saturday night," she teased. My face flushed but I couldn't help but laugh along.

"So where's the wedding at then?" Jason asked.

"That's a surprise." It would be for me too.

"Then how will we know where to go?"

"I'll send a car to collect you all, I want to see our grandmother first, clear it with her." I was dreading that meeting, in case she didn't approve.

"Okay, Sookie. We'll have to go organise ourselves after work, you haven't given us a lot of time," Jason complained.

"It was a bit rushed for me too, I haven't even got a dress yet! Last I saw Pam was working her way through White Wedding's Monthly looking for something that would suit. Her tastes aren't like mine, so I'm almost dreading what she'll find."

"You'll be beautiful Sookie," Jason told me.

"Thank you, although I wish it was true. The vamps have all had centuries to look the way they do, I've got a couple of days," I said, maybe a little more anxiously than I meant to.

"You'll be great," Jason assured me.

"I hope so."

"See you on Saturday then, we have to get back in case the guys think we're up to no good," he laughed.

"You would never do that!" I told him. They both laughed like teenagers.

When they'd gone Robert and I sat in silence, enjoying the company, without the need to speak. We waited for night to come, when the vampires would rise from their day sleep and we could all go back to the strange world that went mostly unnoticed by the majority of people.

Eric would be awake soon, and he would be hungry, probably horny too as both sex and food were tied for vampires. The things a queen had to do to keep her king happy.

A/N Sorry for the huge delay in posting, real life is still insisting on getting in the way


	42. Chapter 42

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Forty-Two

Pam had picked a dress.

She positively glowed as she ushered me into the room she had set aside as a dressing room. There were two dress-makers waiting for us, middle aged no nonsense women who gave me a quick bow then set to work measuring me.

The bow, more of a nod, caught me off guard. Whatever Pam had told them they decided to show deference to the little blonde who was half their age, but not too much. I would have laughed if I hadn't been so shocked.

On a headless dummy in the centre of the room was the dress. My dress. Pam hovered eagerly at my shoulder as she waited for me to react. It was cut low enough to show off my bust without being indecent, and was fitted snug at the waist and hips, then flowed to the floor before ending in a long train. Made almost entirely of silk with intricate embroidery, it had thousands of little gems woven into the fabric which made it sparkle in the light. It was simply breathtaking, like the dress of a princess in a fairy story. Pam had done good, when I turned to hug her she breathed a sigh of relief and hugged me back.

"I love it!" I told her. "Where did you find it?"

"New York. I had it flown here on Anubis while you were away. You really like it then?"

"Pam if I didn't know you I'd say you were acting like a girl. I love it, absolutely love it," I told her.

"Good, let's get you into it," she said.

The ladies stepped forward to help me out of my own clothes and into the dress. I got one good long look at myself in the mirror before they set to work, altering the dress to fit me perfectly, when I fidgeted too much I got a gentle smack on the bottom from one of the women.

"Hold still, if I get this wrong you'll pop a seam in front of your guests," she told me.

Pam was chatting excitedly about the vampires who were coming, gossiping inanely about personalities I had never heard of. I might not know the names, but I knew the states they came from. She swept me along with her insight into the intrigue between the vampire kings and queens, but I doubted that I would remember any of it.

One thing that wasn't lost on me though. I assumed that there was a king or queen for each state, but we were expecting only six to show. It looked like the rest of Eric's peers would wait to see how things played out before committing themselves. I hoped that was the case, because if this was their way of showing where they stood then Eric had a lot of enemies already.

"Where is the wedding being held?" I asked.

"You don't know? Eric has a house in Shreveport, it's being tidied up now. He wanted somewhere that was personal to him, and not a reminder of Sophie-Anne."

"That's good. I told my brother that I'd send a car on the day, is that okay?" I asked.

"You're the queen Sookie, or at least you will be. If you say something is okay then it is." Pam told me.

"I keep forgetting, sorry."

Her sharp look and under the breath tut were enough, I giggled at her scolding me, which started us both laughing again.

"What about E(E)E? I'd like to meet my wedding planner," I told her.

"You will, but he's in Shreveport making all the arrangements. Quinn takes all this stuff very seriously, he'll make sure it's perfect for you," Pam assured me.

"Why do I feel like this is all beyond my control?" I was smiling, but Pam got the message. She looked a bit hurt.

"I'm doing what you and Eric wanted, and I'm doing my best!" I was shocked, I would swear she was pouting. I put my doubts on the back burner and hugged her again. One of the dress makers accidentally jabbed me with a needle.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, it's all this movement," she said.

I grinned at Pam then went back to holding still in case the woman stabbed me again. When I thought they'd nearly done I was aching for the bathroom and sore from standing. Both woman were admiring their work and talking quietly to one another.

"Any chance I could get to see?" I asked.

Pam fetched a full length mirror, placed it in front of me so I could get a really good look. It was breathtaking, she really had chosen well. The bodice accentuated my ample natural resources without being tarty, the careful needlework flattered my hips and thighs. I hoped the Viking would let me take this dress off myself, no way I wanted this one torn away. My cheeks must have reddened at that thought, Pam gave me one of her knowing smiles.

"Sometimes he still has that effect on me too," she giggled.

I tried to look shocked or outraged, but we collapsed in laughter again. No point in being jealous over Pam's relationship with Eric, she'd been around a long time before me, and would be here a long time after. For a time she'd moved away, had her own life, but he'd called her back when he needed her and she'd come.

Perhaps she wouldn't be here after I was gone. I was in no hurry to go anywhere, but my life would be a mere blink to Eric. I wondered if I should truly join him. I'd been wondering about that a lot recently. Always I came back to the same thought, what if I didn't like being a vampire? Once I was dead I was definitely dead.

Pam seemed to pick up on my thoughts.

"It's nothing to be frightened of, he loves you, he'll look after you. If you truly love him then one day you will want to be with him through eternity. Don't leave it too late to make that choice. Besides I could do with a break from him anyway," she told me.

"I just don't think I'm ready," I admitted.

"What's to be ready for? If it was me I'd be itching to turn, now that I've tried it there's no way I would give it up. Just don't wait until you're sixty to do it. If you want to live forever do it in that killer bod you've got now!"

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Course it does, you have to have all your blood drained and then you have to die and everything. But he'll glamour you, ease your passage, might even make you think it's quite pleasant. Maybe he'll plant a few screaming orgasms into your memory of turning, he likes doing that sort of thing."

"Is that what he did for you?" I had to know.

"No, but he wasn't hard on me either. Some of us can be cruel when we make a new vampire, but Eric is very sensitive about the process. Whatever way he brings you over it will be the easiest way he can come up with," she told me.

"I need more time to think on it," I said.

"Just don't leave it too long, nobody wants to spend eternity with saggy boobs!"

"Even Eric?"

"Especially Eric!"

The dress-makers politely but firmly moved in on me to finish off their work. The veil had the effect of making me look as pale as the vamps. They fussed at tiny minor adjustments then stood back to admire their work.

"You make a pretty good dummy," one of them told me with a wink.


	43. Chapter 43

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Forty-Three

Eric was waiting for me when the dress-makers finally let me go. I'd felt his hunger and his lust through our bond, and couldn't wait to be with him.

"How did it go?" he said when he finally put me down.

"You'll like it, but I want a promise that you won't just rip it off me!" I told him.

"That good? Okay you have that promise." He had his hands on my shoulders, his nose near mine, I was losing any sensible thought while I gazed into his eyes.

"Do you want me?" I asked his chest as my hands gripped his solid abs, my lips playing on his breast.

"You know I do," he growled.

"Forever?" I'd found his nipple with my teeth, he shuddered before he answered.

"Yes, Sookie, forever," he told my neck as his mouth started to work it's own magic below my ear.

"Then turn me, I think I'm ready," I told him.

His hands rested on my shoulders, he leaned back from me to look me in the eye.

"No," he said.

"Why not?" I felt a mixture of things, including embarrassment, maybe even rejection. I couldn't understand what had changed.

"It takes a while, and you need to be fit for the wedding," he explained. "I'll make it my wedding gift to you. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. Yes," I told him.

"Then our wedding night it is, I love you Sookie!"

"And I you," I told him, straining up to reach his mouth as he planted one of his hot kisses on my mouth. His tongue worked magic as it duelled with mine between our teeth. I would never be able to get enough of him, but at least I would have eternity to try.

Between my legs my need for him was growing, as he nipped and played at my neck his hands smoothed their way to my ass, to cup me in his strong grip. Eric almost lifted me off the floor as he squeezed me, laughing at the way I gasped with pleasure. Having Eric as my first proper lover was like having Bill Gates teach me computers.

Overkill.

Everything Eric did in the bedroom was overkill. It's not worth doing if you're not going to do it exceptionally well. For a moment I wondered how many other women there had been, how many others he had turned to have with him for all eternity. Then he rasped his tongue up over my throat and there was only him. I fought hard to keep my legs from trembling as he went to work on my neck and ears, the stove in my belly burning hot for his touch. When he did drop his hand off my ass to seek the heat between my legs I pushed down on him, eager to feel his strength on me then in me.

Eric lifted me easily, allowing me to wrap my legs around him. I pushed myself onto the bulge in his trousers then used my legs to grip him tighter to me. He responded, moving me slowly against him as his enthusiasm strained to be released.

Changing the pace Eric set me down, planted a lingering kiss on my lips while his hands sought the buttons and clasps that would free me from my clothes. My hands trembled as I loosened his belt, then opened his trousers and pushed them to the floor. He stood there before me, magnificent, ready for me.

Gently his hands explored my neck and throat while his tongue teased mine. I reached for him, taking him in both hands and working his own moisture into the tip and head while I massaged his thick shaft. He let out a little sigh of pleasure as I began to work him with both hands, then continued his thorough exploration of my mouth. I opened my eyes to see him gazing intently at me.

"You are the first," he told me.

"The first?" My voice was hoarse.

"The first I have wanted to be with forever," he told me.

I didn't believe him, but I didn't care. His hands had left my neck and were caressing and squeezing my breasts, pinching the nipples between thumb and figure. The sharp sensation of pleasure and pain was intense, and when I bit my own lip he was there to taste the blood. It seemed to fire him on even more, and he began to buck and twist against my hands.

His mouth found my neck again, his teeth two little points of sharp pain as they broke the skin, his lips settled over the wound as he fed, all the while the beast in my hands seeming to throb and grow larger. I increased the pace, tightening my grip on him while one hand caressed and rubbed his balls. His groan of pleasure vibrated through me from the wound on my neck. When he had fed he licked the little wounds, his saliva stemming the flow of blood.

Eric picked me up by the waist and pulled me closer to him, before lowering me slowly onto him. My swollen lips parted to take him, drawing him in to envelope him as I wrapped my legs around him again. We stood like that, he holding me still, until my internal muscles began to work on him as if they had a mind of their own. I began to push down onto him, but he held me steady, his gracious plenty filling me. So we stood still, and allowed our bodies to find their natural rhythm. His hands on my ass he pulled me tighter onto him, until I gasped with pleasure as he seemed to fill me completely, then he began to thrust. Slowly at first, pumping into me until I thought I could take no more, then withdrawing almost completely, then plunging deep into my moist tunnel again. I wanted him to throw me on the bed, to be rough with me, but he was more intent on the beautiful thorough fucking he was giving me.

I gripped his strong neck with both hands and leaned back as far as I could, pressing harder down on his every stroke while he pounded me steadily, his speed increasing. When his hands gripped my hips tightly I let go altogether, concentrating all my strength on the union at our hips. I could feel the tension building in me as he finally slowed down long enough to walk us to the bed. Eric put me down gently, rolled me onto my side and ran his hands over my back and my ass. His fingers found my opening, and he dipped first one the another inside, then held me open as he shoved his thick shaft into me.

I bit my lip to stifle a squeal as he drove into me deep and hard, the force of that first thrust driving the air from my lungs. He gripped my breast tight in one hand, the other finding the small of my back, then began to pound me for all he was worth. I cried out in pain from the ferocity of our fucking, but when he slowed I urged him on, until the pressure building in me exploded and I came with a ferocity that left lights dancing behind my eyes.

My pleasure seemed to urge Eric on. When he arched his back and pushed into me as far as he could go his own climax erupted deep inside me. We clung to one another, he still in me, until the grip he had on me began to hurt and I had to let him go.

"Will it always be like this?" I asked him when I could speak again.

"Better."

"It can get better?"

He gazed intently into my eyes again, and for a moment I thought I could see the depth of a thousand years of existence. His kiss was his only answer.

It was all the answer I needed.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and to everyone who has continued to follow this story. I hope I don't let any of you down.

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Forty-Four

A soft warm breeze stirred the drapes, allowing sunlight into my bedroom. On the air I could smell lavender from the little planters on the terrace. As I came fully awake I was aware of sounds of men working outside, and of the underlying hum of a busy household all around me. The vampires would all be asleep for the day, out of reach of the living who were preparing the house for the wedding tomorrow.

Robert was sitting in an armchair by the window, a long cigar burning between his fingers as he watched the activity outside. He looked lost, his gaze seemed inward. I wondered what could make my godfather feel such melancholy.

"Have you been here all night?" I asked him, more to let him know I was awake.

"No, Sookie, got here about an hour ago. I've been watching them put a marquee up on the lawn. Why would Eric want a marquee when he has a house this size?"

"I don't know, he hasn't really discussed his plans with me," I admitted.

"He hasn't?" Robert raised an eyebrow.

"We've been occupied," I told him, my face reddening.

"Oh, thought you might have wanted to be in the middle of it all," Robert said.

"Shall we have breakfast?" I asked.

"I need to ask you something first," Robert became very serious again.

"Anything," I laughed.

"Have you really agreed to be turned, tomorrow night?"

"How did you hear that? I only told Eric last night."

"So it's true? Sookie you need to put this off, to consider what you're doing." He was across the room and holding my hand before I could react.

"But I love him, I want to be with him," I answered.

"Sookie you hardly know him, you've spent a lot of this last few weeks in his company, but you'd never met him or any other vampire before that. You certainly don't know enough about vampires to volunteer to become one. Can't you at least wait a while until you have a better idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"I love him, I want to be with him forever," I told Robert.

"Yes but won't you wait before you make it that permanent? It's one thing marrying the guy, but to let him turn you is another entirely. Do you really want Eric to have that control over you?"

"He doesn't want to control, he wants to be with me!"

"Sookie, open your eyes! You've heard the way they all talk about makers, did you think they'd all got religion? The vampire who makes you is bonded to you, and can control you. He'll know what's in your head, or your heart all the time. The fiercely independent Sookie will disappear and an empty shell that looks like her will take her place."

"Pam's not an empty shell!" I answered, but I felt my doubts coming back to haunt me.

"Pam's not independent, she left him to make her own way. When Eric called her she came back," Robert said.

"He called her to help her run the business."

"He summoned her, she had to leave the new life she'd been making and come back to him, her maker. Don't get me wrong, Sookie, Pam loves Eric, and would do anything for him willingly. But she has no choice, none at all!"

"It's not like that," I said, even though I knew what he said was true.

"Ask her," he told me.

"Did you just come today to make me unhappy?" I asked.

"Don't come that nonsense with me Sookie. You're no weak little girl with your heritage, I'm here to look out for you, and that's what I'm doing!"

"What heritage?" I asked, catching that he had said more than he meant to.

"I'm not answering that. Get dressed Sookie, you have people coming to trial your hair and make-up for tomorrow."

I was furious, but as much at myself for being swept along despite my doubts. Robert hadn't told me anything about the vampires I didn't already know or at least suspect. I left him glaring out the window while I went for a shower. When I came back he was gone, and the two dress-makers had taken his place.

"Final fitting, Miss Sookie, in case you've squeezed a pound or two onto that great little body of yours!"

Robert's words stayed with me all day. I went through the motions of hair and make-up, and the final fitting of the dress with little interest and no pleasure. I wondered what my grandmother would think, what she would advise me to do. The answers I came up with only served to darken my mood further.

When night finally came I expected Eric, but it was Pam who came looking for me first. I shooed everyone else out of the room so that I could talk to her. She looked so pretty, with her hair tied back, and she was wearing a light grey business suit that flattered her.

"Will you tell me about Eric," I asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Am I right to let him turn me?"

"Of course Sookie, he's a good master, compared to the others he can be kind," she told me.

"Master? I don't want a master!"

"But he'll be your husband and king, why not master?" Pam looked shocked.

"I want to be my own person, not a puppet belonging to someone else!"

"And is that how you see me?" Pam asked.

"No, but..."

"He'll be good to you, Sookie. He'll love you and care for you and consider you, what more could you want?"

"I want to still be me," I told her.

"You will be, I don't see what's changed. Why the sudden change of heart?" Pam wanted to know.

"It's just something Robert said," I admitted.

"Robert? The fairy?"

"He prefers godfather," I corrected.

"He's a fairy! Why is he around anyway?"

"I don't know, but he's come to the rescue a couple of times. He says he's here to look out for me," I told her.

"He takes risks doing it. Do you know how difficult it is for vampires to leave him alone? He smells to us like the most intense strawberry milkshake would to you. Of course looking like he does I would be happy to taste him anyway," she winked at me.

"Pam, can we not talk about him like that?" I remembered seeing him with his shirt off, his clothes hid all sorts of treasures. My face must have reddened.

"You haven't?" Pam asked.

"No. Of course not, there's only ever been Eric. So Robert's your type then?"

"Hon' they're all my type, one way or the other. Some just haven't flowered yet," she laughed.

"He thinks I should wait, get to know Eric better," I told her.

"Well then maybe you should. Only you can decide, Eric won't force it on you, although I gather you've had enough of his blood already. Maybe once tomorrow's over you'll feel a bit more relaxed about it," she said.

"Maybe so, I wish I knew more about what will happen tomorrow. Will there be a lot of guests?"

"Sookie quit worrying, I organised this wedding. I do organising, that's why Eric can't manage without me. Besides Quinn's here now, so everything really is under control."

"I hope so, I'm starting to feel uneasy," I confessed.

Pam's laugh was like music.

"So you should, Sookie. By tomorrow night you'll be married to Eric, that thought would make a lot of women uneasy," she said.

"Not like that! Okay a bit like that, but there's more to it than that. It's like something is going to make it all go wrong."

"Nerves, Sookie. Pure nerves. It'll all be great, you'll look amazing, and tomorrow night you'll be begging Eric to turn you," she sounded jealous.

"Begging? I doubt that," I laughed.

"The Viking can be very persuasive!"

I felt my cheeks redden again.

When Pam left I went for a long hot shower. I kept expecting Eric to show up, I knew I'd be happier if I could just see him. But as the night wore on it became clear he was not going to show. This was going to be a long and lonely night without him.

There was a rap at the door and Robert poked his head round. He grinned at me as I rushed to cover myself before he told me why he was here.

"Sookie you have a guest, someone who wants to speak to you very much," he told me before ducking back out and closing the door. Wondering who it was I finished off and pulled my bathrobe tighter around me. I wished I could at least have dressed, but all my clothes were out in the room. Whoever Robert had brought to call on me would just have to accept me as I came tonight.

I opened the door to find Robert sitting with the most handsome man I had ever seen.

"Oh, who are you?"

"My dear Sookie, I am Niall Brigant, I'm your great grandfather!"


	45. Chapter 45

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Forty-Five

"You're my what?"

If he was surprised by my reaction he never said. Instead he pushed back his long, fine golden hair to show me his ears. They were pointed. He was a fairy.

"Niall needs to talk to you Sookie, I'll be right outside if you need me," Robert told me. I watched him walk away and felt a sudden rush of anxiety. I turned to meet the eyes of he fairy.

"As he said, my name is Niall." His voice was light and sexless, his eyes were the deepest green I had ever seen.

"Who are you? Please explain?" I asked, trying to recover my wits.

Telepathing his intention he leaned over to kiss my cheek. His mouth and eyes crinkled as his face muscles moved to frame the kiss. The fine cobweb of wrinkles did not take away from his looks, like very old silk or a crackled painting.

"When I was still young, perhaps five or six hundred years ago, I used to wander among the humans. Every now and then I'd find a human woman I found appealing.

"I saw such a woman in the woods one day, and her name was Einin. She thought I was an angel. She was delicious, lively happy and simple," Niall's eyes were fixed on my face, making me wonder if he thought I was like Einin. "I was young enough to be infatuated, young enough to be able to ignore the inevitable end of our connection as she aged and I did not. But Einin got pregnant, which was a shock. Fairies and humans don't cross-breed often. Einin gave birth to twins, which is quite common among the fae. She called our older son Fintan, the younger Dermot."

I had to sit down. Niall sat in the chair by the window next to me. When he touched my hand his hand was soft and very hot.

"Fintan the half fairy was your paternal grandfather, Sookie," Niall told me.

"No my grandfather was Mitchell Stackhouse and he married Adele Hale. My father was Corbett Hale Stackhouse, he and my mom were killed in a flash flood when I was a little girl." Although I knew what he said went against what I knew, or thought I knew, I was convinced what Niall was telling me was right.

"What was your grandmother like?" Niall asked.

"She was, and still is the strongest woman I know. She took me and my brother Jason in and raised us. She loves us." Adele Stackhouse would be at home right now, preparing for the wedding. I couldn't wait to ask her about Fintan, but I had no idea how I would phrase that question.

"She was beautiful when she was younger," Niall said, looking at me as if he was trying to find some trace of that beauty in me.  
"I guess," I was struggling with this, you don't think of your grandmother that way, and I was still trying to take in her relationship with Fintan.

"I saw her when she was pregnant. Her husband couldn't father children. When Fintan met her he was enchanted by her. She wanted children so badly, and he promised her he could give them to her. Half fairies find it easier to cross-breed with humans, and Fintan already knew he could father a child. She bore him a son, and two years later a daughter."

"Did he force her?" I couldn't imagine that my grandmother would break the wedding vows she made before God.

"Never. My son knew how much she wanted children, and if she was very beautiful, so was he. But he cared nothing for the feelings of others, and could have talked a woman into anything, even if it went against her moral judgement. But he would never have been violent with her.

"What was your father like, my grandson?"

"He was a handsome guy, a hard worker, and a good dad. My mom was devoted to him, and I suppose real possessive." Sometimes she'd made Jason and me feel like we were in the way.

"That was the fairy in him, some humans are affected by it that way."

"So why have you chosen to come see me now, the day before my wedding?"

"Robert has told me that you plan to be turned by Eric tomorrow night, after the wedding. Up until now I have respected my son's wishes that we stay away, but I have to intervene now. My son would have too were he still here."

"Would have? Is Fintan dead?" I asked.

"He died when he was seven hundred, after all he was half human."

"Why should I not become vampire, Eric wants me to be with him for eternity, and though I have my doubts I think it's what I should do." It felt strange confessing to my newly found relative that I had those doubts at all.

"Because there might be no need, for one thing. There is no telling how much of your fairy heritage you have inherited, it can be stronger or more dilute depending on the make-up of the individual. You might be every bit as long lived as your grandfather, or you might not."

"Is that where my telepathy comes from?" I asked.

"It is, and only time will tell what other traits you have inherited. But if you do this, if you let him turn you, then you will turn your back on what might have been your true self. Can I not convince you to put him off, for now, so we can explore your fae self?"

"If I'm part fae, then my brother is too. How come he doesn't have telepathy?"

"Jason hasn't developed as you have, but he is like a magnet to the ladies." Niall smiled at that, and I was forced to agree with him. My brother was never short of arm candy, and the women tended to be fixated on him. Just as my mother had been with my father.

"So you think I should at least wait. But I've already told Eric that I'll do it. What do I tell him now?"

"Does the marriage hang on your being undead as they are?" Niall asked.

"No, not at all. Eric's never tried to force me to do anything." Well not outside the bedroom, and not that I didn't really want to do anyway.

"Then he'll understand. Tell him I was here, tell him what I told you. He'll understand why you want to wait."

"But what if I don't want to wait?" I asked.

"You're no fool Sookie, you'll not close this door on yourself without at least having a look into the room beyond." I wasn't so sure, I really didn't want to let Eric down, and I knew how much it meant to him.

"I'll see you after the wedding Sookie. We have much to discuss you and I."

Niall stood, then leaned in to kiss me on the cheek again before he left. I was still sitting in the chair, dazed and confused when Robert came back in.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I had to tell him. You needed to at least hear what he had to say."

"I understand, you work for him after all don't you?"

"Work for him? I suppose so, he's a prince." Robert was smiling at the notion, reminding me how alien the creatures around me were. "What will you do now?"

"I don't know, Robert. I'll get married though, one way or the other."

"Good, now get some rest, dawn's coming. Next time it gets dark Eric expects you to marry him!"

I didn't expect to sleep, but found that I was more tired than I had suspected. With the sleep came dreams of a beautiful man holding my grandmother, convincing her, seducing her. Thankfully my imagination stuck to the bit before the sex, I don't think I ever want a mental picture of that.

When I woke Robert was still there, watching me. He had brought breakfast, and I realised that it was the smell that had woken me. I was famished, and tucked into the pancakes with enthusiasm. Robert sat silent the whole time, a reassuring grin on his face, a little light burning in his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You. It's good to see you at peace, Sookie, even if it's only for a while," he told me.

"Can I ask you something?" When he nodded I went on. "How come you can be around the vampires yet they have no problem controlling themselves?"

"I can control my essence, Niall does it too. Means we don't smell like cotton candy to the vampires."

"Can fairies mate with vampires?"

"It just wouldn't happen, Sookie," he assured me.

"I know a vampire who would like to try it," I told him, thinking back to what Pam had said about my godfather.

"And I know a fairy who is not going to be drained by mistake. I can picture them explaining it to Niall," he laughed.

"You'd best stick close by me then at the wedding. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you," I teased him.

"Bad, what kind of bad?"

"Pam bad," I told him.

"Oh? Pam? Not sure that's so bad," he told me with a look on his face that said only one thing. I blushed and went back to my breakfast.

After I'd eaten I went to the shower. Robert smiled at me as I went, then went back to his book. I needed time with a razor, and tweezers and, well you get the idea. When I finally came back out, wrapped in my bathrobe, I found the dress-makers waiting. The next couple of hours would be spent with them and hair and make-up, while they tried to make me beautiful for my Viking. Even in my eyes I think they succeeded, though I'm not sure I recognised the girl looking back at me from the mirror.

It was getting dark, and through my bond with Eric I could feel him stirring. I got the impression that he was eager yet nervous, but I put that down to fancy as I couldn't imagine Eric worried about anything. Of course there was the proposal, when it had finally come.

Robert came back smart and handsome in a very expensive looking black suit. He'd had his hair done, and had nearly skinned himself to get so clean shaven. In his button hole he had a single blood red rose. His eyes were gleaming, and he hummed nervously while we waited for Quinn's people to summon the bridal party. Everyone seemed to be getting nerves today. Everyone except for me. I felt like a pool of dead calm, happy in the certainty that in a few hours I would be Mrs Eric Northman. What would happen on our wedding night, well that was still not decided.


	46. Chapter 46

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Forty-Six

Quinn himself came for us.

Meeting Quinn for the first time was a bit of a shock to the system. He was huge and shaven headed and muscular and, well gorgeous. I couldn't read his thoughts, but I knew the signature well enough to know he was two natured. When I looked at him I thought of Pam, and how she would react to this huge bare chested male. If not for Eric I would probably react that way too.

"They're ready, Babe," he told me. His voice was a deep rumble that I could almost feel. How unfair that they should send me a creature like this when in a little while I would be married to Eric. Thought of Eric made me smile though, and I corrected myself. Happily married to Eric. He was all the male I could hope for.

Quinn went ahead, after briefing us on what to expect, and what was expected of us. Pam had arrived, dressed in a breathtaking pale blue trouser suit that might have been a little out of it's time, or might have been timeless. Either way on her it was simply stunning. She'd tied her hair back in a simple tail, to make the most of her pretty face. When she came in she hugged me, whispered something in my ear about how lucky I was, and how cute Quinn was. She was right on both counts.

Robert took my arm, and we began the long slow walk to my wedding. He beamed proudly at me as we stepped out of Eric's house and onto the lawn, our presence causing a hush to fall over our guests. I was stunned by just how many of them there were. Some I knew, some I didn't, but near the front I picked out my grandmother, Jason and Berniece as they looked a little in awe at me.

From the brain patterns I could or couldn't detect I was sure that the majority of the guests were vampire, with just a scattering of humans. There were even one or two of the two natured, but when I sought them out I realised they were Quinn's people, dressed in the E(E)E uniform.

Along the aisle that led to my handsome Viking stood the vampires of the Twenty Second, dressed in black ceremonial uniforms, swords held high for us to walk under.

At the front, standing waiting for me, a huge smile on his face, was Eric. I recognised the vampire beside him too, Max. We'd all thought Max had died in the fight with Sophie-Anne, but Eric had saved him, and this was the first time I had seen him since then. I wanted to run up to him and hug him, Max had become one of the vampires of whom I was most fond.

Through our bond I felt a wave of thoughts or feelings from Eric. He was proud, in love, awestruck, delirious. I'd never thought he had it in him to feel so much, let alone so intense. If I'd ever doubted that Eric loved me that wave of raw emotions I'd just experienced would have put me straight.

He was beautiful too, in a raw manly way. Eric's suit had been tailored to really show off his large athletic body, and the trousers sat well over the world's most amazing ass. In his button hole was a blood red rose, the twin of the one Robert wore. Eric's fangs were down, his way of telling me how good I looked.

Seated near the front I found Peter Threadgill, with Jade Flower. Pam left my side and went to join him. She patted my behind and told me I was beautiful before she left. I was a bit overwhelmed and had to fight hard not to cry and let my make up run.

While a traditional wedding march played Robert walked me slowly up to stand beside Eric. He took my hand and we both turned to face Quinn.

"We are gathered here..." he began.

There was noise from the back, behind the guests. As Quinn stopped talking everyone turned to see what was happening. From the house and over the garden walls spilled uniformed vampires. The hostile kings and queens had chosen this moment to show their hand.

At first there was confusion, as if everyone expected this to be some kind of joke. Then the killing started.

"Do it quick!" Eric insisted.

Quinn looked down at both of us, then back at the fighting.

"Hurry!" Eric insisted.

"Okay, Northman. Abbreviated form under the circumstances. Do you Eric?"

"I do."

"Do you Sookie?"

"I do too," I giggled, perhaps from nerves.

"Okay, vampire and wife, guess the kiss will have to wait!"

"No chance," Eric said, then he wrapped me up in his strong arms and attacked my mouth with his. His teeth nipped my lip and he licked the blood away as he pulled back from me. "We'll finish this later!"

"We better," I told him.

The fighting was spreading. As Eric charged unarmed to meet the threat my thoughts went to my grandmother and Jason. I had to get to them and get them out of the danger. Then I'd come back and help my husband.

Peter Threadgill appeared at my side, as if he'd read my thought. He helped me push through the other guests to get to my grandmother. Robert had produced a sword from somewhere and covered our backs, Jade Flower beside him. I noticed for the first time the blue dress and red shoes the bodyguard wore. Even with eternity at her disposal Jade Flower would never have any style. One of the attackers broke from the crowd and ran at us, only to have her blade neatly slice him in two. Okay any fashion style I corrected myself.

"Quick, follow me," I urged. Peter and I led them back to where Quinn stood, watching my carefully planned wedding day be ruined by the spiteful kings and queens who opposed Eric.

"Can you keep them safe?" I asked him.

"Sure babe, anything for you," he told me in his deep rumbling voice.

"Good, now someone give my a stake, my husband needs my help!"

From the thick of the fighting I could hear Eric's war cry, as if he dared to challenge the gods themselves. Through the bond I could feel his rage.

"None of the leaders have come, they've dismissed us out of hand and just sent their fighters," Peter observed.

"Or else they fear Eric," I challenged.

"No Sookie, this is contempt, they think we're beneath them. I guess it's time to show them what we're made of. Stay with Quinn and your family, you'll be safe here."

"I have to help Eric," I insisted.

"Then do, stay out of danger. He doesn't need to be worrying about you," Peter answered.

"But..."

"Just do it Sookie, for Eric's sake!"

I fumed, but I did what I was told. Robert looked almost disappointed as Peter produced a blade from inside his jacket then led Jade Flower into the thick of the fighting.

"Did they do this just to upstage me?" I asked no-one in particular.

Eric's blonde hair stood out above the rest of the vampires. The melee around him was savage, and already bodies from both sides where piling up. He'd lifted a metal legged chair and was beating around him fiercely with it. I looked for Pam, unable to find her at first. Then I saw her, running back out of the house with something long and heavy wrapped in a blanket. A sword. She'd gone for Eric's sword.

Still the attackers came in over the walls, swarming into the fighting. Perhaps a hundred enemies had entered the grounds, and were hacking their way through the wedding guests to get to Eric. Behind me I heard a slithering and popping noise, like bone through meat. When I turned Quinn was gone, and in his place stood the most impressive tiger. He was massive and dangerous, and I hoped enough of a threat to keep the vampires away from us.

Eric hefted his blade into the air, and brought it down through the skull of the nearest vampire attacker to him. As the carcass fell away he was already charging at another. Around him the Twenty-Second fought in neat organised ranks, while Peter's force tried to mimic them. Pam skirted the fighting and came to join us.

"Down tiger," she told Quinn as he growled at her.

"Aren't you going to help them?" I asked her.

"Why?" she looked at me, genuinely puzzled.

"Because they need you," I told her.

"In this outfit? No chance, Eric has it all under control."

I looked back at the fighting. Eric and the rifles were being forced back by a ferocious counter attack. Peter led his own soldiers directly into the surge, to push the enemy back and strengthen Eric's lines. Both leaders looked at each other for a moment, then threw themselves back into the fray.

Most of the human guests had gathered around Quinn. We were mostly forgotten on the sidelines while vampire fought vampire. When they knocked my cake over I could have cried. Both Robert and the tiger Quinn stood guard over us, denying the enemy any easy way to get to us.

I saw Eric lunge forward to strike, killing another of the attackers. He lost his footing on the blood slicked ground and landed really badly. Peter moved to protect him while Eric was down, but he was forced back by a ferocious counter attack. For a moment Eric was down and cut off, and in that moment the enemy were on him.

Through the bond I felt the first cut to Eric's legs, my own buckling beneath me. The female who struck him brought her blade down again, passing his guard and severing Eric's right leg. I screamed in both pain and outrage, but my voice was lost in the din. Disbelieving Eric tried to get up, but with only one leg and the press of so many enemies he went down again. I screamed again when they got the other leg. Robert was looking at me.

"Please help him," I said. With a pop he was gone, reappearing above Eric. He planted his feet to either side of the Viking and began a frenzied attack on the vampires who a moment ago had tasted victory. I'd never seen Robert do that before, but I was so glad he could that I forgot to be surprised by it. His arrival was enough to save Eric. Single handed he held them off until Peter managed to fight his way to the place where Eric lay.

Pam arrived with them a moment later. In the middle of the intense fighting she knelt down to lift Eric, and heedless of her own safety carried him out of immediate danger. Robert and Peter stood between her and anyone who tried to get to her.

I noticed that Jade Flower had been wounded. One arm hung useless at her side, but she fought on with the other. Pam's tearful look at me confirmed what I knew already through the bond. Eric's wounds were bad. Her cheeks were streaked with red and her suit was soaked in blood by the time she made it to us. Robert was with her.

Looking down into Eric's face I could see my life with him being torn away.

"Can't someone help him?"

"I'll get him away from here, take him to safety," Pam told me. "If this turns against us Sookie, get Robert to get you out of here. If we win you need to take charge."

"Take charge?" I was stunned.

"Of course, you are queen now. Until Eric is able you'll have to look after things for him."

"What about you, or Peter?" I didn't want to be in charge, I had no idea what was involved.

"I'm going to help him, and he would be furious if we handed that much power to Peter. You're it until Eric's able again!"

"But..."

"Stop snivelling woman, you're a queen now, act like one!" Pam's words hurt, but I nodded.

Only when she had gone did I look back on the fighting. The vampires of the Twenty-Second might not be fancy or stylish fighters, but they got the job done. It was pretty clear that the battle had turned in their favour. In a while their relentless discipline paid off, and the intruders began to attempt a retreat. I thought about what Pam had said, and about the kind of ruler Eric would want me to be in his absence.

When I strode forward, Robert at my back, I was sure I was like nothing they had ever seen. The fighting was coming to an end, the outclassed invaders surrendering rather than be killed. We had taken thirty prisoners. I went to Peter's side.

"What normally happens here?"

His look said more than any words. In a way he looked relieved to see that I was stepping up to take control.

"Normally we sell the prisoners back to their masters, and hope for the same clemency should they take prisoners from among us," he told me.

"These aren't normal circumstances though, are they?"

"No. No they are not," he agreed. I'd been watching the Twenty-Second secure their prisoners while we'd been talking. "Get some rope and some stakes."

Peter looked surprised. Then his face changed, a hard smile.

"You are worthy of him, Sookie, vampire or not," he told me.

"What are you planning to do?" Robert was at my shoulder, as he whispered urgently to me.

"I'm going to send a clear message to the others. Eric might be wounded, but he remains as formidable a foe," I told him. Formidable had been on my word a day, I'd wondered when I would ever get to use it.

"Sookie, think about what you are about to do. Once the order is given you can't take it back," he warned me.

"This is what Eric would do," I answered. Eric would have no mercy for the vampires who had spoiled our wedding.

"But you are not Eric," Robert persisted.

"True, but I'm going to have to be tougher than him or they'll eat me alive."

"Sookie, please don't do this," Robert pleaded.

I stepped forward, away from Robert. Tears ran freely down my face, ruining my make-up. The vampires of the Twenty-Second all turned to face me.

"Stake them out, we'll let the sun deal with them!"


	47. Chapter 47

A/N I am so sorry I've been so slow in updating. It's been a tough summer at work. Thank you for bearing with me, and for the messages and reviews.

I just hope after keeping everyone waiting that it was worth the wait! This chapter has been written edited and re-written more often than I ought to admit, and if I'm honest I'm still frightened to post. I hope I don't let you down.

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Forty-Seven

In less than an hour the cold morning sunlight would come to chase away the shadows. Around the grounds the ruins of my wedding day were strewn like the aftermath of some mammoth teddy bear picnic. The human guests had gone, escorted off the estate and away to safety by the supes who had survived the fighting.

For a while I sat on a white plastic chair on the lawn, gazing out over the gardens without seeing them. I supposed I was in shock, I just felt numb. Robert was there, at my side. His simple presence held at bay the massive sense of loss that was threatening to consume me. My day was spoiled, my husband was gravely injured, I never even got to cut the cake. If I was guilty of self pity I thought I'd earned the right to it.

Somewhere in a secret hideout, so secret that Pam wouldn't even tell me, the vamps would be trying to save Eric. I wondered if the legs would grow back, or if they could be re-attached, I didn't know enough about vampire healing to guess.

When the sun came I would go to my room and scrub the grime and blood off me, off my beautiful dress. There were tears in the fabric that would need careful attention if it was to be saved at all. I needed sleep badly, and after sleep I expected, or at least hoped, that Robert would be still be here with me. I knew I was out of my depth, but I reckoned if I could run the bar when Sam was away I could run the state for Eric.

Thinking of Sam made me wish he was here now. I had to fight the urge to go to the phone and call him, in case I couldn't hold together what was left of my resolve when I heard his voice. I knew he would come, whatever had passed between us. But I was just as sure I would fall to pieces when he put his arms around me, and I knew that just couldn't happen.

"Sun's coming," Robert told me. Together we sat without another word as the sky began to lighten, watching over the grounds as the sunlight touched the frightened mounds still staked out where they had been left. With the gentle caress of the first rays of sunlight the vampires who had ruined my wedding saw their last sunrise.

We sat in the garden until it was done. Robert put his arm over my shoulder to steady me as I got up from the macabre scene to go inside. I felt no sense of pleasure or revenge at the final deaths of my enemies, it was just how it had to be. Only when I got to my bathroom, where I could lock the world outside, did I finally give in to the tears.

I had no concept of how much time had passed when Robert finally broke the door down. He told me later I was curled up on the floor of the shower, crying that I couldn't get the blood off my hands. I don't recall how he carried me to the bed, or how he climbed in beside me and held me safe until I slept. But when I woke after a dreamless sleep he was there, watching over me, keeping the world away from me until I was ready to face it.

"I had to do it Robert," I told him.

"I know, I would have done it too. I just worry at the cost to you, Sookie. While I am with you I will do everything I can to protect you from harm, but how can I protect you from yourself?"

"He needs me to be strong, so I'll be strong," I assured Robert, although I wished I felt sure I could do it.

"Just don't try to be him, Sookie. You're not made of the same material as Eric, you'll tear much easier," Robert was almost pleading.

"I will not fail him," I said.

"Don't fail yourself, Sookie!"

We sat in silence watching the light fail. When it was dark Peter Threadgill joined us. He almost glowed pink, a sign that he had been feeding, and his fangs were down just a little.

"You did well, Sookie, Eric would be proud," he told me.

"Any news of Eric?" I'd heard nothing since Pam had spirited him away.

"He'll recover," Peter told me. "Your great grandfather is with him now."

That came as a surprise, and I said so.

"Why is Niall with Eric? Can everyone go visit him except me?" I wanted to know.

"Niall went to see if he could offer any help. Pam even let him in to see the patient, so she must think there's something he can do.

"But I don't understand, why would Niall want to help?" I asked.

"It's simple Sookie, the wedding went ahead, Eric is your husband. Niall will act in your interests," Robert explained.

"But what can he do?"

"That I don't know," Robert confessed.

"So when can I see Eric?" I wanted to know.

"We have business here first, Sookie, then I'll take you myself," Peter assured me.

"What business?"

"Victor Madden has requested an audience with us, it appears that Felipe de Castro would like to talk. Pity he hadn't chosen to do that yesterday. If he had maybe a lot of good vampires would still be here," Peter said, his voice full of bitterness.

I decided we would meet Victor on the lawn, where my wedding should have taken place. The chairs had been tidied away, but the marks on the grass where thirty vampires had been staked out were still there, complete with stakes and rope. The Twenty-Second formed a discrete perimeter around the gardens, while Peter's forces patrolled the house. We would not be easily surprised a second time.

Robert took a position at my left shoulder, Peter to my right. Both were openly armed, and both looked very dangerous. When we were ready Victor Madden was led in. For a moment I saw the look that came over his face before he hid any surprise he felt on seeing me.

He wasn't at all what I'd been expecting. Victor wasn't tall, but he was a striking man, dressed in a dark suit. His hair was short, curly, and black, his eyes were big and brown. When he smiled he had beautiful teeth in a jaw cracking smile. He approached until his escort halted, then he stood like a cover model for GQ.

"So you are Sookie Stackhouse? Seems they were right about your looks then," he said.

Victor was gazing intensely at me, and when I met his stare I could feel the pressure behind my eyes. He was trying his mind tricks on me, so I let him just to establish that they wouldn't work. When he dropped his gaze I felt both of my companions relax a little.

"Long way from Las Vegas, Victor, were you in the neighbourhood?"

"A friend asked me to call with you, he feels you might have some of his people staying with you," Victor told me.

"A friend? Who would that be?" I asked.

"My king Felipe de Castro. He felt we should discuss the vampires who ah, stayed behind last night, after the party," Victor explained.

"Really? Unfortunately we have no house guests, Victor. Most of the gate crashers left over the walls," I told him.

"I know, we've accounted for them. Still around thirty must have stayed behind. Felipe would like to offer a very generous fee for their lodgings," Victor said.

"Ah Victor, we might have a problem there. You see I got married last night, and we had lots of guests staying over. In fact all of our rooms were full to capacity. Of course we wanted to be good hosts, even if the late arrivals were more than a little disruptive, so we did our best to accommodate them. Unfortunately many of the vampires you seek were not thrilled with the lodgings we arranged for them, but we made sure they were secure for the coming dawn, and when I woke up tonight they were all gone."

I thought Victor's eyes would bulge out of his head. He seemed to see the stakes and rope, and the charred outlines on the grass, for the first time. Cool customer as he was, for the second time he couldn't hide the look that came over his face. Until that moment I'd never seen a vampire register disgust or loathing before. It wasn't a good look for Victor.

"Peter? You had them killed?"

"No, Victor. The queen had them killed. I just followed her orders, and if I was enthusiastic who can blame me, she is such a good queen," Peter smirked.

"Thirty vampires? You staked out thirty vampires?" Victor was stunned.

"Well, not me personally, you'll understand. That would have been very time consuming, and I was wearing a wedding dress at the time. But yes I gave the order," I told him.

Victor seemed lost for words for a moment. When he did compose himself, it was to conclude his visit.

"It would appear I have wasted a journey then," he said. "Miss Stackhouse, I must tell you that was a very foolhardy thing you did, you know there'll be a price to pay?"

"It's Mrs Northman, and you can take that up with Eric when he gets back!"

I held my best defiant glare until Victor had been escorted away. Peter was grinning at me, Robert laid a hand on my arm.

"What price?" I asked them both.

"They'll want revenge, but they took heavy losses last night, they'll need help to come at us again," Peter explained.

"So what do we do, wait for them to gather up their friends and come back at us again?" I wanted to know.

"Sookie, what choice do you have? With Eric out of action as he is there is no other option but to wait," Robert told me.

"I think I need to talk to Eric now," I told them both.

Peter had agreed to take me. As it turned out we were able to walk the short distance to the safe house, flanked by a dozen of the Twenty-Second. It struck me that my presence here, complete with my guards, meant that this safe house would be a lot less safe. When Peter knocked the door it was Pam who opened it. She looked paler than usual, and was still wearing the timeless blue suit she had worn to the wedding, complete with blood stains and gore.

"He's resting," she told us.

"I will see him now," I told her.

"Yes, let them in," a voice said from the darkness behind Pam. My great-grandfather, Niall, was still here. When he came forward into the light I was struck by how old and frail he looked. It was as if something had sucked the vitality out of him. In fact it was possible that something really had sucked the vitality out of him I thought.

They led me through the house to a door, then left me to enter on my own. I steeled myself for the sight I expected to find on the other side of the door, then knocked and entered.

Eric was awake, and sitting upright on a bed, a book on his lap. He looked better than I had thought he might, an almost pink glow to him that I recognised. My eyes followed the bumps under the blanket finding the outline of two legs where I had hoped to find them.

"Lover," he said in his huskiest voice. I rushed to him, put my arms about his neck and held him. If he felt my sobs in my chest he never commented.

Finally, when it seemed an hour had passed, I had to pull back from the safety of his embrace. I looked into his eyes and saw that he seemed to be having problems focusing on me.

"Are you drunk, Eric?" I asked, knowing that he couldn't be.

"Just feel a bit strange," he admitted.

"What have they done to you?"

"Healed me, I think, at least started to, in fact I'm not sure how far they got, if anything I should know, shouldn't I? But I've got legs, look," he spoke slowly.

"Are you drunk?" I asked again.

"It's the fairy blood, and the fairy magic," Eric giggled. "Niall has enchanted me and fed me. Quite a pleasant experience all in all."

"Will your legs heal?" I asked. "Didn't Niall take a bit of a chance feeding you?"

"Yes he says they will, and yes I suppose he did, although he brought a couple of minders with him just in case, suppose he didn't want any accidents, and he knows how much vampires love fairies."

"Eric you're talking funny, is that the fairy blood?" I asked.

"Think so, it kind of has this effect on us, that makes us as gods but a little random and impetuous, so that we might end up doing something we'd never done before, or might end up eating someone that we shouldn't!"

"Eric I need to ask you about something, should I wait for a better time?"

"No go ahead, tell me what's on your mind Sookie, I think I still have all my faculties about me, the fairy blood is very pleasant though."

"I upset Victor Madden tonight, I think he's taken it personally," I told him.

"Really Sookie, what did you do? Can't imagine it can't be undone, although I think he was behind the attack last night."

"He was, and he wasn't happy that we didn't have any prisoners for him," I told Eric.

"Prisoners? Is that what he came for? How many prisoners did he think we had?"

"Thirty," I confessed.

"And how many did we have?" Eric asked, his speech was starting to come back to normal.

"None," I looked Eric in the face, defying him to shout at me. "At least none after sunrise."

"Sookie, did you murder the prisoners?" he asked me, a look of amusement on his face.

"Kind of, I didn't know what else to do, and when I tried to imagine what you would do..." my words trailed away.

"You were right, they were our enemies," he told me. "It just means that we can expect the same treatment if any of us are captured."

"Eric you know that's how they would have treated us anyway, besides, now there are so many less of them for us to fight!"

He grinned at me.

"You haven't asked to see the wounds yet!" he said.

"I'm not sure I want to," I told him.

"It's really not that bad now, Niall has done a good job. Do you want to see?" I should have caught the meaning in his grin, but the nerves I felt made me focus only on the blanket. I reached out a hand and pulled it back.

"Oh, at least that's okay," I said, smiling back at him now.

"Everyone else has lifted the blanket from the other end," he explained.

"But everyone else is interested in your legs, if you'd lost them I could live with it. Now if you'd damaged that, Eric, we would have a problem!"

I kept my eyes on his as I reached out a hand to touch him. He stirred against my palm. His hands found their way to my legs.

The wounds were indeed quite neat, but the tissue was a raw purple colour. I looked back up to the stirring monster that nestled against my hand.

"Feeling better Eric?" I asked him, as I gripped my hand around his thick shaft.

"Lover," he answered, pulling me down onto him.

"Won't this hurt you?" I asked, pulling my top over my head with my free hand.

"I'll live," he growled.

Eric's hands found my breasts as my hands and mouth found him. He squeezed pleasure from my nipples as my mouth enveloped him, one hand on his shaft, the other on his balls. My tongue traced along his tip before I drew him on in, drawing a gasp of pleasure from him.

Leaning into me Eric's hand explored the hem of my skirt, before plunging beneath it to find my panties. His fingers tore the sodden material aside and he plunged two thick fingers into me. I could wait no longer. I climbed over him, sitting astride Eric on the bed, legs apart while his thick fingers worked their magic on me. The lights of my first orgasm were still flashing behind my eyes when I moved his hand out of the way and dropped myself onto his thick shaft.

His sheer size forced a gasp from me, but I dropped down on him as far as I could take him, then began to move on him. Eric's hands landed on my hips, and he began to move me at a pace that he liked. I pushed his hands away, I would set the pace tonight. His teeth played over my nipple as the tension started to build in me again. Eric seemed amused that I had taken charge, but he gave in to it as I rode him, taking him to climax with me. As I wrapped myself in a sweating, quivering mess around him he held me tight to him, his teeth finding my neck.

For the first time since the wedding my husband fed from me. In that moment there was only him and me.


	48. Chapter 48

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Forty-Eight

Leaving Eric was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Pam was waiting for me in the hall outside his room as I closed the door softly.

"He sleeps?" she asked.

"He does," I told her.

During the time I had been with Eric she had taken the chance to change and get herself cleaned up. Pam looked lovely again in a deep blue dress with a little shawl over her shoulders. She hesitated for a moment, then gave me a light hug, before going back to Eric's side. I had a moment of jealousy as I watched her go to my husband. But it was Pam, and she was far better equipped to deal with the needs of a wounded vampire than I was.

Although I'd just given a good attempt at it, I thought, smiling.

"How is he?" Robert asked as he came out of a door along the hall.

"He's resting," I told him.

"Good. Niall wants to speak to you, he says it won't wait."

"I'd like to speak to him too," I said. Niall was my newly discovered relative, my great-grandfather that I couldn't wait to ask my grandmother about. There hadn't been a chance at the wedding, but I'd make one.

Niall was waiting in the room Robert had come from. He looked exhausted, the little criss cross lines on his face seemed etched a little deeper. When I took his hands in mine he smiled at me, then kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"I did. There is so much I need to speak with you about, and all of it will have to wait. But there are two matters I need to attend right away before I leave. Have you time to hear me Sookie?"

"I will always have time for you, but what is so urgent?"

"Sookie I've been told there is another person staying in your house, David. I need to see him, Eric tells me he might be a little unstable. If I can spend some time with him, maybe take him back with me, I might be able to help him," he told me.

"I'll have someone fetch him, he has some strange powers growing, but he seems to have no real control of them," I said.

"I'm not sure how much Fae is in him, his lineage isn't as clear as yours, but I think he's going to need my help. When I leave it would be best if he came too."

"What's the second thing?"

"I need to tell you about the deal I've done with Eric. For the duration of your marriage, provided he doesn't make you vampire, the Fae who are led by me will assist you and Eric. In return you will help us should our enemies attack. It's the first time our races have formed an alliance, and I'm hoping that you will help us to make it work."

For a moment I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't know a lot about Niall and his kind, our kind, but I imagined this alliance was a pretty big deal.

"You healed his legs, thank you," I said, while I tried to think of a suitable reaction to the alliance.

"He responded well, my magic wouldn't have worked on every vampire. Eric should be back to normal in a day or two, provided he rests."

"He will, Pam and I will see to it," I assured Niall.

From a pocket he produced a business card.

"My number, no matter where I am someone will reach me if you call. The path Eric has chosen will be dangerous, both for him and you. If you call me I'll come," he told me.

"Thank you," I put the card into my pocket. "I hope he never gets me into enough trouble to need this."

"You know he will, Sookie. And if he doesn't you'll do it yourself. That stunt with Victor Madden made you a new enemy you could have done without. Felipe will be looking for revenge, and everyone else is more likely to move against you while they believe Eric is out of action. Until Eric is back to strength you will be the target for anyone who wishes to challenge him."

"I hadn't really thought of it like that. Do you think they'll come after me?"

"The vampires? Yes I think they will," Niall told me. "None are happy about Eric's coming to power, or about his choice of bride. In my opinion they know he seeks to upset the balance, and none of them like it. The attack at your wedding was the first sign of what they intend. You can be sure it won't be the last!"

"Sometimes I wish I'd stayed a waitress in Bon Temps," I told him.

"And miss all of this, Sookie? I doubt you would swap this for anything."

"But I miss my friends, I miss my old life. I want to sit on the porch drinking tea with my grandmother, I want to go shopping with Tara. Just for once I'd love to be normal," I'd never been normal, there had always been my gift.

"Sookie, when things settle you can do all those things again. But I think when you settle into your new role they will lose their appeal. You're married to one of the most influential figures in the country now, a vampire who could have a massive impact on not just vampires but people as well. It doesn't really matter what you want any more. Surely you realised this when you agreed to marry?"

"Of course I did, I was just being a little wistful. I'm allowed to miss those things, even if they are out of reach for now. I am queen, and my husband needs me, but underneath I will always be me."

Niall smiled at that. He reached out and held my hands for a moment, then he was gone. No words of goodbye, no see you later. When next I saw him I would have something to say about the way he did that.

"I need to sleep," I told Robert.

"There is work waiting for you," he told me.

"It'll be there when I rise. Eric was very demanding," I said, feeling my cheeks colour. "Wake me in a few hours."

Robert nodded, then left me back to my bedroom. I was asleep before my head touched the pillow.

Less than an hour later I was awakened by voices outside the door. Robert was telling someone that I needed to rest. The someone was insisting that I come see them. When the fog of sleep cleared from my mind I recognised the voice. David, and he sounded agitated.

"What's wrong David?"

"I had another vision," he told me.

"Tell me."

"It's about Eric, and Pam. They're in danger Sookie. I saw them lying in their day rest, side by side. I saw two big wolves going into the room and murdering them while they were helpless. Sookie I think it's happening now!"

Robert looked at me for a nod, then disappeared. David and I followed him to Eric's room the conventional way. As we ran I heard a wolf howl and prayed that we weren't too late.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N Thanks very much everyone for your kind words, and for still reading

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Forty-Nine

David got to the door before me. For a moment I thought I saw his eyes shining before he threw it open and charged in. As we'd ran to help Eric and Pam it occurred to me that we'd rushed out to face two wolves without a weapon. I grabbed an umbrella from the stand in the hall and charged in behind David.

His vision had been right. Two of the hugest wolves I had ever seen, bigger than any of the weres we had faced before, seemed to fill the room. On the bed beyond lay Pam and Eric, side by side, dead to the world. All that stood between the wolves and my husband was a dangerous looking fairy with a sword in his hand.

"Don't make me kill you!" he said to the wolves. Neither seemed to be overly intimidated by him. As I watched one of them leapt at him, a snarling mass of teeth and fur and muscle, while the other feinted past to get at the sleeping vampires. Robert had his hands full fending off the vicious onslaught in the tight confines of the room. Beside me David's eyes were indeed glowing, and his aura seemed to dance with white flame.

Without thought for my own safety I lunged at the other wolf, wielding the umbrella like a sword. The metal tip caught the wolf in the ribs, not hard enough to pierce the skin, but enough to draw it's full attention to me.

Shit. Now what?

It turned on me, forgetting the sleeping vampires for a moment. I got a lungful of it's rank breath as it snapped at me, barely missing my head. Back pedalling away from it my back hit the wall, and it was on me, swiping a massive paw at my head. I thrust the umbrella up to block the blow, and was as surprised as the wolf when it opened.

Robert was having a hard time with his opponent too. The wolf was very quick, despite it's size, and was forcing Robert to give ground inch by inch, always managing to avoid his blade. In a moment his legs would be against the bed. My wolf had overcome the umbrella, forcing me to let it go. In a moment I wouldn't see what happened to Robert. As it leapt at me I wondered would there be anything of me for the vampires to turn, then it's teeth came.

Blinded by the sudden flash of light it was my nose that registered the burning smell before my brain figured out that I wasn't hurt. When my sight came back the wolves were gone, and David was glowing white. The look on his face was one of pure delighted surprise.

"It worked," he laughed excitedly.

"What did?" asked, choking on the smell.

"I'm not sure, but it worked, and the wolves have gone!"

"I saw," Robert said. "Don't know how you did that, but I'm glad you did. Niall was right about you."

"Niall? Who's Niall?" he asked.

"My great-grandfather," I told him. "He said you were different, he said you had some abilities like mine, but that he wasn't sure about the rest of your heritage. He wanted to come back and meet you, I think."

"Why does your great-grandfather want to meet me? Who is he? Can we open the door, that smell is real bad?"

Robert answered for me.

"Niall is a fairy prince, a very old and very powerful one. He thinks you have latent abilities that he might be able to teach you to harness before you hurt yourself with them. At least part of your heritage is Fae, but we have only suspicions as to what else is in your make up."

We both looked at Robert.

"You stopped there?" I asked. "How can you stop there? What else could he be that can burn two wolves without knowing how he did it?"

"That's what Niall wants to find out," he answered smoothly.

"I hate when you do that, Robert," I said.

"I know, but you can't have everything your own way," he replied.

"Yes I bloody can!" But I couldn't, because he really wasn't going to say anything else.

We slipped out of the room, making sure the door was shut tight behind us. I couldn't help but wonder what the vampires would make of the smell or the ash on the carpet when they woke.

"Who do you suppose the wolves were? Do you think Felipe sent them?" I asked Robert.

"I think it's a safe assumption."

"I'm going to have to do something about the Vegas boys, aren't I?" I asked.

"Speak to Eric, don't do anything rash," Robert warned.

"Okay, I'll talk to him, then I'm going to visit a casino!"

"No really Sookie, don't do anything. This is Eric's fight, he won't thank you if you get yourself killed. Besides, what are you going to do on your own against a well organised king like de Castro? It's the adrenaline talking."

He was right. I really wanted to help Eric, to make him safe, but what could I really do? I'd just have to wait for Eric to recover, and help him any way I could.

"What was the work you said I had to do today?" I asked.

"Mostly phone calls, Sookie. You have a household to run,and a state, and of course if Pam's here there's no-one running the club either."

"Great. I was hoping it was going to be interesting vampire stuff," I admitted.

"Sookie, to the vampires the accumulation of wealth is interesting vampire stuff. You could take the chance to check on your friends and family too."

"Now that is the best idea you've had this morning. There's a conversation I'm dying to have with my grandmother too!" I doubted I would have the nerve to come out and just ask her, but I was itching to know more from Adele.

"What about me?" David asked.

Both Robert and I stopped to look at our saviour.

"I think you should stay right with here, keep an eye on the vampires. Can't think who'd get past you," I said.

"But I don't need to stay here, I can see this place from wherever I am. Maybe I should stay with you two, then I can warn you both if anything happens."

"The things I have to do are very dull," I warned him.

"More dull than being alone all the time? I'll take my chances with the boredom thank you," he said.

"Okay, settled then. Come to my suite when you've showered and we can have breakfast. You can watch me make phone calls and do orders all day."

"Sounds great," David said.

I looked for a trace of sarcasm, but found none. Takes all sorts after all.

By dinner time we were all caught up. My head hurt, and I hoped the numbers I'd come up with were right. Fangtasia seemed to be looking after itself rather well, and there was so little I could do for the state when I knew so little about it. Eric's household on the other hand, had been a job I could get my teeth in to.

I shied away from phoning my grandmother after all. That was a conversation to save for when we were face to face. When it came right down to t, I shied away from phoning Sam too.

As the light began to fail I could feel Eric stirring. My pulse quickened when I thought about the Viking, confined to bed and waiting for his wife. In a little while I would go to him, but first I would have to eat, and perhaps have a shower and some me time.

I could learn to like this life, I thought, as I turned on the shower and stepped into the hot stream of water. In a while I would be with Eric, nothing else mattered now.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N Thank you everyone, thank you, thank you, thank you. I was worried about posting after so long away, so thank you.

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Fifty

Hot water played on my skin as I wielded my razor. I took the opportunity for some serious me time while I had it. When I got out of the shower I looked in the mirror and wasn't happy with what I saw. My skin was becoming quite pale, so I promised myself some quality bikini time next chance I got.

Eric would be waiting for me, and I wanted to be at my best for him. My hair got a really good seeing to, made easier by the styling it had gone through for the wedding. With a quick layer of make-up and a fresh coat of nail polish I was almost ready to go see my husband. I picked out a long linen dress that had just sort of arrived in my closet, but the colour made me look washed out. Hanging it up again I went for a classic little black dress that was cut well above my knee, and well below my shoulder, because I knew Eric would love it.

From the kitchen I retrieved a couple of True Blood, heated them, then went to see Eric. He was sitting upright in bed, and looked worried.

"What did I miss Lover?" he asked me after we had shared a long lingering kiss. My pulse was racing, so it took a minute or two for the words to register. "I smell evidence of wolves, but see only two burns on the carpet."

"Oh that, two weres got into your room. Robert and I came to get them, but it was David who burned them."

"Two weres got in? How did they get past the guards?"

"Not sure, you know I never thought about it, we were too busy getting rid of them. Suppose I should have been more thorough, but we were so relieved that you were okay." He was right of course, that was a question I should have asked.

"What did Robert think?"

"Don't really know, you know how strange and mysterious he can get sometimes, like he knows something but he's not saying. He was more interested in not telling David what they think his lineage is!" I'd been really disappointed when Robert wouldn't share his thoughts, but it was a trait I was growing used to.

"The Fae have a theory, do they?" Eric asked, smiling.

"I think so, Niall certainly does, but I don't know what it is. Where do you think the wolves came from?"

"They were probably a gift from Victor Madden. Think I'll have to take my security a lot more seriously after this. If David hadn't been with you I might not be here now," he said.

"Robert and I would have found a way," I told him.

"You wouldn't even have known," Eric countered. "Think I'll get another guard in case you're not about."

"What do you want to do about Victor?" I asked.

"Nothing, Sookie, not yet. That's a pleasure I'm saving for when I'm up and about again. Is Robert here with you? I smell fairy in the room," he wrinkled his nose.

"Might be from last night, he was here too," I told him.

"No, I smell fairy in the room now. Sookie call the guards, there's someone here with us!" Eric's voice was suddenly urgent.

I ran to the door and yanked it open. Max was outside, leaning against the wall.

"Bring help!" I yelled to him, then ran back to Eric.

"Where is it coming from?" I asked him.

"It's gone now, but it was definitely here. Think I had better sort my arrangements out now. I've already been looking into new people for our security now that the weres can't be trusted."

"I don't understand, what about the alliance? Why would one of the Fae be here?" I wanted to know.

"Sookie the Fae aren't united, Niall is the leader of one faction. In their politics they have enemies too, and now because of that alliance they are our enemies as well. I'm not complaining, because we gain more than we lose, but now we have another new set of creatures who want us dead."

"You know I'm starting to think we're not that popular, Eric," I told him. His laugh was warm and genuine.

"I think you might be right, and all I ever wanted was to make new friends," he said

The door burst open and Max led two of the Twenty-Second into the room. Search as they might they found nothing, until Eric eventually told them it was okay to stop looking. When they left Robert was hovering outside the door.

"You, Fairy, I would really like a word with," Eric told him.

"Thought so. Do you know which of them was here?" Robert asked.

"No, you all smell the same to me. Who is Niall at war with? Last I heard he and Breandan were at loggerheads, but Rogan was keeping it in check."

"You are well informed, Eric, but out of date. Rogan has gone to the Summerlands, there is no restraint on Breandan any more. The hostility is open now," Robert was being very revealing by his standards tonight.

"Do you think Breandan helped the weres get in here? Is that how they got past the guards?" Eric demanded.

"It's possible. Either way you're right, one of my kin has been here very recently," Robert looked annoyed.

"Breandan, Rogan? Who are you two talking about?" I demanded.

"Rogan was Niall's oldest brother, Breandan is his son. Breandan believes that every time a fairy mates with a human we lose some of our magic. He believes all humans with fairy blood should be eradicated."

"That's a bit harsh, it's not like the humans asked to have it or anything. So am I on that list too?" I was part fairy, did that make me a target too?

"Yes Sookie, but the attack on Eric was just that. Seems to me that Eric isn't the only powerful vampire with fairy allies."

"So how do we fight fairies then? Especially when you can all just pop up anywhere you want."

"I know just the weapon," Eric answered for him. "Time I made that call, I think."

"What have you got in mind Eric?" Robert asked.

"Kentucky has a couple of bodyguards, I've heard their contract is up. Think I'll bring them over to us. Least that way I'll know I won't get staked in my sleep," Eric said.

"Bodyguards? I heard he had Britlingen, but I didn't believe there were any of them here. That's going to be very expensive," Robert pointed out.

For a moment I stared at both of them while they seemed to talk in tongues. I wondered what a Britlingen was, and how it would help. This was another of those moments when I felt out of my depth around the vampires.

"It'll be worth it, at least until we get a stronger footing. Think it's time we moved into Sophie-Anne's headquarters too, that place is like a fortress," Eric was telling Robert.

"How long before you can walk again, Eric?" Robert asked.

"Don't know for sure, I'm going to try today."

"I'll leave you two to that then," Robert told us. "I really need to speak to Niall."

With those words he was simply gone again. I stared at the empty space where he had been for a moment, then turned my attention to Eric.

"You really going to walk today, Eric? I asked.

"With your help," he smiled.

"Let's do it then, I can't wait to have you up again!"

"You say the sweetest things lover," he purred.


	51. Chapter 51

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Fifty-One

It sounded like more fun than it was.

Eric's legs were weak, much weaker than even he had expected. At first he tried to make light and swing them round onto the floor, but even that tired him. Determined to follow through he get his feet to the floor and tried to heave himself up, but it was like the muscles just refused to obey. When he tried to lean his weight on me and pull himself up we learned that I really wasn't strong enough or that.

Then we learned that my little black dress wasn't really ideal attire when your vampire husband was trying to pull himself to his feet. In a moment all of his frustration was forgotten.

"You know we didn't have to go through all that if you just wanted to see my chest!" I laughed.

"I wanted to stand Sookie," he said.

"Well Eric I think you are!"

His big hands grasped my wrists, pulled me down on top of him. Eric's legs might not be working but he was eager to prove how well the rest of him was functioning. Cool lips found my exposed nipples while his palms squeezed the soft flesh of my breasts. I responded by running my nails over his shoulders and down his back feeling him arch in response.

"Knock knock," Pam said as she came into the room "Oh sorry, you two are fucking, will I come back?"

I felt Eric tense, and thought he would be mad, but then he started to laugh. When I climbed off him, fixing my dress, I saw that Pam was a picture of innocence.

"Did I not tell you to knock?" he asked.

"I did knock," she replied, a glint in her eye.

"Forget it, what's so important?" Eric was shaking his head.

"New guards are here, turns out Kentucky was quite happy to let them go. Thought you'd want to meet them. All the contracts are done," Pam told him.

I was fascinated because I still didn't know what Britlingen were. When I met one I was in awe.

She was one of the most frightening women I have ever seen. Standing around five foot eight, with inky black curls and holding a helmet under her arm. Both the helmet and the armour were black and lustreless, and looked like a tailored baseball catcher's outfit, with chest guard, thigh protectors, shin guards and leather braces around her forearm. She was wearing heavy boots, and carrying a sword, a gun, and a small crossbow.

"You are Eric?" she asked. She had a heavy accent I didn't recognize.

"I am," Eric told her.

"Batanya," she introduced herself. "Clovache has taken position at your door."

"Very good. Pam has sorted your contract?" Eric asked.

"Indeed. Satisfactory. Contract is open ended?" she wanted to know.

"It is, I can't rely on traditional security. And I'm not as popular as I'd like to be," he laughed at that.

"Is good. What is threat?" she asked.

"All sorts, fairy, were, vampire, human, and who knows what we'll add. You'll have time to acquaint yourself with my household while Sookie and I talk."

"You do your sex without guard watching?"

Pam smirked, then backed out of the room. The Britlingen left behind her.

"Wow. So do you?" I asked.

"I do now that I'm married!" he said, pulling me to him again. My hands found his solid chest and I wrapped myself in his big strong arms. He didn't care if they'd closed the door behind them or not, and in a moment neither did I.

"She's scary," I told him.

"Let's hope everyone else thinks so too," he said. "I had to move heaven and earth to get them. Normally the witch who brings them over has to send them back when the contract's done. I had to send Pam over to their dimension to negotiate with their guild instead."

"Dimension?" I asked.

"Never mind, Sookie. As long as you know they're not from around here."

"You know I'm getting fed up with that attitude to me," I told him. "If I'm going to be queen I need some idea of what we're dealing with!"

"True," he laughed. "Okay Britlingen are from another dimension. Think of them as super bodyguards, the very best. If someone can just pop into your room, then Britlingen can deal with them when they arrive."

"Is everyone we meet going to try to kill you?"

"Only if they think they might succeed. Sookie, not everyone's happy about me being king, and some are frightened because they know I don't respect their traditions. When Threadgill threw in his lot with us, it was a signal that he expected kings and queens to fall. Now that Niall has joined us they will see us as a major threat. And then there's the Twenty-Second. There's not a vampire in the country that can boast of a standing army."

"So... ?"

"So short answer is yes, everyone wants me dead!"

Eric's hands had found their way under the hem of my dress. As my mouth found his, his cool tongue flicking over my lips, I forgot for a while that there was so much danger. For a while there was only Eric.

His need was urgent tonight, it was as if he had to have me, as if his life depended on it. As his sweet soul stealing kiss became more passionate his hands tore away my panties and he pulled me down onto him. When he pushed into me I gasped with the force he used, then fought for breath as he held me over him and drilled deep into me. With his teeth on my nipple he began to fuck me with a savagery that had never been in our love making before, not like this.

It was wild and intense, and very quickly I was fighting the scream that threatened to tear from my throat as the tension in my body consumed me. He was so strong, so in control, that I could do nothing but cling on to him as he took me straight into frenzy. My nails tore deep into his back, and I think I screamed as he ripped an intense climax from me.

"You okay, Sookie?" he was asking me.

"Oh, yes," I whispered, my body was trembling, and I wouldn't have trusted my legs to hold me up.

"You don't normally pass out like that," Eric grinned.

"You don't normally fuck me quite like that," I told him.

"Are you ready for more?" he asked my ear.

"Maybe in a day or two, when everything isn't clenched so tight any more!"

"I'll be gentle this time," he promised, his tongue on my lobe.

He kept his promise, but I still think I screamed.

During the night I dreamed a strange dream. In it my brother stole into the room, and stood looking at me as I lay with Eric. He looked strange, as if he wasn't quite himself. I thought I should cry out, should tell him that he shouldn't be here.

Batanya was there too. She had a look of pure joy on her face as she plunged her sword straight into my brother's chest. He looked surprised, but the wound that should have killed him seemed nothing more than a nuisance.

Somehow in my dream I knew this wasn't my brother.

"Ah, Fairy!" I heard Batanya say as she pulled a little curved dagger from her belt.

My brother turned to face her, and somehow I could sense he was about to disappear. When he did Batanya had grabbed him. Both of the figures from my dream disappeared together.

"Can't run from Batanya!" I heard her laugh, and then they were gone.

Eric was still sleeping, his face at peace. I nestled my head back against his chest and sleep claimed me once more.


	52. Chapter 52

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Fifty-Two

Dawn was still a long way away when I woke again. The void in the bed where Eric should have been brought me instantly awake. On the far side of the room I could hear low voices, a man and a woman.

Eric and Batanya were huddled deep in conversation. He was standing, but leaning heavily on his guard, who seemed to have no trouble supporting his weight. Both of them looked at me when I woke.

"We had a visitor in the night," Eric told me.

"I thought I dreamed that, it looked like my brother," I told them.

"You saw?" Batanya demanded.

"You stabbed him but he didn't die, I thought it was a dream," suddenly I was very awake. The look that Batanya gave me would have withered a lesser soul.

"Not a dream, not a problem now either," she said curtly, her accent making it sound even more harsh.

"Why did he look like my brother?" I asked.

"Think you'll have to ask Niall that one, Sookie, but it wasn't your brother. Batanya told me he tried to disappear the way fairies do. I suppose he's never met a Britlingen before. You can't run away from them that easily," Eric told me.

"But she stabbed him in the chest, I saw it, and he didn't flinch," I knew what I'd seen.

"True, but he didn't like the little iron knife I unpacked when Eric told me there might be fairies. He won't be back, but I guess his allies might be. Clovache is on alert now," Batanya explained.

I couldn't imagine the Britlingen being anything but alert. Batanya had an aura of dangerous professionalism that I'd only ever experienced once before, and that had been with Quinn.

There was a commotion from the hallway outside, that sounded like two men struggling. Batanya was at the door first, leaving Eric to support himself against the wall. What we saw outside stunned everyone.

Clovache was on the floor, trying to stab upwards with a little knife that was a match for the one I'd seen Batanya use last night. Robert was standing over her, sleeves rolled up, telling the Britlingen to stay down. His knuckles were bleeding were they had connected with teeth.

When she stabbed at him again he kicked the knife away. Robert was more than a match for the bodyguard. I felt Batanya tense to strike.

"No, he's a friend!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Clovache said, and stopped trying to kill my godfather.

"Think you could take me down like that?" Batanya asked.

He looked her over, the armour, the muscles, the way she moved like liquid muscle under tight leather.

"Put the knife down and I'd love to try," he said.

I actually think Batanya blushed. She sheathed the blade and offered a hand to Clovache, who looked crest fallen for having been knocked down.

"I failed," she said.

"Not a bit," Robert said, "you nearly got me."

"You live, I failed," Clovache said.

"That's a dangerous attitude girl. You're the Britlingen then?" Robert asked.

"We are, and I'll be watching you," Batanya warned him.

"No problem there, I'm here to protect Sookie, so I'll be watching you too!" He said. He probably didn't need to wink.

"Because I kind of can't get out there, is there any chance we could move this conversation in here?" Eric called from inside the room.

Everyone filed in, and took up positions around Eric. Pam arrived as Robert was going to close the door. She gave me a wink as she took a seat beside me.

"Okay, first up, can we assume that we're all on the same side?" Eric continued. "I really don't think we can afford too many accidents among us."

"Fair enough," Robert answered for everyone.

"Good, Pam's got news for us, I've been waiting for her," Eric told everyone.

"Palace is ready. Sophie-Anne's guards were still in place, and we've added a few of our own. I've arranged transport for tomorrow, Anubis are putting on helicopters for us, so no airports. Now there's just the question of security," Pam looked down at her hands.

"Go on," Eric told her.

"After Madison the weres have withdrawn all support of your regime, just as you thought they would. They're not hostile, they just won't get involved," she said.

"That's what we'd expected. Batanya you will take charge of security, Pam will get you details of the personnel you can make use of, but I expect you to stay by me at all times until I can look after myself. Robert can I assume that you'll be looking after Sookie?" Eric asked.

"You can, Niall insists on it. Especially with the threat to you and Sookie," he nodded to Batanya. "I think we've got your back between us."

"Good. We'll be in the palace by tomorrow night," Eric turned his attention to Robert.

"For the benefit of my queen and everyone in this room, it's time you told us what's going on with the fairies. Not knowing could get some of us killed."

Robert looked for a minute like he was going to refuse, but instead he seemed to deflate as he decided to disclose what he could.

"When Niall allied himself to Eric his enemies were at first just curious. It was a strange move for a prince to make," his face said he thought so too, "but the decision was his to make. Now those enemies have had a chance to look more closely at what Niall has done they can see some threat in it."  
"Why is it a threat to them?" I asked.

"Breandan and Niall have been at loggerheads for years, but Breandan's father Rogan kept the feud from becoming open hostilities. Now that Rogan has gone to the Summerlands Breandan is free to move against his uncle. When Niall allied himself to a vampire king Breandan guessed, correctly, that Niall was planning a decisive stroke against him."

"So is that why we had our visitor?" I wanted to know.

"Your visitor was Dermot, who is Niall's son. He aligned himself with Breandan, which is ironic because Breandan despises him. He believes that every time one of us mates with a human we lose some of our magic. Most likely Dermot just wanted to defy his grandfather, Niall, one more time."

"He'll defy no more," Batanya told everyone.

"That's as may be, but Breandan has other allies, some of them very dangerous," Robert warned.

"But why do they want to kill Eric?" I asked, still confused.

"Kill Eric? Sookie you were in the room each time, Dermot was here to kill you. Think about it, you are part human and related to Niall. It's you they are after. Niall knew there was a chance they would come after you, that's why he sent me to look out for you."

"So where were you when Dermot came back?" Eric wanted to know.

"With Niall. Things have gotten very dangerous in our world, I thought perhaps they'd want me back, but Niall thinks I'm more use here. He's convinced that something is going to happen around Sookie, and worried that we might not get here in time."

"Where does David fit in all of this?" I asked.

"David doesn't. We think he's the son that Dermot's been denying, but it took us to approach Mr Cataliades to find out who the mother is. Turns out a fairy can make a demon pregnant after all. Everyone, including the demons, would have told you it was impossible. David's mother was half demon, her father was Nergal, Mr Cataliades brother."

There was an obvious question I wanted to ask, but Eric had moved the subject on. I made a note to ask Eric why it was impossible when I got him alone.

"So David is part human, part fairy, part demon. No wonder he looks so lost all the time," he said.

"But the mix is likely to be unstable too, as David's powers manifest his sanity could suffer," Robert informed us.

"Think we'll keep him close, no offence to Niall, until I can get him to see the lawyer.," Eric told Robert.

"None taken. After he burned the weres that might be the best course for him," Robert agreed.

"All settled then? I have to see Peter before the sun comes up, and you all need to pack," Eric dismissed everyone.

"Are we really moving to a palace tomorrow Eric?" I asked when they had all gone.

He held me close for a long time before he answered.

"We are Sookie, but Peter and I have a little road trip to make first. We'll join everyone there when we're done."

"Can I come with you?"

"It'll be dangerous, Sookie," he told me.

"More dangerous than you not able to walk?"

Eric got up and lifted me into his arms.

"I've been walking again a few hours now," he told me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Vegas, Sookie. Time I tried my luck!"


	53. Chapter 53

A/N Thank you to everyone. Every time I post I worry I'm going to let you all down. I'm sorry for the delay in posting, this is the third draft of this chapter!

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Fifty-Three

We left before the helicopters started to arrive. The van was a simple white rental, big enough for the pair of coffins to be loaded into the back. I sat up front with the driver, a guy called Andrew Hislop, who was one of Eric's day men. Andrew was a biggish man, with shaven head and tattoos, who looked like he could handle himself. He was also the world's worst company.

Behind us, in a scene worthy of a Hollywood action movie, the dramatic helicopter flight landed, was loaded with coffins and escorts, then took to the sky. For miles around everyone saw the king of Louisiana and his retinue begin their journey to the palace. At least they thought they did, Eric and Peter were lying behind me, dead to the world.

I understood the reason for Eric's subterfuge, but I wasn't happy that we were travelling completely unguarded. Too many people wanted us dead, and if they knew just how vulnerable we were...

Aboard the flight all of our companions and guards thought they were accompanying Eric and Peter. It had been Eric's choice not to tell them what was going on, in case his plan leaked out. Only Robert knew that something was amiss, he knew I wasn't on the flight, but he'd gone along reluctantly because I had asked him to.

When they unloaded the coffins it would be time enough to be told the truth, until then the more they believed what they were doing was real, then the more our enemies would too. Eric hoped they could make it look like he was where he was supposed to be until he had finished his business in Vegas.

Our lives might even depend on it.

We travelled most of the day to a cheap motel on a back road to nowhere. The place was decrepit, and my skin crawled when I thought about what horrors might lurk in the bedding or bathrooms.

"Are we staying here?" I asked Andrew.

"Just stopping until dark."

"Why?" I tried again.

"Instructions."

Armed with the wealth of information Andrew supplied I could do nothing but wait. At least it would be dark soon, and I could ask Eric myself. I couldn't wait to see Eric, I hadn't realized just how tense driving along in silence had made me.

It was fully dark before I went to the back of the van. The vampires were waiting, talking in hushed tones that stopped when I opened the door.

"What's going on Eric?" I demanded.

"Wife? What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"I thought we were driving to Vegas, why have we stopped here?" I wanted to know.

"We're using their facilities, then we're moving again. Peter arranged for a plane to pick us up not far from here," Eric informed me.

"Oh," I tried not to sound disappointed, but Eric picked up on my mood immediately.

"We're not in any hurry, Lover," he told me.

Andrew went to the office and checked in, two rooms. They were surprisingly clean and functional, but I was still glad we weren't staying here for long.

"Not to your satisfaction, Sookie?" Eric asked when we were alone.

"What's that smell?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Decay, these rooms probably don't get used much. Shall we shower?"

"I need some time on my own in there first," I wondered why it felt awkward telling Eric that. He understood, and went to lie on the bed. In a little while I heard the door outside open and close.

Finding that the bedroom was empty when I emerged, I went to the window and was surprised to see Eric and Peter with three others I hadn't thought to see again for a while. Robert, Clovache and Batanya had joined us. My husband didn't look as happy as I felt.

"We weren't expecting you," I told them as I opened the door.

"Batanya insisted," Robert said miserably.

"But what about the plan, did anyone follow you?" I asked.

"I doubt it, I took a path only the three of us could have taken. Pam's keeping things together at the palace so it looks like we're all still there. She's telling everyone we're guarding the royal suite while you two have a big honeymoon."

"Yes, but now there are seven of us. A larger group will be more noticeable," Eric told them.

"Tough!" Batanya told him. "I can't secure you if you're not there."

Eric rolled his eyes, but it was clear to me he had already given up.

"We need to get moving, then," he told them.

"Agreed," Peter had come out to see what the fuss was. He looked amused, but said nothing about the new arrivals.

In the distance we could hear the plane approaching. All eyes turned to the night sky, although at first only the vampires could see it. As the running lights got closer I felt a shiver of anticipation. Or perhaps fear, either way I was glad we had the uninvited company. Just a pity they couldn't have waited a while, I really wanted that time alone with my husband.

"We need to get moving, the airfield's not far from here," Peter told everyone.

The airstrip was little more than a crop duster's runway beside the main road. There was little to mark it for a plane to land, but the sleek black executive jet was there waiting, with two very efficient looking Anubis cabin crew members on the steps watching us approach. Andrew parked the van beside it, then helped as the coffins were loaded into the rear hold. Without a word he got back in the van and drove away.

On the inside the jet was the last word in luxury. The passenger compartment was sealed off from the outside world, with no windows. A door at the back led to the hold where the coffins were stored. One at the front led to a bedroom, with a little passage along the side to the cockpit. In a few minutes everyone was aboard and the plane was in the air.

"There's a stopover planned on this flight?" one of the crew asked Eric.

"There is, special instructions," Eric confirmed.

"Everything is ready. Your companions will be staying aboard during the stop. Our instructions are to put you down in Vegas at nightfall. The flight has been logged as an internal cargo flight."

"Good. All being well our business in Vegas will take a few hours, we'll be back with you and heading for New Orleans a little while later. This isn't the usual plane Anubis uses?"

"No, this flight is only for shareholders. You can't book this plane unless you have a seat on the board, and you can't follow it's flight plan or cargo unless you booked it," the crew member told him.

"So who is our sponsor?" Eric asked.

"Me," Peter Threadgill told him.

"You have a seat on the board of Anubis? How do you get one of them?" Eric asked.

"You have to hold a hundred million dollars worth of shares, Eric. Most of the board are vampire. Would you like me to see if there is a seat available for you?"

"No thank you, Peter. I don't work well as part of a team, only as it's leader," Eric told him. Peter laughed, reaching a True Blood over before the vampires settled into seats near the front of the plane. When I hesitated Eric waved me over.

"I thought you two would want to talk," I told Eric as I settled beside him.

"We do Sookie, but there is nothing in my life, business or personal, that is not for your ears. You are my queen, and it's better for you to be involved than for me to have to tell you all about it after," he put his arm around my shoulder and drew me closer as he spoke. I rested my head on his shoulder, and missed the whole conversation anyway as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke a few hours later the first thing I noticed was that Eric was gone. It must be daylight outside because he and Peter were both missing. I was slumped across both seats with a blanket covering me, and to my shame had been drooling in my sleep. Hopefully that hadn't happened while Eric was still here.

Batanya, Clovache, and Robert were talking in low voices at the rear of the cabin.

"Morning, I need a shower, and then breakfast," I told them, wiping the sleep from my eyes, and the saliva from my cheek.

"There's a state room in the forward cabin. It has everything you need, even a shower," Robert told me. "I'll sort food for you, then I think you should use the bed."

"Okay, thanks. What time is it?" I asked.

"A little after seven. We're in an Anubis hangar, there are guards outside, but they don't know what they're guarding. Might as well get as much rest as you can," he suggested.

There seemed to be little else to do on board, so I followed my godfather's suggestion. The forward cabin was a proper master bedroom with en suite facilities. My excitement at the luxury on the plane was tempered by my need for hot water and soap. And then food. Robert left me as I was drifting off to sleep again, wondering if there would be enough of the flight left to join the mile high club with Eric when he woke.

The sound of running water from the bathroom woke me. Again I had no idea what time it was, the windowless plane robbed me of daylight or night sky to even hazard a guess. When I got up to see who was in the shower I was delighted to find the door slightly open, and a view of the world's finest male rump steak all soaped up and looking good enough to eat. Just awake or not I felt a rush of blood as I pushed the door open and went in to join Eric.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N You didn't really think I was going to close the door on them and let them get on with it, did you? ;-)

For anyone who doesn't like gratuity, I'll see you in the next chapter, you're not going to miss any of the plot here! For the rest of us...

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Fifty-Four

With a click the bathroom door was locked, with a shrug I was naked, with a shaking hand I pulled the shower door open and stepped into the stream of hot water behind my hot soapy Viking. The water ran across the tight muscles of his shoulders, down his spine, over his soapy buttocks. I knew he had heard me coming in, but so far he hadn't acknowledged me. The smile on my face was sure to be the twin of the one on his.

For a moment I just stood there, watching the water running over him, while he continued to soap himself. His arms bulged and rippled, his back tensed and eased, his leg muscles tightened to hold him upright on the slippery shower tray. Who was I trying to kid? When Eric clenched the muscles of his butt tight, turning world class ass into something worthy of a deity I knew the subtly exaggerated movements were all for my benefit. There was a steam pressure cooker boiling up between my legs, and blood on my lip where I had bit myself absently.

I stepped forward, aware that my legs were trembling, threatening to betray me and send me tumbling on my ass. This was hardly the first time I had seen Eric naked, it was definitely not the first time I had made the first move, but for some reason I was having trouble with my composure. Pressing my breasts against his back, knowing how he loved to feel my tight nipples against his skin, my hand was still shaking as I reached for his shoulder. For a moment I stood there, pushing against him as if perhaps I expected his hard flesh to yield and allow me to become one with him. When I pressed my groin to him, so that he would feel the stubble around my entrance where the hair was just starting to grow back, he moved his leg back a little, forcing me to part mine. The mixture of hot water, newly growing hair, and Eric's iron hard leg against my pussy was like a shot of electricity, straight to my nerve centre.

The shaking stopped, the anticipation was over. It wasn't nerves or fear that had made me tremble, it was excitement. How many women had dreamed of being where I was now? I made a note to myself to thank the Lord for his generosity next time I prayed.

"For what I am about to receive," I mumbled through dry lips as I pulled myself even tighter to Eric's hot, wet back, grinding myself on his leg.

"You spoke, Lover?" he purred at me. I knew he had heard exactly what I had said, but I didn't care. I had to have him, just like in my dream. Excitement made me want to rush on, to demand that he hurry up and fuck me. But the dream had been delicious, and I wanted to savour every moment of it again if my beautiful husband was so willing to play along. With his back still pressed tight to me he reached a hand around to stroke my thigh, before reaching around to my ass and pressing me down on him.

"Eric, is there anything you do badly?" I said to him as he began to work his leg against me rhythmically.

"Only modesty, Sookie. I'm useless at modesty," he said.

Eric moved both of his hands onto my ass, pulling me closer and pushing me away from him as if it was I that were fucking him from behind. The pressure between my legs was growing already as he helped me hump his leg, not that I needed either encouragement or assistance. Still the pressure of those hands on my ass, as he pinched my butt cheeks and held me tighter still, was heaping wood on the fire that burned against his leg.

"You'd like me to fuck you in the ass?" I asked his back, knowing what my dirty mouth did for him.

"I save that for the IRS Lover, if there's ass fucking to be done here, It'll be me that's doing it!"

When he moved his hand from my butt to press a finger directly on my nub, still pressing his leg tight between mine, I sunk my teeth into his back and gave in to what I hoped would be the first of many climaxes. Even as my mouth formed a self-satisfied smile against his back he began to explore my soaking wet pussy with his fingers, gently fucking me with them as I rode his hand. I clenched my legs as tight as I could to hold him there.

"Don't you dare stop doing that!" I told him as he began to increase the depth and pace, his thumb working my clit as his fingers penetrated me. Eventually I had to let go of his back and let him turn so that he could do me right. Eric kept hand fucking me as he turned his soaped up body toward me, his firm chest muscles flexing as he pumped at me. At other times I would have been engrossed in their movement, but right now my eyes were riveted on the throbbing monster that strained to reach me all of it's own accord. I bit my lip again when I saw what he had for me, though I was no stranger to it.

"Is that all for me?" I asked him, reaching my hand out to him, resting it on his shaft, feeling it jump as my hand began to tease the head.

"I grew it myself," he laughed, moving his hips closer, encouraging me to grip him tighter.

What's a girl to do but oblige? I gripped him as best I could, and began to stroke the thick shaft of his soaped up cock as his hips moved him in time with me. My rhythm was at best irregular, as the tension building in my groin was spreading to my gut, my ass, my chest. Even my arms clenched, and my fingers locked as he gave me a second, more powerful orgasm. For a moment I got my lover and my deity confused as I babbled happily.

"Oh God, oh Eric, oh God!"

I squeezed his hand tight with my legs, my muscles clamped tight on his probing fingers, my free hand pressed firmly over his in case he tried to rob me of the delicious sensation. His cool mouth found mine, our teeth colliding as we kissed, his ardour increasing as he tasted the blood on my lips where I had bit myself. If anything I felt the size of his erection increase as he tasted me, making me want him in me even more.

Eric pushed the shower door back, and we stepped out together, he with his fingers still in me, me with my hand still gripping his cock tightly. He withdrew his hand, leaving me feeling robbed, and twisted as he bent to lift me by the hips. With the kind of ease only an extremely strong vampire like Eric could have shown, he turned me as he lifted me, so that he was holding me legs up, head down. He put my thighs on his shoulders, then buried his mouth into my soaking wet and throbbing pussy. Swollen from the beautiful punishment I had already taken I felt his tongue explore me, taste me, before he moved my folds aside and clamped his mouth about my clit. When he began to suck and tongue me I began to see stars.

My hands locked around him, one cupping and rubbing his balls while the other worked his shaft. I took him in my mouth and began to work my tongue over his tip, exploring the slit and the sensitive flesh below the head. I knew my lips would be bruised as he fucked my mouth, but right that moment I wouldn't have cared if he'd left me with black eyes. All there was in the world was the giant cock in my mouth, the tongue on my pussy, and the need to give my man exactly what he was giving me. Eric wrapped one big arm around my hips to hold me in place, then used the other to grip my ass, holding me ever more open for him. Just as I was about to come for the third time he changed from gripping my cheek to smacking it hard enough to sting.

Fuck! Yikes, I burst in a quivering wreck at the unexpected mix of pleasure and pain. I clung to him for all I was worth while his tongue probed me. Eric put his smacking hand over my shoulders, pushing me further onto him. I thought I would gag, but found if I tried to swallow his massive head the gag reflex died. There'd never been this much of Eric in my mouth before, and I tried to take all I could as I felt how excited the sensation was making him. For the first time in our brief history together I made Eric climax before he was ready.

And I felt so smug about it, especially when he let out a little "Fuck!" as he came.

We stood like that for a long moment, he with his nose in my pussy, me swallowing everything he pumped into my throat. If there was ever a chance to chose your moment to die I would happily go now. I didn't think I would ever feel anything as intense or as satisfying as what I felt right that moment.

I was wrong.

Eric walked us to the bed, gently lowering me. As he stood looking down at me, stroking his softening cock I got his intention, and writhed around on my back so that he could see me lying before him, legs wide, swollen entrance open. I stroked my breasts with my hand while I played with my intimate folds with the other. His disappearing erection twitched and began to come back to life as I brought myself to yet another climax, my throbbing clit hurting as the gentle pulse raced through me. It pained me to admit that Eric could give me a better orgasm than I could give myself.

As soon as my hand was out of the way Eric bent to me, placed his raging hard on against my entrance, then thrust deep inside me in the first stroke. I felt battered and bruised and sore, but magnificently filled as he roughly thrust into me again and again, his pace and depth increasing as he tried to fuck me into the bed. I wrapped my legs around the small of his back and used my ankles to push him deeper and deeper still into me, feeling as if my whole insides were being stretched to their limit. In my swollen and highly charged state I got more and more aroused with each thrust, fucking him back harder and harder as he tried to screw me further into the bed. He was as eager as I was, his normally in control rhythm was gone as he just screwed me frantically, pummelling my insides in a way that I was vaguely aware would hurt like hell later. I went completely over to the joy of the fuck for the fuck itself, becoming all about the sex as if nothing else existed, every touch of his hands, every squeeze of my nipples registering as a nerve scream in my groin.

I was more tense, more loaded on sensation than I had ever been when the climax came. I clung to Eric, vaguely aware that I was crying, that I could taste his blood in my mouth, that my fingernails had ripped into the flesh of his back. These things were as nothing as what could only be described as one long wave of orgasm after orgasm tore through my body. Eric Northman, you have indeed ruined me forever for other mere mortals I thought before he erupted inside me. As he pumped his load into me I knew I was complete, I knew in that moment we were one. And then to my shame, I blacked out.


	55. Chapter 55

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Fifty-Five

Precisely on schedule the jet touched down at the private airfield a few miles outside of Vegas. We had to wait until the plane was inside the hangar before we could get out. There was a limousine waiting, which Batanya checked thoroughly before anyone was allowed inside.

The mood in our group had changed too. Before there had been a lighter, almost jovial atmosphere, but now five serious looking and heavily armed killers climbed into the limo. I followed them, armed only with my best lipstick and killer heels. I'd be no good in a fight, but if they got us killed I'd be one pretty corpse.

Peter told the driver our destination, then we all settled in for the short drive to the king of Nevada's casino. Eric was pretty sure that Felipe de Castro would be there, although when I had asked him why he couldn't explain. Our little group checked and re-checked their weapons, Eric sharpened his sword, and I wished I had something like that to be doing too. I was really starting to feel like they had brought me along for no other reason than to shut me up.

Our car pulled up alongside the red carpet at the front of Havana Gold casino, where Robert and I slipped out before the concierge could reach the door and see who else was travelling with us. Like two movie stars we walked arm in arm up through the impressive main doors and into the reception.

Someone's decorator liked marble and gold. It was ostentatious, it was grand, it made you feel like you weren't good enough to be there. I tried not to shrink into myself as Robert led me towards the main ground floor gaming room. Already I was reaching out, separating the brain patterns of the living from the void of the walking dead. I counted four vampires in this room, three were guards who discretely watched the entrance and the gamblers, the fourth was suddenly right in front of us.

She was tiny, blonde and beautiful, with perfectly applied make-up, skin tight dress by a Paris designer and a body that couldn't possibly be natural. No-one looks that good, not really. When she spoke her fangs were down a little, probably her way of saying "Cute but Dead".

"My name is Cassandra, may I show you around? You're new here," her accent wasn't local, it might have been English, and she was right that we'd never been here before.

"No, we're fine, we'll find our own way, soak up the feel of the place," Robert told her.

"As you wish, anything you need you call me," she told us then bowed away.

Robert held me closer to him, looking to the casual observer as if he was an amorous beau.

"Well?" he whispered.

"Four in here, including her. All I'm getting from the rest is excitement that they might win, or fear that they have already lost too much. Walk me round, we'll see what the machines are like, I want to single out the staff, see if Felipe is here."

As we toured the machines I tried to hone in on the human employees. A security guard near the lift gave me the answer I needed. He was worried because he didn't want to go upstairs, apparently Felipe had arrived in rotten form, and one of the other guards had already been hurt.

"He's here, how you going to get the message to Eric?" I asked.

Robert pulled out his cell phone, sent a quick text, then smiled at me like a man about to explain television to an Amazon Indian. I cut him dead.

"Don't you dare!" I told him, scowling when he laughed.

"They're coming," he told me when it beeped again.

"What do we do now?" I wanted to know.

"We get past that guard at the lifts and we meet them upstairs."

"And how do we do that?" The guard looked as if dynamite wouldn't shift him.

"Like this," and there was a faint pop.

"What... ?" the words died in my mouth, we were inside the lift. My stomach caught up a minute or two later.

"Did you just do that? Next time you warn me!" I demanded.

"No, Sookie, you did it yourself. I just brought you with me," Robert told me.

"How... ?" This wasn't the time or the place, and the lift had started moving all on it's own.

"Top floor, brace yourself," Robert said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Pandemonium," Robert said, laughing.

Slowly the lift rose to the top floor. My heart was in my mouth as the door opened, but I needn't have worried because the hall beyond was deserted. We were in a large reception area, with only one door in the opposite wall. With a shrug Robert led me towards it.

"What's beyond that door, Sookie?"

I understood what he wanted me to do, now I knew why they had brought me along. I was the vampire detector on this trip. With a smile that I hoped Robert didn't notice I sought out the brain patterns and voids beyond the door. My smile left first, then my colour.

"Shit, Robert, there must be thirty vampires in there. We have to warn Eric," I told him.

Robert had his phone out and was writing a message when the door opened and we were stood face to face with Victor Madden.

Shit!

"Sookie Stackhouse, what an unexpected pleasure," he said, looking around the room behind us. "How did you get in here?"

"We took the lift," I smiled at him.

"And why are you here? Where is your husband?"

"He doesn't know I'm here," I lied, thinking on my feet.

Victor's laugh said I might have picked the wrong lie. Picking up the implied threat Robert moved to stand between me and the vampire. I started to pray that Eric wouldn't be long, I'd seen the kind of look on Victor's face before, on the faces of the drunks who tried to treat me bad at Merlotte's. There was little doubt what the vampire had in mind for me.

"I am a queen," I tried, "how dare you look at me like that!"

"Oh you're a feisty one Sookie. Felipe will want to know why you're here, then me and you are going to get acquainted." His fangs ran out as he spoke.

"I might have to chaperone that one, dead man," Robert told him.

"You might," Victor conceded.

He stepped aside and gestured for us to enter the room beyond the door. A large group of vampires, of all ages colours and creeds were gathered around an individual who could only be Felipe de Castro.

He wasn't what I had expected, not at all. For a start he was gorgeous, a Latin male who took handsome and personified it. He was under six feet tall, had thick dark hair cropped close, and wore a moustache and chin strip. His skin was caramel, his eyes dark under arched eyebrows, and his nose was bold. There was another reason what he stood out, he was dressed like a flamenco dancer, and even wore a cape.

And he looked mad as hell.

"Who are you?" he asked in his thick accent.

"Sookie Northman," I told him.

"How did you get in here?"

"We came up in the lift," I replied.

"And why?" Felipe asked.

"To distract you until Eric got here," Robert answered.

"Nonsense, Eric won't be coming here, he's at home boning that beautiful little human of his..." and then the penny finally dropped.

"He's here?" he asked.

"Right here," Eric answered, as he came in through the skylight, Peter beside him. They landed to either side of the king of Nevada.

"I want a word with you!" Eric told him, leaning on his sword.

"You can't just come in here and threaten me like that, Northman. I'm not afraid of you, and my people outnumber you. Why shouldn't we just kill you all now?"

Batanya seemed to step out of thin air right in front of Felipe, Clovache behind her.

"Because you won't survive the first strike!" she told him.

"Are you here to negotiate terms?" Felipe asked. I had to admit, even surrounded the way he was he still had balls.

"Yes, yours," Eric told him.

"Ridiculous, you are nothing, but Sophie-Ann spoke highly of you as an underling. Perhaps you could serve me."

"Certainly, diced or sliced?" Eric loomed at him. Felipe didn't so much as flinch as the larger vampire threatened him.

"They say you can fight well, Northman, can you die well?"

"I did the first time," Eric told him.

The tension in the room was like a storm, waiting for the first ripple of thunder to unleash all hell. As the moments of the stand off passed into minutes I began to wonder how this would end.

"You know I won't give in to you, Eric," Felipe said.

"I hoped not, you ruined my wedding," he replied.

"To that little human bloodbag? She's not even a vampire!" Felipe was outraged.

I saw the look on Eric's face change. Then I hit the floor badly as Robert threw me away from him. Behind us Victor Madden had made the first move. Eric began to laugh.


	56. Chapter 56

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Fifty-Six

My arm hurt from where I had put it out to break my fall. When I looked at Robert to complain he was wrestling with Victor Madden, the vampire had rushed at him.

All at once the room was full of fighting, Victor had made the first move. Eric was laughing as he hefted his blade to bring it down on Felipe's head, but the smaller vampire was blindingly fast, and the first strike missed completely.

Robert had drawn a blade from somewhere, and was facing Victor as the pair eyed each other warily. Across the room Eric had chased Felipe, was attempting to skewer him on the massive blade. At Eric's back Batanya fought off anyone who sought to get to the Viking's flank. Near them Peter and Clovache were fighting the same way.

And there I was, thrown to the ground and forgotten as soon as the fighting started. I supposed I should be glad no-one thought me worth killing at that moment, there were certainly enough spare vampires to do it.

Gathering myself up, clutching my arm to me where I suspected it was broken, I gritted my teeth to the pain and moved away from the fighting to the side of the room. Out of sight out of mind I hoped. The fighting pairs had become separated, and now each of my friends was facing half a dozen vampire foes. Felipe had stayed with Eric, Victor with Robert. There had been a lot of noise and sword play, but so far no-one had claimed first blood.

Eric changed that, he waded into a wind milling swinging attack on Felipe which forced the smaller vampire to fall back. Keeping the ferociousness of the attack up Eric backed the king right up to the wall, then unexpectedly reversed his attack and took out a vampire to either side of him with clean decapitations.

As the three remaining vampires changed their footing to meet his attack, he turned his attention back to Felipe, to find the king gone.

"Sookie, track him!" Eric called to me, then turned to take on his three remaining attackers.

I didn't need to run after him to do that, I just locked my mind on the void that was his, and followed him through the rooms beyond this one. No point running after the bad guy in these shoes.

My attention turned to Batanya, who at first seemed to be struggling under the attack of six vampires. I watched with interest and realised she was playing with them, each time her parry looked as if it would fail it was just enough, each time her attack missed it was by a mile. Her attackers were beginning to get complacent, as if deciding she was just lucky to have lived so far. So when she began a spin that started low, reached out to all six of them, and ended high on her toes, six dead vampires never saw their deaths coming.

Near her Clovache executed the same trick at almost exactly the same moment. Watching these two fight was like a lesson in war-craft. They nodded to one another, then went to help the vampires.

"It's okay, I just got the tough ones!" Robert called after them, gutting one of his attackers as he said it. Victor had stepped away from Robert, ready to run after his king at the first chance he got. He made it four steps before Batanya brought him down with a net. She threw me a wooden stake.

"You know what to do if he moves?"

"Kebab," I nodded.

Peter was down to three attackers, although one of his was a very messy kill that had left the floor around him slick with blood. Trying to kill three attackers and keep his feet was not going well for him at all. Until Clovache arrived. The Britlingen pretty much ended the fighting about the same time that Robert disembowelled his last opponent.

"Where did Felipe go?" Eric asked me.

"He's stopped about two rooms away, not sure if he's hiding or ambushing, all I can feel is that he is there," I told him.

Eric grinned his happy grin, then rushed off to find the king, who turned out to be hiding in a closet, desperately trying to reach someone on his cell phone.

"Really, Felipe? Thought you'd be more vampire about this than that!"

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?"

"Why not?" Eric asked.

"I am a king!" Felipe was outraged.

"Not any more," Eric told him. "When you disrupted my wedding it didn't bother you that I am a king."

"I'll take you with me!" he screamed, launching himself in a desperate attack on Eric. He was faster, but Eric had a thousand years experience of the battle field. He used the pommel of his sword to rap the king sharply on the nose. There was a crack, a scream, and the reeling monarch had a huge blade sticking out of his chest.

There ended the reign of Felipe de Castro. Eric stepped over his corpse to go looking for Victor Madden. I'd forgotten about Victor when I rushed after Eric to see what was going on.

He was quite calm, trussed up as he was. I might have left him, but Batanya hadn't.

"Is it done?" he asked Eric.

"It is, Nevada has a new king," Eric told him.

"And what of me?" Victor wanted to know.

"Up to you, can you work for me?" Eric asked.

"Will it be much different to what I did before? Is it better than being dead?" Victor asked.

Eric smiled at him, a hollow mirthless smile.

"Yes it'll be different, mine is already the largest kingdom, and no sometimes you would have been better dead," he said.

"I'll take my chances, Eric. Yes I'll serve you, as loyally and as willingly as I did Felipe."

"Well then get out of that net, you and I have a lot to talk about. I want this kingdom assimilated and completely under my rule tonight, and I've got a plane to catch."

The air in the room seemed to change, and then it was full of armed and armoured warriors. The style of dress was at best archaic, they looked like the display mannequins in a museum, but the weapons looked entirely functional.

A dozen of the toughest looking hombres I had ever seen were just suddenly here. They had to be Fae. The help Felipe had been phoning for had arrived too late to rescue him.

"We are too late, Felipe is dead," one of them said.

"Breandan will be pissed, better take him back a few scalps to appease him," another said. They were talking like we weren't there. As if two Britlingen, two vampires, a godfather and little old me were of no consequence. On the ground, still disentangling himself from the net, Victor looked as confused as the rest of us.

"I smell desert," Eric said. Robert smiled at him, the Britlingen pulled out their longer blades and then drew out the little iron knives from their belts. The new arrivals looked at us as if we were the ones who had just arrived.

"Eric Northman?" one of them asked, his tone saying just tell me so we can get this over with.

"You're in my realm," Eric told them.

"We'll be gone soon," he actually sounded bored.

"Don't let us delay you," Robert told them.

"Well there's the small matter of some scalps, don't suppose you'll just let us have them? Thought not."

I watched the exchange, waiting for someone to lose their temper, or shout, or threaten retribution, but it was as if both sides were resigned to the inevitable and were just going through the motions.

"Do we really have to do this?" Peter asked.

"Breandan wants you dead, you allied yourself to Niall," the bored but talkative fairy explained.

"But this is pointless, Felipe is dead, Breandan has no ally here now," Peter continued.

"Are you going to beg? We like it when you beg. It's nothing to us if you live or die, except that Breandan wants you dead of course. Suppose we should get his over with," the fairy said.

"Will there be fighting?" Batanya asked Eric.

"There will," he told her.

"May I have the arrogant one?" she asked.

"If you mean the arrogant fairy, then yes, you may," Eric answered.

"Thank you, normally there is no pleasure in fighting, but that one's a prick!"

Like a scene from a badly acted movie the two sides closed with one another. The talking was over, the social niceties observed. Time for the killing to start. Pairing off, the Fae closed with Eric, Peter and the others. Two of them remained, and they were looking at me.

"Oh shit!" I said, when I realised I wasn't going to be ignored this time.

"Sookie, run!" Robert yelled to me when he saw what was happening, but I was frozen to the spot as they advanced on me. My friends were already trading blows with their own opponents. None of them would be able to help me.

"Oh shit!" I said again. Kicking off my shoes I turned and ran. I made it as far as the door before they caught me. Pain like nothing I'd felt before tore down my back, which was immediately soaked with my blood. When I stumbled and fell I thought for sure the fairies would kill me. But the killing blow never came. Victor Madden had managed to disentangle himself, and a riled up vampire became my attackers' more immediate problem.

Eric shrugged off the first onslaught from his attackers, dancing away from them, then lunging forward when one of them over extended his reach. His blade caught the off balance fairy in a neat cut above his guard which pierced the leather jerkin and sliced his heart. The second attacker hoped Eric had lost his balance, but the Viking lashed out with his foot, pushing the fairy back as he pulled the massive blade free.

Beside him Batanya used her longer blade to parry the first attack on her, then dived under the fairy's blade and stabbed him in the thigh with the little iron blade. As he roared in outrage and pain she yanked the blade upwards into his groin. A blow from her other attacker, the one she had called arrogant, bounced harmlessly off her armour.

Taking the same approach as Batanya, Clovache stabbed a bit higher, but her blade was turned by the treated leather. She whirled in time to parry an attack from her other opponent. Peter fended off a series of attacks from both of his attackers, but didn't manage to make a counter-attack of his own.

Closest to me was Victor Madden, who had grabbed the fairy who's sword dripped blood, my blood. With a quick but savage twist he broke the creature's neck, catching it's blade in his left hand even as the body fell. He was grinning as he turned to use it on the other fairy.

Right in the middle of the room Robert deflected the blade swung at his head with the palm of his hand, slapping the blade away hard enough to jar the hand that held it. He kicked the feet out from under the hapless fairy, then stabbed him in the throat as he fell. Without waiting for the body to hit the ground he flicked the blade at his other attacker, dived in beside the parry and head-butted the remaining fairy so hard I heard bone snap from where I lay on the ground. It reeled back, but Robert pursued it with a flurry of attacks that made his blade seem to disappear in an arc of flashing steel. His opponent was backing way, giving everything it had to the parries, but when it missed one Robert opened it's chest from shoulder to heart.

I felt cold, and I knew I was lying in an ever increasing puddle of my own blood. No matter what happened I knew I had to stay conscious, but I was losing my battle with blood loss and shock. There was a wet thud beside me as Victor dispatched the other fairy who had come after me.

Eric made a massive sweeping cut at his remaining fairy attacker. It went through the creature's blade, breaking it, and severed it almost in two. Near him Batanya stabbed upwards, catching her remaining foe under the chin with the little iron blade. It smashed the fairy's bottom jaw and lodged in the roof of it's mouth. She used a two handed blow to drive the dagger on up into the fairy's brain.

I watched Peter parry a blow on his blade, putting his arm up to ward off the other sword that was whistling towards his head. The cut took his hand off at the wrist. He yelled, stepped back, then lost his footing. Both attackers pounced on him, one of the blows they delivered severing his head.

Seeing Peter fall, it was Clovache who reached him first. She destroyed the spine of nearest attacker to her, then turned to face the other one.

A few moments later it was all over. But it was too late to save Peter. Through our bond I could feel Eric's sadness and anger, but what he did next surprised me.

"Can you take me to Breandan?" he asked Robert.

"I can, but you've got no idea what we'll be up against, he'll be heavily guarded," Robert told him.

"Then get me close, this ends here!"

Robert grabbed Eric's arm, and the two of them just disappeared. Clovache and Batanya went with them. I was close to passing out, but I fought to stay upright, despite the blood loss.

"So Eric's forgotten you," Victor Madden said, reminding me that I was now alone here with him.

"Can you help me? I think I'm bleeding out," I told him, forcing the words out of my rebellious mouth.

"That's a really bad cut, you'll be dead in a little while," he told me.

"Then give me your blood!"

"It might be too much, Sookie. I can tell you're close to turning as it is. I'll help you, I gave my word to Eric to serve him and I will keep it. But are you willing to risk this rather than die?"

"No brainer Victor, you must help me," I told him.

Without another word he knelt at my side, opened his wrist, and forced his blood into my mouth. I locked my mouth on the wound and drew the thick liquid into my throat, hoping that this wouldn't be the blood exchange that changed me. Then I passed out.

I don't think I was out for long, but it was hard to tell. Victor had been replaced at my side by Eric. Tears formed in my eyes when I saw the cuts and bruises, some of them very nasty indeed, that covered my husband. Batanya stood behind him, looking every bit as badly hurt. The blood exchange was working for me, but I still felt like I was dying.

"Where's Clovache?" I asked.

"She didn't make it," Eric told me.

"I'm sorry. What about Robert, where is he?" I wanted to know.

"He was a hero, Sookie," Eric told me.

"Was?" I asked, feeling tears coming, fearing that I already knew the answer.

"Breandan killed him!" Eric said. "I think we've ended our war with the Fae."

I tried to take it in, but the enormity of what Eric had said had left me numb. Added to the blood loss I did the only thing I could do. I passed out again.


	57. Chapter 57

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Soft humming just on the edge of my hearing, very gentle vibration from all around me. The dream I couldn't remember left me with the notion that I was flying. When I opened my eyes I saw the inside of the Anubis jet and knew that I was.

I didn't know how long I'd been out, but I hoped it was still night, I really needed to talk to Eric. In fact I didn't need to talk to him, I needed to scream at him, maybe even hit him. His rush to find Breandan had caused Robert's death, along with Clovache. In fact if Batanya hadn't survived I might have lost Eric too.

But when I tried to sit up my whole body protested, I felt sick with the pain. Giving in to it I lay back and closed my eyes again.

"You're awake," Eric asked.

"You care?" I snarled, biting back the tears.

"Of course I care," he told me, crossing the room to stand where I could see him.

"Then why did you leave me? I could have died," the tears won, making me even more annoyed at Eric.

"I had to, if we hadn't gone when we did Breandan would have had a chance to gather more troops. It had to happen the way it did. I knew you would be okay. Besides Robert thought it was okay to leave you too," he said.

"Don't you dare! Robert is gone because of you!" I accused him.

"Robert is gone because Breandan stabbed him in the back, but he went down fighting, didn't know he had it in him," Eric sounded impressed.

"I could have died!"

"Good people did. Besides I knew Victor would look after you," he said casually.

"I could have been turned!"

"But you weren't. Sookie what is the problem here?"

"You don't get it, do you Eric?"

"Get what. You lived, Breandan is dead, what's to get?" he asked.

"You left me. I needed you, and you left me to die," I told him.

"Sookie, you forget the bond between us, I knew you would be okay. So I didn't stop. We had to counter-attack before Breandan sent more of his warriors after us. None of us would have survived if we hadn't struck back the way we did. Robert got that, so did Batanya and Clovache. I thought you would have got it too."

"So I'm the unreasonable one here?" he'd turned it on me.

"Yes, you are. You are a queen Sookie, act like one!"

I was about to fly into a rage when I saw the smile.

"You're making fun of me," I observed.

"No Sookie, of us. I love you more than my own life. If for one minute I had thought I would lose you I would have moved heaven and earth to save you. I know it hurt you to be left on your own when you were wounded, but I know none of us would have lived if Breandan had come for us. Anyway you can do that disappearing thing that all the fairies can do, can you not?"

"I don't know how I did that," I confessed. I'd almost forgotten what Robert had told me.

"Time you found out, Sookie. There's a chance you're going to develop some other fairy traits, as well as the telepathy, we should summon Niall when we get to the palace," he told me.

"Summon Niall? Can you summon Niall just like that?" I wanted to know.

"Well, no, not when you put it like that. I do have his cellphone number though, and I need to tell him about Robert in case he doesn't already know."

"What will you tell him, about Robert I mean?" I asked.

"The truth, Sookie. What else is there?"

"And what about Clovache? What happens there?" I was keen to find out more about the Britlingens, and it was clear my rant at Eric was falling on deaf ears.

"Mercenaries get killed too, life is tough that way. The contract prices reflect the risks. I liked Clovache, but in the same way I like my car. I like my car, but if it were gone I would just get another. It's like that with Clovache," he told me.

"And what about Peter?"

"Jade Flower is his number two. We're not incorporating Peter's holdings into our own, Jade will take them over and continue to form part of our alliance. I haven't spoken to her yet, but I'm sure that it'll be that way."

"So that's everything sorted then?" I wanted to know. "All boxes ticked?"

"Think so, you need to rest. When you wake up we'll be at our new home," Eric grinned at me.

"Oh, the palace, I nearly forgot. Will I like it?" I asked, just now I didn't really care. I had an uncomfortable feeling about the way Eric had left me when I was hurt, and his explanation wasn't helping.

"You'll love it! There's a lot of it I haven't seen, we can explore it together. You rest now, I need to make some calls before we land," he bent to kiss me lightly on the forehead, then left.

I thought there was no way I would sleep with so much going on in my head, but it turned out I was wrong.

Sophie-Ann had owned a block of buildings in down-town New Orleans. It was a three story office block that looked as if it had been built in the fifties. There was a massive vampire security operation around it, with uniformed and armed vampires covering the block from all approaches.

Not much of a palace though. I wasn't sure what I'd been expecting, but this wasn't it.

Our limousine dropped us in the parking lot as close to the front door as he could get. Eric and I led Batanya up the steps and into our new home.

Pam was waiting. She was wearing tennis shorts and a white T shirt, and actually looked pleased to see us. Without more than a hello she led us through the corridors to Sophie-Ann's apartment. Inside we found the last word in luxury.

There was a familiar figure sitting in the kitchen area waiting for us. When he saw us he smiled, his whole face creasing up. Niall looked older than when I had last seen him.

"Sookie, I'm so glad you're safe. I heard about Robert," he said. He came over to me, put his arms about me, then kissed the top of my head. I felt safe there with him, and at peace.

"I'm sorry about Robert too, he was my friend," I said, shooting a look at Eric that I hoped would make him feel shame. He wasn't even looking at me, so the look was wasted.

"I don't have anyone I can spare with Robert's special blend of skills," he was apologising, "so if it's okay with you I'm going to stay with you for a while."

"Of course it's okay, I'd love to spend more time with you. But why now? Don't you have a realm to unite and stuff?" I was reeling, Niall was going to take time away to be with me.

"I have people for those things, and after your popping incident I think it's time I was here with you and David both. There's something odd going on with both of you that I hope I can help you with. Besides, it'll be a delight to spend time here, and I owe Eric for taking care of my rival."

"I've asked your great-grandfather to help you adjust, and when you're not learning from him there are other things I'd like you to be learning," Eric told me.

"Like what?" I was still mad with him, but the heat had gone out of it.

"Batanya will teach you to look after yourself, and possibly me. When you're free from Batanya and Niall I want Pam to teach you what's involved in the world most humans don't see. Sookie it's important that you are ready to face the world as a queen, at least as well informed and able as any other queen you might encounter."

"Why the sudden interest in my development?" I felt like I was being stitched up for something, and hoped that my mistrust of Eric would fade with time. He was my husband after all, and I loved him, it just hurt that he had known I was hurt and had left me anyway.

"Sookie, you popped, you might again. It's very important that you be in control of that. As for the other stuff, I insisted," Niall told me. I saw Eric's nod.

"But why? What are you two up to?"

"Time for you to know, Sookie. We have a grand plan, a vision. If either of us fails you are uniquely placed to take over from us, and if we both fail someone needs to rule in our places. If you are to do that we need you to be on a par with us. Your fairy heritage is stronger than we thought, although Robert did warn me, and your vampire credentials are only spoiled by one small detail," Niall explained.

"What detail?"

"You're not a vampire, nor will you be. But vampire kingdoms are like any other, if the underlings are happy, the leader could be anyone. It's only when they're not happy that they pay attention to who leads them. Eric plans to unify the kingdoms, with his revolution starting in the southern states. It's in my interest for him to succeed, so I'll be backing him."

"Will there be a war?"

"There will. Some will join us, some will resist us. Either way we will unify the states. Niall has united his realm, although I have heard he has slaughtered anyone who might resist him." Eric was being very direct tonight.

"Slaughtered?"

"No, Sookie," Niall gave Eric a sharp look. "There were actually very few deaths, and those there were couldn't be avoided. These rumours of a slaughter were put about by the very people we're supposed to have slaughtered."

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

"The realm is united under one leader, but there will always be dissent. I'm sure it's the same in Eric's kingdom," Niall explained.

"No, not at all," Eric told us, "I'm not afraid of slaughter."

Niall left a little while later, when he saw how quickly I was becoming tired. For the rest of the night Eric curled himself around me protectively and I slept. When I woke in the morning Niall was there with breakfast, just as Robert would have been.

"How are you feeling, Sookie?" he asked as he kissed my head.

"Sore, but better than yesterday," I told him.

"Are you up for this today?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be. Where do we start?"

"At the beginning. You and I are going on a journey of discovery Sookie, we need to find out just what you are capable of. When we're done Batanya wants some time with you too, she wants an idea of just how much raw talent you might possess."

"What about Pam?"

"You know Pam," he laughed. "When she wants you she'll come. Eric's been very specific, but she'll come to us when she's ready. We have until dark before that will happen though."

"Why does he want to start exploring my abilities now?" I asked.

"Because he's going to pick a fight. He wants to know if you should be here running things or at his side, killing things."

A/N Sorry about the delay in posting, I've been BETAing for the first time. BRHAINE-24 (id1893742), Dead Ghosts of My Future Past, Brhaine has reposted chapter one, twenty-two and twenty-three, with the rest to follow. I'm enjoying the experience, I just hope I'm doing a reasonable job. I'd appreciate a PM from anyone who has feedback.

And I'm sorry about Robert, I'm going to miss him too :-(


	58. Chapter 58

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Fifty-Eight

It wasn't Niall's fault, well not entirely.

We'd spent the morning exploring "popping" from one realm to the other. Each time we did it he'd been very careful not to let me wander. So although I'd been to his world a dozen times by lunch, I still hadn't seen any of it. Niall promised me that he would take me there and guide me, but not until there was calm.

Twelve pops were enough to convince Niall that I'd gotten the hang of it, although he warned me not to try it unaccompanied just yet. If something went wrong they might struggle to find me.

"But what can go wrong?" I asked. It was a strange new world I was in, one where I could vanish and reappear, and I wanted to know all there was about it.

"You can miss," he told me, smoothing his beautiful blond hair away from his perfect of somewhat aged face.

"I can miss? How?" I wanted to know.

"You could aim for the wrong spot, you could lose concentration, you could be hurt. Any of those things happen it would be hard to find you if I was here, but impossible if I was not."

"So practice lots first?" I asked.

"Yes, but never alone. Think we'll try something else, Sookie. Time we looked at your telepathy, I need to know what you can do so I can work out what you can't," he said.

"There could be more?"

"Lots more, depends on how well the trait has developed. Not all fairies have it, very few in fact, but we'll find your limitations." Niall examined me as if staring into my head would give him answers.

"Are you doing it to me? If you are I can't feel anything," I told him.

He smiled, his face becoming a million creases.

"I can't do it, Sookie, but I can still teach you how to use it. How well defined is it?"

"It depends on the subject, some people are very clear broadcasters, others aren't. It's clearer when I touch them. I can't do vampires, and weres are more impression and emotion than clear thoughts," I thought that about covered it. I was wrong.

"Have you ever really tried with a vampire? If you touch one what do you get?" Niall asked.

"Nothing, I just can't do them."

"Can you reach out with your mind, direct it, like a probe?"

"I can do that yes, I can find brains, and there's a sort of void, like a dead brain, if it's a vampire," I told him.

"Find one of them now," he said. I reached out, and found a dozen on the next floor down. The water table in New Orleans is very high, so no vampire cellars under the buildings.

"Got some," I told him.

"Okay, instead of just skimming off the surface thoughts the way you do with people, what you have to do with vampires is imagine you are there, like a little tiny person, standing beside the vampire's mouth," he explained.

"That's hard to do when I can't see anything, I can just feel a void," I tried, but it wasn't working for me.

"Okay you need to give your target a face, imagine the classic Dracula is lying where you feel the void. Are you doing that? Good. Now imagine there is a tiny little Sookie standing on his nose. Jump into his mouth!"

"Holy mother! I can see her dreams," I squealed.

"Who is it?" he asked, as excited as I was.

"It's Pam, pay-dirt, I always wonder what she's thinking," I told him. It was a weird sensation. I had to imagine I was in her mouth, but I could feel that it was her.

"What's she dreaming about?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's like I know it's Pam, but I don't know what's happening in her head. Maybe I can't do this after all?"

"No Sookie, she's probably not dreaming. Find another," he instructed me.

I imagined little me standing on the blank face of the next void. When I was ready I plunged in. A very tall, very handsome, blond haired Viking filled my senses.

"It's Eric, and he is dreaming," my skin coloured scarlet.

"Nice dream is it?" Niall asked.

"Um, yes, I suppose."

"What does the mighty Eric dream about?"he teased.

"Looks like me, looks like he's fantasizing about me." I was delighted, shocked, maybe even excited. "Why does Eric dream about..."

I let it stop right there, and then backed out of Eric's dream. No chance I was going to explore further while my great grandfather was watching. Eric's dream was like pure pornography. In it he'd tied me up and was torturing me with a sensation overload.

"That's enough for today I think," Niall said. "Batanya is waiting. Tomorrow I will teach you how to plant an idea into the target's mind."

Batanya was waiting for me on the roof. There was a rack of weapons behind her, some of them new to me. She'd opted for Lycra rather than her normal body armour and combats, and the effect on her taut muscular frame was breathtaking.

"Ever hit someone in the face before, Sookie?" she asked me.

"No," I told her, "unless you count the slap or two I gave Jason when we were kids."

"We need to get you past that. Hit me!"

"I can't," I told her.

"Yes you can. Hit me! In the face," she demanded.

"I really don't think I can, I'm sorry."

"Hit me in the face or tonight it'll be me sucking your husband's dick... !"

I don't remember hitting Batanya, but there was a trickle of blood from her mouth.

"Very good, but I'll bet your hand hurts. You punch like a girl," she said.

"How do you mean? You're bleeding aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, but if you'd made a fist right I'd be spitting teeth. That was your free dig, by the way, the only one I'll ever give you," Batanya told me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What for? I told you to hit me, I wanted to see how you fight. You've got spirit, but your technique is poor. And don't worry about the bleeding, you and I will do plenty of that up here. By the way, I won't really be visiting Eric, he is so not my type," Batanya went to the rack and lifted two wooden swords.

"Do you miss Clovache?" I asked her.

"Of course I do, but it comes with the assignments. We were very close," she said.

"You don't look that upset," I observed.

I tasted blood on my own lip as I hit the ground. Batanya was standing over me.

"We're even now," she said. "The score stays even or the next time I hit you it will hurt!"

Unsteadily I got to my feet, nodded to Batanya that I understood.

"What are you going to teach me first?" I asked her.

"Balance. Every fight can be won by the use of balance. Shall we begin?"

A little after dark Pam stopped by to watch me training. She had half a dozen books in her arms, which she left for me.

"Read these, learn the race names, then tomorrow I'll tell you why it's all bullshit!" she told me, then wandered off. Batanya was smiling at her back.

"Now that's how to put them together," she told me conspiratorially.

The penny dropped when I saw Batanya looking at Pam. She was right, my Eric would never be her type. I breathed a sigh of relief, this was one girl who would not want to look at my man that way.

When Batanya said we were done I couldn't wait to get the shower. I'd been hoping to have seen Eric by now, but as yet he hadn't arrived.

Back in the apartment I cranked the water temperature up as high as I could take it before I slipped under the jets of water. When I was done I threw a robe around me and opened the door to find a vampire I'd never met before.

He had sandy hair, was of narrow build, wore black-rimmed glasses which I knew he didn't need. My visitor looked like a geek, but I knew enough about vampires to know it was an act. Still in my robe I was standing face to face with Stan Davis, king of Texas.


	59. Chapter 59

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Fifty-Nine

Shock was quickly replaced by anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I need to speak to you, while Eric's not about," Stan told me.

Through the bond I could feel Eric only a few rooms away Oddly I was getting a trace of him miles away too, until I realised that it was Victor Madden I was feeling. It annoyed me that I'd been forced into taking blood from Victor, but from the speed with which my wounds had healed I was beginning to wonder had Eric been right all along.

"Eric will kill you if he finds out you're here. How did you get in?" I didn't feel threatened by Stan, although I was very much aware of just how strong a vampire he was. He didn't seem surprised that I knew who he was either, even if I was. I'd just plucked the name out of the air, or really out of Stan's head.

"I needed to take that chance. He's expanding his realm, I need to know if he plan's to look at Texas, and I need to know if I can work with him," he told me. He was making odd eyes at me, trying to glamour me. I let the charade go on long enough for him to realise it wasn't going to work.

"Not working, is it?" I said. Stan looked surprised, but he nodded.

"You can't be glamoured?" he asked.

"No, Eric got me all by himself, no voodoo in sight," I smiled.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked, not as a threat, but more out of curiosity.

"Should I be? I've met enough vampires to be over the awe factor," I told him matter of factly.

"You really are unique, Sookie Stackhouse, aren't you?"

"Eric's coming," I could feel him getting closer, "think you better tell me what's on your mind."

"Sookie, I know Eric, and I think I can work with him, but there's rumours about how fickle he is with his allies. I was hoping to make you tell me the truth, but now I'll just have to rely on asking you and hoping I can trust you. Will I find myself murdered if I throw in my lot with him?"

"Not at all. If he was going to murder you he would do it right now, here he comes," I told Stan, feeling Eric on the other side of the door.

When it opened I stood partly in front of Stan, in case my husband reacted badly at seeing Stan in my room and me in a robe. His expression was one of mild amusement, so I relaxed.

"Stan Davis, unusual to find a vampire in my wife's bedroom, I hope the reason is better than the appearance," he said.

"Eric, I came to talk to your bride, it seems she has no fear of vampires. Unusual trait in a pretty woman, when she should be very afraid," Stan said lightly.

"Sookie can handle herself, Stan. If you'd tried to touch her I'd have needed a mop to clean up the mess," Eric laughed.

"A mop, I wouldn't have spilled a drop," Stan said.

"No Stan, you wouldn't. You'd have struggled to do anything staked out and left to die. Sookie has thirty vampire deaths on her hands already, thirty-one wouldn't have bothered her much!"

Stan turned to look at me, open admiration on his face. "Thirty vampires, I don't think I could claim thirty, why don't you like vampires then?"

"But Stan, I do like vampires, I've just been spending too much time with Pam!"

"That could be bad for anyone!" he laughed.

"So why are you here, Stan?" Eric asked, the humour gone in an instant.

"I wanted to talk to your wife before I talk to you," Stan caught the menace that was suddenly in the air. It was like this with vampires, one minute all laughs and friends, the next tension you could feel.

"Really? What did she tell you?" Eric was looming, even I backed away when Eric loomed.

"That I could work with you, Eric. I came to find out if I could trust you," Stan explained.

"So can you?" Eric had stopped looming, he was suddenly the businessman, ready to negotiate terms.

"You kept your promise to Niall, your wife is no vampire. Yes I think I can trust you," Stan didn't sound convinced. "Texas will join you in your campaign."

"Just like that Stan?" Eric looked amused again.

"Why not? Better than having to fight you, I'd rather fight with the Northerners, besides a civil war will be fun."

"I was hoping to avoid a full on conflict if I can," Eric told Stan.

"Not that likely though, is it. I heard about Nevada, you can bet there are other states putting aside their differences to come at you. Of course I'm willing to bet that none of them can field a small army. Is it true you have alliance with the fairies?"

"It's true, Niall and I have an understanding. He'll be along soon, you'll get to meet him," Eric said.

"Can't wait, I love fairy. I know I can't bite him, but even the smell is intoxicating. How do you keep your fangs to yourself?" Stan Davis looked excited at the prospect of meeting my great grandfather, but in a way that was just wrong.

"Please, Stan, don't ever let Niall hear you speak like that. Anyway he does something that hides the smell. You wouldn't know if it wasn't for the ears," Eric warned him.

"How far does the alliance go? Will he field troops beside yours?" Stan asked.

"Of course I will," Niall Brigant had just appeared. He came to hold my hands and kiss me on the cheek before turning his attention back to Stan. "It's that kind of alliance. Will you?"

"For a chance to get into a bit of a row, certainly I will. But tell me, what makes your alliance with Eric so strong?" Stan had recovered quickly from finding Niall suddenly in the room.

"My great-granddaughter. Didn't you know that Sookie is family? It's possible that one day, when Eric and I are gone, that she will rule both worlds. The Viking and I intend to shape those worlds to suit her."

"You intend a mortal female, even one related to you, to rule both realms? The vampires will never hear of it, even if the fairies agree to it. This plan is folly, Niall!" Stan said.

"Sookie is a fairy princess, and a vampire queen, and she's no mere mortal. If her time comes to stand up, she will be ready. But both Eric and I have a few years left in us yet, we'll bend the worlds to our will. Don't worry about my ultimate goal, Stan, worry about Eric's aspiration to be king of North America. For the time being that's the one that could get us all killed," Niall warned.

"I've been dead before, it's over-rated," Stan grinned.

"Good, that's the spirit. Now if your business with Eric is concluded it occurs to me that we are probably getting in the way. Why don't you come tell me all about how you by-passed Eric's security, I'm sure you didn't pop the way I did, and I'm sure we don't want anyone else able to do it."

"Ah, of course. Eric, Sookie, I'll be with Niall I believe," Stan took his leave and they both left together.

"So how did your training go?" Eric asked me when they had gone.

"Are you going to be all business on me?" I asked.

"Perhaps..."

"Eric I hurt, inside and out. My wounds have mostly healed, but my heart still hurts a bit. Why do I feel a distance from you? Why do I feel like one of your pawns in this great game you're playing?"

"I had no idea, Sookie. You know I love you, that everything I do is for you?" he told me.

"Do I? I remember a time, not long ago, when I believed that I was everything to you, what changed Eric?" I was fighting tears, he would not see me cry, not now.

"Sookie, nothing has changed. You are my everything, without you there is nothing. I always felt like I would never experience the sun again, but now that I have you it's as if I feel the Sun's kiss on my skin. When I wake I think of you, when I sleep I dream of you. I am bewitched, enslaved in the spell you cast on me, aware of the spell but not willing to break it. I want you to be a strong queen, not because it serves my purpose, but because you must be my equal in all things. We have an eternity together, we need to be able to meet one another intellectually, as well as in our aspirations."

"Eternity? But I am mortal, and I don't want to be a vampire," my mind was really made up on that one.

"Eternity, or close to it. Niall thinks there's a lot more fairy magic within you. He has told me that he thinks you have inherited the longevity along with the powers. Sookie, weren't you listening when he called you a fairy princess?"

I'd heard the words, but thought they were just more of Niall's talk. There was an awful lot going on here that I couldn't take in. When he came back later I'd have to quiz him. In the meantime there was something I needed to do that I did not want any family help with.

"Are you going to stand here all night looking all melodramatic?" I asked Eric. "Any chance you would come here and hold me?"

"I thought you would never ask," Eric told me.

"You never needed to be asked before."

"It was different then, you were different. I could feel the tension in our bond, I knew you weren't happy, and that I didn't know how to fix it. Sookie I want nothing more than to hold you."

Perhaps I shouldn't have, but I dipped into his thoughts and what he said was true. All of it.

"Nothing more?"

"Well to start with anyway," he purred into my ear. And with those words we were okay again.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N Some writers would close the door on a happy bedroom scene ;-)

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Sixty

It felt different, but I couldn't say why.

There had been a distance, a strangeness between us that had been getting worse the longer it went on. It manifested itself in that awkward moment when he put his arms around me and I flinched. Eric felt it, and for the first time since I'd known him he seemed not to know what to do next.

When I tried to pull myself into him that was awkward too, like a last grab, a last ditch attempt at something. I stood back from him, seeing something I had never seen in Eric Northman before. Uncertainty.

"Everything changes," I told him, running my hand down his cheek.

"You're different," he told me.

"And so are you. Before you were a king you wouldn't have left me with a paper cut. I know we talked about this, but it's not sorted, is it?"

"No, I can see that it's not," he said quietly.

"Don't lay this all on me Eric, I'm not the only one feeling this. I feel let down and hurt and betrayed and used, but you're feeling something too. Used to be you got me even nearly alone you would have jumped on me, but now..."

"I... I feel it... I feel your hostility, your angst if you like. But there are plenty of women in my past who will tell you that wouldn't have stopped me before..."

"Wrong words, Northman. I do not want to hear about your conquests," what I was thinking was not one bit lady like.

"You misunderstand me, Sookie. I think what I'm feeling is guilt," he looked so lost. "Or perhaps like I'm losing you."

"You're not losing me, Eric. We have eternity together, it seems. We're just going to have to treat each other better, consider each other." That was gentle, to my mind I was the one doing all the considering while Eric was running about being ambitious.

"Do you want me to give it all up?"

That one stumped me. Hard to argue with an ancient vampire who knew exactly which buttons to press.

"No, of course not. I just want you to remember why you're doing it. Why we're doing it. If there is no us because of the sacrifices we make, then what was the point?"

"I'd rather meet the sun than have you walk away from me," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Eric. I just won't allow you to treat me like a possession. I will not be discarded because you happen to have a fight on your hands. How many times have I ended up in a fight beside you, knowing that they'll kill me to get to you? Did it ever once stop me?"

He smiled, his face a mixture of pride and wistful nostalgia.

"I love you Eric, I know that you love me. But if we're going to spend eternity together love won't be enough. We'll need respect, compassion, understanding as well. And now and again a good row!"

When he put his arms around me this time it felt better, not right but better.

"You're changing Sookie. You are becoming wiser, stronger, more independent," Eric told me.

"Does it frighten you?"

"Scares the shit out of me, but I love it anyway, love you anyway," he said.

"Good, any chance you would shut up and kiss me?"

His cool mouth found mine, tenderly at first. I pushed my tongue through his teeth, between his fangs and got both hands around his neck to pull him into me. My pulse raced, my hands were shaking. It felt like so long since he had held me like this.

Our kiss became the embodiment of passion, so hot and fiery, like we were trying to suck each others souls out through our mouths. My knees trembled, but I clung to him so hard, pushed as tight to him as I could. He pulled me tighter, wrapped me in his huge strong arms, and lifted me to him.

"I've missed you," I told his neck as I sank my teeth into his ear, enough to mark but not draw blood. His fangs scraped the flesh of my throat, his tongue found the sensitive bit where neck and ear meet, his hands on my back gripped my backside and pulled my groin tight to his.

Another pair of pants was ruined as he tore them away. He opened my bathrobe and let it fall away before he got me to the bed. I was soaking wet and exposed for him, aching for him. Eric stepped back long enough to drop his clothes in a pile on the floor.

"I'm..." he started.

"Shut up and fuck me, Eric!"

He was laughing with delight as he rammed the whole package in at once. I thought I would scream, I thought I would cry out with the pain. I thought I could spend all of eternity doing this as I pushed my pelvis up to meet the next thrust. Then there was only me and him, bodies interlocked, intense pleasure mixed with pain as he filled me. It was frantic horny fucking as we went at each other with everything we had.

Lights blinked behind my eyes, my hands tore gouges out of his back, my body screamed in release as I came. Eric pummelled me one more time, seeming to thrust even deeper than he had before, then I felt him come inside me. Through the bond I could feel just how completely he was giving himself to me, I hadn't even realised that I was in his head as well.

My Viking. Mine.

Eric was so fired up that when he bit me it hurt a lot more than usual. He felt me wince, and pulled away at once.

"What's wrong?"

"You're too rough," I told him.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago," he said, but when he put his mouth back to feed he was incredibly gentle. His saliva was closing the wound as he put his mouth to mine. I could taste my blood on his tongue as he kissed me tenderly.

"I'd die without you," he told me.

"I know," I told him.

Niggling, a little tug at the back of my consciousness, I could feel Victor. He'd felt my orgasm, he was aware of my state, and he was laughing at me.

I couldn't understand why he was laughing at me, or why I was aware of him, but this was not the time to discuss it with Eric. Blocking him out I turned my attention to the only vampire who really mattered in my life. As we made up for lost time I forgot about Victor.

But in the morning, while Eric slept, I'd deal with Victor myself.

A/N Sorry it's a short one


	61. Chapter 61

A/N Sorry. I didn't mean to be away this long. Sorry.

I hope this doesn't suck, it's been such a long time, and I'm frightened to post. Anyway here goes…

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Sixty-One

"Is it possible to pop in on someone cold?" I asked Niall the next morning when I saw him.

"What are you planning, Sookie?" he asked, his face a mixture of concern and amusement.

"Just wondering if I could go to a person rather than a place, can it be done?"

"Yes, but only the more experienced or more powerful of our people would risk that, get it wrong and you could end up inside the furniture, or inside the person you wanted to see. You wouldn't be planning to do anything like that, would you?"

"No of course not, I just think it would be useful if I knew how to do it," I smiled my most innocent smile.

"Of course I believe you Sookie, but I think I'll do my best to teach you this anyway. Wouldn't want you needing to know it after you'd got it wrong!" He shook his head and smiled, then did his best to make me very good at teleporting cold.

Batanya was cross when I arrived late for my session with her. I turned up the conventional way, through the door. It didn't do to sneak up on a Britlingen, anyone doing that tended to get hurt.

"You are late! We'll have to work harder, there is so much to teach," she told me.

"Show me the best way to kill a vampire."

Her eyes narrowed, and for a moment I knew what it was like to be sized up as an enemy. I shuddered as I realised what she was thinking.

"Not Eric, but one of Eric's enemies. What happens if I'm the last one standing between him and certain death?" I asked.

"That would be my place," she told me.

"But what if something had happened to you?"

"Nothing will happen to me," she assured me.

"But what if it does? Please show me."

With a nod she agreed, and we spent the next hour learning how to pierce a vampire's chest and get the heart with the first blow. For a further hour she made me try to do it on her while she fought me off. I picked up a few nasty bruises, but got closer and closer to beating her before the session ended. Batanya didn't seem to be pulling any of her blows, until finally she cracked one of my ribs and I squealed in pain.

"Why are you angry at me?" I demanded.

"Vampire will be trying to kill you. You need to be able to do this while he is fighting with you. It's because I don't want you to get hurt that I'm hurting you now. Remember every blow I land, focus on the heart, you won't kill the enemy any other way. It has to be the heart."

Chastened I nodded, got to my feet, and attacked the Britlingen again. This time I got a lot closer to landing that killing blow.

"Good, get angry, but use the anger. He came to kill Eric!"

I never seriously got close to hitting Batanya, but there did come a time when she stopped grinning at me and concentrated on protecting herself. It was enough for me, and it turned out she'd had enough too.

"We'll practice this again," she told me.

I couldn't wait to get a shower. Maybe a lie down for a while too, but first a shower. Batanya had really worked me hard, perhaps harder than she had done before.

I hoped it would be enough.

My shower was spoiled by persistent knocking on the bedroom door. Wrapped in my robe, my hair in a towel I opened the door to find a woman waiting on the other side. She was about my age, and she was very tan. She had bright blue eyes, short chestnut hair, and was dressed in khaki shorts and a white shirt.

"Hi, I'm Amelia Broadway. I own the building your cousin Hadley lived in. Who put the spell on you?"

"Amelia? How did you get in here? What spell?" I asked.

"I'm your appointment for this afternoon. My father does contract, sorry did contract, work for the old queen. He's hoping to keep the contracts even though the regime has changed. The spell looks familiar, but I'd need to take a closer look before I could be sure. Some sort of glamour maybe."

"I don't do glamour," I told her.

"Maybe not vampire glamour, but this looks like witch glamour. Someone's trying to control you, any idea who would do that to you?"

I was having trouble keeping up with Amelia, the way she jumped from topic to topic.

"Amelia, my husband has a few enemies, but I've a feeling I know who could be behind this one," I went on to tell her all about Victor Madden. For some reason that I never could explain it seemed okay to unburden myself to this complete stranger. She listened with a look of sympathy, and was even getting a little angry for me. Amelia was a very strong broadcaster, and her thoughts were even angrier for me. I also picked up loud and clear that she was a witch herself.

"You want me to try to cancel it for you?" she asked.

"No, think I'm going to cancel this one myself," I told her. "Do you think you could figure out exactly what it does?"

"I could, with a little time. This is kind of important, but I have to remember why I'm here. Will you talk to me about my father after we're done? I'm not putting a price on my help or anything. I just don't want to upset him." She wasn't either.

I really liked Amelia. Everything she said was matched by her thoughts.

"Your father can have the same terms he had from the old regime, so long as you're my point of contact," I smiled at the look of surprise she gave me, "now can we sort this vampire out?"

"Yes. Thank you. I just need to sit you down and use a few smaller spells. We'll know in a few minutes what the spell does and who put it there."

"Good, then I think I'm going to kill him!"

Amelia looked shocked, but she nodded and started to work on me. It wasn't long before she was beaming a look of triumph at me.

"It's a glamour all right, third party. It's a mild one that allows them to read your surface thoughts, experience your emotions, and to an extent control your emotional state. Now that you know it's there it will be less effective. Have you been feeling weird recently?"

"Define weird? I've just become a vampire queen," I laughed.

"That's a fair point. What now?"

"I'm going to break this spell. Do you want to come with me?" I asked Amelia.

"You know I rather think I would, where are we going?"

"To visit a vampire, I don't think he's expecting us," I told her.

"But when he wakes from his day sleep he'll know you're on to him. How will you hide your thoughts?" she looked at me confused.

In answer I took her hand, and then lifted a chair with the other one. Smashing it to the floor I lifted one of the legs. Then I let Amelia in on my little secret.

"We're going the fairy way!"

That I'd never popped to somewhere I hadn't been on my own before didn't worry me as much as it probably should have. I just wanted to vent the fury that had been building in me at Victor Madden. How dare he? Amelia let out a squeal and gripped my hand tightly as my room disappeared and a new one surrounded us.

It was dark, austere, and smelled a little musty. I smiled when I saw how Victor had gone for the cheesy movie set look for his private chamber. His coffin was resting on a plinth at the end of the room. I knew it was him. I could feel him inside the box.

"What now?" Amelia asked. She was thinking about the psychotic fairy in her pink bathrobe with her hair tied up in a towel, and about the popping, and about the vampire I was about to murder. She only came for her father and...

I had to shut her out. Not all vampires are completely helpless in the daylight, and I was aware that the light had been failing when I got out of the shower. The older stronger vampires could still function a little. I hefted the chair leg and approached the coffin. The lid turned out to be easier to lift than I had expected, and there before me lay Victor Madden, dead to the world.

His eyes opened and he looked surprised to see me smiling at him.

I closed the lid on him when it was done. I've never killed in cold blood like that before. It wasn't as hard as I'd expected it to be.

Victor's death seemed to lift a huge weight off me, like I'd been carrying a load around that I hadn't even known about. He wouldn't laugh at any more of my orgasms either.

"You know that was fun," Amelia said when we got back, "Scary fun."

"You should stick around, my life's a riot," I told her.

"I think I'd like that," she said. "If you're serious I'd like to."

I took a step back and looked at her for a moment. She was serious, and I could see no reason why not. Something about her drew me to her, not like glamour or compulsion, just a really strong liking. About time I had some human company too, and the witch thing might be handy.

"Do you want to move into the palace?"

"I'll need to go get a few things," she looked worried, in case I might withdraw the offer. I wouldn't, we'd shared a murder after all.

"Take one of my cars," I told her.

"Oh, the neighbours will think Hadley's come back, she was forever coming home in cars from the palace." On a whim she leaned forward and hugged me. The skin contact made her even easier to read, she really liked me and thought this could be an adventure, nothing else. Any doubts I had were gone.

"It'll be great having you here Amelia, I think we're going to be new nest friends," I told her.

"Your husband won't mind?" she asked.

"No, Eric won't mind one bit," I told her, hoping I was right.

After Amelia left to get her stuff I went back to the shower. Under the hot water I washed away my crime. Eric would be rising soon and I couldn't wait to see him. I had a feeling of elation that the Viking must have felt through our bond. He came to me while I was in the shower, grinning at me when he pulled the door open.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked me.

"Come here Eric."

He'd hurt me, but now that the spell was gone I wasn't so overwhelmed by it. Pulling him close to me, feeling his strong chest against me, his mouth on my neck I knew that everything really was going to be fine with us now. When we made love on the bed it was back. The magic that was me with Eric was back.


	62. Chapter 62

A/N Thank you everyone for the encouragement. I thought I'd been away too long from this story, I worry every time I post that I'll spoil it. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and hopefully enjoying as much as I do.

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Sixty-Two

Eric was lying out flat on his belly on our bed. He denied it but I swear I heard him purr like a cat as I oiled up my hands and went to work on the taut muscles of his shoulders and back. His hard muscular body was simply breath-taking, and mine could rest a while if he was face down. Well hopefully, Eric had a habit of taking things where I wasn't expecting.

Not that I'm complaining of course.

"There's something I have to tell you," I told him as I dug both hands in between his shoulders.

"Won't it wait?"

"It might, but then you'll be cross that I didn't tell you before," I warned him.

"Go on then," he said, pushing his blonde head deeper into the pillow.

"Victor Madden was trying to control me through witch craft, he laughed at me when I came with you last night, I heard his voice in my head," saying it out loud I knew how that sounded.

Eric was suddenly upright, looking intently at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Dead sure, a friendly witch told me what the spell was. I already knew who was in my head too much…"

"But you had his blood Sookie, can you be sure it's not just from that?"

"Of course I'm sure, I already know what a bond feels like, remember? Besides which the witch was adamant. He was trying to control me."

"I'll deal with him myself, if you're sure," Eric wasn't so sure.

"I'm sure Eric, my guess is he used the blood transfer to get a hook in me, and he wanted to use me to get to you. It doesn't matter anyway I know what he was doing, and I dealt with it."

Eric laughed.

"What did you do? Did you send him an angry letter?" he grinned.

"Don't belittle me Eric, you know I'm worth more than that," I warned him. He was trying to be funny but the jibe had hurt.

"Sorry Sookie, it's just if what you say is right then I wonder how you could have dealt with it, that's all," he assured me.

"I plunged a chair leg into his evil heart. In my books that makes him pretty dealt with!"

Eric looked stunned, then he laughed, "Victor's too far away for that to be true. So what did you really do?"

"I really popped over to his daylight resting place, opened his coffin, waited for him to see me. Then I snuffed out his miserable existence. In a while they'll be phoning you, wanting to know what they should do now. Thought it best if you knew it was me before you make any rash promises of revenge."

"You're serious lover, aren't you? Some time you must tell me what you've got against vampires. Victor can be replaced, but what do I do with a wife who pops off and murders my underlings because they laugh at her?" I couldn't tell if he was angry or not, his speech had become very slow and deliberate.

"You could start by not underestimating her in future," I suggested, smiling.

"So can you just go anywhere you want to now?" Eric asked.

"More or less, Niall says there are limitations, but I haven't found them yet."

"You know we could just turn up anywhere we wanted to, we'd have the same freedom as the faeries. Sookie this could be the key to uniting the kingdoms without spilling vampire blood," Eric was getting excited as he spoke.

I wasn't ready for that response. In truth I don't know what I had been expecting, but Eric had found an angle, and he didn't need to spell it out for me.

"You're not mad about Victor?" I asked.

"Why would I be? He was nothing to me. I'm more interested in what this power you have could be used for."

Ouch. Trust Eric to go all tactless on me at just the wrong moment.

"Great, how lucky am I to be a useful tool for you," I said.

"Don't pout Sookie, it doesn't suit you. This is our kingdom we're building, our security. Why is it when I have an idea I'm using you?"

"Because you make me feel like I'm being used."

"Point made. You'd rather I got mad at you for killing Victor?" he was mocking me now, but he was smiling as he said it.

"I didn't say that, I just don't like it when you go all high and mighty on me."

"Me? I didn't casually kill anyone today."

"Only because you're not long up, and you were horny!"

"I still am, come here."

I made a half-hearted effort at pushing him away from me, and we ended up wrestling naked and oily on our bed. Eric would always be stronger than me, but the oil was making things more equal. His firm naked body pressed against mine as we fought each other for domination was lighting a fire between my legs. He got firmer, and both of us had stopped laughing.

Pinning me to the bed, rubbing his oiled leg against my soaking entrance, Eric landed one of the hungriest and horniest kisses on me that I've ever experienced. It seemed that wrestling naked had the same effect on him that it had on me. When he pushed his swollen prick against my entrance he found me ready for him.

I squealed and nipped his shoulder with my teeth as he drove inside me, hard and all at once. Every muscle I had clenched tight, drawing a gasp from my ancient lover. As he pulled back and thrust again I imagined our two bodies becoming one. Eric was driven by the same animal urge that I was and we fucked wildly to an intense climax. It probably didn't take more than a few minutes, but I felt like we'd fucked for hours.

"Where did that come from?" he asked as he licked the tiny puncture marks on my arm, his saliva sealing the wound.

"The heart Eric," I told him, pulling him to me as tight as my trembling arms could manage.

When I woke a little while later Eric was gone. I ran yet another bath, and lay back in the hot water and dozed for a while. Only when the water got cold did I force myself to get up and get on with the things I needed to get through tonight.

I dressed in black jeans and a black vest, pulled my hair back and tied it up, then grabbed a pair of trainers from one of the wardrobes. Amelia would be waiting for me, and I was hungry, and some time before this night was over i was sure Eric would be looking for me again.

Finding Amelia was easy enough, she was with my great grandfather in the kitchen. As I walked in they were talking about the weather of all things. I smiled at them. It was nice to hear a normal conversation for a change.

Amelia got up and started fussing over the stove when she saw me. The smell that came from the pan was making my mouth water. I hadn't realised just how hungry I was.

"Eric okay with my being here?" she asked. I could tell from what was in her mind that she was worried he would send her away.

"Yeah he's fine, as long as you don't try any magic on him," I told her.

She was so relieved. The pan was waved under my nose for a moment before bacon and scrambled eggs were deposited on a plate in front of me. Waffles popped from a toaster and were dropped in on the plate beside them.

"This is great, Amelia, but where are the staff?" I asked.

"You noticed then, great!"

"Noticed what?"

"That there's just the three of us here. This kitchen should be busy, but it's not," Amelia was so pleased with herself.

"Let me guess, you've created a kind of stasis field, into which Niall has poured a little fairy magic. The rest of the world is moving on but we three can't be touched by it long enough for me to have breakfast, or dinner, or whatever meal this is," I told her.

Amelia was stunned. "How did you know? Niall told me you don't do magic."

"I don't, but I can read minds. I'm guessing he thought it would be funny to hold that back."

She looked surprised, then embarrassed. Niall was laughing.

"You two are going to get on great," he told us. Then he was gone.

"I hate it when he does that," I told Amelia.

"I've a lot to get used to here, haven't I?" she said.

"So have I, Amelia. We can learn together." My smile must have been enough, because she smiled back and brought coffee for us.

"So where do we start?" she asked.

"We start with Pam. She'll be waiting for us."

Pam looked Amelia over once, then back to me.

"Fair enough, I'll teach you both then," she said.

She looked stunning tonight, dressed in a long light blue gown that hugged her figure and moved lightly with her. Her hair was pulled back from her face and tied loosely. I'd heard Amelia gasp and mistook it for the normal reaction to vampires, what I read in her head told me it wasn't.

"Things are changing faster than anyone had expected," Pam told us. "Eric's been bombarded with emissaries from most of the states around us. It seems a lot of them want to join us, and a lot more don't want to end up like Victor."

"Did they ever find out what happened to him?" I asked.

"No they didn't. Their only clue was a chair leg left buried in the chest of a dead vampire. If anyone could match it to a broken chair then they'd know who the killer was, but probably not how they did it. Funny he died the same time you fell off that chair in your room."

Pam grinned at me. Of course she knew what had happened, but it looked like neither her nor Eric would ever tell.

"So what are you going to teach me today?" I asked.

"Well I was going to do the states and their rulers, but I think I'll wait until they stop murdering their leaders and coming over to us before we do that. There's been quite a big swing to our side since yesterday, and the political landscape is changing very quickly," she told us.

"Will it make us stronger?" I longed to talk to Eric about it all, but I'd have to wait until he'd finished with his guests.

"He wanted to shed as little vampire blood as possible, so yes it'll help. Problem is he invites a lot of snakes into his bed, I just hope he can control them. Of course, he'll have a little help," she cracked her knuckles as she said that.

"You'd do anything for Eric, wouldn't you?" I asked her.

"Of course," she agreed.

"Would you die for him?" I pushed.

"Yes," the speed of her answer shocked me, "wouldn't you?"

I wished I'd been as quick to answer, but my pause was enough to get a frown from Pam. But the moment passed and the lesson got under way. By the time she had finished I felt I knew everything there was to know about the two natured. Well certainly everything there was to know from vampire perspective.

It was like that, with vampires and everything else that roamed unseen and unmentioned by most people. Vampires put themselves at the top of the food chain, and everything else went on the dinner list. Pam just didn't dress it up the way some of them did.

"I need to see Eric," I told them at midnight.

"He'll be waiting," Pam agreed. "Amelia can stay here with me. I'm sure you and Eric want to be alone."

"You okay with that?" I asked Amelia, her smile warned me not to dip into her thoughts. I rushed off and left them to it, feeling more than a little bit uncomfortable.

Eric was waiting for me.

"We need to get out of the palace for a while Sookie," he told me.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, Lover, I just desire some time with you. I desire you," he growled at me.

My pulse started to race, I desired him too, but I wasn't sure my body could take any more.

"What have you got in mind?" I asked him.

"Well I was going to start by..." I stopped him.

"I mean where will we go?" I laughed.

"Anywhere at all really, somewhere we can be at peace until the sun comes. We can fly, or we could go in the car if you like. I just need to get away from the palace and the politics and the whiners and Pam wanting to kill everyone for a little while."

"What about your suite in the hotel?" I suggested.

"It's too far. We won't get there before sunrise. Nice idea though," he smiled wickedly at me.

"Take my hand Eric, no point wasting any time."

He looked hesitant, but he did what I asked.

The suite was just as it had been the last time we had been there. I told Eric to go and shower, and promised to join him after I'd made a call to room service. Unusually he did as he was told.

I found him standing under the hot water, soaped up and hair wet. The suds traced a path over his shoulders and chest and down to his abs that made me forget all the things I'd wanted to ask him when I got him alone.

"This will never do, Eric," I told him as I shed my clothes and hopped in beside him. Tomorrow I promised I'd start looking after my skin again, before I started to look like a prune. I'd spent a lot of time wet today.

"What will never do Sookie?" he asked as he reached for me.

"I have important stuff to talk to you about, and there's stuff you should be telling me. But then you went and got all soapy and hot and wet and hard and stuff!"

"Sookie?"

"Yes Eric?"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"Yes Eric."

"Did you order what you wanted from room service?"

"Mmmm, yes, that's nice Eric do that again?"

"Were they able to help? What this?" and he did it again.

"Think so, we'll know when we get out of here. Oh, oh that's new," I laughed.

"No, it's just done a little different," he told my neck as his teeth scraped the skin.

"I like different," I told him as he bit me and entered me at the same time. It was like he'd scraped a finger nail over all my nerve bundles at once. We broke the shower door down, but it didn't stop the frantic fucking that started in the shower.

My special request from room service was waiting in the bedroom for us. Eric raised an eye brow at me, before he laughed out loud.

"Is this for me?" he asked.

"Would you?" I asked.

"A fireman's uniform, complete with boots," he smiled that wicked smile at me and his eyes danced.

"They told me they'd try. The girl on the desk seemed a bit amused, but she got a little more interested when I told her I wanted it in your size," I remembered exactly what she'd said, but I wasn't telling Eric.

"Will it make you happy Sookie?" he asked as he lifted the neatly pressed uniform.

"It'll make me horny Eric, and that'll make you happy too," I told him.

"Okay, I'll take it in there, so you get the full effect," he grinned. "Don't start without me!"

"Of course not Eric, I'm going to go over there and lie on the bed and not think about you in that uniform at all, and I definitely won't be thinking about what you'll look like or what you're going to do to me."

"I'd better hurry then," he laughed. He closed the door so I couldn't see him dress.

When he came back it was better than I'd imagined. I made him keep it all on, even the boots. My Eric, vampire king, ruler of a growing number of southern vampire states, dressed in a crisp uniform just for me.

"How do you like it?" he asked.

"Get over here and fuck me!" I told him.

"It's good then?"

"Eric, will you do one more thing for me?"

"Name it," he told me as he put his arms around me.

"Try not to look so smug," I laughed.

"Sorry Sookie, that's beyond me," he grinned his most smug grin at me, but I didn't care. When he made me scream with pleasure the way he did he had the right to be smug.

When the morning came I wouldn't be able to sit down, but I'd worry about that in the morning.


	63. Chapter 63

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Sixty-Three

Amelia was waiting for me when I got back to the palace. She'd been crying, her face was red and her cheeks puffy.

"What's wrong?" I said, moving in to hug her.

"You need to sit down," she told me. She was shaking.

"Not sure I can!" I told her honestly.

"Oh. Oh Sookie how can I tell you this? Something terrible has happened," she was crying again.

"Amelia what is it? Whatever it is we can fix it," I tried to reassure her.

"Sookie your grandmother's died, and your brother is missing!"

"Died? What happened?" My world lurched sideways, my empty stomach churned. There was bile in my throat, tears in my eyes. I wanted to cry, run, and scream all at once. I wanted to shout at Amelia that she was wrong, as if that would help. More than anything I wanted to see Adele one more time, tell her that I was sorry I hadn't made time for her, and tell her that I loved her.

"What happened?"

"Looks like a were attack on her house. Local law enforcement called here from the scene, they wanted to talk to you, but you weren't here, and I didn't know where you'd gone to. I'm sorry Sookie."

"Who called? Was it Sheriff Bud?" I was really trying to hold it together.

"He said his name was Andy, he said it was very important that you talk to him first."

Andy Bellefleur wasn't one of my fans in Bon Temps. Last time I'd seen him I'd been nothing but rude to him. I wondered why he wanted to see me first. Perhaps he meant to pass judgement on me. He could tell me how much this was my fault, if only I'd stayed away from vampires.

And that was when it hit me. My gran was dead, my brother was missing, and there was every chance that it really was my fault. Amelia held on to me tight as I crumbled. For a long time there was only grief, tears and guilt.

"Does Niall know?" I asked.

"Haven't seen him yet," Amelia told me, shaking her head.

"We have to go to Bon Temps," I told her.

"I know, I'll pack for us."

"There isn't time. We can pick stuff up as we need to. I can always bring us back here if we really need anything, besides it's my home, everything I own is there," I told her.

She didn't look sure, but she nodded. A moment later we were on the lawn at my gran's house. Sheriff Bud was standing in the doorway with his back to us. Andy was looking straight at us. I picked up the surprise at our sudden arrival from his thoughts, but when he came over to me he was thinking only of poor Sookie. I tried to smile for him, but I didn't feel like smiling and I think it showed.

"I'm so sorry," he told me. "She wasn't found until late last night, Berniece called us she'd been here looking for Jason."

"Have you any idea where he might have gone to?" I asked.

"None Sookie, and too many theories to list. We'll find him," he tried to sound reassuring, but I read from his thoughts that he thought they'd find Jason dead somewhere too.

"What happened? Can I see her?" I asked.

"It's better if you don't, Sookie. That's why I called and left that message. I can identify her. I really don't think you should see her, not yet anyhow."

I shielded myself from his thoughts. If Andy thought I shouldn't see what he had seen I didn't want to get it from his mind. I was vaguely aware that I was crying again.

"Who could have done this, Andy? Everyone loved my gran."

"Looks like wolves, big wolves," Andy told me. "Promise me you won't go look Sookie, please."

"Why, Andy? Why?" I sobbed.

He just stood there and shook his head, and then I saw his tears start too.

Sheriff Bud joined us on the lawn. He looked older and smaller than I remembered, and the strain was showing on his face and in the way he stood.

"Sookie," was all he said before he put his arms around me. When he did I saw it, saw what they had done to my gran. Saw it through Bud's eyes. When I screamed Amelia pulled me away from him, but it was too late. I'd seen.

The rest was a bit of a blur. I can't remember how or why we ended up at Merlotte's but we did, with Andy thanking Sam for looking after us. He said he'd call by later then left us.

"Sorry Sookie, I really am," Sam held me. I was aware of his warmth and strength, but I could feel his sobs as he held me to him. In a while it got dark, and I was vaguely aware that much of the day had passed. Sam brought food, but I didn't want it. Amelia tried to encourage me but I just couldn't. All I could feel was the grief and the guilt, and when I closed my eyes…

"We have to find Jason," I told them.

"I know where he is," Sam told me.

"Is he alright?"

"He's safe. He ran to me here, I took him out to Hotshot. Calvin Norris is looking after him," Sam said.

"Hotshot? Why Hotshot? Would he not be safer in town? Is he still in danger?" I was panicking, but I couldn't help it.

"Sookie he was bit, a lot. Calvin was the only person I could think of who could help him. He'll be safe there, Calvin's a good man."

"Bit? Was he bit by the weres who killed my gran?" I wanted to know.

"He was. Calvin will help him. We can go see him in a day or two. In the meantime we need to make sure that you're safe," he told me.

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" I asked.

"Sookie they were looking for you. It seems the were community, at least the ones who did this, don't know you don't live here anymore. They were trying to make Adele tell them when Jason stumbled into the middle of it. They made him tell them what they wanted to know, and then they bit him over and again. They knew what they were doing."

"I have to go see him," I said. My brother needed me, and it was my fault that he'd been hurt.

"Sookie Calvin won't let anyone see him until he's changed. You know this isn't your fault, don't you?" Sam asked.

"Of course it's my fault. They wanted me. They hurt the people I love to get to me. How can it not be my fault?"

"Because bad people do bad things, you couldn't have stopped this. You didn't make them do this," he said.

"I know, but if I'd been here I could have stopped it. Who did this Sam? Who hurt them?"

"We don't know, only that they were weres."

"So how do we find out? Can we track them?" I asked.

"Only so far, then they got into cars and drove away. Without being there to see them change we might never find out who they were."

"There is a way," Amelia piped up. "I can recreate the scene with magic. It's hard to do, but I think I could do it."

"Can you? Will you do it now?" I asked.

"We'll have to go back to the house, once the police are gone. And there's some stuff I'll need to get. We need to find some more witches too, or another source of magic power. I'm not strong enough to do this on my own," she said.

"Then we'll do it. We should go back and tell Eric what's happened too. He'll be up by now I can feel him."

Sam hugged me again, a long lingering hug. When he let me go I nodded in silent thanks, afraid that if I tried to speak I'd cry again. He understood. Then I took Amelia's hand and we went back to the palace.

Eric was waiting for me. He was wearing a dark business suit, black shirt and black tie.

"I felt your grief, it woke me. What has happened?"

His big arms held me as I sobbed against his chest and told him what had happened. He never spoke, just listened until I was done.

"You can do this magic?" he asked Amelia.

"I can, but I'm not strong enough on my own. I'll need more witches, or another source of magic. The spell is very draining, and we'll need to cover a wide area if we want to see the weres change back."

"Get me a list of what you need Amelia. We need to find out who has done this to Sookie's gran. When we do there'll be a reckoning!"

While Amelia made her list I phoned Niall. He answered on the first ring, and was very quiet as I told him.

"I'm coming over," he told me, and a moment later he was there.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked me.

"No. I don't think I am," I admitted.

"Where's Eric? He should be here with you," Niall said.

"He was, he's just gone to make the arrangements."

"What arrangements?" Niall asked.

"Amelia says she can recreate the scene. When she does Eric and I will be waiting. They won't get away with this," I told him.

"Revenge won't bring her back," he told me.

"I know that. But once we've had it I can grieve in peace. They won't do this on anyone else. Ever!"

"I'm coming with you then. You might need me," he told me.

"I'd hoped you would, Niall. I feel so small, and my heart is breaking. I'd hoped you'd stay around for a while," I told him.

"Then I will Sookie, I'll be here for as long as you want me to be."

"You and Jason are all I've got left now."

In the main hall we found Amelia, explaining to Eric what she planned to do. He was wearing a sword strapped to his back, and the business suit was gone. Batanya was there too, and she looked cross.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"David's coming too," Eric told me. "We might need him."

"Will this work Amelia?" I asked.

"It should," she assured me.

"What happens when we find out who did it?" I asked Eric.

"Then we'll hunt them down. We'll make them tell us who put them up to it, or who they are working for."

"What if it doesn't?" I wanted to know.

"Then I'll declare war on the two natured until someone tells me who did this," he told me.

I shuddered when I saw the cold hard light in his eyes. Eric was everything to me, my best friend, my husband, my lover. But when he looked like that even I feared him.

They were all looking at me strangely, and I picked the thought out of Amelia's head.

She looks like him, when she's mad she looks just like him. I thought she meant Niall at first, but then I realised she was looking between me and Eric.

What am I becoming? I buried the thought and got ready to move. There would be plenty of time for thinking later.


	64. Chapter 64

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Sixty-Four

Cold wind blew across the car park at Merlotte's, carrying with it the first hint of rain. I shivered and wished I'd thought about where we were going, but there had just been so much else to do. Eric and Batanya checked the perimeter then came back to ask why we were here.

"Sam told me that he had already tracked the murderers from Gran's house to their cars. Seems to me that we should do the reconstruction there…" I told them.

When I went into the bar, alone, it was like coming home. It hadn't felt like this the last time I was there. Sam was on his own behind the bar, the last of the customers was just leaving as I entered.

"I knew you'd be back. I'm willing to bet you brought trouble with you!" he smiled at me.

"They're outside. Sam can you help us?" I asked him.

"You look cold, there's one of your jackets in my office. I'll lock up while you get it," he told me.

"Don't you want to know what I want?" I asked him.

"You want to know where we tracked the weres to. I'm guessing you're planning to hunt them. I'm coming with you."

I fetched the jacket he'd told me about while he closed up the bar. When I came back he was waiting for me. He looked so serious, like someone had stolen all the fun out of him, and I guessed he was just mirroring how I must look myself.

"So what's the plan Sookie?" he asked as he turned the key in the front door.

"We're going to find out who did this," I told him.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Then we make sure they don't do it to anyone else."

"It doesn't have to be this way, you could find them and hand them over to the authorities," Sam said.

Neither of us had seen Eric approach.

"I am the authorities!"

Sam nodded. His was face as grim as Eric's. He could see there was no point in trying to talk me out of this. Instead when he spoke again it was to Eric.

"There was a large group, Eric, from the number of individual scents I picked up. I'll show you where we trailed the cars to. We lost the scent when they changed and drove away."

Leading the way down the main road towards my gran's house Sam was very quiet. I wondered was he feeling some turmoil, after all he knew the men we were looking for were two natured like him, and he knew Eric would kill them when he found them. I usually try not to dip into Sam's thoughts, but curiosity got the better of me, and I'd convinced myself that we needed to know. I needed to know.

What I found there shocked me. Sam had doubts alright, but not about helping us. He didn't want me to have more blood on my hands, but he accepted that the weres had to be punished. It was seeing me again that was affecting him so badly. He was berating himself for never really telling me how he felt about me, and now it was too late. I pulled back, ashamed of myself for prying like that.

The rain was becoming heavier. Clouds had almost completely hidden the moon making the place very dark.

"Just here. They came in from the trees coming from that direction, burst into the open, changed and drove off. There were lots of tyre tracks, so it was hard to tell, but I think there were three cars," he told us.

Amelia came forward. She had been walking with Niall and David behind me. Her hands were trembling, but she looked confident. Her thoughts weren't confident either. She was running over the reconstruction in her head, frantically going over the magic stuff she'd brought with her.

While she made her preparations I looked at my companions. Eric's mood was dark, and he looked as if he would get violent at any moment. Behind him Batanya was constantly watching our surroundings, looking for trouble.

Amelia led David to the edge of the road. He smiled at her, trying to reassure her as she put him in place and told him what was coming. With a nod Niall went to the opposite side and waited. Sam moved to stand closer to me, not looking at me.

From her bag Amelia pulled out some zip-lock bags full of powder and some matches. She began to chant, maybe in Latin. I could feel myself getting restless as the chanting went on. I wondered what would happen if Niall and Eric got bored.

Twelve wolves ran into the clearing from the trees, just as Sam had said. Tears ran freely down my face as I saw the blood matting their fur and knew it was my gran's. As they changed they were laughing and talking among themselves, although there was no sound. Sam put his arm around me, and I could feel the tension in his body. When they became twelve naked men I knew that I'd never seen any of them before, but I saw recognition in Eric's face, and when I looked at Sam he was mouthing names of the men he recognized. I looked back to see them dress, get into their cars, and drive away.

The scene faded, Amelia looked relieved that had worked so well. She crossed the clearing and hugged me with all her strength.

"Was that enough?" she asked me.

I nodded. I couldn't answer because the tears were choking me. My throat was thick and my tongue rebelled when I tried to tell her that it was better than enough.

"You know them shifter?" Eric asked Sam.

"They're from Madison."

"I thought we'd dealt with them," Eric cursed himself for not being more thorough.

"Some of them must have escaped. My guess is they've been lying low, plotting this. It would explain why they didn't know how to find Sookie. Will I go back for my truck?" Sam asked.

"No Sam. There's a quicker way," I told him. Niall and I linked hands with all of them, like a circle of children playing in school. The scene shifted and we were standing in the main street of Madison.

The street was deserted. No lights shone from any of the houses, there were no cars in any of the driveways. It was as if the whole town had simply packed up and gone. I reached out but couldn't find a single living soul. Sam was sniffing the wind. His eyes met mine and confirmed what I had already found.

"They're gone. Everyone has gone," I told the others.

"But where have they gone?" David asked.

"I could do another reconstruction, maybe," Amelia suggested.

"There's no need. It's fairly obvious to me what happened here. The night the vampires came they slaughtered every were in the area, those who survived just never came back, knowing that one day Eric could return for them," Niall's voice was very quiet, but everyone heard him. "I'd bet if you did a reconstruction you'd find no-one ever came back here after the fighting."

"So how do we find them then?" I asked. "Is there no way?"

"We could trigger a vision. This close David could probably lead us to them," Niall suggested.

"I don't know how to do that," David confessed.

"I do," Niall assured him.

"Show me how. They can't get away with this."

In a sudden flash of movement Niall crossed the space between him and David. There was a flash of light on steel as he drew a blade and stabbed David in the chest, just above the heart. Surprise followed by pain registered on David's face before he dropped to the ground. Batanya and Eric were there in an instant, but it was too late, David was bleeding to death on the ground. Niall held up a hand as he felt them approach.

"Where are the weres David?" he asked.

I felt a prickling sensation on my neck as Niall spoke. When David's eyes sprang open, burning with an intense red light, I thought I would jump clean out of my skin. He began to recite in a loud monotone.

"I see them. They are together. It's dark. There are rows of large wooden boxes, piled floor to ceiling. They are below ground. They talk among themselves, they fear Eric coming, but they want revenge for the slaughter of their brothers. I'm sorry." He lost consciousness.

"Eric can you come quickly," Niall said. "I need you to close his wound."

"Will he need blood?"

"No, the wound's not as bad as it looks. He had to believe he was dying, but I didn't actually want to kill him. Trauma seems to trigger his demon sight, that and a little bit of fairy magic. He'll be fine as long as you stop the bleeding."

With an amused look on his face Eric knelt to lick the wound closed, just as he did when he fed from me. I felt a strong pang of jealousy when I saw his mouth on someone else, but I kept it to myself.

"This has been a very strange night," Sam said into my ear.

We waited for David to recover. His eyes fluttered open and the look he gave Niall was murderous.

"You know we could have worked on a better trigger than that," he complained.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Niall said.

"Hurt? Of course it hurts. You stabbed me!"

"We got what we wanted though," Niall told him.

"I'm so glad, I wouldn't want you to have stabbed me for nothing," David said sarcastically.

"We didn't really," Amelia piped up. "Where are they? In the dark with rows of big wooden boxes?"

"They're in the tunnels, Lorena's basement," Sam said.

"There must be a "Bad Supes Hide Here" sign on that place," Eric laughed humourlessly. "I must have them sealed when this is done."

"At least we know where we're going," I said.

"I had kind of hoped your brother's construction people would have filled that place with concrete. For a cellar that was hidden for so long it seems that everyone knows where it is now. It's got to be the worst hide out ever," Eric observed.

"We hid there," I pointed out.

"It was original when we did it," he smiled.

Eric's cell phone rang. He turned away from and stomped off to talk to the caller in private. When he came back he was in much better humour.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Very much so, that was Pam," he told me.

"What did she want?"

"To congratulate us," he looked very smug.

"But we haven't found them yet!"

"That's true. But when we go back she's got some interesting news for us Queen," he told me.

Our little band arrived together at the site where work had stopped on the new main road to Madison. Batanya, Eric and Niall were at once on alert, blades drawn. As they scanned our surroundings I briefly explained to Amelia what the tunnels were. As I spoke I reached out, found the twelve hot minds of the weres below us in the tunnels.

"They're here," I told them.

"Good," said Eric. "Let's get this over with."

"Amelia you should stay here, this is going to be very dangerous. David will you be well enough for this?" I blocked out Amelia's hurt pride. I didn't want my friend to get injured or worse, and if the pack below us had nowhere to run they would fight to the death.

"Apart from the stab wound and the blood loss you mean?" David asked.

"It's only a flesh wound," Niall cut in.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't nearly die!" David argued.

"Neither did you!" Niall told him.

"Do you want to stay here with Amelia?" I asked David, ignoring Niall's protest.

"I think I should. Besides someone needs to cover your backs."

There was little else to say. Eric led the way, Batanya at his back, Niall at his side. Behind them Sam and I followed. I was only too aware that we would be no use to the killers we followed. As we walked away from them I could hear Amelia arguing with David. I shook my head and left them to it.

The entrance to the tunnel was just as I remembered it. Seeing it again I felt a surge of loss. Last time I'd been here my godfather had been here with me. I still missed him badly.

In the dark Eric took the lead. I could feel the pack ahead of us, still together. That they hadn't posted any sentries confused me until we got closer and realized they were arguing among themselves.

"Eric will come to avenge the old woman," one of them was saying.

"He'll never find us here. Besides that was the idea. Find the corpse loving whore he's shacked up with, then she leads us to him," said another.

"We're going to get a lot of shit if this doesn't work," the first one said.

"Who cares? We'll all be dead if it doesn't work. Our pack lives or dies with us," said the second one.

"I still don't believe the other packs wouldn't help us. They'll just stand back and see if we get him, then decide what to do. Bastards! So much for sticking with your own!"

"So what happens if we don't get him out into the open? You never planned for what we do next!"

"We'll go get her brother again. I hear he's with Calvin Norris. She'll come back to save Jason."

"Hotshot? You want to start a fight with Hotshot as well as that bastard vampire sheriff? You're determined to get us all killed!"

"Vampire king!" Eric corrected them, driving the blade he wore deep into the speaker's chest.

All hell broke loose.

Like demons from the abyss Eric, Niall and Batanya descended on the men who sat together in the tunnel. Three more died while the others changed. Howling, barking, crying and dying the weres made their last stand. It was a slaughter. Sam led me away from it, back up to the surface. He saw my tears and he understood.

"You have to do what you have to do Sookie," he said, comforting me.

"I know," I told him. "I just wish I knew what it's costing me."


	65. Chapter 65

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Sixty-Five

Pam looked excited, well for Pam anyway. She was waiting for us when we returned, dressed in a dark blue business suit with her hair flowing lose around her shoulders.

"It went well?" she asked.

"Of course," Eric told her.

"I made a list," she handed Eric the sheet of paper she'd been ringing in her hands.

Curiosity got the better of me, and I tried to see what was on it. Eric caught my look and deliberately folded it so I couldn't see. I met his smug smile with a frown I couldn't hold.

"Aren't you going to share your news Eric?" Niall asked.

"Soon. We'll clean up and meet in the dining room, there are still a few hours before dawn," Eric told him.

"So theatrical Eric, this better be good," Niall laughed, his face creasing into a thousand fine lines.

"Trust me, it is. Let me get rid of the were blood. Pam's organising snacks for everyone."

I followed Eric as he went to wash the blood off his hands and change his shirt. He smiled at me when I asked him what was going on, but he wouldn't tell me.

"How do you feel Sookie?"

"Empty. It's like I know we got gran's murderers, but I don't feel anything about it. Is that strange?"

He stopped drying his hands and put them on my neck, tilting my head to look into my eyes.

"You're caught between grief and revenge. It might be best that you feel nothing, how can you celebrate when Adele is still dead? I feel your pain Sookie," he told me.

My eyes were filling with tears. Tenderly he wiped them away with his thumbs then he kissed me softly. For a while he just held me as the grief finally took hold.

"I'm sorry Eric. I want to be strong like you, but I'm not," I murmured into his chest.

"Don't apologise Sookie. Do you think I could love someone like me?"

"What's this news your hiding?" I asked him.

"I'll tell everyone at once. It's good, might even make you smile."

They were all waiting for us in the big dining room when we got there. The huge oak table was set with silver and expensive crystal, but no-one had sat down. On a little sideboard Pam had left bottles of blood and Dr Pepper.

"Friends," Eric smiled expansively to include everyone, "Pam's had a busy night while we were away."

"What is it Eric? What's going on?" Niall asked.

It was Pam who picked up the tale.

"It would appear that while you were in Madison word of vampires murdered in their sleep has spread. At first it was one or two calls, just to ask what had happened to Victor. It was strange having so many royal and noble vampires calling, voices full of fear, trying to sound brave.

"The net spread, so to speak. Each time the phone rang it was another head of state, or their immediate subordinate, wanting to know what had happened to Victor. It seems that they didn't like the idea that all the security in the world wouldn't save them from Eric if he got mad at them.

"There's been much speculation about what kind of assassin he could have employed that could get in and out again without leaving a trace. In the absence of the facts the frightened kings and queens have been coming to their own conclusions, and now they're all afraid that he'll come for them next," Pam grinned.

"I might have provided them with more information than I should have. When they asked to speak to Eric in person I told them he'd gone to oversee the slaughter of a were pack who had defied him and murdered Sookie's gran. I took great pains to assure them that he would be back very soon to answer their concerns, and that he could even come see them in person, immediately, should they so desire."

She was grinning like the cat that got the cream. Pam didn't do smug often, but she was enjoying every minute of this. Eric took up the tale.

"We've got all fifty states," he said quietly. "The vampires are united under one king. There are still negotiations and oaths to accept, but none of my venerable peers likes the idea of being murdered in their sleep. They don't trust each other, don't know how to protect themselves from me, so they've chosen to submit to me and survive."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Every person present was stunned into silence. It was Niall who finally broke it.

"That's it? It seems too easy," he said.

"I thought so too," Eric agreed. "I think it would be prudent to act on this immediately. Will you help me Niall?"

"Of course I will. What can i do?" he said.

"I want you to take me to each of them, the names on this list. I want you to help me collect those oaths tonight," Eric told him.

"You're mad Eric," Niall laughed. "The sun will be up in a couple of hours. How much do you think we can squeeze in?"

"All of it. We can race the sun across the country. Can you do it or will I ask Sookie?"

Niall looked at me for a moment before he answered.

"I'll take you," he said.

"I'm coming too!" I told them.

"Not this time Sookie," Niall apologised. "This is a lot Eric has asked of me. I only agreed so I could stop you trying."

"We'll go at once. Strike now while the fangs are down," Eric laughed.

Niall took his hand and they were gone.

"What do you think of it Pam? Doesn't it seem too easy?" I asked.

"Of course it does, but you know Eric." She shrugged and began clearing away the drinks.

"So what? Do we just wait?" I pressed.

"Got anything better to do?" she asked.

I hadn't. Amelia shrugged then suggested she make breakfast for us. There really wasn't anything else we could do.

Somehow I must have fallen asleep at the table. Amelia stayed with me and David watching over me as I slept. I woke with cramp in my neck, my back aching, and my bladder full. From the sunlight pouring in through the window I knew it was long after dawn.

"Are they back?" I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"They went straight to Eric's day room. Niall looked as worn out as Eric," Amelia told me.

"How did it go?"

"Eric said to tell you it went well. He said you should get some sleep, you'll need it."

"I can't, I've got a funeral to organise, and I need to check on my brother," I told her.

"Sookie you are exhausted. Sleep first, I'll make the calls for you," she said.

"But you must be exhausted too," I knew she hadn't slept.

"I'm fine. Go with David. I'll do what needs to be done."

When I tried to stand my legs and back ached. David pulled me to him and let me lean on him as I made my way to bed. I didn't even bother to undress, just climbed under the sheets, and then there was darkness.

I dreamed there were men in my room. I tried to scream, I tried to call Eric. Batanya came, in my dream, and tried to get the men away from me. She killed one of them, before the others turned on her. Screaming I tried to shake myself awake, the men opened fire on her with guns and she fell.

When I woke my ears were ringing, the stone floor underneath me was cold and hard. My wrists and ankles hurt from the shackles that bound me. It hadn't been a dream.


	66. Chapter 66

Beautiful Stranger

Chapter Sixty-Six

The cold stone floor made my bones ache. I was tired beyond belief and I hurt where they had dropped me on the floor. The shackles were so tight they had drawn blood. Trying not to alert anyone else in the room I looked to see what they had bound me with.

Silver. They thought I was a vampire, or at least weren't taking any chances. When I tried to lift my head a wave of nausea made me wretch. I must have taken a nasty bang on the head too.

"She's awake," I heard a voice say.

"Good, little vampire can do some talking," I recognised the second voice. Eric had killed him, or so I had believed, when he attacked the fellowship to save my gran.

"I'm not sure she's a vamp Steve. Doesn't look like one," the first man said.

"Does it matter? She's still one of them," Steve Newlin said.

"You really do hate them, don't you? She's bleeding like one of us," the first man reasoned.

"She was with them, that's enough for me," Steve ranted.

"I'm not a vampire," I told them. My tongue was thick in my dry mouth, and my throat rebelled against speaking.

"You consort with them," Newlin lashed out at me with his foot, catching me full in the stomach. I cried out, though I didn't want to.

"Big hero, beating on a little chained up girl," I rasped at him when I could speak again.

"My work is the Lord's, my methods are my own," he kicked me again to show me how much he enjoyed his methods.

"I thought you were dead," I told him. "Pity."

"Your boyfriend should have been more thorough. I escaped to continue my work," Newlin told me.

"He'll not get it wrong this time," I assured him, hoping I sounded braver than I felt.

"Child your boyfriend won't be rescuing anyone this time. He's quite tied up at the minute," he stepped aside so I could see Eric, lying prone on the floor behind him. His arms and legs were tied in silver, and he had a nasty gash on the side of his head. I felt the world lurch sickeningly when I saw Eric.

"What do you want us for?" I demanded, trying to hold back the tears.

"We're going to make an example of you," Steve told me before he kicked me in the head. There was pain and then there was nothing.

When I came to the men were gone. Eric looked as if he was in a bad way. I tried to sit up to see my surroundings, wincing with the pain I felt all over. They had been very rough with me, my arm was broken, and one of my legs bled from a wound above the thigh. I wondered what had happened to the rest of my friends.

The room was a stone floored cellar, soundproofed on this side, with a single door at the top of a flight of steps. Apart from that it was empty save for me and Eric. There were rows and rows of empty silver shackles, as if they meant to have more prisoners.

I wondered if anyone knew where we were, or even if any of our friends had survived the attack. I'd seen Batanya shot, but I couldn't account for anyone else. Knowing that I couldn't count on anyone else to come rescue us I knew it was going to be down to me.

A few months ago I would have curled into a ball and cried, or panicked and started screaming. Now though I knew I would have to do this, so I cleared my thoughts and worked out what to do next. I tried to reach out, to feel other minds around me. There were around twenty of Steve's followers upstairs, all of them excited by the success of their raid on the palace. They'd had help too, one group of names kept coming up over and again, one that I would store away until I could get talking to Eric.

After I'd got as much information from each of them as I could I popped out of my shackles and went to help Eric. He was helpless, the silver had left him with some nasty wounds and his body wasn't healing properly where they had beaten him. For a moment I struggled with the silver, until I realised it was too strong for me. Holding his hand we both went back to the palace. We'd let Steve Newlin guess what had happened when he found us gone.

Amelia stopped mid pace.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, but I'm so glad to see you. Where have you been?"

"There isn't time Amelia. Is Niall or Pam around?"

"I'll get them, they were with Batanya last time I checked," she told me.

"How is she?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"She'll live. The armour she wears took most of the impact. The bullet broke her shoulder, but she says she's had worse wrestling with her dog!" Amelia told me.

"What kind of dog is it?" I asked, but Amelia had gone.

They all came back together. Pam was first through the door, but it was Niall who tore the silver chains off Eric. As he worked he told me what had happened.

"Our guard was down, everyone was so pleased for Eric. They got in from the roof, used guns and stakes, and killed anyone who got in their way. As soon as they had you and Eric they went back to the roof and escaped from there," he told me.

"Why didn't you stop them?" I wanted to know.

"Sookie that trip Eric took me on exhausted me, I slept through the whole thing," he told me.

"We were betrayed Niall," I told him.

"Betrayed? Sookie was it someone inside the palace?" he asked.

"I'll tell you and Eric about it when he's well enough," I answered.

As the silver came off Eric began to respond. He looked weak and sick, but incredibly angry.

"Who betrayed us Sookie?" he demanded.

"They all did. The vampire kings and queens. All of them. They helped the Fellowship get past your wards and guards and into the palace. They swore an oath to you Eric, after they had already betrayed you!" I'd read it loud and clear from the minds of the men who were with Steve Newlin.

"There will be no mercy this time!" Eric vowed as he tried to stand. Pam reached out to support him, in her hand was a bottle of blood.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Eric.

"Can you take us all back to the cellar?" he asked.

"I can, at least I think I can," I told him.

"Good. When they come to get us we'll be waiting."

"What do you want to do about the other kings and queens?" Niall asked.

"You were with me when they made their oaths Niall. You know what the penalty for that must be," Eric said.

"I do," Niall agreed. "But how do you propose to deal with them, to stop them uniting before you get to all of them?"

Eric grinned, "Can you spare me fifty of your people?"

"What have you got in mind?" Niall looked amused.

"I'm going to use the twenty-second. If your people can take them to where they need to be, the twenty-second will do the rest. A few well-placed vampires in each household will be all it will take," Eric watched Niall as he waited for an answer.

For a moment I looked at Niall, expecting him to say no. But he studied me for a minute before nodding.

"We'll do it. I'll make the arrangements at once," he said, and then was simply gone.

"Eric are you well enough for this?" I asked, putting my arms around his waist. He already felt stronger.

"We'll do what needs to be done. If this is what it takes to get a night with my wife…"

"You know Eric I'm starting to think it is," I told him.

When Niall returned with a large group of his people I knew this was real. After all the fighting, the scheming, the bloodshed it was finally going to be over. Either that or we would lose and die.

Eric paired one of his soldiers off with each of the armed and armoured fae. When they were ready he wished them luck and watched them go. Then it was our turn.

The cellar was just as we had left it. Batanya watched the door as I told Eric and Niall what I thought was above us. We four had come to take on more than twenty of Steve Newlin's people. I should have been afraid, but I was just as excited as Eric. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I could hear my blood pumping in my own ears. As the door above opened I felt as if the world had slowed down.

Batanya drove her knife into the chest of the first man through the door. Like a banshee she wailed a battle cry in her own tongue and dove headlong into the surprised Fellowship men above. Niall and Eric exchanged a glance and followed her out through the door, me trailing behind them.

We were in an old industrial warehouse. The walls were corrugate, the floors poured concrete. When one girl had burst screaming from the cellar the men had turned to watch with amusement. As they reached for weapons Batanya disembowelled the nearest man to her.

Two down, I counted nineteen more, including Steve Newlin. Eric took to the air, landing in the nearest large group of them, sword flashing. Niall simply materialised at his side. The men had a mixture of guns and knives. But they were hopelessly outclassed.

"You came back then?" the oily voice of Steve Newlin said behind me.

I popped. Without thought of what I was doing my reflexes took me out of there. I heard the gun go off as I appeared again behind him.

"You won't get away again this time," I promised Steve.

He turned, his jaw dropping. I grabbed his jacket and popped again.

Eric and Niall were wiping blood from their blades when I sauntered over to them. Batanya was covering their backs, still on full alert.

"Newlin got away again," Eric told me.

"No he didn't," I said.

"Where is he?" Niall asked.

I pointed at the concrete floor. There was a hand sticking out. It had a fellowship ring on the index finger.

"Oops!"

Eric swept me up in his arms, pinned me close to him.

"Can you get us a room Lover?" he asked my neck as his teeth scraped my flesh.

"But what about…?"

He never let me finish. As his hands made their way inside my underwear I thought I'd better do as he said. We popped, together.


End file.
